After Many Dates: Danny and Phantasma
by BeConFuzzled Writer
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11. After the dating service, Danny and Phantasma are together. But things are not easy when you're the hero of Amity Park with enemies and a ghost with an overprotective father. See as Danny and Phanty deal with everything both of their worlds have to offer.
1. The Second Date

**Based on"The Many Date of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on. **

In the Ghost Zone, among the shades of green ectoplasm, all is an eerie calm as ghouls .and ghosts wailed and moaned in the timeless horizon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Except for one banshee who shrieked in excitement.

"Phantasma!" exclaimed a man as he entered the room of the banshee. "What's going on. I thought you were done practicing your music today."

Phantasma turned to her father with a blush as she put a phone to her chest.

"Sorry, father," the ghoul said, "I was just on the phone with my ghoul friends. Rumor is that Elvis is making a new album."

Her father, known as The Phantom, smiled with excessive glee and laughed heartily, despite being a ghost, as he floated in the air. "And they say the king is dead. He's never been more alive. Let me know when it's out."

As the father left, Phantasma returned to her call.

"Sorry about that. It's sometimes so hard hiding it. But he chose me. Me!"

"That's fangtastic news, Phanty!"

"Aroooo! I'm howling with happiness."

"What's he like?"

"When the next date?"

Phantasma's friends were anxious to hear more from the banshee. She had been so happy, her heart started to beat again. As she flew around the room, Phanty recalled the event from a few days ago. When Danny Fenton chose her as his match.

The two met at the cafe from their first date, Nightshade's. Phantasma couldn't believe she was back here with the ghost boy of her dreams. She even wore the flower Danny had brought from their last date. The waiter had asked her to stop floating out of her seat twice before she calmed down. When Danny entered in his Phantom form, the banshee rushed to him and gave a bone-crushing hug as she giggled loudly. The ghost boy smiled and embraced the banshee. They sat down and ordered the same dishes from before. The place was empty save for themselves and the staff today.

"Look, Phantasma," Danny said. "I…I have to be honest with you. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I really like you a lot."

"I like you too, Danny," Phantasma squealed as she grabbed Danny's hand.

"Look…I know that we haven't known each other very long, but…I think we have a connection…I can't lie, I have been out with a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one I couldn't stop thinking about the most," Phantasma blushed, and if Danny looked closely, he might have seen hearts in her eyes. "I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're the only one I want to be with here today."

Phantasma was so happy, She didn't speak as Danny continued. But he could tell she felt the same. Nervous, the ghost boy took a deep breath for his next line.

"Phantasma, I think you're amazing and so full of life, you put the living to shame. You're strong, talented, smart, and beautiful…I truly think we have something between us."

Phantasma leaned in closer, she wanted to hear everything Danny said with as much clarity as she could. He was so shy about this, his voice may have lowered to a mumble.

"What I'm trying to say is…Phantasma, will you please go out with again?"

Phantasma was silent for a few moments till she cupped her hands with the biggest smile. Then she giggled, then laughed, and finally shrieked with happiness.

"There was no one but you, Danny!" she said. "I'd love to go out with you!"

"Then this is officially our second date," Danny said before he remembered their last date. "Your father doesn't know about this, right?"

"Don't worry," Phanty reassured Danny. "I told him I was gonna lurk around the Ghost Zone for some music ideas and then chill with my friends. They're covering for me."

"Good. So, what's been going on since I last saw you?"

More confident after the dates, which had aliens to robots included, Danny felt like he could handle anything, except Phanty's father for the moment. Ghost Zone or not, he wanted to have fun with Phanty before curfew and took the initiative.

"Depends on what you want to know, you haunting hunk," Phantasma said with a smile and dreamy eyes.

"Everything."

Phantasma had to drop the dating service, per Danny's advice. So her summer was filled with going batty with her pals.

She spent a lot of time at her realm in the Ghost Zone but would venture out into the other side for a little fun. Zombie raves and eerie concerts were being held in various parts of the world. Phanty lamented she could only attend a few.

"Next year, I'll make sure to haunt them all."

"Sounds like so much fun, they sound add another "E' to the eerie," Danny tried to talk with the same slang as Phanty. The banshee did everything she could, but a cackling laugh erupted from her.

"There is definitely no one like you, Danny," Phanty calmed down after a while. "You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl."

Danny knew she was being affectionate in her own way. He told her about the twenty-eight girls who liked him back. Phanty almost flew out of her chair when she heard. He sympathized with her, Danny admitted he didn't think that was possible and mentioned on how some of his dates were, even the two terrible ones with Cree and Vicky. Phantasma disrelished after hearing about them. Not even a ghost would like child beaters. She knew she made the right choice with Danny.

"So what made you choose me out of twenty-eight girls? They all sound wicked."

Danny held Phantasma's hand, making her blush a deep, dark blue.

"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to ask my dad for advice, and he said to close my eyes and see who comes first. So when I closed my eyes, guess what came first."

Phantasma didn't answer but stared at Danny. She thought she was alive right now, cause the banshee felt a pulse.

"It wasn't a smile but a cackling, joyful laughter. Phanty, your laughter is infectious like a melody I can't get out of my head. And right now, I don't think I want to forget it."

The rest of the date went swimmingly well. After lunch, the two decided to look over more of the Ghost Zone, with Phantasma holding onto Danny's arm. As they flew, Danny began to remember his previous dates and of the locations, specifically one with another ghost.

_I wonder if Phanty would like to go there one day?_ He thought to himself.

"Obolus for your thoughts?" Phanty asked with the biggest grin, "or would you like something else?"

Danny blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking if, for the next date, you wanted to see the places they have in the human world."

"As long as father doesn't find out about us, then sure. It'll be a scream. But the human world will have to wait, right now we're ghouling it in the Ghost Zone!"

Further, into the Zone, the two ventured into a club, _The Rolling Tombstone. Phanty wanted to show Danny how ghosts cut loose. As they went inside_, Danny was surprised to see ghosts danced on the walls and ceiling. On the floor, everyone just sat down and chat. They took a seat at the tables, it wasn't long until Phanty heard a song she liked and dragged Danny into the air rave.

It took a while, but Danny managed to get the groove. The two flew in a synchronized manner as they volleyed from the ceiling and walls rhythmically.

They decided to end the date, like their last one, with some ice scream. It tasted great and Phanty talked about how there were more places to spook out. However, Danny had to leave for curfew. Phanty pouted that he couldn't stay past midnight, said it's when everyone in the Zone really scares up the night as some go batty. But he made it clear that his parents wanted him home at the specific time for curfew, and Danny wasn't ready to tell them his secret, let alone of the ghostly girl.

"I promise we'll meet again," Danny said as he grabbed Phantasma's hand, "It's just going to be difficult since I doubt anyone's done this before."

The banshee was happy to hear but saddened a bit. This was something new, and the two would have to work somethings out, but Phanty was more than willing. So, she decided to see the haunting hunk in her life half-way back to his portal. There was no way her father would find out…immediately. Hopefully.

Phantasma had ended her story with her friends with how Danny said she would have to wait till they became official for a goodbye kiss. Giggles and sighs filled the group call as the ghouls teased the banshee a bit. Phanty and Danny weren't official yet, but she would wait. They said their goodbyes and made plans to see each other later. Phanty would even talk to Danny about coming along one of their dates.

Phantasma hung up and looped de looped in the air before she cackled.

"I can't wait to see him again!"

"See who?!" The Phantom exclaimed from the next room.

"Curses," Phanty said, "This may be harder to hide than we thought."

**If you liked this chapter, check out the original story it is a spin-off of.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Back to Business and More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

When Phanty told Danny some ghosts really scare up the night, he realized how right she had been the whole time. For some reason, now that the dating service was over, ghost attacks were back to normal. And right now, Danny was in pursuit of a somewhat elusive ghost.

The chase went on for a few minutes when Danny had the idea of cutting it off ahead. Phasing through the buildings, the ghost boy came face to face with this evening's foe, a giant, gruesome bat with a leech-like appearance and a large mouth with even more prominent fangs.

"I'm guessing you're one of the ghosts that likes to go batty in the night, huh?" Danny quipped, only for the ghost to respond with a sonic blast that knocked Danny back.

"And you're a screamer," Danny groaned, "Great."

Danny flew around the ghost and fired ecto blasts to ground the spirit. However, the bat went intangible, went through the ground, and came back from below in an attempt to bite back.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed as he dodged. "Ok, this one's a little too batty, knows how to fight, and I'm gonna need a better plan."

Danny Phantom frantically flew around the ghost's attacks as he thought of something. Then he remembered how bats see.

"Can't use the ghostly wail, someone could get hurt so…"

Danny flew at top speed into the ghost bat's face, before he produced a ball of ecto-energy and powered it up to the point it was shining. Like some bats, the ghost couldn't stand the bright light and covered its eyes as Danny punch it will full force. Having knocked it out, the ghost boy brought out his thermos and sucked the ghost into the container.

"It worked. Finally," Danny said, exhausted from the fight. He thought now was a good time to rest before heading home until a blue wisp came out of his mouth from another ghost's presence. "Great, now what?"

Danny looked around to see a familiar figure, one he doesn't fight with regularly.

"Kitty? What are you doing here? Where's Johnny? And why are you just floating there?"

Kitty didn't answer his question but gestured Danny to follow her. The two arrived on the rooftop of a building. There Kitty turned around and grabbed Danny by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shook the ghost boy back and forth, "Are you looking to go all ghost?

"What are you talking about?" Danny said as he released himself from her grasp and put some distance between them. Kitty put her hand to her head before she calmed down. She floated over to Danny, who was ready for a fight. The ghost boy was surprised when Kitty put her hands up.

"I'm not here to fight," she said, "but what are you doing dating The Phantom's daughter?! I saw you two at _The Rolling Tombstone_. Last I checked, he's stronger and has a grudge with you."

"Because I like Phanty. I REALLY like her and—," Danny blinked for a moment when he realized something. "Wait, when do you care? When Phanty's dad went ask nothing and attack at the restaraunt, you, Johnny, and everyone else didn't do anything."

"Hey, he wasn't attacking any of us."

"And my point again, why do you care?"

"When a boy does something stupid twice, it's for a girl. It's the same vice versa," Kitty folded her arm and turned away. "Trust me…I know. I'll admit we're not friends, but not enemies. You're a good kid, why are you risking your life?"

"The same reason I'm risking half my life fighting ghost," Danny pointed away from himself. "Now leave my love life alone."

Kitty shrugged and flew off in another direction. Another blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth, and the screams of citizens could be heard as loud laughter could be heard further away.

"Great," Danny deadpans, "This is going to be one of 'those' nights."

* * *

Danny arrived home a little after ten o'clock, his curfew. His parents were miffed. After a sentence or two, Danny crashed onto the couch in the living room. His mother then came into the living room.

"By the way, Danny, when are we going to meet this Phanty girl you're dating?"

Danny's eyes widened in shock. It's been a few days since their last date. Danny didn't say anything to them, but Phantasma had sent a letter to him, which they found. Since then, they asked about her sometimes at dinner. Danny didn't want them to find out yet. To tell them about his ghostly not-yet-girlfriend meant he needed to talk to them about his powers. And that would be too much for them to take at once. He had to play this close to the vest.

"Mom," Danny started with the usual excuse, "I get you're being my mom, but—"

"You'll introduce us to Phanty when you're ready," Mrs. Fenton finished her son's sentence. It was now apparent Danny needed to make more excuses. She took a seat by her son. "I understand you're shy about introducing your girlfriend—"

"Not my girlfriend…yet." Danny threw in his two bits.

"But it's perfectly normal to be shy. I was the same when I met your father's parents—"

"How about when you introduced him to your parents?"

An explosion went off in the lab as some alarms could be heard down below.

"I'm ok!" Jack Fenton shouted.

Danny sent his mother a smirk before he turned to face the back of the couch. Maddie knew when her son had a point.

"Danny," she had one last thing to say, "when you're ready to tell us about her, we'll be ready."

Maddie smiled at her son, who went up-stairs to read it alone. Jack came up to the living room, he was covered in ectoplasmic goo with scratches and some tears in his suit. He noticed Danny had gone up.

"Talk to him about his mysterious girlfriend again?"

Maddie nodded.

"I hope we get to meet her soon. Danny barely tells us about her, it's like she's a ghost."

Danny opened the door to his room and sat on the chair by his desk. He logged onto his computer and opened the internet and his email. Danny saw he got a new email from Phanty. The subject was filled with patchwork hearts emojis.

_To my Haunting Hunk,_

_I heard you had a rough night. I checked the Monsternet, and rumors are that ghost stopped attacking because of events here and there. I hope to see you again soon. My dad heard me talking about seeing you, but I got him off course. One day, we'll scare up the night from sunset to rise with his approval.  
_

_The ghoul of your dreams,  
_

_Phantasma_

Danny smiled. He really wishes they could go out like normal teenagers, or as usual in human dating. Like Danny said before, he really liked Phantasma, enough to date her, despite her overprotective father. Luckily, Danny had the rest of the summer to work things out. Provided her dad won't find out. Danny's mind wondered back to their last date.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Whoa, this place is nuts!" Danny had never entered a dance club, let alone one in the Ghost Zone.

"I thought maybe we could 'lift our spirits' here," Phanty cackled at her pun, as she flew into the air. Something Danny enjoyed as he joined her.

It may have been the music or something about being in the Ghost Zone, but found Phanty to be enchanting as she flew in rhythm to the beat.

* * *

The buzz of his cell phone snapped the ghost boy out of his daydream. Danny looked to see it was Tucker. They didn't get to hang out much today.

"Hey dude," Tucker greeted, "Heard about a bat ghost that gave you trouble."

"That's nothing after that, Technus was busting a rave."

"Busting a rave or busting a move?"

"I think both. I couldn't tell what people were screaming from. Either way, he was 'using the teen social network to hypnotize and conquer the world through technological enslavement' or something like that."

"Seriously?! Wait, I thought he stopped shouting his plans."

"I think he downgraded when he 'upgraded', still, it was rough. I finally got him out of everyone's phone, but I think Technus should stay away from dancing. But hey all in a day's work for Danny Phantom. At least until the next ghost."

"Bummer. But you did well. Glad you're here. Sorry I couldn't help. I got caught up in "

"Thanks."

"Weird there were barely any ghost attacks over the last month."

"Actually, Phanty emailed me. Apparently, there were fewer ghost attacks because everyone had something going on. But enough about me, how was your day?"

Tucker went on to say how there wasn't much going on today. He picked Velma as his match, but she went with her friends on a cross-country mystery trip. Tucker was not going to see her for a while. Danny and Tucker decided to make plans tomorrow for a movie.

Tired, Danny decided to head to bed. But as he changed into his pajamas, he couldn't help feel like he forgot something. Something important. However, before he could dwell on that thought, his ghost sense went off again. Danny had stopped counting after Technus, so he didn't know what number this ghost was.

* * *

_Later_

It was past midnight in Amity Park. Doors are kicked open as someone stepped into her home after more than thirty days away. Ignoring her parents, she walked straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was too tired to call her friends, so Sam Manson decided to surprise her friends tomorrow.

_It'll be a pleasant surprise. After all, how much can Danny and Tucker change after one month?_ Sam thought to herself. Not knowing that she would be surprised as well.

**Short but Sweet. Have a good night everyone.**

**Note: Danny was referring to when he and Phanty went to Nightshade's the first time in the original story, when he was talking to Kitty.**


	3. Ghosts and Dates and and Sam, Oh my!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

In his words, Tucker had been Danny's best friend since forever. They shared many experiences, including going on a dating service and both leaving with a match. Though they both had problems, different as they were. However, when Tucker left to meet Danny at his house, he remembered a problem the ghost boy was unaware of.

"Tucker! Hey!" greeted a happy Sam on the streets.

It took a while, but Tucker now realized Sam had been traveling abroad in Europe for the past month.

"Tucker, you ok? I know it's was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm back. Where's Danny? You heading over to meet him?"

Tucker panicked. He did not want to tell Sam Danny was seeing someone.

"Yeah," Tucker finally spoke, "We were gonna catch a movie."

"Great, let's go get Danny. Will he be surprised." Sam said as they walked down the street.

"Oh, he'll be surprised," Tucker said before he mumbled to himself. "And so will you."

Sam and Tucker walked over to the Fenton house as the goth told about her trip to Europe.

"It was good, I guess, but I couldn't get my folks to make a stop in Iceland. I hear they have this town run by goths." Sam was overjoyed to be back home, she even would have hugged Tucker back when she greeted him.

"Really?" Tucker was shocked at her appearance but more so at her happiness.

_She really must have missed us_. The technogeek thought.

When they arrived, Sam rang the doorbell while Tucker paused and stood back for some distance. Danny opened the door to have Sam greeting him with a hug.

_And she is going to be really mad once she finds out._ Tucked internally winced at the gesture.

"Sam," Danny said, "you're back. And happy since you're hugging me."

Sam let go of her friend with a blush on her face. Danny closed the door as the trio now left for the theater. From inside, Jazz Fenton saw the reunion from her room and went downstairs for something to drink. She saw her parents working on another ghost hunting device, or weapon. She couldn't tell.

"Sam's back." Jazz remarked as she went back upstairs after grabbing her beverage. Jack and Maddie stopped what they were doing and looked to another.

"How long before she finds out?" Jack asked.

"I give it about twenty minutes."

* * *

Like Tucker, Danny was surprised to see Sam happy. She was actually smiling.

"So, how have you two been?" Sam asked. "Must've been boring since Tucker said there were barely any ghost attacks."

"You wouldn't believe what happened while you were gone," Danny responded. Sam was intrigued while Tucker mentally braced himself. "Tuck here found someone. A girlfriend"

Sam took a good look at her friend before she snickered then laughed.

"Hey," Tuckered said offended. "Is it so hard to believe I can't find someone?"

"Sorry, Tuck," Sam calmed, "I'm glad to hear someone shares your…unique perspective."

"Yeah, signed up for this dating service. Find your match or your money back." Danny said.

"Tell me more," Sam said with a wicked grin. She was going to get so much mileage out of it.

"It wasn't that bad. Tuck here had me take it as well," Danny said before he paused. At that moment, whatever train of thought Sam was on derailed itself. The goth looked to the technogeek with daggers in her eyes. Tucker just grinned sheepishly, and he broke any eye contact.

"I liked it really, the girls were great, well except for two." Sam now turned to Danny while she tried to hold a polite smile. Mentally, the goth was screaming so loud the world could have heard it if she let it out. "But in the end, I could only choose one, and now I'm seeing this girl. We're not dating, but I really like her. It's all thanks to Tucker here. I really should thank you for that."

"No, you don't have to." Tucker kept facing forward, he ignored the now harder stare from the goth. Tucker knew this wasn't going to end well.

"How lovely," Sam said with a twitch in her eye. "So…when can I-we meet her?"

At her question, Danny and Tucker fell silent. Danny tried to say something, but all he could say were half words and some gibberish. Tucker pointed to Danny when Sam looked to him. Any anger she had was replaced with confusion. Danny glanced at Tucker, who gestured back 'this-is-all-you-dude.'

"Guys?" Sam asked.

"Her name's Phanty. I'll tell you later." Danny said as he walked past Sam. With a glare, she sent Tucker running after Danny, fearing for his life.

"Dude, say something. You know how Sam is," Tucker whispered to Danny.

"I know," replied the ghost boy, "and I know how Sam gets around new people, but this is different."

Tucker facepalmed himself and thought to himself. _How can Danny still be so clueless?_

One would think after all the dates, Danny would finally pick up on the signs that girl was into him, particularly ones a certain raven-haired, gothic, childhood friend had sometimes given. Was it so hard to put two and two together this time?

"Phanty's not just someone."

Maybe there was hope.

"She's a ghostly someone," Danny whispered. "You know how she'll react when she finds out I'm not-yet-dating a ghost?"

Then again, hope was probably on vacation too. Tucker now had both hands on his face as the three arrived at the theater. Danny, Tucker, and Sam had paid for their tickets and headed inside for some snacks when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great," Danny snarked as he looked around for anything unusual. "I can't even get a daybreak."

The vendor at the concession stand minded their own business when Skulker's face came out of the popcorn with a loud scream. Everyone panicked and screamed as the ghost eyed Danny before he phased into the ceiling. Danny scanned the area and found a standee to transform behind as Tucker and Sam cover for him, just in case.

Danny Phantom came from behind and flew past the ceiling and walls. Tucker decided to save a seat for Danny but froze in fear when Sam reached around and grabbed him by the collar.

"So a dating service…" She was still mad, with a raised fist.

"Sam, wait! You were gone, and we needed something to do—"

* * *

Danny searched for Skulker in the air.

"Sheesh, Skulker. I knew you were a lousy hunter, but you're terrible at sneaking into movies."

A blast hit the ghost boy in the back. When he turned around, another came from the side and missiles from above. Danny was knocked down when he saw Skulker hovering above with a grin.

"If I'm such a lousy hunter, then how did you fall for my trap, whelp?"

Danny looked around, saw drones with blasters that hovered silently.

"Like them? I thought to myself, what better way to catch prey than with deadlier traps."

Danny tried to fly up to Skulker, but a drone fired an ectoblast and knocked him back. Skulker menacingly laughed as he flew in with a barrage of missiles, blasts, and blades. Danny dodged and phased through everything thrown at him, but the drone had cut off his paths of flight. This narrowed down where he flew. And it was getting smaller with each blast.

Luckily a ray from below knocked a drone down as another powered down. Skulker looked down to see Sam and Tucker on the roof to help Danny. In response, the hunter aimed and fired missiles towards them. The drones aimed their sights and fired at Sam and Tucker as well, which gave Danny an opening. Sam and Tucker dodged the attacks and aimed again at Skulker. Danny fired an ectoblast at the hunter to give his friends cover.

Skulker directed his attacks to Danny and the drones did the same. That's when Danny noticed a pair of goggles on Skulker. At full speed, Danny flew over to Skulker with blasts of his own ecto energy. He managed to destroy a couple of drones before the hunter focused back to him.

"Nice glasses, Skulker. This is probably why you're a lousy hunter. Poor eyesight," Danny quipped.

"You like?" Skulker taunted, "These aim the drones to wherever I look. And right now, I'm looking at the new pelt for my bed."

Danny shuddered in fear. He wasn't going down without a fight. But the attacks were still numerous, despite the loss of a few drones, and he barely had any room to improvise. Sam and Tucker helped when they could. But Tucker couldn't hack Skulker's upgraded system and dodge anything thrown at them simultaneously. Things were looking grim until a pair of ghostly blue hands covered his eyes.

"What's going on?" Skulker shouted. The hunter tried to reach around, but whatever covered his eyes was too small for him. It was right in the center of his back. But that was the least of his worries as blue energy encompassed the goggles and destroyed them. With the aiming equipment gone, the drones stopped attacking, which gave Danny Phantom plenty of time to pick them off. That not he wanted to, considering who helped him.

The hunter went intangible, phased through the hand, and turned to see Phantasma with a sour expression, something that he returned with anger and annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Skulker asked, floating over to the banshee. "You want to be stuffed and mounted?"

Phanty was a little shaken but was not afraid of the ghost hunter. Skulker got right in her face with a snarling grin. Phanty gulped loudly before she looked up and noticed something that made her smile. Confused, the hunter glanced over his shoulder to see Danny Phantom right behind him, with his hand charged with frozen energy.

"This is going to hurt," Skulker deadpanned.

Danny fired a beam of ice and froze Skulker solid then delivered a kick to send him crashing. The hunter looked down and saw Sam and Tucker armed with blaster aimed at him.

"And I put the better half of last month into this plan."

The two fired and shattered the ghost hunter's suit into pieces. Danny picked up Skulker's real body, to which Phanty giggled at, and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Closing the lid, he put the thermos away and noticed his friends staring at Phantasma. Sam readied her blaster but saw Danny stood in front of her. The goth was confused at his action. Tucker was slightly shocked as well but then realized who the banshee was.

"You're kidding me," Tucker said. He pointed to Phanty and Danny nodded in response.

The ghost boy floated over to his not-yet girlfriend, Phanty, who gave Danny a sad, concerned face.

"I-I know it was dangerous," Phanty was too embarrassed to look at Danny, "but I wanted to see you. So I snuck out and saw you weren't at home. So when I looked everywhere, I saw the fight and—"

Phantasma was cut off by a hug from Danny, who then gave her a kiss on the cheek. The gesture made the banshee swoon and sigh before she cackled and hugged back. Sam turned white at the sign of affection, unable to comprehend what she saw. Tucker walked up to the two and took a good look at Phantasma.

"So, you're Phanty?" Tucker asked

"Wait! Phanty?" Sam exclaimed, "You're Phanty? The girl Danny met on the dating site?"

Phantasma struck a pose before saying. "Yep. I'm the new ghoul in town."

"I'll admit, she's cute," Tucker turned to Danny to whisper." But how can you stand that laugh?"

A choking sound drew everyone's attention to Sam. The girl had all she could take and couldn't take anymore. Her eyes went blank as she collapsed. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, and since this was a paranormal incident, the Guys in White would likely show up, among other ghost hunters.

We'll take Sam to my house," Danny said as he noticed the panic. "My parents should be here any minute, so the house should be empty."

* * *

The Fenton household was almost empty save for Jazz Fenton, who was enjoying the peace and quiet, not to mention the lack of any equipment exploding with goo. She had finally gotten comfortable after making plans with Antonio and just sat down when Danny, Phanty, Tucker, and an unconscious Sam phased through the roof. Jazz grabbed a weapon from behind the couch and aimed.

"Jazz put that down. everything's good," Danny said as he gestured with his hand before taking Sam upstairs with Phantasma and Tucker. But before he disappeared completely, he said. "By the way, this is Phanty."

Phantasma waved at Jazz, who waved slowly back, trying to process the banshee. Jazz wanted answers now and followed upstairs.

* * *

In Danny's room, Sam was lying on the bed, still out of it. Tucker and Jazz were by the door, and a depowered Danny sat at his desk. Phanty hovered above the ghost boy; she glanced at everyone in the room.

"Soooo, during the dating service, you went on a date with Phanty, who you've chosen as your match and she's a ghost," Jazz looked to everyone awake in the room. "Am I the only not up to speed here?"

"I think Sam isn't," Phantasma noted, "I wonder what that ghost did to make her lie dead like that?"

Tucker and jazz shook their heads. Apparently, Phanty didn't realize she was at fault.

"I may have forgotten to tell her about you," responded Danny, "She got back today."

Jazz went over to the banshee. She observed the ghoul as if she had never seen a ghost before, which said a lot considering her past experiences and family hobbies. She pinched Phantasma's shoulder, only for her finger to go through her. Jazz then poked a finger through, but Phanty flew behind Danny with an angry look on her face.

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Phanty looked offended. Jazz apologized immediately.

"So you're Phanty. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley," Tucker introduced himself, he figured he should make a good impression.

Phantasma floated over to him, her head tilted to the side. "Tucker? Like Tuck?"

Tucker nodded.

"Then you're _TooFineTuck_! I read about you on the forum." Phanty with a frown as she returned to Danny. "Don't think you can fool me."

"Oh, come on! I learned my lesson! Haven't I been through enough?" Tucker screamed to no one.

Jazz walked over to the bed and took a seat. She was careful not to sit on Sam.

"So, you're dating a ghost...little brother, this can't be easy. Mom and Dad don't know about your powers. How do you think they're going to react to your girlfriend?"

Phanty and Danny blushed at the word "girlfriend." They both tried and failed to say they weren't at that stage yet and that there were still some problems and difficulties. The ghost boy and banshee locked eyes for a moment before they turned away, blushing. They were shy.

"Wait, you two still haven't decided to date officially?" Tucker asked in surprise. "You're kidding me. Velma's across the country, but we're dating. We video chat when we get the chance. Heck, we made it official on social media."

"I have to agree with Tucker on this. He actually has decent advice about dating for once." Jazz commented.

"Thanks…hey!"

Danny and Phantasma tried to say something but were cut off by Jazz again.

"Look, this girl stood up to Skulker for you. She helped you. If that doesn't say you're ready, then you really are clueless."

Danny took offense to that comment. He also wondered why people kept calling him clueless. However, Phantasma's hand in his got Danny's attention. The two looked each other in the eyes.

"She's right." It took every bit of ectoplasmic courage that made up her being to say that. Danny wanted to argue, but there was no case. She helped him, saved him, from Skulker. And he returned the gesture with a hug and kiss. That was not something a not-yet girlfriend would do.

"So...next time want to see the town?" Danny asked. Phantasma cackled loudly in joy at his question as Tucker and Jazz covered their ears. Jazz was glad her parents didn't set any alarms.

"This…is going to take some getting used to." Jazz said as Tucker nodded.

"What is?" Sam groaned as she woke up from Phanty's laugh. She rubbed her eyes and saw that she was in Danny's room with Tucker, Jazz, Danny, and Phantasma. The ghost girl was hugging Danny with the biggest grin on her face, and Tucker and Jazz backed away for the inevitable fireworks.

"Wait…it's coming back. You're…Phanty…and," Sam's eyes widen in realization, "You're the girl Danny chose?!"

"And now it's official. Me and this haunting hunk are dating."

Right then and there, Phanty planted a kiss on Danny's face.

And that was the last straw for Sam today. The goth girl got up and walked to the door. Danny tried to see if she was alright, but Sam sent a hurtful glare.

"Sam, listen—"

She put her hand in front of Danny's face to cut him off. Tucker and Jazz parted ways, so she could leave. Sam had to cool down. But before she left, Danny heard her say one thing.

"You're making a mistake."

She was gone the next second. Danny wanted to follow her, but Phanty held him back. She told him that Sam needed a dead zone or time to herself in human terms. Jazz and Tucker left the room. They thought it was best to give them some privacy as well. At least until Jack and Maddie returned and Phanty had to go. Danny turned to Phanty, who was still hugging him. He separated from her and took a seat on the bed, as Phantasma followed.

"Today had a lot of changes." Danny was now exhausted, both physically and mentally. "I guess this is life."

"Can't say the same for me. I'm dead." Phanty laughed a little in an attempt to chewer Danny up. When the joke didn't work, she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I'm here. A right now, I'm here for you." Danny smiled. But before he could say anything, he heard the front door open along with the voices of his parents as they declared their arrival.

"Guess that's my cue to go," Phanty said as she grabbed her necklace. Danny grabbed her hand before she summoned a portal.

"Before you go. I have a present for you."

Phanty turned towards her now-boyfriend. Danny transformed and held on to her as he gave her a kiss on the lips. It was chaste and only a couple seconds long, but it was enough. If teenage hormones go crazy at moments like this, then Phantasma was going into overdrive. Danny made sure to hold herself together until she got back to the Zone. So she opened a portal, waved goodbye, and went through.

"See you later, haunting hunk." Phantasma said as she left. The portal closed, leaving Danny in his room as he turned back to human.

_I should think of something to call her._ Danny thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skulker was in the lab of Vlad Plasmius, after reassembling his suit.

"I nearly had the whelp, but this banshee got in the way. He's getting help from someone."

"Well then," Vlad said, "Let's find out what the little badgers been up to."

**And now Danny and Phanty are dating, well acknowledging that they are. But now Vlad may be onto them. **

**What will this mean for our now-couple? Stay tuned.**

**I would like to thank Flower Princess11 for helping me with this chapter and Luiz4200 for the suggestion about Phanty knowing Tucker through his profile.**

**Have a great day everyone.**


	4. Of Fights and Fun in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

A week had passed since Sam found out about Phantasma, and the goth still wouldn't talk to Danny. Sam was incandescent or extremely angry. Who could blame her? Her best friends had gone through a dating service. And the boy who she "did-not-like" had started dating a ghost girl because of it. Sam would join on patrol at times, mainly when she and Danny were far away from each other. Tucker and Jazz would do their best to mediate things and hold the goth back when she took her anger out on the ghosts a little too far. The Box Ghost was glad he could fly.

It was another night of patrol, everyone had split up around town. Danny flew to the North, Tucker went East, Jazz took the West, and that left Sam going south. The night air was warm and silent. Danny found nothing, sensed nothing, and signaled the other to meet at the park. Jazz, who was usually excited for ghost patrol, not that she would show it, was still concerned for Sam. When everyone had arrived at the park, but Sam refused to look at Danny. Jazz thought by now, the goth would have cooled her head and talked to Danny. Danny and Tucker believed the same.

"So, anything suspicious? Or dangerous?" Danny said in an attempt to, hopefully, get Sam to join in. "As usual, the Box Ghost doesn't count."

"Hey!" came a voice from one of the thermoses, "I have feelings! So BEWARE, my vengeance as it will be—"

"So, I take no one found anything?" Jazz asked. Everyone ignored the Box Ghost's rant. Tucker mentioned a wonky signal and showed a map he made on his PDA with where he found it. Sam just sat at the bench by the fountain. As the boys talked, Jazz walked over to the goth girl.

"Hey," Jazz waved at Sam, "How you holding up?"

Sam looked to the older Fenton sibling and gave an angry, sad look. Jazz walked to the bench to take a seat as the gloomy girl moved to make room. After a couple minutes of silence, Jazz realized Sam wasn't going to talk first.

"You know Phanty—"

Sam glared at the mention of the banshee, but Jazz persisted in talking.

"Isn't all that bad. I mean, I'll need to get used to her laugh, but she seems nice. And she's not one of those bad ghosts—"

"How can you say she not bad?" Sam finally spoke for the first time tonight. "The last ghost Danny 'dated' used him, remember?"

"Yeah, but Kitty didn't really hurt Danny—"

"Using someone is hurting them. And besides, out of every ghost that we meet, how many are friends?"

Jazz thought about past ghosts they all encountered. Since she started ghost fighting late, the redheaded sister didn't get past one hand counting them.

"Well, I'm sure we have actual ghost allies," then she remembered, "Hey, you guys have been doing this longer. So chances are we do have ghost friends."

Sam recollected her adventures before Jazz joined in. Sure enough, the goth recalled a few ghosts, but she wasn't about to admit anything.

"By the way," Jazz added, "if you say there's no one, I'll double-check with Danny and Tucker."

Sam grumbled in defeat as she turned to Jazz.

"Fine. We have a couple of ghost friends, but I don't trust that Phanty or whatever her name is."

"It is because she's dating Danny, right?"

Jazz's question struck a nerve, but she had hit the mark. Sam had always shown jealousy toward any girl that showed interest in Danny. She never figured the ghost boy would find someone while she was away. The only competition the goth could take seriously was Valerie, but she decided to focus on other parts of her life. Sam was about to deflect her answer when Danny spoke up.

"You guys, I think Tucker found something."

Tucker showed the map to the girl. It detailed a path that followed along with restaurants, stores, and other social hangouts. Jazz wasn't convinced. Sure these signals were suspect, but they didn't hear any screams or see any ghosts along that area. It wasn't until an explosion was seen in the direction of the signals that the team raced over.

Danny flew over as fast as he can. As he arrived, he noticed a familiar blue, pajama-ed ghost with part of the surrounding area encased in ice.

"Klemper? How'd you get here? And how was it there was an explosion? You can't do that."

Danny was confused by the scene, that he didn't notice weapons being pointed at him till they fired. Danny dodged to the side as blasts landed on the pavement below.

"He can't." A voice said. "But that doesn't mean he's not trouble."

The ghost boy could see Valerie, a.k.a. The Red Huntress, as she stood on her hoverboard. Three cubic blasters floated beside her, all aimed at him. Danny produced an ecto-shield just in time to block the oncoming beams. However, the huntress still had her wrist cannons, which she used toad on the power of her attacks. The shield could hold, but the knockback force Danny to retreat.

"This is like Skulker last week," he commented, "What, are floating weapons in fashion?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Phantasma had finished getting ready for the night that pleased her. It was now time for some social fun. The Phantom was dead asleep as Phanty checked on him wet back to her room and closed the door gently. She grabbed her necklace and activated its power and summoned a portal. Phanty went through and found herself in one of the many sanctuaries for monsters, ghouls, witches, ghosts, and the other many supernatural creatures, a Phobiagoria. It was here one could obtain items not found in his or her routine realm and mingle with other creatures of the night.

It was nearing the end, but Summer nonetheless, so the place was packed, mainly with teenagers cutting loose hanging out and shopping whatever was on sale. Phantasma made her way to the Rest N' Partake area, where she was looking for a particular group.

"Phanty! Over here!" said a voice in the crowd. The banshee squealed as she greeted her friends. Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Tanis, and Lulu, with a group hug. As they sat down, Phanty looked around and noticed something, Mary and Godzina weren't around. Sibella explained that Mary was still back on Mars for extra-terrestrial studies, and Godzina was with her father in hiding from a branch of the government's supernatural response team.

"Oh, those guys are bullies," pouted Tanis. Elsa agreed and called them a waste of time and money as Winnie howled sadly.

"Now. Now," Sibella attempted to calm her friends down. "Let's not get our fangs in a twist. We came here to have fun."

"You're right," Elsa said, "Now, let's have some fun."

Everyone screamed in agreement as they got up and hit the shops and stand for anything they could want or afford. Phanty had looked around for something special she could use for her hobbies. Along the way, she spotted a witch that had rocks and stones of different colors and texture. Curious as to why someone would sell these items, Phanty dragger her friends over to the stand.

The girl ghouls admired the pretty stones. They may not have many magical properties, but they were affordable, and some came in exciting shapes. However, nothing was appealing. So they went to another stand. The next one had books and grimoires, but nothing the teens wanted. The stall next door had only boxes that they passed over, as the owner grumbled about having only one customer. They passed booths over stands over vendors and merchants. They weren't having a great shopping day.

Eventually, they came to a stop at a tent with a sign that said The Witch Hunt. The ghouls entered and looked to see chairs in a room with a drape. From the curtain came a witch with warts and rotten teeth.

"Children," she said in a sweet voice, "Welcome to my tent. I take it you want something found? Something Seen? I can show where it is or what's happening. All you need to do is ask."

The ghouls looked to one another in confusion. They didn't expect a lost and found in what is essentially a mall. Tanis, the small mummy, jumped at joy as she couldn't find her computer and some tools. She ran up to the witch and asked her to find it.

"Don't forget payment," the witch said bluntly, "I can't do this job for free."

Tanis paid the witch and followed her past the drapes. Sibella and Elsa followed for the little girl's safety, which left Winnie and Phantasma alone to wait.

"So, Winnie wanted to kill time and not wait in silence, "How's that boyfriend of yours?"

Phanty cackled and floated for a bit before the witch came back to tell them to be quiet. The banshee smiled sheepishly before landing on a chair.

"It's been a week, and my body is screaming in happiness. I can still feel the kiss he gave me before I left," Phanty touched her lips with a blush as she remembered that night.

* * *

Flashback

"Before you go. I have a present for you."

Phanty turned towards her boyfriend. She was confused as Danny transformed. But the second he grabbed her with a kiss on the lips, Phantasma wasn't sure she could hold her self together. Everything was going into overdrive. She wanted to scream with joy and kiss Danny back, but the ghost boy told her his parents were back. She realized they weren't ready to reveal everything. So she left.

When she came through the portal, the banshee let out the loudest scream in her afterlife and started to daydream how her life with Danny would turn out. She delved deeper into hormonal-driven fantasy until someone had snapped her out of thought before she got to the wedding, much to her anger.

"BEWARE! For you have angered the Box Ghost with your annoying scream!"

Phanty decided to ignore the Box Ghost and flew home. But she couldn't contain herself and found herself cackling with glee every five seconds. As she got closer to her father's realm, the banshee knew she couldn't even hide a monster under the bed in her state, so she sent her father a text and went to stay with her mother for the night.

* * *

Phantasma giggled and blushed with happiness, but then something came to mind. "Though I think one of his friends doesn't like me."

"One of his friends? Who?" Winnie asked. She did not howl at the start in concern, and so not to disturb the witch.

"It was a girl, her name was Sam." Phanty's face went south, while Winnie perked up an ear. "She looked at me with shock, then she got angry and left. I guess she's not used to friendly ghosts."

"But you're one of the nicest ghosts there is."

"And she helps Danny fight other ghosts. Bad ones. How many ghosts do you know won't cause mischief for humans, just for fun? Many ghosts cause trouble for Danny. Last week a guy named Skulker attacked him."

Winnie held out a clawed hand, while not all ghosts were evil, mischief could be second nature to a lot. Phanty felt a little sad. The werewolf barely went past one hand. Tanis, Sibella, and Elsa came back. The little mummy was bouncing with glee.

"Hee! Hee! I left my stuff in my sarcophagus."

She stopped when she saw her ghost friend's face and walked up to her.

"Everything OK?" Tanis asked with innocence.

Phanty smiled a bit before she heard cackling, that wasn't hers.

"I recognize that look," the witch said. "you have a long-distance relationship with someone, but you don't know how he-it is a guy, right?"

Phantasma nodded.

"—is. I've seen that look a hundred times. For a fee, I can show you him."

Phanty thought and thought until she got a headache that caused her head to spin around. While she did miss her haunting hunk, the banshee wasn't sure. Finally, after repositioning her head, Phanty decided to give it a go and followed the witch to the back of the tent. Her friends waited in the front.

* * *

Danny couldn't fight Valerie with Klemper squeezing his arms shut. He activated his power to phase out of Klemper's grip and created a shield for all of the huntress' attacks. With his other hand, Danny trapped the icy ghost inside, to the ire of the Box Ghost. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz arrived and provided cover as they shot one of the engines on the hoverboard. Destabilized, Valerie came crashing down, allowing Danny to leave.

He could hear the huntress scream about how it's not over, but the ghost sat down to rested when he was far enough. When his friends arrived, they noticed Danny looking at the

"Thanks for the help," Danny said. "But what was Klemper doing out here? He doesn't come out of the Ghost Zone unless there's no one to bother."

From inside the thermos, voices could be heard.

"Will you be my friend?"

"NEVER!"

Danny held up the thermos and shook it in proof of his point. Jazz was also bothered about it since she made files on every ghost they encountered. Now, if only she got the names right.

"I'm just surprised at the damage caused, "Tucker said, "I mean Klemper would just freeze the place, and Valerie normally doesn't dish out that much damage."

"So what got into her?" Sam asked before a thought came to mind. "You don't think there's something bigger going on?"

"Nah," Danny replied. "Valerie just means well. She just has a different way."

"One that goes shoot first ask questions never. You do realize that?"

"I know, but she does help keep the town safe."

Danny and Sam stopped as they realized that the two were now talking to each other. They looked to Tucker and Jazz, who playfully looked away. The ghost boy and goth girl glared at the technogeek and older sister before they went back to each other.

At first, there was silence, but eventually, Sam spoke up.

"Danny, listen. Phanty may seem nice—"

"She is nice. Maybe if you give her a chance—"

"A chance to what? Stab us in the back while they're turned? If you can trust her fine, but I don't."  
Danny saddened at the remark. He liked Phantasma, enough to go steady with her despite circumstances.

"We're still friends," Sam said to perk the ghost boy up. "But you have to listen to me. How can you be so sure she likes you back."

"Well, it's not as if there was already a girl who liked Danny." Tucker held a smirk as he looked up from the PDA he was carrying. The goth glared at him. He knew what he did, and it was worth anything she would dish out.

"Funny, Tuck," Danny commented. "If there was a girl like that, I think I'd notice by now."

Danny chuckled at the thought while everyone else stared at him in disbelief. They would have done something, but alarms went off on their devices to signal it was near curfew. They all waved goodbye as they raced home. But before Sam left, she gazed towards Danny for a moment.

* * *

Phanty had seen the whole thing from the fight to the talk. And the banshee now knew what was going on. Sam had feelings for Danny. The witch patted Phanty on the back.

"Sadly, this has happened before, dearie," She talked as sweetly as she could, "But this sort of thing happens. Besides, you're much better than her. Although I don't know why a human would want to date a ghost."

Phantasma smiled inwardly as the witch didn't know about Danny that much. She reached for payment, but the witch denied it.

"My policy, dearie, I don't take money when love is involved. Now float along and have a horrific day."

Phanty gave the witch a friendly smile as she left. Entering the front, the ghostly girl sat down and told her friends what she saw, and they gasped.

"Wowsers. Bat can't be good." Sibella said as she sat by her ghostly friend.

"Ahooo! But didn't he chose you?" Winnie pointed out.

Elsa and Tanis nodded their heads. Winnie was right. And the banshee decided that even though the goth girl liked Danny, the halfa choose her. And Phanty was not going to let Sam bother her. The ghouls left the tent. They needed something to get their minds off the drama.

The ghouls went back to checking out stalls and stores. And that's when everyone saw something that really shook them to their bones. Or in the banshee's case, ectoplasm. Something that had fashion and necessity in a teenagers' life to run into the store for purchase.

* * *

Danny managed to get home on time, a rare spectacle. He had taken a few steps up the stairs when he heard a knock on the door. His mom went to get it but saw no one at the door. She looked down and saw a pale blue envelope with spider webs and pumpkins on it.

"Danny, you got some mail today," Maddie said. She looked at the letter with suspicion. "It looks spooky, though. Who would send this to you?"

Danny grabbed the letter and raced upstairs. Jack had seen the whole affair as he cleaned up a mess caused by another Fenton ghost hunting device.

"It was from Phanty?" He asked to be sure. Maddie nodded and turned to Jack.

"What kind of girl is this Phanty?" the Fenton mother wondered.

Her husband just shrugged his shoulder.

He may have acted a little paranoid, but Danny didn't want his folks to suspect anything. Upstairs, he opened the letter and read its contents.

_Hey there you haunting hunk,_

_I just wanted to let you know, there was a slash sale on iCoffins. So now we can talk on the phone when we can't see each other. I can't wait for the night when we can spookup. Here's my number. I'll haunt you later._

_-Phanty_

Danny smiled at the letter. He wondered what to say to her. One thing came to mind. One thing he had been working on for a while now.

* * *

Phanty had just come from the post office. She paid extra to have the letter sent ASAP since Danny would be exhausted soon. The ghouls were having a midnight lunch when Phantasma's new iCoffin went off. Everyone smiled for they knew what the banshee did. Phanty was so excited that she couldn't get a proper grip on her phone. She unlocked it and read the message.

_I got your letter. I'll text you later. Spooky Beauty.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tucker.

The technogeek was looking at his PDA. Despite everything, nothing could account for the wonky signal. He wondered what could cause it for a while before he decided to sleep on the idea. Unaware of the bigger things happening.

**And now Danny and Phanty can communicate with one another directly. But what caused the wonky signal? Did Klemper gain a new ability? And will Sam accepts? Well yes, but not for a while. Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Date Night in Amity Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

**That said, enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Summer was almost over, but Danny and Phantasma had been managing their relationship swimmingly. Ever since Phanty bought a phone, the ghostly duo could communicate regularly without having anyone potentially interfere, or worse of all, Danny's parents "accidentally" reading one of Phanty's letters. If they found out before he was ready to talk, let's say even the ghost boy didn't know what would happen.

The two had texted about meeting tonight. Since Summer was ending soon, they had a limited time since Phanty would leave for a finishing boarding school. However, as Phantasma left her home, she had an unexpected follower.

Danny Phantom was waiting in the park. Barely anyone was there at night, which made it the perfect spot to meet. In the dark silence, the ghost boy kept looking around for his ghostly girlfriend, and any citizens. The last thing he needed were photos of him and his girlfriend. Not only was this his first steady girlfriend, but the two came from different worlds, and that could have complications.

"I wonder if the paparazzi would go stalk ghosts?" Danny wondered out loud. Then another thought came to mind. "I wonder how Paulina would react if she found out Danny Phantom was dating?"

"Who's Paulina?" Phantasma asked a startled Danny. The ghost boy nearly jumped out of his suit. He was so deep in thought; he didn't notice his ghost sense went off. Phantasma had floated near his face when she surprised him.

"Oh…heh heh…just a fangirl," Danny sheepishly replied, "She's president of my fan club. And I used to crush on her."

Phanty looked at Danny with a glare. He thought she was the jealous type and looked worried, but he was proven wrong when she busted out laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Phantasma calmed down, "Any girl can be the president of your fan club, but I'll always be the one who can fly by your side, you haunting hunk."

She kissed him on the cheek, which gave his pale face a delicate blush. Danny responded by grabbing her hand.

"Thank you very much, my spooky beauty," Danny replied. Phantasma giggled with glee, it had only been a few days, but Danny had decided to call her that ever since she got a phone. She was so happy when she received that text, security had to come over and ask her to leave. Her cackling laughter was breaking merchandise in some stores.

* * *

Nearby in a bush, Sam was watching the two through some binoculars. While she was in denial about her feelings, the goth girl was determined to make sure Danny, the boy she did-not-have-feelings-for, was safe.

"Still at it?" Tucker asked from behind. Now he startled Sam as she raised a weapon, the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, in defense. "Sam, you do realize that's just a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it, right?"

Sam lowered the bat and zigzagged her focus to the bat and her friend before she raised it again.

"It'll still hurt you." She said. And she had a point as Tucker backed away for safety. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you fail at spying on Danny and his date again," Tucker said matter-of-factly. He was right, to the goth's frustration. If Danny was dating a normal, human, teenage girl, Sam could follow them easily. She did the same with Valerie. But Phantasma was a ghost, and that meant she could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. She was much more unique than the other gals. But Sam "knew" that. And by "knew," Sam had every attempt in which she spied on the two ended in disaster for her specifically.

"I hear the Care-Bear company is looking for a new poster girl," Tucker said with a smile as the goth shuddered. She did NOT want to acknowledge what happened that day. Sam went back to her binoculars only to gasp at what she saw. Danny and Phantasma were not at the park. Sam glared at Tucker, who had also pulled a disappearing act. Aggravated, Sam looked to a scanner she borrowed from the Fentons, and by borrow, she just took it from the lab without anyone finding out. The device showed two ecto signatures in a direction, but Sam was shocked to see the third signal.

* * *

Danny and Phantasma were taking in the sight of Amity Park, a la tour de phantom. There was a decent nightlife for a small town. Not so many dance clubs and malls, but small-town businesses, theaters, and the one mall.

Phanty wanted to go to the mall, so the two went invisible and phased through the ceiling.

For Danny, it was odd going to the mall as his alter-ego, but he couldn't say no to his girlfriend. She was enjoying the sites. Many new stores had opened up like a Bueno Nacho, Antonio's Pizza, and a Mr. Smoothie.

_Wow, there are a lot of new food stands. I thought humans had enough places to eat_, Phanty thought. She looked around a bit before she saw some teen wearing a shirt with Danny's symbol on them.

"I didn't know you had a brand," Phanty said, still invisible.

"I don't where do you see that," Danny asked. Due to both of them being invisible, Danny couldn't see where Phanty was pointing.

"Over there by that store with the metal apes." Danny looked and found the store with the teens in front of it. "There's a few teens wearing shirts with your logo."

"Huh, homemade fanwear…I need a publicist." Danny groaned. Phanty giggled, but she was tired of not seeing Danny, so they flew up above the ceiling. From there, the two became visible and looked down from a glass dome on top of the building.

Phanty stared at her boyfriend, then the mall. The fact that it was hard for her to be in Danny's world did bother at times. She wondered if one day they could walk together among the crowd. She liked the idea of not hiding their relationship. Maybe they could go to a Phobiagora. Ghouls and monsters and the like all hung around there.

Danny wrapped his hand around Phanty's. The ghost girl smiled, and they flew off to a cemetery together on the outskirts of town. From the shadows, another ghost had seen everything, and with a smirk, followed after them once more.

* * *

Despite how cliché the idea of two ghosts going to a cemetery for a date seemed for Danny, he wanted to make Phantasma feel happy. The ghost girl landed by a dead tree. She needed to rest after that tour. She wore the biggest smile on her face, something that pleased Danny all too well. He was glad the two could spend time together. The night had been excellent, with no ghost attacks, especially those by the Box Ghost. He didn't need to ignore four or five attempts of annoyance.

Phantasma sent a coy look at Danny as she gazed from below. Danny cupped her face.

_This feels like a cliché, but I don't care_, thought the ghost boy.

He and the banshee puckered up and went in for a kiss. After a few moments, the kisser became needier on Phanty's part as Danny felt something brush against his lips. The two pulled away with a deep blush.

"S-sorry…I guess I got carried away…"Phanty said, wondering if she did the wrong thing.

Danny blinked before he coughed.

"You tried to kiss me…that way?..." Danny wondered.

"I'm sorry," Phanty said blushing, she never took her eyes off Danny "I read it in a book and I…well"

"Well, Phanty…we have been together for a while…do you want to..kiss that way?" Danny asked, feeling awkward.

"You mean it?" Phanty asked, if she were alive right now, her heart would be bursting out of her chest right now.

Danny nodded.

"O-Okay..."Phanty said, giggling in excitement.  
Danny smiled despite feeling a little nervous. He has never really french kissed before, and he didn't count what Katie Kaboom did to him. Before they could kiss, however, Danny's ghost sense kicked in, and Phanty noticed.

"Hey…Dipstick…" Ember said in an almost sultry tone as she hovered above the lovebirds.

Danny glared as he and Phanty turned around.

"Wait…you're Ember McLain. That rocker ghost with the chanting." Phanty gasped before she remembered something. "What are you doing here? Can't you see we were having a moment?"

Phanty had heard of Ember, and for their first meeting, she already didn't like her. Danny stepped in front of his girlfriend, ready for a fight.

"She one of my villains." He answered. At those words, Ember raised an eyebrow.

"A villain? Well, I prefer rockstar legend, but enough about me." Ember landed in front of Danny as she eyed Phanty for a while. "I can't believe Kitty was right."

"What do you want, Ember?" Danny did not back down as Ember now looked to him. She eyed him playfully with a finger that glided along his shoulder. Phanty was furious at the gesture.

"So…The Phantom's daughter." Ember said, "Not a fan of the geezer. Claims to be all that, but who isn't in the Ghost Zone?"

Her finger tried to get near Danny's hair, but he pushed it away. Ember just smirked at this, while Phanty started to boil over with rage.

"Dating service," Danny replied with a blush. Ember's eyes widened before she chuckled and looked to the banshee.

"But I got to admit. I think it's pleasantly surprising you're dating one of our kind. If I'd have known you were into phantasmal chicks, I'd have made that love song make you want me..."

Danny did a double-take. Phanty was shocked.

"W-what," Danny was surprised. There may have been some subtle undertone in their fights, but never something like this.

"Now I don't care who you're dating," Ember said with a smirk. Phanty did not like the face the ghost diva was giving her. "But I think you can do better. Care for something more exciting?"

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Phanty glared at her. She was ready to go, Ember just had to give a reason, and the fuse would light.

"You heard me," Ember said. She wasn't scared of Phantasma or her father. "you're just some little ghoul, fresh off the playground...what could he see in you?..."

Danny did not like where this was going. He charged up his fist and was about to strike when Ember grabbed him by the collar.

"Let's compare her…to me"

Ember pulled Danny over and used her other hand to hold his face. She kissed him. It took a few moments, but Danny registered what happened and blasted Ember back. He wiped his mouth as the diva licked hers.

"How was that?"

Danny didn't get to answer as an ectobeam came from behind him and hit Ember. He turned around to see Phanty face filled with fury. The fuse was gone. Ember had made this personal for Phantasma.

* * *

**short but sweet. Next, Chapter is Phantasma vs Ember. Guitarist vs Organist. **

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess1 and NeoMark for helping me with this chapter. **

**Special Thanks as to Luiz4200 for the suggestion with Paulina.**

**Reviews:**

**Deadpool- Not yet, but you will make an appearance.**

**Luiz4200- we shall see.**

**Dreams Come True 996- Thank you. Revolta should appear, but not for the moment. I do have an idea of how she would appear though.**

**61394- a mystery with a side of mystery. oh, the double "wha?"**


	6. Date Night in Amity Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Phantasma was blasting away at Ember, who dodged each shot easily. The banshee had never been in a fight like nor had she ever shot ecto-beams, but today was full of firsts. Ember had plenty of experience fighting Danny, which gave her the advantages.

"Aw, is the little ghoul jealous? Worried that the dipstick might leave ya for a real woman!..."Ember mocked, only for Phanty to send a blast at her to fast to dodge.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING MY BOYFRIEND AND FOR CALLING ME A LITTLE GHOUL!..."Phanty shouted, her eyes glowing an ominous green.

Ember shook off the attack, unfazed and continued with her taunting

"You're not much of a fighter," Ember said in a mocking tone, "Guess 'daddy' is one with real ectoplasm."

Phanty fired again and again, but her aim needed work as only a few hit Ember.

"You think just because you can shoot you're all that? Any ghost can do that. How about some hard rock?" Ember set her guitar to the right mode and played a sonic wave that sent Phanty dead to the ground. The banshee was so mad right now, that the ectoplasm rushed to her face, making it an eerie green, and her eyes glowed. She disappeared and punched Ember in the face hard enough to send her flying.

Danny gulped when he saw how angry she was.

He has never seen Phanty THIS mad before.

"Really glad that I'm not the one she's mad at..."Danny couldn't help but think as he watched his girlfriend lunge at Ember.

Ember was hurt, but not enough to be afraid. Phantasma rushed forward with curled fists with full intent to knock every tooth out of her grin.

"Well, look who finally started to join the fight." Ember insulted as she gripped Phanty's punches. "You think you're strong? Like every ghost in the Ghost Zone?"

The rocker ghost threw Phanty to the side as the banshee looked back in anger.

"News flash little ghoul, every ghost is like that. As far as the 'Phantom' is concerned, there are tons of spirits just as powerful. And then others like me can take him. There are only a handful of ghosts you should be scared of." Ember charged her fists as she fired her ectoblast at Phanty, only for a shield to block it. "And guess what kid, you're dad ain't one of them."

Danny stood in front of Phantasma. He looked back in concern and sadness. He never wanted her to get hurt. Phanty calmed down a bit when she saw Danny. She realized how she must look dangerous and held herself. The ectoplasmic color was draining from her face.

"Phanty—" Danny didn't get a chance to talk as Ember grabbed him and forced his face towards her. The diva didn't kiss him but had their faces very close together.

"Not now, baby pop," Ember said coyly, "Can't you see the girls are talking?"

She gave Danny a quick peck on the lips as she channeled energy around the ghost boy. She threw him to the ground as a swirling vortex had trapped him inside. Once again, Phanty gained a rush of ectoplasmic energy and blasted away.

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS MY HAUNTING HUNK!" Phanty screamed. That blast had some kick, as Ember rubbed her wound. It was time to take things up a notch.

Ember swung her instrument at the attacking banshee who phased through and delivered a punch to the face, with plenty of knockback.

"HOW'S THAT FOR BASIC GHOST TRICKS?!" Phanty's eye glowed brighter. Being tricked was one thing, but when it was from a little ghoul, all bets are off. Ember launched power chord after power cord. Phantasma went intangible and let the attacks go through her. She turned solid as she fired off more ecto-beams.

As the fight continued, Phanty realized she might not win. They were both ghosts, but Ember was more experienced and developed her own unique move set. Phanty was only now channeling any ghostly abilities in battle for the first time. She needed a plan. Looking down, Phanty saw some goths hanging around the cemetery and noticed some peculiar object they held. She then got an idea and flew down. Ember followed suit.

"Alright, pipsqueak...Time to end this..."Ember said as she searched for her target, to her surprise, Phanty soon appeared, holding something behind her.

"I was just about to say the same thing..."Phanty said as she pulled something from Ember.

Ember's eyes widened when the ghoul was now holding her guitar.

"It's payback time, you hussy..."Phanty said as she swung the guitar with full force. "how do you like when we 'kids' sing out the future?"

Ember was injured and furious. She lunged to her instrument as the two fought over its dominance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, still trapped inside a vortex, could do nothing but watch. Well, that and struggle as he tried to escape.

"Come one!" he shouted. "there must be some way to get out."

Danny watched as the two girls fought; he didn't notice that Sam and Tucker had arrived.

"Dude?" Tucker was curious, "What is going on? Why are Phanty and Ember fighting?"

"Turns out, Ember likes me and kissed me in front of Phanty," Danny said as he gestured to everything. "And that's how we are here."

Tucker was envious of his friend. It was some geeks' dream to have girls fighting over them. Of course, once he got a good look, Tucker believed that dream to be overrated. Sam, on the other hand, was aghast, and very mad. She was finding today to be more disturbing than usual. She was thinking of various ways to hurt Ember or anyone she could.

"Anyway," Danny interrupted her thoughts, "I need to get out of here. Can you help us out?"

"Hold that thought," Sam said before she blasted Ember… a few times. Phantasma looked to see that Danny's friends had arrived, but she was too worked up and too tired to make any gesture. Ember got up and grabbed her guitar. With more trouble around, for her, it was time for the diva to bounce.

"We'll have to make an encore later," the rock diva said as she blew Danny a kiss with a wink. "See ya later, baby pop."

Before anyone could bring out a thermos, Ember wrapped herself in flames and disappeared, along with the vortex that trapped Danny.

"Phanty!" Danny shouted as he rushed to his girlfriend.

Phantasma looked away for a moment and glanced at herself. She was a mess and not in the spooky way or the hot way. Her hair and makeup were skuzzy, her clothes had tears, and her hands had botches of Ember's ectoplasm on them. She was sore, injured, and now she was crying.

"Phanty?" Danny placed his hand on her shoulder. "If there's anything I can do for you, tell me."

"It's just that," Phanty said in between sniffles, "After the summer…I have to go away to finishing school. We won't…be able to see each other…now we go on a date, and a fight occurs. I wanted to look nice for you, but now I look terrible. This is my first relationship, and I feel like it's going horrible."

"I don't care what you look like," Danny held Phantasma face. "I choose you out of twenty-eight other girls. I choose you for you. We'll go on another date before the summer ends, and I'll find a way to see you more often."

"Really?" Phanty asked. Her ghostly boyfriend wiped the tears away from her face.

"Really. Phanty, you're my spooky beauty."

From afar, Tucker was doing his best to be manly, aka not cry. Sam, while she still didn't like the banshee for various reasons, felt terrible for her. Danny took his girlfriend's face and leaned in for a kiss.

At first, Phanty was a little surprised, and then she kissed back. She put her arms around Danny, and it wasn't long before she felt something on her lips.

Danny hadn't forgotten what they were doing before Ember came along. So Phanty opened a little, and the two shared their first French kiss. After mere seconds, Danny and Phanty melted into the moment. All the pain and anguish was gone, and in its place was peace, love, and a sense of acceptance. However, they could only kiss like that for so long before they could hear Tucker say.

"Dude!" Tucker had his hands in front of him. "Nobody likes seeing couples making out. Take it outside."

Phanty looked around and said, "But we are outside. This is a cemetery."

The technogeek looked around and realized she was right. However, everyone now noticed Sam had left. They saw her footprints, her very deep footprints, and realized she was mad again.

"I'll make sure everything is ok. You two have fun making out." Tucker said. As he left the ghostly love birds could hear him say, "I can't believe I said that."

"Now, where were before that flaming haired hussy ruined the mood?" Phanty asked with a sultry voice. Danny chuckled, and the two continued their session before they had to stop.

* * *

To say that right now, Sam Manson is mad would be saying that Tex-Mex and Mexican food are the same things. She was beyond furious. She could understand that the banshee was having a bad day, but there was no way she would watch her and Danny swap saliva. As Sam waited for the bus, Tucker had caught up with her.

"Sam, I know you're angry," The goth bent the bus stop with a punch as she ignored the pain in her hand, "But you need to stop this—"  
"I don't trust her," Sam said. There was no way she was feeling jealous. Well, she was, but she would never say it and decided to deflect from her true feelings. "For all we know, that could have been a ruse."

Tucker could not believe his friend right now. He wanted to say something, but he knew any words he spoke would go in one ear and out the other. So, he let her be. One day, the goth's anger would get back at her if she didn't drop the jealousy.

* * *

Danny and Phanty stayed in the cemetery lip-locked. The only sound was of their moaning. They stopped when Danny heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" It was his mother, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

"Mom, it's only…10:59!?" Danny was shocked. If time flies when you're having fun, then it must work on overdrive when it involves a girl. Danny was almost an hour past curfew.

"That's right young man! Now just what were you doing out so late?" Maddie was furious.

Danny racked his brain for an excuse, but Phanty took the phone out of his hand. Before he could do anything, Phanty was already on the phone with his mom. This could not end well.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton. Danny was with me. There was another girl, and things turned ugly and—"

"Who is this?" Maddie asked with curiosity.

"This is Phantasma. I'm Danny's girlfriend."

There was a pause, Mrs. Fenton was now silent. The mother looked to her husband and signaled him to come over. Maddie then went back to the phone.

Danny was extremely nervous.

"So, you're Phanty?" She asked as Jack came closer to hear the conversation. Maddie had put the phone between the two.

"Yeah. Sorry we have to meet like this, but Danny I were out on a date, and this other girl comes by and—"

"Things turned ugly?" Maddie said with concern as Jack shared a similar expression. His wife stopped him before he could ask if it was a ghost.

"…Yeah," Phanty held onto Danny for support. The ghost boy wrapped his arms around as he leaned onto her.

"Phanty?" Maddie said, "Could you hand the phone to Danny?"

Phanty looked at her boyfriend for a while, but she handed him the phone. Danny put the phone on speaker.

"Mom?"

"Danny," Maddie said with no malice, "Is everything alright? Do you two need a ride?"

The ghostly couple glanced at each other there to themselves. The two were not prepared to handle Danny's parents right now.

"Mrs. Fenton," Phanty said, "Thank you, but right now, I think Danny will do just fine. He helped me out when things were turning freaky."

On the other end, Jack and Maddie were proud of their son. The Fenton patriarch even wiped a tear from his eye.

"OK, sweety. You two take as much time as you need. Danny, make sure Phanty gets home safely." Danny was about to hang up when his mother added. "And Phanty?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you join us for dinner this weekend? Jack and I would love to meet you."

Phanty and Danny panicked at the idea of dinner. There was no way Phanty could disguise herself enough to fool all the anti-ghost equipment in the house. The Fenton parents stood in confusion as they got no answer.

"Is everything alright?" Maddie innocently asked. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with us meeting you, right?"

Phanty didn't know what to do, and in this state of panic said this.

"Sounds great, Mrs. Fenton. See you later."

Phanty hung up the phone in distress, only to realize seconds later what she did.

"I said what?!" Phanty screamed. "Why did I say that?!"

"I don't know!" Danny was just as distressed. "What are we going to do?"

Phanty brought out her iCoffin and searched the monsternet for anything that could help.

"I found a few things that might help. But I'll have to check if they're in stores tomorrow. I'll call my friends," Phanty's face fell a bit. "Sorry."

Danny held on Phanty tighter. "It's ok. We'll get through this...somehow. I mean, you picked a fight with Ember and came out. We can handle this."

Phantasma smiled at her boyfriend as he picked up her up, bridal style, and flew off. After a long night, some rest would do the two good.

On a rooftop, Phanty used her necklace to open up a portal. But before she left, Phanty kissed Danny, but not on the cheek.

"Goodbye, you haunting hunk."

"Goodbye, spooky beauty."

* * *

**And Phanty had her first fight and her first special kiss. I don't know how many there are.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for the help. **

**Reviews**

**Luiz4200: Not really. As stated, the ghosts in the Zone, tend to keep to themselves. They may try to present themselves as "not to be messed with," but most of the ghosts don't care.**

**danifan3000: Nice fact, but Phanty has never been in a fight like that till now. So she just has the basics until she develops her own style.**

**61394: yeah, but I've seen your spin-off. Keep up the good work. Ask me if you need any help.**


	7. The Day before Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Phantasma went back to the Phobiagoria the following morning. She was so incredibly nervous; she didn't even say good morning to her mother. After the ghost fight last night, Phanty opted to stay with her mother instead of her father again.

"Another good thing about having divorced parents, I can keep secrets from one of them," Phanty commented as she checked every store and shop. Her friends came along to help.

"Aroooo!" howled Winnie, "Phanty over here. This one should have something to do the trick."

Phantasma flew over to a potion store, the second one today. The vendor, as did the previous one, said that he uses the finest ingredients and would guarantee any desired effects. But none of the components could disguise her enough to fool anti-ghost equipment. Dinner with the Fentons would be tomorrow and to buy what she needed online would either be too expensive or couldn't be shipped to her fast enough.

"Ohh," Phanty pouted, "Where can I find a good disguise?"

Phantasma was such a wreck that she would have pulled her hair out. But she needed to look presentable for tomorrow.

"Why did I say, yes?" Phanty asked herself. Sibella came over and patted her friend on the back. She led Phanty to a table where the others were.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," Sibella attempted to justify the banshee's predicament. Phanty grabbed Sibella by the collar.

"What reason would I have to accept dinner from ghost hunters?" Phanty whispered to her friend. She had a point.

Phantasma managed to sit down as her Tanis handed her a smoothie she and the others got. The banshee chugged down the drink as she looked on her phone for the next store on the list.

The ghouls didn't notice the small, ghostly bats that hid nearby.

"Phanty, calm down," Tanis said in concern. She took the drink away from Phantasma with a bandage lasso. Though the ghostly gal still had the straw in her mouth.

"There are still tons of stores left. We'll find something some," Elsa said as she looked to the map she had on hand. "We have till tomorrow to find something. And if not here, Aren't there other places we can find? Other gorias?"

"Arooo! But we would have to travel a lot, and none of us have enough money to buy anything after a couple trips like that," Winnie pointed out. The werewolf looked to the banshee and saw her head phased through the table. "Phanty you ok?! Snap out of it!"

Phantasma was so depressed that her body had passed through the table and now on the floor.

"It's no use," Phanty wailed quietly, "I'll never find something in time for dinner with my haunting hunk, Danny Phantom."

At her words, the bats grinned to each other with predatory smirks. With bared fangs, they turned invisible and flew away.

Sibella and Winnie led Phantasma to another store as Tanis hopped a ride onto the banshee, the mummy had this uncanny ability to cheer people up. Elsa tagged along at the rear, in case Phanty went intangible. The ghostly girl gave a small grin to her friends. Things were not great at the moment, but these ghouls always stood by one another. Phanty was glad she had great friends.

They were about to enter the next shop until they saw a group of monsters huddling together at a stand. It looked new, as no one had seen the vendor at this goria before. But many creatures of the night could be seen leaving with a smile on their face.

"Arooo! Hey, that looks like fun," Winnie raved and grabbed her friends. "Let's check it out."

As they walked over, Elsa stopped a group of monsters. She wanted to know more.

"Pardon me. What kind of stand is this?" She asked politely.

"No clue. The place just showed up a while ago and had all this neat stuff. Some of it you could to use to walk with normies," a monster with a beak said as he and his friends left shortly afterward.

"What's a normy?" asked Tanis.

"Something they call humans," Sibella answered. "Don't know why they call them bat."

"Aren't we normal?" Elsa couldn't help but ask as they walked.

As they got to the front of the crowd, they took notice of the stand. It didn't stand out much in comparison to others. It had a beautiful gypsy cloth on a curved table with a tent in the back. The vendor was a hooded woman with a long, red cloak that had a skull below the hood. The ghouls couldn't see her face, but her eyes were visible.

Phanty was too depressed, so Sibella spoke for her.

"Excuse me, but my friend needs something bat can hide her ghostly presence from anything that can detect her."

The vendor's eyes became slits as she went back into her tent. Phantasma was sure the lady would not have anything. After a moment, the hooded woman came back. She held out her arm and handed out a choker with an amulet attached. Winnie took it and gave it to Phanty, who glanced at the object with suspicion.

The vendor did nothing but stare at Phanty, while her friends gestured her to try it on. Reluctantly, Phantasma put on the choker on, but nothing happened. Phanty looked to the vendor, a little upset, but the hooded woman pointed back, then touched the skull on her cloak.

"You…want me to touch the amulet?" Phanty asked.

The vendor nodded, and no sooner than after the banshee touched the amulet, a glow came, and Phanty had transformed into a human, or at least looked like one. Her hair was still white with a blue streak, and her eyes were still a ghostly blue, but her skin was now had a healthier color and seemed more reliable.

"Bat outta hell!" Sibella exclaimed. "You look. You look—"

"Wow! You look alive now." Tanis finished the statement.

Phantasma turned on the camera in her phone and snapped a picture, and couldn't believe the photo. The banshee looked human. The banshee gave a gleeful cackle upon the revelation of her disguise but stopped as she realized something.

"Will this keep me from being detected?" Phanty had to ask.

The vendor just gave a confused look and shrugged. She had no idea, and to find out had to be dangerous. No one could say for sure. In the end, Phanty decided she could take what she got. The banshee touched the amulet again and got out her purse.

"How much?" Phanty asked. But the vendor shook her hand and put the purse down.

"Nothing?! OK, what's you're game?" Winnie asked at the table. None of the girls believed the woman would give something away. However, the lady went back and brought out more and gestured that no one was buying them.

"So, bats what you want? Someone to advertise?" The lady nodded in response to Sibella.

They saw no harm, especially since Phanty needed the amulet. And she got it for free.

"Well, I am quite the ghoul," Phanty gestured to herself. "I don't mind providing some advertisement. Too bad for the others, I'm taken."

Phantasma cackled that last part as she and her friends left.

"Who was that lady?" Tanis asked.

"Arooo! Don't know, but these stands come and go all the time," Winnie replied. "You can't remember all of them.

"Indeed, Winnie," Sibella spoke before she grabbed Phanty. "And now bat Phanty has her disguise; we can focus on what she needs for dinner."

The ghouls laughed in joy as they now went to whatever fashionable for Phanty's dinner. It could not be a night the banshee should forget.

* * *

Danny was hanging out at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker. After a long night, the trio was glad about the lack of ghost attacks. Danny's phone went off and checked it to see that Phanty had found a disguise.

_Got my disguise. See ya later, haunting hunk._

Danny smiled and texted back.

_OK, spooky beauty._

Danny put his phone down to see Sam glaring at him. Tucker rolled his eyes with a grin as he went back to his

"Sam," Danny said. "I know you still don't trust Phanty, but can you stop already?"

I had been only a few days after the incident with Ember, and Sam is still sour about Phanty. She felt terrible for her, yes, but that didn't mean the goth had gotten over the fact that she missed her chance with Danny. Though she still denied that part. And learning of Ember's…feelings for the ghost boy, Sam became on high alert.

_If Ember liked him, then who's next?_ Sam thought to herself, but then she realized something. _Wait? How many of those girls did Danny date?_

Sam became wide-eyed as she realized about the dating service. How many girls did Danny date? And how many liked him? Sam's dread grew more and wished her parents never had the idea of taking her to Paris.

Before Sam could ponder any further, she realized Danny asked her a question.

"Danny, how many ghosts have gotten near you for something?" Sam mentally cursed herself, as that was a terrible question.

_Who's thinking is this?_ She wondered.

Danny and Tucker blinked in confusion. They also realized how terrible the question is.

"Sam, are you OK?" Danny asked.

Before Sam could answer, Danny's ghost sense went off, and people were screaming up a storm in the kitchen. Before long, a giant meat monster came out of the kitchen. Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew it was the Lunch Lady.

"Who's hungry?" She said in a booming voice.

Danny went under the table and transformed.

"So much for a nice day off," Danny commented as he went into battle.

* * *

After the Nasty Burger, Danny and his friends decided to try something different and went to Sam's -place. Her parents were away, so the trio went to the basement. They pretty much had the place all to themselves. Save for Grandma Ida, who was bowling in the next room.

"So, what do you guys want to see?" Sam asked. "Seven Samurai? Citizen Kane? Jaws?"

"How about something horrific?" Danny asked to the surprise of his friends.

While no horror movie could scare them after fighting ghosts, the way, he said 'horrific' that puzzled them. He never used that word before.

"Guys? You ok?" Danny asked. "We don't have to watch a horror movie we can—"

"It's fine," Sam said, "I- we never heard you say 'horrific' before."

"Weill thought I should try it," Danny said.

Tucker and Sam were suspicious, but they decided to leave it be for now. Tucker popped in a movie, and the teens relaxed for a while.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam decided to go with a horror flick about a haunted house on a hill. An old ghost flick. As they sat through the movie, Danny would twitch every so often. Tucker noticed but didn't seem bothered. Sam, however, was a bit concerned about her friend's behavior.

"Danny?" Sam paused the movie. "Are-are you scared?"

Danny and Tucker looked to Sam before they busted out laughing.

"S-S-Sam," Danny managed to say between laughs. "W-w-why are you asking that? Ah-ha-ha-ha! I fight g-g-g-ghosts! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Tucker rolled onto the floor as he held his belly. Despite the fact Sam knew Danny wasn't frightened in the least, she noticed that he had been nervous the whole movie. And she wasn't about to let it go.

"Then, why is it every time a ghost is mentioned in the movie, you jerk or shudder?" Danny stopped laughing as Sam went on. "And don't try to deny it. We've been friends for a while."

"Sam," Tucker said as he got up from the floor. "I think if Danny had any problems, then he would—"

"Phanty is coming over tomorrow for dinner," Danny stated as quickly and coherently as possible.

Sam and Tucker took in the information and processed everything they heard. After a minute or two of awkward silence, everyone sat down, and Danny explained what happened after they left last night.

"So you're telling us that your girlfriend, who is a ghost, is coming over to your house, where your folks are shoot first dissect later ghost hunters, for dinner?" Tucker wanted to make sure everything was clear.

Danny nodded his head.

"Dude, please tell me she has something that—"

"She found something that should keep the equipment in the house from detecting her," Danny interrupted. "She texted it while we were at the Nasty Burger."

"OK," Tucker said. "So, then it will not have anything go off, right? No alarm? Or radars? Nothing to make your folks suspicious?"

Danny looked to the corner of the room. He couldn't say with absolute certainty. And that's what was scaring him. The ghost boy looked to his goth friend, to see her sitting perfectly still with an emotionless face.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "You haven't said anything."

Sam came back from her thoughts. She had no idea how to react to anything Danny uttered. So, she kept silent.

"Wanna hang out at your place, while I hack the equipment?" Tucker spoke as he gestured with his PDA.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny replied with a grin.

The three friends went upstairs to prepare for the worst. As they walked over to Danny's, Sam couldn't help but wonder how this event will spin out of control. And part of her  
felt bad for thinking that.

* * *

**And the next chapter is the dinner date. How will Phanty fare against the gadgetry of the ghost hunters? And how will they embarrass Danny at dinner? I wonder what's on the menu?**

**Special Thanks for Flower Princess11 for help with the chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**61394: Yeah any parent would probably be proud. You're doing great work with your Danny x Kitty fanfic.**

**Major Simi: Now let's see how they will pay off.**

**Chester A Bum: Thanks. I think nightcrawler needs the hologram more right now.**

**Mazamba: I'm glad you find this surprisingly adorable.**


	8. Dinner a la Fenton: Hors D'oeuvres

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Summer was coming to a close with one last Saturday. Everyone was hitting their favorite joint while Danny Fenton was in his room, pacing around like a ping pong ball.

"OK, Fenton," Danny said to himself. "You're super cute, ghostly girlfriend is coming over soon for dinner with your ghost fighting parents."

Danny stopped pacing.

"Yeah, this is going to end in disaster."

"Dude," Tucker said on the video chat. "Relax. Phanty said she found something, right? Just have Jazz cover for her. Sam and I got ghost patrol tonight."

Danny and Tucker looked to Sam on the three-way video chat. The goth did not enjoy Danny calling Phanty super cute. Part of her was happy to help, but the other parts were conflicted about how the evening would turn out. It was true that Phanty was not a friend to the goth, but for a ghost to willingly enter the den of ghost hunters, sounded like putting gas onto an open flame. One would not know what would get burned.

"It'll be fine," Sam said between her teeth. That was hard for her to say. Danny and Phanty hadn't yet made it past a month. Wounds were still some-what fresh from both jealousy and concern. "Go have fun with your…girlfriend."

Sam and Tucker logged off as Danny heard the doorbell. The ghost boy raced to the entrance in hopes of greeting Phanty first.

* * *

Phanty had arrived in Amity Park via portal, where she was a few blocks away from the Fenton household. Phanty had to practice being human all day. Her mother, while understanding, was in cardiac arrest when she saw her little girl, and only Clockwerk would know how The Phantom would react.

Phanty had activated the amulet and started walking down the blocks. Along the way, she could hear some passerby's commenting from a glace. Some wolf whistles here and there with a cute comment from boys, the banshee passed, which Phanty would respond with a smile. She spent an hour and a half getting ready. So, the banshee had better made the right impression.

She had just arrived at the Fenton household when a particular comment snatched her attention.

"Hey, babe, where ya going? Don't you know that's where losers live?"

Phantasma turned around to glare at the boy who said that. No one would insult her boyfriend like that. She could see a boy with a red varsity sports jacket who flashed a smile her way as he walked toward her.

"How about spending time with a quarterback? You like quarterbacks?" he said with a cocky grin, much to Phanty's ire. "The name's Dash Baxter. And unlike Fentoastki, I am definitely not a loser."

Dash flexed his muscles in an attempt to woo the disguised banshee to no avail. As he was annoying her, Phantasma was quietly chanting a defense spell. She did not want to waste time dealing with the annoying boy. With an immediate effect, Dash found some different company as a swarm of cats appeared and surrounded the jock. They hissed and meow creepily as they gestured their talons with scratched. They seemed eager to sharpen their claws, and Dash seemed like the purrfect candidate.

Lots of tense muscles shivered in fear as the felines crept up in front and crawled from behind.

"Meerrooooow."

Dash could hear the cats as they drew out a long meow. They were ready for a hunt….for a scratching post.

"This is why I'm a dog person!" Dash screamed as he ran from the cats.

With the jock gone, Phantasma went up and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" said a voice Phanty was all too familiar with.

* * *

Danny opened the door with a dropped jaw as he saw his girlfriend in human form. Phanty had wanted to make sure she made a good impression. She didn't go all out but dressed in a simple, and in her own terms, ghoulish manner.

She had her hair puffed out a bit with a skull clip on. For her outfit, Phanty wore her simple light blue tattered dress and high heeled white cowboy boots. She wanted to add more, but after the day of shopping, her friends all agreed simplicity is key. This is why she barely had any make-up on.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Phantasma asked with a giggle before she whispered in Danny's ear. "You haunting hunk."

Danny turned to the side and gestured to come in. "After you, spooky beauty."

Phanty walked inside and took in the surrounding. Well, more like scanned it. She was still nervous as she knew about the Fentons. Phanty researched them on the monster web. Jack and Maddie Fenton had something of a reputation in the monster world.

The banshee looked expecting any equipment or weapons lying on the floors, halls, and walls. But the ghost girl found nothing but regular human furnishing. As Phantasma looked around, she tried to do a 360-degree head turn but stopped short at 180.

Danny noticed Phanty was now rubbing her neck.

"You OK?" Danny whispered in her ear. "Does the amulet work?"

"A little too well," Phanty said as she rubbed her neck. "The amulet seems to work, but it doesn't just disguise me. I think it shorts out the ghost in me."

"What?" Danny almost yelled but managed to control his voice. "How?"

"I don't know. I got it from this new stand at the mall. And it works obviously," Phanty gestured to the room as no alarms went off. "But, I can't do anything ghostly."

"I know how you feel," Danny said. He grabbed Phantasma's hand as she relaxed for a moment and laid her head onto him. They gazed into one another as they leaned in for a chaste kiss. Which was interrupted by the flash of a camera?

"See Maddie," Jack said to his wife from the stairs. "I told you our son has Fenton genes."

"Well…he has hormones of one," Maddie commented as she held the camera.

"Yes, the hormones of Fenton DNA!"

Danny and Phanty now had faces flushed with red. Danny wished he could get the photo, but figured that his parents had the camera ghost proof.

"So, you're Phanty," Maddie and her husband walked over to her son's girlfriend. "We've heard so little about you. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Maddie, and this is Jack."

Jack eyed the disguised ghost carefully, giving Phanty and Danny a little scare before he had her in the tightest bear hug.

"It's good to finally meet you," Jack said as he put Phantasma down. "Danny hardly ever talked about you. We thought you were a ghost for all we knew."

Phanty stifled a giggle at the Fenton patriarch's unintentional joke.

"You're not a ghost, right?" Jack asked, to be sure. "I mean, why else would Danny not talk about you around us. I talked about Maddie to my folks, and she did the same."

Maddie had forced a smile on her face. Those memories weren't the same as Jack's. Phanty was still nervous a bit and held onto Danny's arm for comfort, which gave the parents plenty of ammo for their son. Danny could only sheepishly grin while Jack and Maddie commented on how proud they are of him.

Jazz came down from the stairs, surprised as well of Phanty's disguise. Jazz was slightly on edge as well. Especially since Tucker couldn't deactivate all the security measures. Danny and Jazz attempted to disarm the equipment, but some codes were changed. For now, the older sibling just crossed her heart and greeted the ghoul.

"Hey, Phanty," Jazz said to divert attention. "How are you?"

"Jazz, right? We met once." Phanty spoke for the first time. The two girls greeted each other as Jack and Maddie glanced at Danny.

"Danny, when did Jazz meet Phanty?" Maddie asked.

"And why did Jazz get to meet her before us?" Jack thought that as parents, they should meet Phantasma first. Then again, the same thing did happen with Johnny, but at least Danny took care of him.

"Well, Phanty wanted to surprise me one day," Danny went along. He didn't want to tell the truth. Too much for the moment. "So, that's when Jazz met her."

So, he lied…kinda…but terribly. However, his parents bought it.

The Fenton family and Phantasma went to the table to talk more as dinner was not yet ready.

No one noticed the ghostly bats that hung around the ceiling or the spider ghosts that built their webs around the house.

"So Phanty, tell us about yourself. We're all ears," Maddie said with a sweet and inquisitive smile as she poured drinks for everyone.

"Well I'm thirteen years old, I go to a finishing school for gho-irls, I love music, and I even write songs," Phanty said with enthusiasm as she wrapped her arm around Danny's. "And right now, this haunting hunk is my first ever boyfriend." The last part made Danny blush a bit.

Jack and Maddie gave their son a knowing grin.

"So, what do your parents think of you dating?" Maddie asked, unaware of the land mine she almost triggered.

This question earned her a spit take from Danny and Phanty. Followed by loud coughing. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz each raised a brow at that action.

"Your parents know you're dating someone, right?" Jazz asked. Danny realized he never told his sister of The Phantom.

"Well, my mother knows," Phanty said nonchalantly. "But my father…he's against me dating…till I'm 100."

"100!" Jack spat out his drink in shock." Sheesh, I can understand 40, but that saying you can't date period! Wait, how are you sneaking this past him?"

"Oh, my parents are divorced," Phantasma said matter-of-factly. "I went to my mother's place the other day after our last date. Mother wouldn't tell father anything. They're on…different terms. Let's just say that."

"You never told me they were divorced," This was the first time Danny had heard of this. "How you never said anything?"

"It never came up," Phanty said with a shrug. This left a wide-eyed Fenton family. "it doesn't bother me that much nowadays. So. Don't worry." At that, Phanty sent her boyfriend a smile.

"So basically, you're dating my brother behind daddy's back?" Jazz could respect that. The teen doubted that she would need to do that for her father, but teenage rebellion can be respected amongst peers.

"Just be careful the guy doesn't follow you," Jack said sternly. "I once thought I would end up doing the same, but then I realized all that stalking could be used on ghosts."

Phanty winced for a moment at Jack's last words. Danny held onto her hand tightly for support. This was probably where things would get dicey. Or at least fell like it.

"Well, besides Danny, the dating service must have other boys," Maddie changed the subject. She doubted that any girl Danny brought would want to hear Jack blather on about ghosts.

"Oh, I quit after the first date. My father found out, so I had to leave for the boy's safety. He doesn't take it well if I even go where boys go. I have to tell him I'm hanging out with my gal pals when I go to the…mall. Otherwise, he won't let me go alone." Phanty had to pause for that last word. Humans didn't have anything they called "gorias."

Jack and Maddie were shocked. They wondered what kind of father would act like that. That was far from overprotection.

"But it doesn't matter," Phanty said with enthusiasm as she gestured to Danny. "because first times the charm. I got this haunting hunk. Lock, stock, and barrel."

Phantasma stifled her laughter. She didn't know if her cackle could set off any alarms. And she could get louder than any banshee. Many denizens of the Ghost Zone knew that.

"And best of all," Jack exclaimed. "You got it all on the Fenton name. There's no better name."

Danny slapped his face as Maddie chuckled, and Jazz partially went into hiding. Phantasma didn't get what Jack meant before Danny explained.

"Dad will the Fenton name on any of his inventions…or his face on anything," Danny leaned into Phanty's ear. "He's even put his face on toilet paper before."

Phanty made a slightly disgusted expression at that. The ghoul wondered why the man would do such a thing. But before she could ask, smoke came from the oven.

"The Ham!" Jack shouted as he ran to save it with Maddie following shortly. With the hunter's back turned, Phanty let out a sigh as Danny and Jazz gave her a smile. The banshee could party with monsters and socialize with witches, but being around ghost hunter was a whole kind of exhausting.

From above, the ghost bats became invisible and flew towards the teens. They were so small; Danny's ghost sense couldn't detect them. Silently, the tiny menaces went straight towards Phantasma and, with a whack of a wing, hit the amulet on the choker.

With a glow, Phanty went back to her usual ghostly shade of blue as Danny's ghost sense went off.

Phanty almost yelped and alerted the Fenton parents had Danny not covered her mouth.

"What happened?!" the ghost boy quietly asked with an alarmed tone. "I thought the disguise would work."

Within seconds, the remaining sensors went off, silently. Tucker managed to disable all but the silent alarms. Red lights were flashing as Jack and Maddie went to the cupboard for ghost weapons.

"Ghosts!"

With no time to spare, Phantasma tapped the amulet again as she regained her human disguise. Jack and Maddie had just turned around, armed and ready, to see everyone at the table with wide, nervous grins and sweaty foreheads.

The alarms went off soon, as Phanty's ecto-signature could no longer be detected. The Fenton parents looked up in confusion. Their systems would not normally act up like that, but every programmer and scientist knows that everything needs tinkering now and then.

"Honey, when was the last time we checked the Fenton silent ghost alarms?" Maddie asked.

"I guess it's that time again." That was all the man could say. They looked to the kids, who had managed to calm down.

"Aw you kids," Jack said. "You don't need to worry about anything. Not with us around. Now, go talk about what the hippest…thing is right now."

Jack turned back to the oven to examine the ham. Maddie wanted to add one thing before she went back to help.

"And Danny…remember to keep your hands above the table."

The Fenton matriarch wanted no funny business, not knowing that she had the wrong idea. The ghost bats went back to the ceiling as they joined up with the phantom spiders, grinning with excitement. Tonight would be a blast…for them.

"You OK?" Danny asked with every once of concern. Things were starting to seem grim. All Phanty could do was give a firm nod. She wasn't going to let anything stop her. Even though she had some significant anxieties right now.

"Now, who's ready for Ham!?" Jack presented the dish with manic enthusiasm as Maddie gave him a stern look. "With a salad made with the freshest ingredients and a side of wholesome grilled asparagus and boiled broccoli?"

And Phanty's anxieties went up three notches as the night was still young.

* * *

**And we stop here. Hope Phanty brought some anti-anti-ghost ray sunblock. Because things might heat up. Next time, we get into more of the night and the menu. Will our couple survive? Of course, they will. That is a forgone conclusion, but it is always the journey and not the destination. So, have a great day and make the most of it. Sayonara.**

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: And how will the chaos unfold?**

**danifan3000: For this event, the Fentons made sure to cook appropriately for a good impression, unaware of Phantasma's real nature.**

**61394: Well, who's to say about the choker and amulet? Let's see how it fares out.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Chester A Bum: Yeah, jealousy is the negative trait in the spotlight right now. We'll have more time to show the rest, but this part is about Danny and Phantasma's relationship. So, Sam won't be in the story for a while. As for updates, there are more coming. So no worries.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Things will always be strange with the supernatural. But Danny was too worried about his parents to think about dinner. I looked up that episode you were thinking about, and I have ideas about that. But all will be revealed in time.**


	9. Dinner a la Fenton: Entrée

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Phantasma had spent the past day learning how to act like a human. She walked, gestured, and phased through walls like a human. Phanty realized the last part only works in the Ghost Zone, so she had to practice not walking through walls. A feat quickly accomplished when she found out, the hard way, that amulet held back her powers.

However, the banshee forgot about the fact that monsters, ghouls, ghosts, and humans eat differently. Specifically, that humans love fresh food. Though fresh was a relative term when one looked at human and monster culture.

Phantasma had no idea how she would deal with eating the meal Jack and Maddie prepared, and a loud, nervous gulp could be heard from her.

From above, the ghost bats and ghost spiders were having a ball. From their first little prank, the creature stifled their laughter as it would cause their presence to be detected. One bat had trouble and to get slapped on the head to stop him. With the situation under control, the ghosts looked back to the Fenton family and Phantasma. Tonight would be a great night.

"Don't worry," Maddie said as she held up the salad bowl. "Jack mainly eats the ham. So, no problem if you're not much of a meat-eater, we have plenty of salad. Made with the freshest ingredients, I could get at the market."

That made things worse. Phanty was used to rotten ingredients, they threw out the fresh stuff.

Jazz didn't know what was up, but Danny had a feeling about the incoming culture clash. Of all their dates, they would eat at places that had ghastly, somewhat punny names. Phanty wasn't sure how she'd get through the meal, luckily Danny had an idea.

"You didn't, by chance, make this stuff with that Fenton Micro-box?" Danny asked. His parents blink in confusion, they had made many things with the name Fenton on it. "You know the box used to make hotdogs."

"Oh yeah," Jack remembered, "Box Ghost took it. We got him with the Fenton Bazooka, but the Fenton Micro-box was caught in the blast. Too bad, I really liked hotdogs." Jack said as he wiped a tear at the last sentence.

"And you don't need a microwave to make a salad Danny," Maddie said with a slight laugh. Phanty found the joke a little silly too. No one made a salad that way, as far she knew. And she laughed a bit, but she did not cackle.

"Mom, didn't we get some rolls for tonight?" Jazz asked.

Maddie remembered getting rolls at the grocery store but didn't see them on the table.

"That's strange," Maddie remarked. "I could've sworn I placed the rolls on the table."

Everyone looked at Jack, who seemed offended. "If I ate them, then I would have done so at the table like a man."

Jack and Maddie searched through the cupboards for the missing rolls. They didn't have much luck, but Jack found his spare Jack Fenton action figure.

This gave time For Danny and Phanty to talk.

"So, what do you think of my family? "Danny asked.

"They are as wonderfully weird as you are...even if I don't agree with some of their views..."Phanty said.

Danny knew that when Phanty said weird, it's a compliment, not an insult.

"So, what's the deal with the food?" Jazz asked. The love birds forgot she was there.

"Monster and ghosts don't eat many 'fresh ingredients.' Well, what you call 'fresh' anyway," Phanty explained. "We can tolerate them. Heck, some of them can be tasty, but I usually go for something rotten."

Jazz, who was hearing this for the first time, glanced at her brother. Danny sheepishly smiled with a blush.

"We went to some 'interesting' restaurants during our dates," He said.

Jazz was not amused by this and turned to Phantasma with a glare. "OK, rotten food, sure, but you must've known we were serving fresh food here. I mean, you and Danny have been together for almost a month. You had to know he ate fresh food."

Phantasma put a hand behind her head and blushed in embarrassment.

"I admit. I was surprised when Danny told me he ate human food. But I learned to accept that. Now, when I was rehearsing for dinner, I may have forgotten about the menu," Phanty's mood sadden as she continued. "I was just sooo excited. This was my first relationship, and I wanted things to be as smooth as a deadline."

Phanty looked at Danny.

"I never thought my first boyfriend would be half ghost."

Jazz sighed, realizing that Phanty really didn't mean any harm, she just had a different culture.

A ghastly culture on the surface, but she is otherwise harmless.

Besides, it had to be the norm for anybody meeting the Fenton family to feel a little nervous. And maybe overwhelmed.

"I just wish that there was something sweetly rotten that I could eat without your parents noticing..."Phanty mumbled.

Danny then got an idea.

"I think I know, but I need a distraction," Danny said as he quickly became invisible and flew away.

"What's he up to?" Phanty asked Jazz.

"I have no idea," Jazz admitted. She looked to her parents, who continued their search for the rolls. "probably didn't need a distraction, though."

Danny soon came back. In his hand was something that made Jazz gag and Phanty almost salivate.

"A rotten apple...where did you get that?" Jazz said in disgust.

"It was supposed to be part of my lunch, but I forgot about it until now..."Danny admitted as he quickly added it to Phanty's salad.

"Danny," Jazz took a whiff of the apple and had to restrain herself and sound polite. "How long ago was lunch?"

Danny shrugged while Jazz left to get a knife to cut the apple. She would have used hers, but she didn't want any germs on it.

Jack and Maddie were still too preoccupied with the rolls to notice their daughter.

Phantasm thanked Jazz with a smile and took a bite of the apple. With any luck, the amulet may have something to help her tolerate the food more.

The bats, however, did not appreciate the gesture. This was supposed to be a night of mischief, and things were going smoothly. Any bumps in the rug were ironed. The bats and spiders huddled up and formulated a plan.

"Found the rolls," Jack exclaimed as he placed them on the table. "They were in the fridge for some reason."

"Really? How about that?" Phanty said, eating her salad before they noticed the rotten contents on it.

"You kids and your diets," Jack commented. "Back in my day, all a diet meant was eating a salad."

Maddie nodded her head in agreement.

Soon everyone dug into the meal. Phanty found herself more tolerable of fresh food. She was right about the amulet. She much enjoyed the rolls.

"Worth every penny," Jack said. The man had five already.

* * *

While everyone at the table enjoyed dinner. A few phantom spiders crawled down the wall and scurried to the lab next to the kitchen. They spewed webbing across the room and found what they saw would be fun. And that's when they put their plan into action.

* * *

BOOM!

The sound could be heard from outside the house. The neighbors didn't mind, as they knew of the Fenton's behavior by now.

"GHOSTS!" Jack and Maddie shouted in unison. They rushed to the lab, ready for action. Only to trip into the webs riddling the room.

"What the heck!?" Jack screamed and struggled. "Maddie, I thought Danny cleaned the lab."

"He did," Maddie tried to break free, but the spiders spun the silk strong enough to handle a rhino. Or in this case, Jack's body weight. "Something must've snuck in."

"That's impossible. The Fenton alarm would have picked up any ghost within a five-mile radius."

Jack and Maddie looked to the alarm systems to see that everything was off.

"Huh. Danny must off accidentally turned off the alarms when cleaning," Jack commented. The parents weren't angry with their son, but they would hold him responsible. It was their job as parents.

But it had to wait while they were trapped. Meanwhile, one of the phantom spiders had made its way to the ghost portal, where it found some wires. It gestured to one of the bats, who chewed through them and unlocked the machine.

"Did that ghost bats just bite through the anti-lock cables on the Fenton Portal?" Jack asked to clarify the obvious.

"I'm afraid so dear," Maddie sighed as she reached for her Fenton Machete in her boot.

As she struggled, one of the bats flew into the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phanty was so freaked out from the explosion, she could have jumped out of her own fake skin. Jazz ran over to the lab to check on her parents. Danny got up and surveyed the kitchen. Whatever was happening, meant trouble.

"What the heck is going on?" Danny said to himself. "Tucker and I disabled the alarms and security systems while I 'clean up' the lab."

Danny's ghost sense then went off as a trio of ghosts came from the floor. Danny wanted to transform and fight but was worried about how that would escalate things more when his parents came up, most likely armed to the teeth. However, that idea went out the door when Danny heard Jazz say.

"Danny! Mom and Dad are fine! They're stuck in something-I don't like a web! All over the lab! So, take your girlfriend and make sure to stay somewhere safe! While something may happen in the kitchen!"

"Why are you talking like that?" Maddie asked, confused.

Danny transformed and took a stance as Phantasma deactivated her amulet. Phanty wanted to help, but Danny held an arm in front of her.

"You could get hurt," Danny said with great concern.

"I can handle it," Phanty replied. Dating or not, Phantasma would not be a bystander.

"But I can't," Danny now stared into Phanty's eyes. She back down but remained in ghost form for safety.

Danny zoomed to above the table a gave a fast punch to a ghost squid. He thought fast and grabbed a tentacle before he swung it at the ghost wolf and slammed it into the wall.

From behind, a ghost snake lunged at the ghost boy with fangs full of venom.

Danny went intangible, and the snake went through him into the wall. The ghost boy lunged at the wolf, who now stalked Phantasma.

While she still is new to fighting like a ghost, Phanty zigzagged through the walls in a serpentine-like manner. The wolf, a proud hunter, couldn't keep up with the banshee's movements. Every time he tried to bite, Phantasma had already switched directions and phased through a wall. By the time Danny tackled the ghost wolf, the creature was too dizzy to care.

"Bad dog! That's not how you play fetch." Danny quipped.

Phantasma laughed at her boyfriend's little joke. She may have been in danger for a moment, but Phantasma couldn't help but admire Danny in his superhero element.

However, in Phanty's moment of fangirling, one of the bats went invisible and flew to her. The ghost squid had just grabbed Phanty when the bat hit her amulet. With her in human form and her arms bound, Phantasma was scared and nearly screamed.

Danny saw her human form and froze the squid's eye. The squid let go of the girl to try and smash the ice off.

Danny caught Phantasma, who now wore a silly, happy grin with a deep red blush, and looked to the amulet.

"Is the amulet supposed to do that?"

Phanty broke out of her stupor and touched the amulet. She was transformed back to ghost form and flew alongside Danny.

"It seems to be working fine now," Phanty said as she and Danny dodged the ghost snake. Phantasma served to the side where a spider web came out of nowhere and entangled her.

"Danny," Phanty spoke as she struggled. "Were your parents making Spider-Web Spaghetti?"

"They made that?" Danny asked himself as he blasted the snake and wolf. "Wait, no. They didn't. Why?"

Phantasma pointed to the ghost spiders that crawled towards her.

"When did they get here? Doesn't matter here's the bug spray," Danny fired off ecto-beams from his fingertips, hitting the spiders and not Phantasma. But not before they tapped the amulet and made Phanty human again.

"Wait, those creepy-crawlies have been the reason the amulet's been going crazy?" Phanty realized.

Danny looked to the arachnids in anger, but when he looked away, the ghost squid hit Phanty out of the webbing and into the couch. The banshee was fine, but that made an angry ghost boy, who fired a more powerful ectoblast at the cephalopod.

"I heard sushi chefs massage their squid to get it tasty," Danny cracked his knuckles. "Let's see how long it takes."

The ghost squid closed its eye for the oncoming pain as Danny began his attack.

POW!

Danny punched hard enough to send it flying. Danny grabbed a tentacle and threw the ghost to the ground.

WHAM!

With his ice power, the ghost boy encased the ghost suid in ice before he blasted the cold shell to pieces.

THWACK!

Danny now went and started continuously punching the ghost wherever a fist could land.

He was furious at the creature for harming Phanty. As the flurry of punches went on, the ghost snake and ghost wolf looked to the onslaught in slight fear. And when Danny was finished, he turned to them.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Leave."

At his words, the three ghosts left the building, and Danny looked around for the damage done.

"Is it always like this?" Phanty asked.

"No, ghosts normally don't attack like this. I wonder why."

Phantasma grabbed Danny's arm. She took the time to feel up his ghostly muscle before she blushed when the banshee realized what she was doing. The banshee looked to Danny, who was sporting a sheepish grin and a blush.

"Sorry about this. Next time, I'll have my thermos ready."

Phanty smiled. But she dropped it when she saw the ghost spiders, who were around the phantom bats. Phanty pointed Danny towards them, but when he flew up with charged fists, the vermin flew away.

"Great, not just spiders but bats as well. Maybe Tucker and I shouldn't have disabled the systems."

Phantasma laughed at the predicament. It was not something the ghost girl would want daily, but she was happy.

Danny smiled, happy that he managed to handle the ghost and make sure Phanty was fine, until…

"FREEZE PHANTOM!..." Jack shouted as he and Maddie aimed their weapons at him.

"Of course..."Danny muttered as he became invisible and flew away, barely dodging the attacks.

Phanty saw this and frowned, hating this so much.

"If only I could...that's it..."Phanty said, getting an idea.

"So that Phantom punk did all this!" Jack said as he looked around.

"Now Dad, we don't know that for sure. We only saw those three ghosts," Jazz did her best to mediate the situation.

"Jazz, honey, we've heard it before. And while Phantom may seem like a hero, he still nothing more than a ghost." Maddie was adamant about her opinion of ghosts, but her words hurt Phanty even more. Not only was she saying bad things about her son, unknowingly, but she outright stated that there was an attack because he is a ghost. The banshee understood that the Fenton parents were furious at the ghost attack in their home, but that didn't mean all spirits were evil. Maddie grabbed a broom when she noticed Phanty walked over to her.

"Phanty dearie, are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"I was just wondering if this is Phantoms fault, why didn't he appear with the other ghosts in the first place?" Phantasma asked with an innocent and somewhat mischievous tone. Maddie was perplexed by the question, as was Jack, who overheard. Danny had transformed back and just entered the room when he saw his parents and Phanty.

"I mean if all ghosts are jerks, then why would they hang around each other? Maybe some are nice."

Maddie looked to the disguised banshee. Phantasma was nervous, even though Danny now stood beside her. She was so tense, the banshee felt like the amulet would shut down and reveal her. Phanty felt relief when Mrs. Fenton smiled. Did the banshee get through to her?

"Now, Phanty, I know it's a good idea to think positive, but there's no such thing as a nice ghost."

Maddie walked over to her husband, who smiled with glee at something he found. Phanty frowned at her failed attempt to dilute the Fenton's beliefs.

"Yeah, it sucks that my folks think all ghosts are bad, but thanks." Danny grabbed Phanty's hand and gave the ghoul a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on. we still have dessert."

"Does your family even have any left after this little scream?" Phanty asked. She heard her answer, not a moment later.

"PIE!" Jack Fenton exclaimed. One could swear they could hear a choir from the way he said it. "I knew you survived. Nothing can get past the Fenton Safe!"

Phanty needed both her hands to hold back her laugh, but she decided that burying her head in Danny's chest was a better idea.

"Yeah, Dad made a vault in the kitchen for fudge and desserts," Danny held in his laughter as well. Phanty's stifling was tickling him. "You still hungry for more?"

Phanty, unable to speak without bursting out with a cackle, nodded her head and walked with Danny to the table. The night was not over yet.

* * *

**I hope you all had a great Valentine's day. Now, Danny and Phanty have another clash with ghosts. Looks like the bats and spiders found the idea of mayhem to be funny. But that's how some ghosts can be. Not Phanty though. However, the nights not over yet. Stay tuned for the third course and maybe some answers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sayonara.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for help with the chapter.**

**Special Thanks to Jebest4781 for 8 consecutive reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Reviews:**

**61394: We shall see in the coming chapters.**

**Luiz4200: Sadly this was no jinx, but the work of ghosts, but I wouldn't be surprised about a jinx or two.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I doubt Dash will ever have any luck with Danny's dates. Except maybe Cree, and that's a big maybe. But this fic is about Danny and Phantasma. As for the cats, I didn't want to go full spooky occult, and cats can be scary. Especially if they still have their claws. As for the bats, this is not their last appearance.**

**Major Simi: Yes and some fleas followed her in. good thing they were expelled from the household.**

**Chester A Bum: My apologies if the last response seems slightly surly. If you look back at chapter 8, you'll see I updated the response. I meant no antagonistic behavior. Glad you liked the chapter. Sadly, traps can be placed and sprung anywhere. And no worries about updates, there are still plenty more.**


	10. Dinner a la Fenton: Dessert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

When Phantasma heard of the dessert vault, the banshee didn't realize how much could be stuffed into it. On the table were cakes, pies, fudge of many flavors, and other confectionary delights.

Even though Phanty mainly ate rotten and ghostly food, she couldn't help but salivate upon the sight.

"Big sweet tooth, huh?" Jack smiled at Phanty, who couldn't do anything about the blush on her face.

"Uh...well..."Phanty started until Jack laughed heartily.

"Good! You'll fit in just fine," Jack said as he grabbed one of the pies for himself.

"We Fenton's may be known mostly for our careers, but other than that, a sweet tooth is hereditary," Jack said before munching on the pie.

Phantasma couldn't help but laugh a bit. Mr. Fenton's love for dessert was too much for her. She excused herself from the table to go to the restroom. Danny followed to make sure she was alright. Jack and Maddie looked to each other with mischievous grins as Jazz looked on with surprise and worry.

Outside the door to the bathroom, Danny could hear a strangled noise.

"Phanty, I understand if you're still nervous," Danny said with concern. "But my folks are nice people. And I promise you nothing will change between us."

Phantasma opened the door to greet Danny with a puffed-up face that looked ready to erupt.

"It's not that," she said between giggles. "I just find it too funny. But I don't want to laugh. I've seen how your friends and sister react to it. Plus, I read that laughing out loud is not something you do in human events."

Danny looked at his girlfriend and held her hands as he laughed a little. "Trust me. My parents wouldn't care about stuff like that."

"You sure?" Phanty asked with an eyebrow raised with some sultry eyes and a smile that gave a sense of diablerie.

"That sign on the front of the house…let's just say it got more attention at first," Danny blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. He blushed even harder when he felt a chaste kiss on his lips. Courtesy of Phantasma, who wasn't stopping for at least a few more seconds.

"Thanks."

The two went back to the table, where Jazz, Jack, and Maddie had some concerned faces.

"Is everything alright, sweetie? Those ghosts didn't hurt you?" Maddie and Jack believed the ghosts may have spooked Phanty a little. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Nah, the ghosts were a scream," Phantly, in her moment of happiness with Danny, forgot she was in a house of ghost hunters. Danny and Jazz became wide-eyed when they heard.

"The ghosts were a scream?" Jack repeated. Phantasma now wanted to turn invisible…or hide under the table.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other for a moment in confusion. They didn't look angry, nor did they seem suspicious of the comment, but no emotions could be seen. And that was scarier.

"You…like ghosts?" Jack asked. Phantasma nodded; she saw no point in hiding that fact.

"Well, …that's fine," Jack replied to the relief of everyone. "I mean, Maddie and I are friends of ghosts, but we've can see the appeal."

"You can!?" Danny and Jazz asked at the same time. Phantasma was shocked too. This had been a first for the three.

"You'd be surprised how many monster-themed parties we've crashed," Jack said with complete obliviousness. The kids looked at Maddie to see a more exasperated face.

"That's why we're not invited to the block parties anymore," The glare from Maddie made Jack a little nervous.

"Well, that's too bad," Jack quickly spoke. "Because now they can't see the Fenton Dessert Devour."

"Jack, no! You promised me you wouldn't do that anymore!" Maddie stood up to make even level with her husband.

"The Fenton Dessert Devour?" Danny, Phanty, and Jazz asked in unison.

"It was something your father did back when we were dating. He'd use it win pie-eating contests. Don't get me wrong, it was fun seeing him win, but that kind of eating was not the best thing for you."

By the time Maddie had finished, Jack had made a small pile of pie slices, cake slices, fudges, eclairs, and cookies. It was a safe bet to say that he took a bit of the whole table and placed it into one pile. Before anyone could manage to do anything, Jack stacked them into a well-balanced tower and threw them up into the air, where they flew down into his gullet.

Everyone was amazed, or in Maddie's case, slightly embarrassed at the feat of gluttony.

_Snort_

Well, except for Phantasma, who couldn't hold her laughter anymore as she let out a wailing laugh. Her hysteric cackle had her holding Danny for Support as Jazz covered her ears. The banshee held in her laughter all night. When Phanty could take it anymore and let loose a sound akin to a wailing war cry, it made the equipment in the house go on the fritz. The microwave started to dance with electricity, as did the toaster and fridge. Any alarms in the home went off for everything, and all anti-ghost defenses activated and deactivated for no reason. Things were only mildly better when the radio came to life and sang.

_Your love, lifting me higher_  
_Than I've ever been lifted before_  
_So keep it up_  
_Quench my desire_  
_And I'll be at your side, forever more_

_You know your love (your love keeps lifting me)_  
_Keep on lifting (love keeps lifting me)_  
_Higher (lifting me)_  
_Higher and higher (higher)_  
_I said your love (your love keeps lifting me)_  
_Keep on (love keeps lifting me)_  
_Lifting me (lifting me)_  
_Higher and higher (higher)_

"Hey, this is my jam," Jack commented as he and Maddie tried to make sense of the situation. With scanner and blasters in hand, they were determined to fix or fight their appliances until their equipment overloaded and died out.

"Jack, get the tool kit."

* * *

Skulker contemplated his next move as he observed the ghost boy and his girlfriend from outside. Despite the damage the ghostly trio made, the hunter knew better than to enter the Fenton household. Especially with chaos happening now. Also, his pride wouldn't let him defeat Danny without a proper hunt or testament to his skills.

"Hmmm…it seems the banshee's shrill can affect the ghost boy's equipment," Skulker grinned with maniacal glee at this information.

Skulker would have laughed, but he noticed he was not alone. From another rooftop, he saw another ghost spying on the Fentons. Usually, he wouldn't care, not many ghosts really do, but the hunter was not in the mood for competition.

"You! Back away! Tonight, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, is the only one spying on his prey!"

Skulker drew his weapons and blades, but the other ghost showed no response. His boasting and threats did nothing for him. The hunter charged his guns with precision, his sights on the silent spirit.

This got a response, though the specter refused to utter a word. With an Ok gesture, the ghost disappeared, leaving a calmer Skulker.

"Now…where was I?"

* * *

Jack and Maddie could not believe Phantasma laughter did this. Jack had taken apart the toaster already and moved onto the microwave. First impressions were a lot, and Phantasma had been good, but now they didn't know what to think of her.

Until they heard Danny laughing with her. Jack and Maddie stopped what they were doing and saw Danny hugging his girlfriend.

"Stopped that Phanty!" Danny laughed. "That tickles!"

"I'm sorry, but it's so funny what your dad did."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

After a moment, Phanty's cackle finally started to die down. The two lovebirds looked around to see an even bigger mess and the Fenton parents staring at the two.

Phantasma realized that she may have caused this mess.

_I guess the amulet wasn't strong enough._ Phanty thought with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Phanty let go of Danny and looked the two directly in the eye. "I was trying to hold in my laugh. I noticed Jazz didn't like it, and I didn't want to bother you with it…but I never thought this would happen. I'm sorry."

Seconds felt like minutes as Phantasma remained in eye contact with Jack and Maddie. But instead of clenched jaws, she saw smiles.

"Phanty, dear," Maddie started. "The laugh maybe a bit much for us, but you make our son happy. Why I remember when Jack met my parents. Sure, there were some…complication, but they grew to be…ok with him."

"I think the laugh is fine," Jack walked over to Phantasma's seat. "Besides anyone who has a big sweet tooth is a friend of the Fenton clan. Heck, I love them so much, I accidentally put the rolls in the fridge when I was making room for the desserts."

Jazz had uncovered her ears by then and saw her father bear hugging Phanty. The banshee was already dead, but that didn't mean she didn't wish she could phase out.

_This must be what living feels like. _The ghoul thought.

"Dad, I think Phanty needs air," Danny tried to get his girlfriend free, but his dad was stronger than his human form. Luckily, Phanty was released seconds later, but she still needed some air.

"Sorry," Jack rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that Fenton men are bear huggers. Always have been, always will be."

"I hope so," Phanty gave Danny a deep blush with her bedroom eyes. Danny walked his girlfriend to the living room across from the kitchen. They needed some alone time. Sadly there was no time for that as the ringing and beeping of watches and clocks caught everyone's attention. It was around 10. It was time for Phanty to get ready to leave. Ghosts may have stayed up later, but not all humans were nocturnal.

"Aww, this is too soon," Phanty pouted. The banshee figured there was at least an hour left.

"Well, we would let you stay the night, but that seems too much right now. Especially after that ghost attack," Jack said as he and Maddie looked around the house. He had a point. Plus, if Phanty stayed longer than she should, her father would get suspicious. She was already spending more time with her mother. And since the two were not on good terms, it would have been difficult to keep The Phantom from getting suspicious if her mother couldn't produce evidence. Like Phanty being where she said she would.

"But before you go, give me a moment," Jack noticed her mood and hurried over to the kitchen. Jazz went to the broom closet for cleaning supplies while Maddie to the lab to double-check anything the ghost bats may have left. The family figured Danny and Phanty could use the last moments alone before the disguised banshee left.

"Sorry, things got a little hectic," Danny held Phanty's hand and whispered to her. "This normally doesn't happen. The only ghost that bothers us is the Box Ghost, and I leave him to my parents."

Phanty laughed at the comment, the pestering ghost would scream "beware" around the Ghost Zone.

"It's ok. Today was a scream," Phantasma leaned into Danny. Her face mere inches away from his. "Especially seeing you in action. For such a special on a special night, how about an extra special kiss?"

Danny closed the gap between the two as Phanty wrapped her arms around his neck. The ghost boy responded by bear-hugging Phanty and brought her in closer. After a few seconds, the two parted. Phanty looked to her boyfriend with a smile that became a frown.

"After today, I'll have to get ready for school. I'll be gone for awhile…and we won't be able to meet as often."

"I'll wait," Danny cupped her face. "After all…Phantasma, you're my spooky beauty. And I'll find a reason, if anything, to see you again."

"And you're my haunting hunk," Phantasma melted into his hands. Jack gave a small cough at the scene, he didn't want to be rude.

"Someone with a big sweet tooth should leave without a bag of sweets. Especially those hand-picked by a Fenton."

Jack handed her a bag full of deserts and walked her to the door with Danny. Jack asked Danny to make sure she was alright before her ride got to the house.

"And Phanty," Phantasma turned to the large man. "Since you're such a fan of ghosts, I'll tell you this. If by some small, molecular chance that there is a friendly ghost…I may…consider asking him if he likes fudge."

Danny was shocked to hear what he was hearing. His dad never spoke of ghosts like this before. Phanty got wide-eyed with glee, shock, and surprise.

"That being said, if he not friendly-"

"Yeah, got it, dad," Danny interrupted. He knew what Jack would say next and didn't want Phanty to hear. Danny wanted to end the night on a high note. "Look, Phanty's ride is here. I'll walk her out."

Danny took Phantasma by the hand and closed the door behind them. Jack chuckled as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Danny and Phanty looked around the neighborhood. Though it was empty, the two went to an alleyway where Phanty could transform and get a portal home.

"Your parents are nice," Phanty said with her usual ghostly glow. "A little…unfriendly to ghosts, but nice. I hope I can meet one day like this, but that won't be for a while."

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "Maybe they'll turn around. Be safe."

With a final kiss, Phantasma opened a portal and made her way home. It would probably be a long time before the two would meet again, but those two would find a way.

* * *

**And we end the three-course with a sweet taste on our tongue. Looks like the amulet didn't completely work. Now that Summer will be over, school begins and the two may not see each other for a while. What awaits the two for the next year? Well...you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. From here, I will be putting in more crossover elements for now, but not much. So get ready for some more guest appearances.**

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: Never underestimate a man's love for fudge. Or sweets for that matter. As for Cree, it's a BIG, BIG maybe. It won't be happening here.**

**61394: Apparently, it was Jack who just placed them in the fridge. It's not a bad thing really. Bread last longer in there. As for culture clash, it can always be placed on a better path when people talk it out.**

**Major Simi: Trouble makers are gone, but it may as well be the beginning, especially with Danny's ghost fighting.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks. There's more to come with plenty of chapters.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Every night is always crazy at the Fenton house, especially if your name is Danny. I don't know if Danny will be able to help Phanty with fighting lessons. As for Jack and Maddie, they'll learn one day, sadly, just not right now. **

**Chester A Bum: Krakens are of Scandanavian folklore. but that doesn't mean he couldn't fight one, maybe. I doubt there's a beach in Amity Park the beast could appear at. But monsters do exist. So one day. One day. In the meantime, I still got many updates to give.**


	11. Back to School with New Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

The sun's beams howled the beginning of a new day as children and teens began the new school year. And everyone in Amity Park woke up to the sound of an explosion at Fenton Works.

"I'm OK!" Jack Fenton exclaimed.

Danny and Jazz walked down the stairs to see the living room floor covered in goo.

"Jeez, dad, do you have to start the day working on whatever it is you have?" Danny asked as Jazz figured a way around the mess. The teenage girl already received enough goo on her from the summer. She could still feel it in her hair sometimes.

"It's better than coffee," Jack said with pride. "every day just working with your mother's and I's machine pumps me up, baby!"

Maddie walked in with a Fenton Industrial Floor Cleaner and a cup of coffee for her and her husband.

"Morning kids. Breakfast is on the table," Maddie greeted as she joined Jack on their lastest invention.

"I am so glad mom finally finished you," Jazz pointed to the cleaner. "Now, I don't have to step in goo every day."

Danny and Jazz finished breakfast at a relatively good pace. Since today seemed nice, and the two didn't want anything to jinx it, Jazz drove Danny to school. At school, Danny saw his friends Sam and Tucker and quickened his pace towards them.

"Tucker! Sam!" the halfa waved to his friends.

"Dude," Tucker greeted as he waved back.

"Hey Danny," Sam said. "How was last night? No ghost alarms went off?"

Danny and Tucker turned to their gothic friend with raised brows. Sam was probably the last person on Earth to care about Phantasma. Tucker was aware of her not-jealousy, but Danny at least knew Sam didn't trust the banshee.

"Phanty made it through the night fine, but there was a ghost attack, and my folks saw me as Danny Phantom and think I did it," Danny said to his friends as their facial expressions changed with each word. Sam and Tucker went from curious to surprise to shock. Their faces said, 'Oh crap.'

"Yeah," Danny rubbed his head. "But get this," Danny gathered his friends closer so no one could hear them. "Phanty managed to get my dad to think, for a small moment, about seeing a ghost and not go shoot first, ask nothing."

Sam stood up in shock while Tucker checked his ears. They were sure to be mistaken when the two heard that Phantasma, a ghost in disguise, got Jack Fenton, a man known to blather on about ghosts and how to tear them apart molecule by molecule, to possibly be friendly to one for a moment. But before the friends could inquire Danny further, the bell for first period rang, and they did not want to be late. Plus, it was better to go now before a ghost disrupted the first day of school. Not that Danny wouldn't have done anything, but not being late for the first class was a good idea.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! BEWARE! For I, the Box Ghost, shall ruin your day of institutionalized education with my cardboard wrath!" The Box Ghost said as he flew top the school. But before he was within a mile's reach, a stray ectoblast knocked him off course.

"Who dares attack the Box Ghost!?"

"I dare," said a man on the rooftops-

"It's Deadpool."

-said Deadpool as he interrupted the author, with an ecto-blaster aimed at the box ghost. The Box Ghost noticed a red dot on his forehead but ignored the threat of a blaster.

"You think to be a threat to me?! I am the Box Ghost master of-"

_Zap!_

Another blast had hit the annoying specter in the face and pushed him back a bit. That made him mad.

"Sorry pal, but you're not needed for this scene, so," Deadpool pulled out a small device. "**** off."

"Did you just bleep yourself?" The Box Ghost didn't think anyone would do that. Or see that.

"Yeah, but it needs to recharge after a while, so I can't swear as much," Deadpool turned to the readers. "Despite this fic having a T rating. Can you believe it?"

"Who are you talking to? Seriously, there's no one there." The box dropped his usually hammy voice for that last sentence.

"The voices in my head," Deadpool snarked as he drew a katana. "And right now they're telling me to cut up some cardboard."

The Box Ghost flew towards t merc who jumped back a struck a pose.

"I wish you readers could read this fight scene. It's gonna be awesome, but the author has to keep the 'T' rating."

* * *

Lancer had begun the semester with another 'classic' book. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had forgotten the name of the book the moment the name came out of the teacher's mouth.

Danny feigned paying attention in between Dash assaulting him with spitballs and whatever the teachers said.

_I wonder how Phanty's doing? Ghoul school can't be different from human school. Can it?  
_

* * *

Phantasma had packed her things last night. While she was sad that things would become a bit distant with Danny, she was screaming happy to start the new school year with her friends. Though they did hang out over the summer, Phanty had put most of her time on her relationship with Danny.

"I wonder if Danny is having a good day at school?" Phanty thought out loud. "He should be. I mean, who wouldn't like him?"

* * *

Dash had pushed Danny from behind and shoved him into the locker.

"Ah..a whole Summer without doing that," Dash took in a deep breath. "Summer is never perfect."

* * *

"Well, maybe that one guy. What was his name?" Phanty wondered out loud. "all I remember are the cats."

From above, a single, floating hand dropped a book in front of the ghoul. At the sound, the banshee screamed so loud, she was sure her heart started up.

"Phantasma," Mrs. Grimwood, the headmistress, roared with a stern tone. May I remind you that it is the beginning of class. You may have plenty of time thinking about boys after class."

Phanty sunk back into her desk in embarrassment. "Yes, Mrs. Grimwood."

"Now then, before I start, I have a couple of announcements to make," Ms. Grimwood made sure she had everyone's attention. "Sadly, due to various issues, Godzina will be unable to join us this year. And Mr. Martian decided it might be better for Mary to go to a school closer to home, so she won't be here as well."

The collective of ghouls moaned and wept, and not in a happy way.

"Does this mean we're the only ones this year?" Tanis asked with a raised hand.

"That brings me to my next announcement, we have a last-minute transfer student. She's new to schools. So, I want you all to make sure she feels welcome."

The ghouls wanted to shriek in joy, but a playful, stern glance from Ms. Grimwood made them remain quiet. the headmistress waited till they remained seat in silence before she resumed.

"Now now girls, there will time for excitement later. I'll even bake up a nice cake, If you behave," that got the class's attention even more. "good, now come on in dearie."

* * *

The rest of the class went by in typical fashion, but without any ghosts. Which unnerved Danny a bit, to the notice of his friends. Even the students were wondering where the spirits were. It seemed like a new normal to them.

"Come on, Danny, it's not a bad sign," Sam tried her best, but deep down, she shared the sentiment.

"Not a bad sign? This is the best chance to make my life miserable. The ghosts know that" Danny explained as he grabbed his books from the locker. "There is no way they would miss the chance."

"I wonder what's keeping them," Tucker pondered. He figured at least the Box Ghost would show up, he was too persistent not to.

* * *

Skulker had a simple plan of laying traps in the school and kicking Danny when he's down, but someone else had other plans. The hunter was on the ground with the arms, legs, and jet wings of his suit cut off. They laid motionless against whatever part of the ground nearby, as Deadpool hacked them to tiny pieces.

"Seriously!?" Skulker yelled as he hobbled over to Deadpool. "My plans to finally catch the ghost child were thwarted by a man in a red suit? And do you have to keep chopping up my arms and legs?"

"You're the ghost that controls tech, right?" Deadpool took a moment to stop with his swords and talk. "Gotta make sure you can't control this."

"That's Technus! I'm Skulker!"

"As for the red suit, it's because you're on the naughty list," Deadpool chopped up another piece. "My advice, try to get on the nice list. Maybe you'll get a new suit."

Skulker sulkily glared at the man.

"I'd let you get a shot, but I'd either grow it back or reattach it. Plus, none of these stories are allowed to have an M rating, so…bye. But before I go, here's some company."

Deadpool left Skulker with a tied-up Box Ghost. While restrained, the ghost could still talk to Skulker's agony. And worse, due to his pride, Skulker couldn't bear to eject his true diminutive form to the fear and shame of being ridiculed by the Box Ghost. Or worse.

"BEWARE…my fury!"

"Shut! Up!" Skulker looked to the direction Deadpool went in. "You're next, after the whelp."

* * *

The bell rang as Danny and his friends were now officially done with school. Not a single ghost emergency, and Danny still felt a little tense.

"Maybe I should fly around. Check to see how everyone is doing," Danny expected a response, but turned around to see an exhausted Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, you do that," Tucker didn't know what to do to calm his friend down.

"Really?" Danny was a little relieved. "But what about you guys?"

"Relax," Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's the first day, Lancer and the other teachers didn't give us that much homework. We can chill at your place."

"Yeah. I'll get the games set up," Tucker held up his electronics.

"And I'll bring the snacks that never had a face on it," Sam replied. Tucker was alright with the vegan snacks, provided Sam doesn't interfere with his meals.

Danny smiled at his friends and left to find a place to transform. Sam sighed at seeing her friend smile but did not like the look Tucker gave her. Nor the same one Valerie gave her when she walked by.

"Still clueless?" Valerie asked with an innocent grin.

"Yes, but he's taken," Tucker answered. "And Sam's not over it…yet."

Valerie wanted to be happy for Danny, but she remembered what happened over the summer.

"Is her name Felica?" Valerie deadpanned. Tucker and Sam shook their heads. While Sam didn't know who Felicia was, Tucker only heard of her through Danny. They wondered what the girl would have done to upset Valerie.

"That's good," Valerie walked away from the two. She walked her same route back home as she always did. Until she saw a certain ghost boy flying through the air.

The view from above was breathtaking, Danny felt a sort of calmness in him. A feeling that elevated when he saw that he got a call from a certain banshee in his life.

"Hello there, spooky beauty," Danny spoke with a semi-suave voice.

"Well, now, how's my haunting hunk?" Phanty replied in a sultry voice.

The two laughed at their little flirts. It felt like forever since they saw each other last. But it was only two days ago on Saturday.

"So, how was your day?" Phanty asked. There was excitement in her voice, but as far as Danny knew, there was no reason for it. But he played along.

"Well, besides being stuffed in a locker and going through lectures with homework, nothing special," Danny thought for a moment. "But no ghosts attacked, so that's good, but I can't help but wonder where they went. Anyway, how was ghoul school?"

"It was a riot, my friends and I howled up the night so bad, the dead had to call the police," Phantasma exclaimed.

"You're…kidding," Danny didn't know what to make of that. It was hard to tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"But that's not the best part," there was a tease in her voice. "We got a new student, and guess what?"

A stray blast knocked the phone out of Danny's hand before he could hear the rest. He fumbled but managed to grab it. Above him, Danny could see Valerie all suited up.

"Thought you could hide from me, Phantom?" Valerie had her cubes aimed at him.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to call you back," Danny hung up the phone.

"Danny wait-" Phanty tried to reach him, but the phone went dead. Phanty was worried now. She didn't know who attacked him. The banshee would have cried if her friends didn't console her.

"Dawww…relax Phanty," Elsa slapped her friend on the back. "If Danny is as tough as you say, then he can handle whatever it is."

"Aroooo! You gotta keep yourself together," Winnie howled.

Sibella gave Phanty a comforting, fangy smile. Tanis came by and hugged the ghost girl.

"Their right," said a new voice. One whose owner flew towards the banshee. "My cousin is tougher than he looks."

Phantasma wiped any tears that threatened to escape.

"Thank you guys," everyone came together for a group hug. "And sorry I wasn't able to tell Danny about you, Dani."

"That's fine," Dani floated to the ceiling. "We'll tell him next time. Still can't believe you two are dating."

"Well, I'm the ghost with the most," Phanty cackled. "And this ghost wants to haunt one guy."

Eventually, the other ghouls joined in on the laughter. Even Dani felt like accompanying the choir. Their screeching laughter became so loud, the cadets at the Calloway Military Academy next door could feel the vibrations.

"Another year, another day of the torture we hear," a cadet commented.

"Affirmative."

* * *

**Happy Friday the 13th! I thought this day would be perfect for the next chapter. So now, Danny and Phanty start school, but wait, Dani is now at Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School. What does that mean for her? And when will Danny find out? you'll see in the next chapter of course. Anyway, enjoy the day, Friday the 13th is only comes once or twice a year, don't know about thrice though.**

**Special Thanks to NeoMark for the help.**

_Hey! You forgot to talk about how I appeared and made Danny's first day back nicer. Though it was still crappy._

**Deadpool no!**

_By the way, thanks for the bleeper, but can we have the readers actually read about my fights?_

**Fine, but any butchering must be offscreen.**

_Deal. Bye._

**Ok, now that he's gone, ****Reviews:**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**61394: Jack probably did see Disney's Jungle Book. The animated one. Maybe that's where he got the inspiration from. **

**Jebest4781: You'll see.**

**Luiz4200: Not a kid in a costume. Although, Halloween is not that too far away. Maybe.**

**Dreams Come True 996: i think Skulker was too busy spying to notice the bats. As for the desserts, you know what they say about too many sweets being bad for you. So the ghosts, ghouls, and monsters should be able to handle them fine. If the Fentons can accept Danny in canon, they should accept Phantasma. Eventually.**

_Hey BFC?! Got any chimichangas in this chapter? It not, I'm gonna swipe your debit card to buy them, like I do with NeoMark._

**Deadpool!**

_Bye, thanks for the debit card._


	12. Ghoulish News and Scares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Only a few things in his life would shock Danny Fenton, and now he had a new entry on that shortlist. Dani was attending Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. He had just heard about Dani, leaving him stunned in the ops center. The ghost boy would now come here whenever he wanted to talk to Phanty.

"Danny? Hello? You still there?"

Danny snapped out of his stupor as the ghost boy realized he was still on the phone with his girlfriend, who had him on speaker.

"I'm sorry, but could you run that by me again. Dani is attending Ms. Grimwood's School?" Danny had to clarify things.

"Arroooo!" Winnie howled to the phone. "We were surprised as you. Phanty didn't even tell us you had a halfa cousin."

_I wonder if Dani told them the truth?_ Danny thought, but he shook his head at the idea. Who would tell people they just met their biggest secret?

"So, how ya been cuz?" Dani asked. She hadn't seen Danny since Vlad kidnapped her.

Danny had to admit he worried about her sometimes. Bad enough that his parents didn't know of his powers and ghostly girlfriend, but because they didn't know, Daniel could reveal Dani to them. It would be too much.

"Things are good," Danny said, then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, if you're attending school, who's paying your tuition?"

"Ms. Grimwood," Dani replied bluntly. "When I met her, she let me stay here. She's even taking care of the pay."

* * *

It was a beautiful stormy day. The wind howled with savage power and rain poured down relentlessly as Ms. Grimwood was on her way back home from gathering the necessary supplies for the school year.

"Such lovely weather. Wouldn't you agree, Matches?" Ms. Grimwood let an arm flow free through the wind, enjoying the breeze.

Her companion, Matches the dragon, hopped and skipped in the mud rode the wind currents. The little guy was having the time of his life. However, the sound of something ruffling nearby caught his attention. Matches stopped playing and turned toward the source with a low growl.

"Matches, is everything alright?" Ms. Grimwood took notice.

Matches continued to growl and left Ms. Grimwood, determined to find the new scent. To him, this fresh scent may be a possible danger. And after an incident with a certain revolting witch, Matches took no chances.

Ms. Grimwood chased the dragon into a pumpkin patch. Matches jumped onto a scarecrow on a frame to glare at his target. Or he would have if the scarecrow didn't throw him off.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the hay-filled monster said in a gruff voice. Matches tumbled onto the ground. As the dragon got up and wiped the dirt off him, a young Dani had walked behind him with a pumpkin in her hand.

"Hey, little guy," Dani said with a sweet tone. "You hungry?" Dani handed him the pumpkin she had.

"Hey!" The scarecrow screamed as he jumped down. "What do you think you're doing to my pumpkins!? I got a contest to win!"

"I'm sorry," Dani said as she stepped back. She was weak and hungry, not to mention tired. Tears started to form from her eyes. The scarecrow took notice and stopped as Ms. Grimwood came running after Matches.

"What's going on here!? Matches what did you do?" Ms. Grimwood glared at matched before she noticed the scarecrow and Dani. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Bolger. Is this girl yours?"

"I don't live here…or anywhere," Dani answered before Mr. Bolger. The two were startled at her words.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Ms. Grimwood asked. She took a closer look at Dani to see her clothes were tattered and dirty with some dirt on her face. "And where have you been?"

"Oh, just traveling," Dani said. It was true, the little halfa had been traveling, but with no real funds, or a stable income of any kind, accommodations were not so great.

"Where's your family?" The headmistress of the ghoul school was concerned with a child all on her own.

Dani didn't answer. Instead, she looked to the ground, then the sky, and well everywhere but Ms. Grimwood's eyes. It wasn't until the witch patted her on the head that she answered.

"I don't really have a home," Dani said with tears. Ms. Grimwood produced a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tears away.

"Well then, since you have no home, how 'bout you come with me?" Dani felt a hand grasp hers.

Dani would have rejected the offer, but Matches had cuddled under her and gave her the most enormous puppy dog eyes he had. Like her cousin, she couldn't say no to them. But before they left, they heard a shuffling of hay.

"Hey, kid," Mr. Bolger walked by with a pumpkin in hand. He gave it to Dani before he crossed his arms. "Next time, don't take, just ask."

With that, Mr. Bolger tipped his hat, gave a grin, and walked back to his frame.

"Come now, dearie," Ms. Grimwood signaled over Dani. "Let's get you someplace warm with a nice bowl of cheesy centipedes and some fungus fudge."

The names sounded creepy, but Dani wasn't picky. Plus, she was too hungry to care.

"By the way, I'm Dani," the ghost girl finally introduced herself.

"I'm Ms. Grimwood, headmaster of Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls."

The two walked hand in hand as Matches stayed by Dani's side. The little guy never left her side.

* * *

"After a while, Ms. Grimwood told me she'd take care of the tuition. She was in charge," Dani explained.

From another room, the headmistress overheard the conversation through a crystal ball. The gypsy witch took a long sip of tea. She shed a single tear, happy that she gave the halfa a new home, even if it may be temporary. The headmistress was happy to see how energetic the little half had become and remembered when she found out about Dani's condition.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Dani had gone to bed. Ms. Grimwood decided to cut down her to-do list and started on the ingredients for the coming years mad science class.

She had everything she needed to get started and lit the flame for the beakers. The bubbling and sweating of chemicals created from supernatural ingredients rose and fell through the tubes. Green liquids turned to red and then to grey. It was a rainbow of alchemy.

It was long before she heard the clanking of glass, but not of the lab,s beakers. Ms. Grimwood double-checked her lab and found no source of clanking or anything similar.

Then she heard again, but this time it came from outside the room. It was inside the house. The witch grabbed a small crystal ball.

Ms. Grimwood crept along the hallways as she made her way towards the noise.

_Clink_

_Clang_

_Krsssak!_

"Uh-oh," came a voice. "I hope that wasn't really nice."

Ms. Grimwood had peered around the corner to see her kitchen a complete mess. Well, by monster standards. There were dirty dishes and glass ion the sink. She looked and saw Dani bending down at a broken plate.

Any caution the witch had was thrown to the wind as she observed Dani picking up the pieces and attempting to hide the evidence. Ms. Grimwood had entered the room when Dani transformed. The ghost girl floated up to hide the shards in a cupboard high above when Ms. Grimwood spoke.

"A little late-night snack, dearie?" Ms. Grimwood spooked Dani into dropping everything.

"What…uh…excuse me ma'am but I—"

"Have special powers that you are using to sneak in a quick bite?" Ms. Grimwood finished for Dani. The little halfa stared at the witch before she looked to the window. "It's alright dearie, I've known the whole time."

"You knew…how?"

"Now dear, I might not be as young as I used to be, but I know that you are a young ghoul," Miss Grimwood said.

"My dear," Ms. Grimwood chuckled. "You have a lot to learn about the monster world."

* * *

Dani had just finished telling the events to Danny, who dazzled, to say the least.

"So now, you're going to school with everything taken care of by Ms. Grimwood?" Danny stated the question more than asked it. "That's great. I'll visit you when I can."

The thought of Danny coming to the Ghoul School made Phantasma shriek with joy. Her shrilling voice was so loud, it almost broke the phone. On Dani's end. Everyone tried to calm her down, they even asked Danny to stay quiet knowing he wouldn't help the cause, but the banshee was too excited thinking of all the events Ms. Grimwood held throughout the school year. Besides a yearly volleyball match, there was the Halloween Open House and the Harvest Festival. Those would be great opportunities to show Danny around, if not for one thing.

Phantasma went silent with shock as she realized one thing.

"My father!" Phanty held her face. "He comes to every event he can if my mother doesn't come."

The girls backed away a step. They were also aware of The Phantom's policies on boys. The man even once tried to talk to their parents about the same idea. Luckily, every parent has their own stubbornness of raising children.

Phantasma grabbed the phone in a hurry. It took a while, as the banshee fumbled around with the device, but the iCoffin was taken off speakerphone.

"Danny," Phanty said in a somber tone. "It's better if you don't come. It would make my heart scream, but my father comes to these events as well."

"I…gotcha."

The two teens were sad. This was the first relationship for them both, not to mention an unprecedented one. Well, as far as they knew, neither teen was a history major. Despite having an opportunity or excuse to see each other now, more obstacles got in their way.

Phanty's friends saw how glum the banshee was, but they had no idea how to help her. They would try spells. However, the ones they needed were under lock and spell in Ms. Grimwood's private library.

"You know what. How far away are you? I could try to fly there," Danny's word perked up Phantasma she shrieked with joy and almost flew through the ceiling. Well, she would have if Ms. Grimwood hadn't made her private library in the room above, complete with anti-invasion security measures place inside for any ghoul.

"That's a great my haunting hunk," Phantasma cackled.

"You know I want to hear from my cousin, right?" Dani floated up as did Sibella in bat form. Phantasma blushed before she placed the phone on speaker again.

"Sorry about that," Phantasma handed the phone to Dani with a flushed face, but not before she said. "I have to check some things with Ms. Grimwood. I'll talk to ya later, Haunting Hunk."

"Sure thing. I'll hear from you soon, Spooky Beauty," Danny replied, not realizing he was on speaker till he heard everyone laugh.

With that, Phantasma phased through the walls to find Ms. Grimwood.

"You really call each other by those names?" Dani didn't believe her cousin, and the banshee had such nicknames for each other, seemed a bit too silly. "I am so not going to do that."

"I remember that when you find someone," Danny quipped. "Anyway, tell everything…I missed you."

* * *

"Where's Danny? He should have been here by now," an impatient Sam asked as she paced around the meeting spot she arranged with Danny and Tucker. The techno-geek had arrived and preoccupied himself with his PDA. "Would you get off that thing!?"

"Relax, Sam. Danny probably talking to Phanty," Tucker's words spurred Sam's already irritable mood even more. She wouldn't let him know, despite how her facial and body gave her away.

Sam had bought tickets for a special goth extravaganza that, for some reason, took place in the mall. When Tucker asked why, Sam said how the ad mentioned being against any norm, even by goth standard. She was suspect, after all, what sane person would host a dreary event near the evening at the mall? It was also a school night, which made even less sense. But the way she heard this being against all norms, made her excited.

Danny had just arrived in time for Sam's mood to be more…tolerable. He snuck up, invisibly, and turned Tucker's PDA off.

"Hey!" Tucker powered the handheld device back on, but Danny repeated his actions.

"Dude, not cool," Tucker caught on as Danny laughed into visibility. "I was going for a new high score.

"Finally!" Sam cried. "Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

"Sorry, Sam. Phanty called," Sam gave Danny a sour expression until she heard the next part. "And get this Dani is attending her school."

At this news, Sam and Tucker forgot what they were doing here huddled towards Danny. They knew it's been ages since Dani was sighted in Amity Park. To hear that the young halfa attended ghoul school, felt a little upending.

"Is everything alright?" Tucker asked.

"Of course she is…I mean, she's part ghost," Sam clarified, but she was not wholly sure herself.

The duo looked to Danny, who smiled. "She's fine. In fact, Dani fitted in better any metaphor. Though I may bring her some human food too. Brownies made with mosquitoes and fungus doesn't sound like a great snack to me."

Tucker and Sam winced at the treat. It was hard to say who was creeped out more. They would have pressed on more had the speakers announced the event about to happen in the mall.

"That's right! Eclipse Evening!" Sam exclaimed as she dragged the boys. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Eclipse Evening?" Danny whispered to Tucker.

"Don't ask me who names this stuff," Tucker responded. "I didn't pay attention to what it was called, either."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam arrived at the center of the mall, where there was curtain circling in the middle. Danny looked around to see not only goths but also regular people. Some even seemed like they came from other towns. Danny locked eyes with a girl who gazed at him. The ghost boy looked around to see if her gaze was meant for someone else, only to find his answer as she locked eyes with him.

"Is she one of the girls from the dating service?" Tucker asked with a peering head and some jealousy. But he never got a good look as the girl's friends take her away.

"No, but she looked familiar," Danny for the life of him, or half-life, couldn't remember.

Sam found the girl in question and gave a 'back-off' face, but her group returned with a signal to back down, which Sam was more obligated to do. One girl, no matter how stubborn, can not handle six others.

But before the boy could ponder on the girl. The surrounding lights went off with the remaining focused on the curtain, which rose up. There was a dome-like structure with a strange gentleman in Victorian clothes with a top hat and cane. No one could see his face, because of long hair that covered his whole head, save for his nose, which was freakishly long.

"Ladies and gentlemen, goths, ghouls, and creatures of the day…and night," the man spoke with dramatic projection as he made grand gestures with his hands. "Welcome to the Eclipse Evening. I am your host, Zakerick Howler. Now, I'm sure some of you are concerned, whether or not you're a parent, about this being a school night, but here we denounce the blasé of the redundant and routine with something to liven up your new school year."

With a loud tap of the man's cane, the dome opened up to reveal several holographic entities that were of ghastly description. They moaned and shrieked as some of these beings morphed via turning inside out. It was scarier than most ghosts for most of the audience, save for select groups.

"Whoa!"

"Freaky!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Ewww!"

"What is this?"

Danny and his friends were not fazed by anything, mainly because they spend most days fighting ghosts. Danny could help but feel as though he was being watched. He looked around and saw some groups whispering and pointing towards him. One of them had been the girl who stared at him, now sporting a blush.

"Who is she? And why does she seem familiar?" Danny asked these questions out loud, to the annoyance of Sam, who glanced towards the girl again. The goth girl did not like her by the second. But before he got an answer, steam rose from the stage, and monsters appeared, actual monsters such as minotaurs, kitsunes, yowies, and others.

"And now, I bring you creatures of the night!" Mr. Howler exclaimed as he laughed maniacally.

To his irritation, a lot of the teens laughed it off. This was mainly due to being attacked by ghosts constantly, but the man could hear doubtful jeers.

"That's the lamest use of special effects I've ever seen!"

"They look nothing like the ghosts we see!"

"There a guy in Oregon with better props than you!"

Danny looked at the showman, despite the covered face, it was clear he was in a rag. But then, the man calmed himself and looked to the crowd.

"I was going to save this for the end," Howler said in an eerie calm tone. "But since you all don't believe this is real, why don't you have a peek for yourself."

The man tapped his cane again, and a bright red light covered the stage, blinding everyone. When they dimmed, the audience saw how the people onstage and the holograms looked closer to abominations than their original forms. Upon the first blood-thirsty howl, everyone screamed and ran. Danny looked around, but he was confused as his ghost sense didn't go off, making him unsure of what was happening.

Tucker recorded everything on his PDA out of teenage instinct when a minotaur jumped towards the trio and knocked them back. Danny snapped to his feet and looked for a place to transform.

"Gotta focus," Danny said as he jumped into a nearby scenic bush and changed.

Within moments Danny Phantom flew in and rushed to the Minotaur, pushing him up and away from the crowd.

"I heard of the monster mash, but I think that requires a beat," Danny quipped as he blasted some of the abominations. "And you guys are terrible dance partners."

Danny's attacks brought the attention of the others to him. He could hear some cheers as he flew in to fight back the horrors.

"And right on time," Howler looked to his watch. "And here I thought nothing would happen. Ha! Haw!"

Danny blasted the charging Minotaur into the fountain before immobilizing it in ice. The beast struggled and cracked its cold prison. Thinking fast, Danny brought his fist in between its eyes. Danny didn't want to hurt him, especially after finding out about peaceful ghosts and monsters, but it was necessary.

The screams of other teens could be heard as a bulky cyclops was closing in on a group. Tucker and Sam managed to distract him by shouting toward their direction.

Danny flew over and kicked the cyclops in the side. The one-eyed beast gave him an angry glare as Danny poked him in the eye, making him run away in pain. The cyclops slipped on ice, courtesy of Danny, and crashed into the nearest wall.

"Look on the bright side, at least your eye doctor will give you half-off," Danny quipped, but his gloating didn't last long as another abomination gabbed his foot with his fangs. It hurt, but the ghost boy powered through and blasted it away.

"I don't know if this works," Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "But, it's worth a shot."

To his surprise, the thing was actually being sucked into the thermos. Danny closed the lid and glanced at the rest.

"OK, you might not be ghosts, but if this works on you, I'm OK with that."

Danny flew in rhythm as he fought the monster and 'ghosts,' punching and blasting the former while vacuuming the latter. And it worked well, Danny kicked a Yowie up and tied it down with the stage curtain, had every 'ghost' in the thermos, and managed to trap a swamp monster in a tanning booth. Though he didn't start the device. The ghost boy was wrapping things up with grabbed the tail of a kitsune when something seemed off. He had flung her into the fountain with a frozen prison when Danny landed on the stage.

"How come you're still here?" Danny asked Mr. Howler, who hadn't moved from the spotlight.

The man had a satisfied look as if nothing bothered him. He studied the crowd; Danny seemed like a side note to him. Danny marched up to the showman and hoisted him by the collar, now Howler was looking at the ghost boy.

"For a guy named Howler, you're a quiet one," Danny brought the man's face to his. Well, as close as he could.

"My, my, that went well," Howler said confidently. He looked to the crowd again. Danny, impatient with the man's attitude, threw him down, but the man still paid more attention to the people. He knew that bothered the ghost boy.

Danny looked in the same direction and saw nothing wrong. He had everything under control, the teens and adults were alright, but it seemed some had left already. Danny didn't know if they were OK, and that worried him for a moment. The ghost boy walked over to Zakerick Howler, expecting some more answers, but the man got up himself and uncovered his eye.

"What a dramatic turn of events," Mr. Howler had his cane up. Danny, unthreatened by the object, aimed a charged fist at him. "But I think the first act is over. Hmmm…so sad, you know I wanted some more chaos, but you know me."

"Dude, I don't know you?"

"Really?" Mr. Hoiwler now looked confused. "This worked too? Well then, Ta! Ta!"

Zakerick slammed the tip of the cane into the ground, and a puff of smoke enveloped him. Danny rushed him but found nothing as the smoke gave way to air when he passed through. Danny searched the area for the man till the sound of a specific pair of ghost hunters graced his ears.

"Freeze, punk!" Jack Fenton aimed the Fenton Bazooka while Maddie brought out twin ghost pistols. They would have started blasting if not for some teens getting in the way.

"Hey, lay off him, man!"

"Yeah, he saved us from the monsters and ghosts!"

At the teens' words, Jack and Maddie glanced at the destruction but saw no monsters or ghosts. Maddie placed a pistol in a holster as she picked up a scanner, which found nothing but Danny Phantom. At least it did until Danny phased through the ground when Jack looked at the device.

Danny transformed back and met with Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, that was crazy!" Tucker exclaimed. "And we fight ghosts."

"And the weird thing is…that Zaker guy talked like I knew him," Danny focused on his friends more. "Do we know him?"

Sam and Tucker shrugged as they didn't have a clue as well. After the summer, Danny and Tucker knew more people, and a more significant part of the world came to them. Or, more specifically, Danny.

"Danny, I think we'd know if a gothic, freaky showman-Oh my gosh! That was Freak Show!" Sam connected the dots. "Why do our bad guys post billboards, and we never notice?"

Danny and Tucker wanted to laugh off her claim, but they noticed the scenery fitted his MO. Creepy monsters, a stage, but Danny couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have his usual flair with him. On top of that, the ghost boy had him put in jail twice, yet barely paid any attention to him.

"I don't get it," Danny looked around. "What was the plan here? Mess with me?"

"Huh, and here I thought the guy would have the whole circus act," Tucker stated.

Sam smacked him upside the head for that.

"Knock it off, Tucker." Sam looked at Danny. "You going to be OK?"

Danny appeared worried but gave his friends a grin. Whatever Freakshow had planned, he could take it. With his parent's being…well, themselves. Danny and his friends thought it would be best to leave before anything embarrassing happened, and head to his place for some fun.

* * *

Danny and Tucker had wanted to play the latest game of HECK, but after everything, the teens settled for a friendly game of _Wild Crossroads_. Everything was set up, and the guys started playing when Danny's phone went off.

Upon pressing accept, Danny heard the shrill of a familiar voice.

"Danny! Are you OK!?" Phanty's voice filled the room as Tucker snickered at the nickname. Sam scowled at hearing the banshee's voice. She was in no mood. "I heard what happened. It's all over the Monsternet."

"Phanty, calm down. I had everything under control," Danny got up to take the conversation somewhere more private.

"Is it ironic that after fighting all these ghosts, Danny is dating one now? "Tucker asked.

Though the irony was real, Sam didn't say a word as she glanced at the door Danny left through.

"Sam," Tucker wanted to say something, but an angry glare from the goth shut him up. So he went back to the game.

The goth was surly, to say the least. Instead of waiting for Danny, Sam got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tucker paused the game.

"It's a school night, remember. I have to go home and finish my homework," And Sam left the Fenton household. She didn't trust Phantasma and was too jealous to be in the same room as Danny at hearing her name.

"I thought we finished our homework so we could go your goth thing," Tucker said to no one and went back to the game.

After some time, Danny came back with a smile and some snacks, though that was from his call.

"OK, I brought…hey, where's Sam?" Danny placed the snacks beside his friend, who shrugged.

"She went back home. School night. So, I'll be doing the same soon. By the way," Tucker turned his attention to Danny. "did you finish today's homework?"

Danny freaked out as he had been distracted from it most of the day. While the ghost boy went over what was left as his friend gloated with the videogame, a grey squirrel with slanted eyes observed from the windowsill.

* * *

Vlad Masters was impatient. As mayor, he had the political power he had while maintaining dummy corporations to keep his business afloat, his way. And with his supernatural powers, the man could make personal connections and keep a comfortable level of anonymity. But he didn't have one thing.

And he was reminded of that one thing as he sat down in his lab viewing the recordings of a confident young halfa, who had been a thorn in his side, with a cackling banshee.

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Skulker, who had a mini-missile aimed at a monitor.

"Skulker, these are holographic screens," Vlad stated and transformed. "You know it won't do anything."

"Doesn't mean it won't bring some satisfaction," The ghostly hunter lowered his weapons with a humph.

"Enough small talk. Did you get him?" Vlad demand as he menacingly flew towards Skulker.

"I still say we don't need him. I can—"

"Only hunt and tame some of the creatures in the Ghost Zone!" Vlad yelled. "This ghost has the power to tame the one creature I need. A feat that was too much for you."

Vlad turned back to the monitors as Phantasma's face was now on display.

"I want you to find where this ghost is—"

"Banshee."

"Excuse me?" While Vlad wasn't privy to Skulker butting in. He was curious why the hunter did so out of character.

"That kind of ghost is a banshee. You might want to get it right. Some ghosts are getting sensitive."

Vlad was surprised at this trivia, but shrugged his shoulders and ran with it.

"Find this banshee. I know she's not in the Ghost Zone. The recordings have her state about a school in the Human World. Find it. Find the girl. Then report back."

"But sir, I can do more to the little banshee. And besides, it's no secret that her father did all the fighting. Not to mention, he doesn't want her dating. Why not—"

"Skulker," Vlad had his hand up to stop the hunter. "I see what you're getting at, but I won't use such a childish method unless I deem it necessary."

"Now go," As Skulker disappeared, Vlad turned to the monitors with a grin. "Now, let's see about another...client."

* * *

**And here we stop for now. Dani has a home now with Ms. Grimwood and Danny can visit. Or can't he? I wonder what Freakshow was p[planning. Did it have something to do with Vlad? Thanks to all the followers and I hope you all stay safe during these times.**

**Reviews:**

**Jebest4781: Thank you!**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**daniefan3000: I'd imagine Deadpool would do that. I'll have to ask him next time I see him.**

**Chester A Bum: Thank you!**

**Luiz4200: Maybe that's why I have multiple charges for chimichangas.**

**61394: I'll make sure someone passes the message to Dani.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Cujo? I don't know yet.**

**vparadox12122000: Thanks for the reviews and spell-check.**

**jh831: Good question. I imagine a third party handles the legal loopholes while providing the hero with the obligated royalties.**


	13. Friday the 13th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

The leaves had changed color to usher in the fall season as Danny found himself against his ghostly adversaries regularly again. There was the occasional free day, though Skulker didn't show up nearly as much.

The hunter mumbled something about a red guy last Danny fought him. He hadn't seen the ghost since.

Right now, Danny was battling Ember, who, after revealing her feelings to the ghost boy, was being flirty at the moment.

"Come on now, _dipstick_," Ember had used the term for some meaning of endearment. "I know you have more muscle than that."

The two fought in an electronics store. The diva ghost heard about streaming music and thought of using it for world domination. Or to fulfill her dreams of rockdom. It was hard to tell at the moment.

Danny had constructed a staff of ice to counter Ember's guitar as the two dueled with their weapons of choice. Ember had pinned Danny down when she swept his leg.

Danny exerted more strength, but Ember was smart and had the people in the building chanting her name, giving her more power. The ice staff was now cracking from the ghost rocker's brawn.

"You want more muscle? You got it," with that Danny phased through the ground. Ember looked around from where Danny would appear, only to notice herself being lifted off the ground by the ankles. The ghost boy had soared up and dragged her to throw the diva into the floor.

"How's that? Adding more brainpower."

"Hey, how's that muscle?"

"The brain is a muscle as well. So, it counts," Danny quipped. _Though it'd be better if I wasn't a C-straight student._

Danny had his thermos aimed as Ember knocked it off his hands with the flames of her hair.

"Sorry, but the concert's not over yet," Ember said with a sultry voice as she blasted away with her guitar.

Danny quickly reacted and brought a ghost barrier around him, minimalizing the power of Ember's attacks. He brought it down moments later and return with a wave of icy ecto-energy, freezing Ember for a moment.

Which was enough for the ghostly hero to grab his thermos.

"Sorry, but there will be no encore today," Danny charged and fired the ghost capturing device and had the diva wannabe contained in secs.

With Ember finished, the people inside were free of her spell. This was Danny's cue to leave before anything else showed up.

Which gave him just enough time to finish his homework for class tomorrow.

* * *

School had seemed like a chore on some days, like today. In fact, these were the times like these that could only be made better by friends, family, when they weren't obsessing over ghosts, and the call from a certain spooky beauty.

Danny had a goofy smile on his face and not just from thinking of his girlfriend. From their last few phone calls, Dani has been enjoying herself at ghoul school. She had made good friends with Winnie and Tanis and frequently hung out as a trio.

Of course, when there was good news, and there was bad news. Danny could remember that phone call from the beginning of the school year.

_Flashback_

"Oh, Danny, it's horrible. And not in a good way," shrieked Phantasma on the other end. "Ms. Grimwood says you can't visit unless you have a parent or guardian."

Danny wanted to say he was surprised, but the idea of him visiting the school whenever sounded too promising.

"I'm guessing I can't visit whenever," Danny moped on his phone.

"Ms. Grimwood says because this is an all ghouls school, no boy, especially a teenager, can come by himself. It would make the parents raving mad."

The ghost boy imagined his girlfriend's father, now finding out about their relationship, along with other monster fathers and mothers. He could see large drooling fangs with curved claws that came with the gruesome, ferocious, seething faces of the parents.

The ghostly hero was now sure he knew the meaning of fear and gulped loudly.

"You okay?" the banshee asked, her tone full nervous worry. After a few seconds of silence, she thought some better news would help. "You know, while you can't come here, I can still visit you…if I get permission."

That brought the spirit back into the ghost boy.

"Really? When? And how?" He asked each question with rising enthusiasm.

"Really! It's all part of the Spirit Education Department. At a certain point, ghosts, banshees, and spirits must learn to stalk and haunt out of tradition and self-defense. And now that I'm thirteen years old, I get to haunt in a location of my choosing," Phantasma said with excitement that turned to a sultry tone. "Guess where I'm haunting, you hunk."

"Amity Park," Danny replied cooly. "But won't your dad be against you going to a town where I'm at, but also where ghost HUNTERS prowl?"

"I do need a parent's permission first, but my mom will be handling it. Which she only agreed to if we all meet in person sometime before the starting week. The week after Halloween."

Danny paused. He had barely heard anything of Phantasma's mother. Whenever he asked of the matriarch, all he heard were good things, but the banshee loves her father and said nice things about him too. Making a moot point.

Would she approve of Danny? Because if she didn't, chances are The Phantom could find out. The ghost boy knew where that would take him.

"And she won't try to…kill me?" no one could blame the guy for asking.

"Mother? No! It'll be fine. My mother is nothing like Father. And she doesn't tell him anything, they fight with each other every chance they get."

While he didn't know how to take that, the lanky teen was happy to believe things could go better than expected. From there, the two went on to talk about when a good time to meet would be.

While monsters and humans say, 'the sooner, the better,' the couple wanted to get into the routine of the new school year first. There was too much preparation to ignore.

"So, when would we meet?"

_End Flashback_

That date was coming up fast. This Friday the 13th. Danny chuckled as the monster world saw the number as a token of good luck. The rare day itself had to be a special occasion, similar to a holiday.

"Now, all I have to do is get through classes," Danny muttered.

And, as usual, Dash would shove the boy into his locker or some other bully antic. As he left, Danny saw Mr. Lancer, who had seen the whole thing. He never paid mind to the teacher, as most overlooked the A-lister's antics and terrible behavior, but this time, the overweight teacher shook his head and seemed…discontent.

Danny would have investigated, but the bell rang for the next period…gym.

"Great, another day of dodge ball."

As the boy walked to the next class, he didn't notice a small little bug that had been recording the school day. A small, metal bug in the shape of a particular vampire ghost.

"Dodgeball is the least of your worries, little badger," Vlad spoke with confidence within his office. "Still I'll need to make sure you don't catch on…let's see who we can set up for a play date."

* * *

Friday the 13th came, and everyone was a little on edge for any signs of bad luck. It was a given for town folks who have ghosts appearing regularly since they were mainly the cause.

That made things fun for the ghosts, especially when they could scare people with such ease. Their shaking, fearful posture was like a calling card for them.

Surprisingly, he didn't see hide nor tail of Johnny 13. The ghost boy was sure he'd see his shadow causing trouble or Kitty arguing with him. He would probably look into why later. Instead, just the run-of-the-mill ghosts who took extra enjoyment of frightening people.

Danny was now fighting his fifth ghost today, the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE! For I, THE BOX GHOST will once again bring terror and mayhem to your lives with my square and cardboard fury!"

His plan this time? Create chaos by combining boxes together to create his _Box of Doom_. Sadly for him, the clouds had chosen this time to crack with thunder as the rain came down and made the boxes soggy. Boxes fell down as they lost their squareness, as well as the Box Ghost's power over them.

"Oh, come on!" The Box Ghost shouted.

Danny, with thermos in hand, sucked up the ghost who was as wet as his boxes.

"Finally," the superhero checked the surroundings for anything.

Everything was quiet, his ghost sense didn't even go off. And with that, he smiled and said, "Now I can get to my date. Now, where was it again?"

Danny checked his phone, but as he flew off, a silhouette could be seen from the rooftops. One that had been watching his fights for a while now.

"Mmmm…he's gotten stronger," purred the figure. "This'll make things more interesting."

* * *

Danny found himself at the Fang Café deep beneath Amity Park. In this place, monsters, ghouls, ghosts, and other creatures of the night ate and hung out without a care of being caught. Though there were precautions in place, namely the fact that humans didn't know about it.

The ghost boy had come through the front entrance in full hero uniform. As he made his way around, he could hear some cheers from the creatures around.

"Yo! Phantom's in the house!"

"Hey there, manster!"

Since his date with Spectra, Danny had begun to realize how popular he is in the monster world. It was a better arrangement than his reputation in the Ghost Zone. He felt like the most popular kid at school right now. Except it wasn't a dream or because of some technicality, like dating Paulina.

"Uh, hi..."Danny said awkwardly as the monster teens began talking to him like they are on friendly terms.

"Hey, I heard that you beat up a nasty ghoul named Penelope Spectra, real good last week?" A tall, multi-eyed monster asked. "Thanks, she tried to hassle my friend."

"Uh, yeah...she tried to steal youth again, but I didn't let her..."Danny said, and the other monster teens looked impressed.

"Right on! Serves that old crone right," Another male monster or manster said, impressed.

_Spectra, the good one, was right, Penelope really isn't Miss Popularity here. _The ghost boy thought.

Danny had made his way around probably more times than he thought when he finally saw the banshee he was looking for.

Phanty and right next to her was a ghostly woman who just had to be her mother.

It was a tall, female ghost who was a translucent blue and had white hair, much like Phanty. She had a strong resemblance to her with the only differences were that she wore her hair in a bun, dressed in an old fashion, Victorian-era dress, and she was of a more mature physique.

_Okay, Fenton. You are about to meet your girlfriend's mother. No matter what happens, it can't go worse than meeting her dad...right?_ Danny thought nervously but with a quick shake of his head, steeled his nerves. _Showtime._

He took a deep breath and approached the table. If all this time fighting ghosts had helped with anything, it was to be brave at the supernatural, especially the spirits.

He soon approached the two ghostly women. Phanty's smile widened when she saw him.

"Danny!" The young ghoul said happily as she hugged him.

"Hey, Phanty," Danny said.

As he embraced the ghoul in his life, the ghost boy felt the presence of Phantasma's mother staring at them. While it had no malice or ill intent, the boy could help but shake a little in nervousness.

"Don't worry," Phanty has picked up on his trembling. "You'll do fine."

"Danny, this is my mother, Lady Cristine. Mother, this is Danny, the guy I told you about," Phanty said.

Danny smiled nervously, though his nervousness had stopped.

"H-Hello ma'am..."Danny said politely.

Lady Christine got up and floated gracefully to the ghost boy.

"Greetings, Danny Phantom," she spoke with a calm and warm tone. "Phanty here has told me so much about you."

Danny tried to reply but was unsure how to respond.

"Don't worry, all I've heard are the good things you have done which make her happy. In fact, there hardly times when she doesn't talk of you."

"Mother..." Phantasma muttered quietly as she spotted a large blush.

"Uh, these are for you, ma'am..."Danny handed a bouquet of dead roses. Phanty told him they were her mother's favorites.

Lady Christine took the roses and inspected them. Before long, the smile grew on her face.

"Hmm...such a gentleman," Christine said with an approving smile.

"Yeah," Phantasma smiled as she looked to Danny.

"Uh...well my mom raised me to be," Danny said, but he mentally slapped himself as he wondered if Phantasma's mom had heard of his ghost-hunting parents.

"And what a wonderful woman she sounds like. Now I'm sure we have all night to talk, but shall take this to the table?"

The three floated over to the table. The young banshee, sure that the mother was focused on the menu, moved closer to her boyfriend. It still had been a while since the two saw each other.

Danny couldn't help noticing this and gave her a smile. Phanty leaned closer to give Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"So the Fang Cafe has a special today for this occasion. I take it you've never tried it, Daniel," Christine interrupted the tender moment. She put her menu down and smirked at the ghostly couple. Phantasma pouted while Danny bashfully smiled.

"Sorry," Danny replied.

"Don't be sorry, dearie," Lady Christine said playfully as she resumed her survey of the menu. "there's nothing wrong with what you did, but it takes skill to get something like that past a parent. And you're a little wet behind the ears for that. But I am happy you bring such joy to my little Phantasma. She used to dream about meeting the ghost if her afterlife and having thirteen little ones haunting the house. She even had names for -"

"Mother!" Phanty shrieked as she tried to cover up the conversation. "So Danny, how's the nightlife been in Amity Park?"

"It's normal...for a place called America's most haunted town. Mostly just ghosts that want to cause trouble. There were some odd faces I hadn't seen," Danny muttered the last part in concern.

"We that is to be a common thing now that Amity Park has been put on the Haunting List," Lady Christine placed her menu down. The ghost boy looked at her funny, not knowing what she meant. Phantasma realized this since he was only a halfa and found out about the monster world this summer.

"I'm sorry, a haunting list?" Danny asked.

"The Haunting List is a list of selected areas that are designated to be either safe, a challenge, or a combination of both where ghosts can learn and hone their skills. This is for the need of defense and professional reference," the phantasmal mother never took her eyes off Danny. He was doing his best to soak in this information. "Every creature of the night has a specific place where they must train their fundamental skills. And while it does inconvenience the humans, ghosts must train ourselves. I'm sorry if this seems like a bad thing, but I assure you," Her voice was full of warmth and care. "We do this to protect ourselves. That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. amity Park has been put on the list this year, but because it not only has malicious ghosts but also ghost hunters, it is a concern for us specters."

The motherly banshee would have continued, but say how Danny looked shell-shocked. Phantasma wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mother just wants to make sure I'm safe because I want to go to Amity Park," Phantasma had hearts in her eyes, it was apparent why.

"Young love," Lady Christine looked like she was swooning. "It's a beautiful thing."

Danny blinked, his brain unable to respond.

_Okay, my girlfriend's mom has been okay with everything...how is it I'm not in any danger!?_

"I take it that you are already acquainted with my ex-husband," Lady Christine spoke like she was repeating an irritating fact.

Danny flinched when he heard that. If he had taken a sip of his drink, he'd have spat it out.

"Did-did you just read my mind?" Danny had his hands up. A boy, especially a teenaged one, had thoughts that he did not want to share.

Lady Christine shook her head.

"I didn't, but I don't have to with the spike of fear you're feeling. That's something only The Phantom is known to cause," Lady Christine seemed more annoyed than angry with that statement. Danny wondered how many times this may have happened.

"I see," Danny said as Phanty sighed.

"I take it that your father overreacted when he found out you had a, oh what's the word, 'manster' of your own," The motherly banshee asked her daughter.

"That's like saying the Ghost King is kind of strong," Phanty muttered bitterly.

"I feel like I'm going to regret asking but, what exactly happened?" The mother expected the worst.

"On my first date with Phanty, we crossed paths, and...well, we didn't get on the right foot," Danny put it mildly as possible. Just because the parents were divorced, there was no need to start fires.

"He tried to destroy you, didn't he?" Lady Christine said dryly, and Danny cringed.

"I think that was his plan," Danny deadpanned.

Lady Christine scoffed and shook her head, which she rested on her hand.

"He hasn't changed at all," She muttered in annoyance.

"He has always been a hothead, even when we dated. I remember that I couldn't even talk about the weather with another ghost or monster without him throwing a jealous fit," Christine huffed. The entire ordeal had been a reoccurring event for her to the point where it just didn't surprise the banshee mother.

Danny, recalling the Phantom's foul temper, nodded.

"I can see that," He muttered.

Just then, Lady Christine turned her attention to the ghostly boy.

"Now then, Mr. Phantom," she spoke with a stern and almost ghostly manner.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Danny audibly gulped, nervous by the change in mood.

"I have heard much about you, both good and bad. I understand that you are not well-liked in some supernatural circles, but I also know that you are trying to protect the people of your town, and I can respect that," Lady Christine said.

"You do?" Danny was wondering where this was going.

"Indeed, truth be told, most monsters, while scarers, try not to harm humans, but they are some wicked ones that give us a bad name. My ex-husband, a hothead he may be, does care for our daughter, which I agree with. I know that you are a good spirit, but if you insist on fighting wicked spirits, I want to be sure that my darling Phantasma will be protected," Lady Christine's eyes spoke of the power she was holding back. Giving the ghostly hero her meaning.

"Can you promise me that no matter what, you will protect her?"

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am," Danny put on a brave front. "I'll make sure that Phanty here is safe. You're not the only one who cares about her."

Danny was sure his girlfriend's eyes were now heart-shaped as she swooned at him. Truth be told, he didn't know if he could handle the pressure. Lady Christine seemed hell-bent on making sure her daughter was in good care. A smart habit for any parent. And if she was anything like The Phantom, things could look beyond horrendous if the two were in agreement about the young phantom hero.

The young boy gulped silently.

"Then it seems we are in agreement, Danny," Lady Christine had a small smile on her face. "Now, where is our Crystal Lake Course? I've been dying to have some Stricken-Bone Broth Soup and a Boo-berry and Crab Apple Soulffle."

Danny tried not to be freaked by the sudden mood swing and decided to focus on continuing this dinner and its monstrous food.

All the while, Phanty felt happy.

'At least Mother approves of Danny,' She thought cheerfully with a hop in her eating habit. Something her mother smiled at.

_Ah, young love._

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. The atmosphere was lax enough that when dessert came around, Phantasma gave Danny a spoonful of the souffle. Though The ghost boy was hoping that it had no real souls in it.

After dinner and dessert, which Danny, wanting to be a gentleman, paid for.

Once done, Lady Christine, due to being a busy ghoul, bid them adieu.

"I must be going now, Phantasma...stay safe," The mother gave her daughter a hug.

"I will, mother..."Phanty nodded.

"And try to take it easy," Lady Christine whispered. "A relationship can be like a ride. You don't rush into it but relax and enjoy. You have all the time in the world."

"Mother!" the young banshee's head was sporting a darker shade of a blue blush.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked as Phanty snuggled into his arms.

"Nothing, she pouted.

Danny gave out a chuckle until he remembered the gaze of Lady Christine. While she did enjoy seeing her daughter happy, that didn't eliminate any reservations about the situation.

"It was nice meeting you, Lady Christine," Danny said.

"Likewise," Christine said. She narrowed her eyes and then spoke in a warning tone. "Just remember your promise."

Danny gave a loud gulp.

His intuition told him that while Phanty's mom seems nice( as in more pleasant than her dad), it would be wise not to anger her.

"I won't forget, ma'am..."Danny nodded, and the woman smiled.

"Bye, Mother," Phanty gave Lady Christine a hug. "We should do this again someday."

"Oh..I'll be checking up every now and then," the motherly banshee replied with an eye on Danny. "So don't worry. Farewell, children."

Lady Christine vanished in the air with a flash of light. With her departure, Phantasma leaned onto Danny, her eyes filled with happiness that Danny made a good impression. While she was scary, as most ghosts are, Lady Christine knew the ghostly superhero was a kind soul.

"So...we have the whole night to ourselves," Phanty batted her eyelashes as Danny. "What do you say we...scream up the night?"

* * *

Danny decided since Phantasma was going to haunt the ground of his home town that he would give a tour of the city. He chose to start with Fenton Works since it's his home. Not to mention it's where the most...enthusiastic ghost hunters live.

"How have your parents been, anyway?" Phanty asked as they watched his house from a safe distance.

"Well..." the ghost boy tried to think of a proper answer that came as a...

KABOOM!

An explosion erupted from the house, no doubt from an invention gone haywire. Smoke came from the windows as some alarms went off this time.

"I'm okay!" Jack Fenton's booming voice echoed across the neighborhood. No one responded to the daily occurrence.

"Same old, same old," Danny sighed to his girlfriend, who seemed unfazed.

The couple flew around town, showing the sights, sounds, and the places Phanty hadn't seen. They met Sam and Tucker, who were on ghost patrol. Tucker gave a wave and a smile, but Sam looked at the two with a surly expression, well surlier than usual.

Phantasma, who was aware of the goth's feeling, grabbed Danny's arm and responded with a challenging look of her own. The banshee was not going to let a romantic rival interfere with her relation. If Sam wanted the ghost boy, then she should have done something. And the spooky beauty knew her haunting hunk chose her.

With an 'all clear' from Tucker and a huff from Sam, the ghostly duo flew over to the next area, Axiom Labs. From there, a pair of Binoculars had caught visual of them.

"And here I thought` the fun would never start," said a sultry voice. "But what cat doesn't have fun on Friday the 13th?"

Danny and Phantasm hovered over the building, as the ghost boy explained its purpose.

"Showtime."

"So, you found one of the past guard dogs from this place and helped him find his chew toy?" the banshee was had a hard time holding in her laugh. With how loud she could get, it was not a good idea to start laughing and alert anyone on the premise.

"Yeah, but now he won't move on because he has too much fun with me."

Sirens went off in Axiom Labs. Phantasma put her guard up but saw that Danny had jetted to the building before she noticed. The banshee flew as fast as she could, but the ghost boy went full speed, hoping to catch whoever was disturbing the peace.

_Wow, he's fast!_

Danny Phantom landed on the ceiling as he surveyed the area.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out!" Danny demanded with fists charge with ecto-energy.

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot me already?" The voice soon was faux hurt and cooing.

Just then, another person appeared from the shadows, revealing herself.

"Hey, Phantom, long time no see..."A sultry voice was heard, getting his attention.

"Black Cat!" Danny said in shock at the sight of the hot thief. At his words, the girl in question struck a pose. Whether it was flirting or playing with the ghost boy, he didn't care and charged into battle. But before he could land a blow, Black Cat flipped over him and blew into his ear, and when the hero of Amity Park turned around, he got a green glow of her eyes.

At that moment, Danny remembered how looking into them would cause bad luck.

"Glad you remember me," the cat burglar winked at the ghost boy.

Thinking fast, the temporarily unlucky Phantom backed away and aimed carefully in an attempt to incapacitate Black Cat before she got away. To his surprise, she gave him bedroom eyes and stood still.

"I see you found someone special," she pouted, to Danny's confusion.

"Wha-" Before he could finish, Phantasma had crashed into the ghost boy, making him misfire and hit a part of the building instead. The two stumbled onto the ground. Danny got and dusted himself off before he helped Phanty up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just not used to how fast you can be."

"Alright, then just be careful. Despite how she looks, Black Cat is-waiting on the roof looking at us?"

Danny had turned around to search and chase after Black Cat but saw the thief standing their giving Phantasma the once over. The ghost boy, clueless as he can be at times, noticed how she looked annoyed at the banshee. Jealousy was subtly written all over her face.

"So...you picked a ghost," Black Cat bit her lower lip in annoyance as her gaze moved to Danny.

In the meantime, Phantasma got a good look at the woman in question.

She looked to be just a teenager with short, chin-length, white hair, green eyes, and pink lips. Her attire consists of a black jumpsuit that hugged her body, showing her athletic shape, black jacket with white fur lining, black gloves, and black boots with a domino mask.

She also sent him a smug, cat-like smirk when she looked at them.

Phantasma frowned. The banshee didn't know who this is, but she already didn't like her.

Especially the way she was looking at her Haunting Hunk.

Phantasma could feel her blood boil. This was starting to feel like the Ember incident all over again. But this time she didn't wait for the girl to kiss her boyfriend. So, she went full steam ahead. After all, Black Cat should be easier to fight than another ghost...right?

"Phanty, wait!" Danny took a step to stop her, but he got hit by a stray blast that came out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?"

* * *

"Come back here, creep," Valerie yelled as she blasted at her target, who managed to dodge a few.

"HA-HA! You can't stop the BOX GHOST!" the pesky specter gloated as the two "fought" on the other side of town.

* * *

A few seconds later and more stray blasts came, and Danny found himself dodging as he flew over to the catfight.

Phantasma had reached for the cat burglar, only to be grabbed and thrown into the air.

After restabilizing her balance, the banshee was confused at how a human, with barely any supernatural powers, had grabbed her like she was tangible. As she turned to glare, the thief in the jumpsuit waved her finger as she patted a device on her neck.

"Ah-ah-ah, I don't think so," Black Cat said playfully. "Now, this isn't my first dance with a ghost. Ask Phantom, he really knows how to show a girl a good time." She giggled, remembering their past "date," neither Danny nor Phantasma found any humor at her words. After a moment, the lasers stopped, and Danny flew over to the catgirl, as did Phantasma. But with the press of a button, a ghost shield surrounded the thief, blocking the two specters and knocked them down. "Which brings me to my...benefactor's little advice and the gifts his associate gave me."

Black Cat somersaulted over to Phantom as he laid on the ground. He noticed her looking at him in the eyes, but with no glow. Only some disappointment.

"You know, for a guy like you, I thought your girlfriend would be more impressive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" screamed the offended Phanty. "I am a ghost with the most! How's that for impressive!?"

"I sure you are, but in case you haven't noticed, you haven't exactly been landing any hits," the cat thief never took her eyes off Danny. This gave the banshee even more reason to be mad. For though she admits to having little battle experience, that didn't mean she was no threat. Plus, the looks Danny was getting from her were too much.

Danny Phantom had enough of this nonsense and decided to meet Black Cat's gaze with an ecto-charged eye beam of his own. He was careful not to put too much power behind them as to not lethally harm the girl. Just because he was angry didn't mean he was going to fatally wound anyone.

With a flip, the cat burglar dodged the beam as the ghost boy got up. Phantasma flew over to his side. Both of them stared at the thief. But before any sort of plan could be formulated, Black Cat produced a small orb from her hand, making the duo bring their guard up.

"It was nice seeing you again, Phantom. Maybe next time we meet in more _private_ settings," Black Cat blew Danny a kiss. Dropping the ball, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving ticked off ghosts.

Danny flew around the building to search but found nothing. He was about to check the inside and see what was stolen, but the sound of sirens made it problematic.

"Gonna have to look into this later. Phanty, we need to leave," Danny waved his arm towards the sky. The two flew away into the night sky and further from the scene. With the end of the fight, the tour was concluded for now and left. The couple ending the evening at Danny's home. Sam and Tucker would meet them there.

* * *

Landing in an alley a block away, white rings transformed Danny human while Phanty tapped her amulet. The two had made it to the corner where they saw his friends.

"Dude, I heard someone robbed Axiom Labs, and it wasn't a ghost. Can you believe that?" Tucker pulled up the article on his PDA.

"I was there, and I met our little thief before," Danny replied as he started walking. "I'll tell you more inside."

So the gang walked, with Danny and Tucker too preoccupied to notice Phantasma was silent with Sam glaring at her from behind. Taking notice of the goth girl, and to make herself feel better from the fiasco of a fight, Phanty walked up and leaned a little on Danny. In response, Danny wrapped an arm around her. Which made Sam mad and not-jealous.

The teens had made it up the steps of the entryway when Danny remembered something.

"Wait a minute," he said as he shielded them back.

There was silence while everyone took a step back from the door.

"Uhh...Danny, what are we waiting for?" Phanty asked.

**KA-BOOM!**

The answer came as an explosion courtesy of another Fenton invention gone haywire. Carefully opening the door, Phantasma was surprised to see the carpet, couch, and other furnishing covered in slime and goo. While she did visit the household a few times, Phantasma never stayed around to see the daily explosion creating goo and stains in the house.

"That," Danny said as he guided his friends through the mess. "Somehow, my parents make their inventions blow up every day. My dad says it's a work in progress or something like that."

"Eww," Phanty was seriously grossed out and jumped back a bit.

"Scared of a little goo?" Sam teased as she walked through the mess in combat boots.

"Gimme a break. This is basically a ghost corpse spread across the room," Phantasma was on the verge of puking at sight.

Looking around, the goth girl realized how true that was. Everything now looked like something out of an old slasher film, except this was a regular site. Danny made a mental note to ween his parents into not doing this...somehow. Tucker just hid behind his friends.

"Suffering Spooks! Did the Fenton Goo Launcher blow up again?" Jack exclaimed as he came up from the basement laboratory. He took a glance at the room. "Huh, I thought I finally fixed it this time." It was then he noticed Danny, Phantasma, Sam, and Tucker. "Hey kids, how are ya?"

"We're fine, Mr. Fenton. Just a little grossed out," Tucker walked through the mess with caution.

"Why are you grossed out? This happens nearly every day," Jack lifted a brow at their movements. Especially since Sam was now tiptoeing through the mess with stained boots.

Danny saw the demoralized look on Phanty's face and sent an apologetic look.

"Yeah, dad...we're just now realizing how gross this is," Danny said, actually feeling queasy now. "Phanty basically called it a spread out ghost corpse."

"A ghost corpse! Ha! that's...crazy..talk?" Jack's voice went from jovially to moderate and finally to somber. "Huh...I never thought of it like that before."

_Memo to self, therapy session with Jazz later._ Danny thought, feeling sick now. _For EVERYONE._

Jack looked confused.

"Anyway, we're going upstairs, for homework and video games, and definitely not trying to block disturbing images from our minds," Danny said, still unnerved by the new interpretation of an everyday scene of his life.

"Well, before you kids go upstairs, why don't you hello to Vlad. He took the time to visit us," Jack said to the surprise of everyone in the room, sans Phantasma.

"Vlad?"

Before Phantasma got an answer, or Danny had the chance to get in front of her, Mayor Vlad Masters came from behind Mr. Fenton. He moved through the mess with no trouble as he walked up to the teens, specifically the ghost boy and his girlfriend.

"Hello there, Little Badger."

* * *

**And Vlad now makes an appearance. Dun-dun-Duuuun! What does he have in store for our heroes? it's never good. So, now Danny will be dealing with more than just his enemies, he'll have to make sure Phantasma is safe or face the wrath of her parents. Will he keep his promise? Of course, he will, but we want to see how. Next chapter, we will see more. Have a wonderful day.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all the help with the chapter.**

**Side Note: As for the Death Battle, I am happy Danny won, but it was still painful to see two awesome characters try to kill each other.**

**Reviews:**

**danifan3000: Skulker is targeting Phanty, but only for reconnaissance right now. Just wait till he gets the green light**** to hunt. Then he'll be in trouble.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**Luiz4200: Now the only question is, how soon?**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**Dreams Come True 996: Well, Felicia now has met Phantasma. It will take time before the others meet her, especially if they have no connection to the supernatural.**

**nightmaster000" Thanks!**

**Chester A Bum: Thanks. I wonder if the Grimwood girls remember you.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: I thought so at first, but then I saw the data on Jake Long and how he could attack ghosts without any extra equipment.**


	14. Vlad Masters Plus Teenage Trouble Equals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

"Vlad," Danny said the word as if it were a curse, a forbidden name. For so long, Vlad had antagonized Danny with his ghost half, Vlad Plasmius. It had been months since they last saw each other, which meant one thing.

"What are you up to?" Danny asked with his arm guarding Phantasma.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought, 'I haven't seen my friend Jack or any of you in a while,' and thought about coming here and causing you all endless trouble," Vlad held a straight face the entire time he spoke. After his words, he and Jack held in their faces until they snorted in laughter.

They were the only ones guffawing in the entire room.

"Ah, I'm such a kidder," Vlad wiped a nonexistent tear in his eye. "Anyway, I don't believe I had the pleasure of meeting your little friend here, Daniel. Who is this enchanting lady?"

Young Fenton tried to keep his girlfriend from getting closer to the mayor, but the older man's charisma worked to his advantage. The young banshee walked from behind the ghost boy as she peered at the man cautiously.

"Hello," she waved, unaware of his halfa heritage. "I'm Phantasma."

The banshee would have told him she prefers Phanty but noticed Danny's behavior. Sam and Tucker were in the same mood, giving the man venomous looks.

"Phantasma? What a mystical name," Danny took note at the faux politeness and feigned interest in Vlad's tone. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, and an old friend of the Fentons. Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Righto V-man," Jack obliviously agreed. "Usually, he's busy doing his job, but we can always count on Vlad to make time for the important things in life. Such as ghosts! That's why you're gonna ramped up security."

"Ramped up security?" Tucker asked, checking into his PDA. Sam was now aghast with how Vlad would increase security. Danny held Phantasma's hand and squeezed it.

"Why yes, dear boy," Vlad's face, out of Jack's view, gave the gang a wicked grin that spoke of malice intention. "You know how ghosts love to cause even more trouble on Friday the 13th. So I thought to myself, Vlad, you have to do something about this. What would you do if ghost and the like were to suddenly, for inexplicable reasons, appear in droves like the one time with the skeleton army? You got to do something to prepare. That's why I'm going to meet with some associates in the following weeks to brainstorm some ideas on counteracting this supernatural threat."

"Which I still think you should've asked us to help with," Maddie said, coming from the lab."No one knows ghosts better in this town than us."

"Maddie, my dear, dear _friend_," Vlad struggled a bit with that last word. "While I enjoy your company, I tend to find it easier not to mix business with pleasure."

Danny and the others sent him a dirty look, matching the one Maddie had that remark.

She has not forgotten what happened in Colorado, but she tried to be patient, for he did save Danny's life during the ghost invasion from Pariah Dark. Although she didn't know how involved the 'old friend' was in the matter. Plus, Jack, for unknown reasons, still saw this man as his best friend.

"Still, if anything happens that my vast network of minio- I mean, employees cannot handle, I will keep you posted," Vlad said, showing off that smile that made everyone's skin crawl, except Jack's.

"Well, I must be going now. Mayoral duties and all. Have a wonderful day," Vlad said as he looked to Danny and Phantasma. "I'm the coming times will be...horrific."

"Vlad left the building with his friendly facade as he waved goodbye to everyone. Jack and Maddie went to clean up the mess, but the mother noticed Phanty trembling behind her son.

"Phanty dearie, are you alright?" she placed a hand on the disguised ghoul's shoulder. At the touch, the young banshee gave a shriek and stepped back, eyeing the Fenton matriarch with fear.

"Is everything okay?" Maddie was taken back by this behavior. No one had ever acted this way in her life, not even the ghosts. Well, most of them anyway.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Fenton," Phantasm managed to say. "I'm just a little tired."

Both Fentons saw through the lie but decided not to push forward with anything. Maddie had an idea Vlad was the cause, but that would have to be a conversation for next time.

"Mom, if it is alright, we are all going to my room," Danny spoke up. He needed to get Phanty in the loop of things and did not want to waste time. There was no telling what the older halfa was planning right now.

Maddie merely nodded, and the group of teens went upstairs to discuss the peculiar visits they had today.

* * *

Danny had just finished explaining to his ghostly girlfriend who and what Vlad is.

This was her reaction to it all.

"Vlad Masters is a halfa too?" Phantasma was sure she'd dissolve into goo from the stress of the revelation. It was starting to make sense to her why the two were antagonistic to each other.

"You seriously couldn't tell?" Sam was in denial of how the banshee couldn't sense the older man's powers. "I thought ghosts could sense one another."

"Each ghost has a different set of powers," Phanty tried to fly right into Sam's face but forgot her amulet was activated and fell to the ground. Danny helped her up to see a small smirk on Sam's face. "Not all of us get any detection abilities."

The goth girl would've responded, but the glare from Danny and Tucker kept her mouth shut. With a huff, she turned to the window to notice a surly, grey squirrel staring into the room. While the not-jealous girl had respect for nature, when she tried to stare back in her anger, a few minutes of staring into its eye told her to back away from the window.

When she focused back onto the room and her friends, plus the banshee, the ghost boy had explained everything to her.

"So," Phantasma commanded the attention of the room. "that guy is half-ghost like you and is your arch-nemesis...and is after you and your mom. I got all that, right?"

"Pretty much yeah," Danny was worried about how his ghostly girlfriend would take this.

"And I'm guessing he has something to do with Dani?"

Everyone in the room nodded, though no one gave a worded response. Danny was nervous. He had been having so much fun with Phantasma that he forgot about Vlad. And who could blame him? The past summer was filled to the brim with love, save for three dates. Since then, the ghost boy had been thinking mainly about the ghoul in his life. But that was the tough thing about life. You could have a break, but not a vacation from the difficulties. And being half-ghost meant a lot of them.

And now it seemed like the break was over.

"So enough about Vlad. I think when you're ready, you'll tell me," Phantasma said. Reading teen monster magazines did say stuff like secrets would happen though they would never cover dating a superhero. "I'd like to know more about that cat lady from the fight."

This got the attention of Sam and Tucker, who were intrigued for different reasons. Yeah, the break was done.

"Yeah, so during the dating service, I was on my date with Felicia, and we went to the museum. And that's when it started. Then some thugs threw a smoke-bomb into the place, and I stopped them but-"

"Please get to the point," Sam interrupted. "I want to hear this before we graduate."

Tucker and Phanty glared at the girl. The banshee was more invested due to wanting to hear more about one of the previous dates. While she had nothing personal against them, it was still essential to know who Danny dated before he picked her.

"Sorry. anyway long story short, she stole something, we fought, then Skulker came, she helped, and..." Danny was hesitant to say the last part, but he knew they might find out. And that would be worse. "She kissed me."

"WHAT!?"

A combined shout of the small audience was heard. Danny flinched at the noise. Sam was in shock, Phanty was jealous, and Tucker's emotions were of the two previous with some awe. Technically it could have counted as another date.

"She kissed you!?" the two girls exclaimed.

"Just getting this off my chest, but how was she?" Tucker's response came swiftly in the form of a slap on the head, courtesy of Sam, who used his PDA as a blunt object. "My baby!"

Danny, while acknowledging his friend's reaction, was more concerned about how Phanty would take things. She was the jealous type, apparently, and her fight with Ember showed how she can get. To his surprise, the banshee just floated over in front of him.

"Phanty, look, I know you don't like it when other girls kiss me, but this was before I choose you. And I admit Black Cat is hot, but I'm not going to leave you for someone who steals and —"

"Danny," Phantasma placed a finger on his lips. Danny waited in anticipation for anything, as his friends did. To his surprise, however, his girlfriend pulled him for a kiss. It was only for a few seconds, but it delivered the message.

"Just shut up," Phanty said when they parted. Her tone had no anger or jealousy, but the ghost boy could help but think there was something hidden inside the voice. There was no chance to inquire about it, as the ghoul went in for another kiss. This one deeper and more passionate than the last. Danny slowly melted into the emotional act as he felt his girlfriend's initiative in the form of her tongue.

Sam was about to interject, but the quick-thinking Tucker, who saw where this was going a mile away, dragged her out. The goth girl would have given him a piece of her mind, but the techno-geek cut her off before any protests.

"Sam, just let them make out."

Worse was made by the fact that Sam sympathized with th banshee. For now, they were both in the same spot, in her mind, of seeing their relationship with the boy they like threatened.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had just finished cleaning the room of any ectoplasmic goo when they noticed the friends leaving. They waved goodbye but knew what that meant. The parents had been teenagers, after all.

Tucker had just "escorted" Sam outside the home when she finally struggled free. Her angry face leaned in close to her friend.

"Tucker, want to explain why we left," the goth's tranquil fury was clear as morning dew.

"Just let them make out in peace. No one wants to be watched."

"And let that-that girl use Danny?" she didn't use the word ghost in case of prying ears. " She doesn't even know him, and she's probably just—"

"Sam, let it go," Tucker turned to walk away. "Phanty's not out to get Danny."

"Like Kitty was when she dated Danny?"

"I'm not arguing with you about this," The tech-loving teen started walking away. He knew his friend was too stubborn, fueled by her jealousy, to try and see that the banshee meant no harm. With each step, the yelling of the goth grew smaller and smaller. For now, more important things had to be attended. Mainly in being on time for his and Velma's video chat date.

"Fine!" Sam yelled before she stomped away. Her heart aching with each step.

From a tree nearby, the surly, grey squirrel looked at the events that unfurled.

"Okay," he said, pinching his nose bridge. "Looks like somebody, need a talking to."

* * *

Upstairs the teens were heated in the make-out session, with Phantasma taking the lead. Danny was surprised by her actions, but the mind of a hormone riddled teenage boy only thinks of these things for a moment. It wasn't long before the entrance of the Fenton patriarch charging in that any thoughts went back into motion.

"Danny, Phanty, I know I should be respecting your privacy as a parent, but I'm asserting my authority by coming in anyway," the door swung open in full force. "And thanks to my large body, I don't even need the Fenton Battering Ram."

Danny pulled away from Phanty, blushing deeply.

"Dad! Remember the words, 'don't destroy my door!?'" Danny exclaimed in embarrassment at the intrusion. This wasn't the first time, but the word appeared to be undermined with every time it was spoken.

"Whoops," Jack said, though the teens could see the smirk on his face told otherwise. "Anyways, dinner will be ready soon and your mother and I were wondering gif Phanty would like to join us."

"Sounds nice, but I'll think I'll pass," The banshee's tone held a slight note of depression and distant thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked. "You sure you don't want to stay?"

"That's okay, I should probably be heading home soon anyway," Phantasma smiled gently at the ghost boy. Her face was full of loving warmth that told of her unchanged feelings for him.

"I'll walk you, Phanty," Danny said as he escorted her out. Well, he wanted to, but the banshee seemed a little unresponsive to his touch. After a moment, he let go of her hand.

"You sure everything is okay?" Danny took a step towards Phanty, but the ghoul gave a soft smile and said she was okay.

The ghost boy accepted the answer but was still worried. He left the room after his father, who said to let her be. Phantasma glanced around the room as her eyes passed to Danny's computer screen, mainly her reflection in the deactivated monitor. Her smile dropped as she measured her body with her hands thinking about how she compared to the cat burglar a few moments ago. And her flirty actions towards her boyfriend, which brought something to her perspective she hadn't thought of before.

_I wonder who his other dates were.  
_

* * *

Days had passed since their last date, and while the ghost boy respected his girlfriend's space, she hadn't texted or reached out to him as frequently anymore. This was a worrying sign, he even asked his parents what to do. His mom, knowing more about women than the father could, told him to be patient and give it some time.

The following days felt like years as the ghost boy resumed his daily routine, which mostly consisted of school, homework, ghosts, and of course, bullies. This time, he had enough of Dash's pranks and antics and sought some form of revenge. Despite some protests from Sam, the only thing that really stopped him was how his girlfriend would react when she heard how he used his powers.

Though that didn't mean Danny didn't deserve detention for no reason again. All he did was stand up to Dash's antics. The ghost boy was sick and tired of them and finally had the courage, albeit a little anger-driven, to stand up to the bully. He even got into his face. But because there was a game tonight, it meant Danny would be punished while Dash got away clean.

Once again, the hero of Amity Park found himself in a classroom after school. And as a special bonus, the boy was the only student in the entire school who was punished for today. Grumbling, Danny went to work studying, expecting Mr. lancer to come in with the usual speech of being here and how he should be studying while reflecting his actions or whatever.

To his surprise, the overweight teacher came in, glanced at the boy, slumped into the chair, and slapped his head.

Despite his better judgment, Danny walked over for some answers.

"Mr. Lancer, I know I shouldn't talking or anything else besides studying, but isn't this the time where you tell me to buckle down and study or something?"

Mr, Lancer sat up straight in his chair as he looked Danny square in the eye. They held frustration and exhaustion, but these emotions were not directed at the ghost boy.

"Mr. Fenton, do you remember how I once told you I look to my students as grades to my teaching abilities?" The teacher's voice was calm, and the student had no idea how to take that. So, he just answered the question.

"Yeah, you told me that after I flunked a test, you had me retake. I'm grateful for that, I guess," Danny noticed his teacher's demeanor didn't change. "But you were getting at something?"

Lancer gestured with hands as he attempted to speak. No words came out as he slapped his face, pointed to the sky, and tried to sound magnanimous.

"There's no other way to say this. So, I'll be frank with you," his now pleasant voice disarmed the ghost boy who took a few steps back. "I'm tired of having to play nice for students like Mr. Baxter."

Danny blinked before he was sure he needed a reboot. Had he heard the teacher correctly? Mr. Lancer, a teacher who had let the A-listers go Scott free with their trouble, had admitted he didn't like what he was doing.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't ask this, but if you don't like it, then why?"

"The bottom line is school funding. Pop quiz, Mr. Fenton. Where do you think money for schools comes from?"

"I'm guessing the government," Danny answer sounded like another question.

"You are partially correct. About more than a third comes from the government. The rest we need from locally, such as parents who give money in exchange for hearing their child is doing well. In which case, means not disciplining a failing student, who doesn't have any plans for the future, into focusing his energy more productively!" Mr. Lancer slammed his fists on the desk. He calmed down as he noticed the young Fenton taking a defensive stance. "My apologies, Mr. Fenton. I know you did nothing wrong. I've been in your shoes before."

Danny raised a brow.

"I was a cheerleader, remember? Do you really think it was acceptable for men my age to cheer at that time?"

"Oh. Oh! Ohh.."

"Exactly."

The room was now silent. Part of Danny wanted to hit the books to pass the time, but the hero in him couldn't stand to hear this. Even if he wasn't sure, Danny Phantom could help. Or could he? Well, that was a good thought, but he doubted his name as a hero could get school proper funding while allowing the popular kids to be kept in line, so to speak.

"Hey, wait a minute! Mr. and Mrs. Manson-"

"Are socialites who prefer to give their money away to things high society would like more of, as a way to get a better reputation amongst those people. Still, it would be nice since they would provide enough money to balance the books," Mr. Lancer had a small smile. "But for now, you can just sit quietly and do what you need to do. I'll see about ending detention early."

"Seriously!?" Danny was sure this was a dream. Since when had any student hear a teacher offering to let them out early from detention?

Lancer nodded, a smile was on his face. Listening to the school problems helped, but Danny still wanted to figure out a way to make sure the A-listers didn't have much pull anymore. And he was sure everyone was too.

It seemed the past summer was the start of some major changes.

* * *

The flight back home was calmer, without much madness, ghost attacks, or mad ghost attacks. Danny took the time to fly among the clouds and think about another important matter in his life right now. Phantasma. Days, when your girlfriend doesn't respond to you, feel like months. And for the longest time. He felt something but couldn't put his finger on what that was.

Thinking back, the ghost boy never thought he would find a ghost, well banshee, that would make his life seem better. Even though his parents were ghost hunters and his arch-nemesis now met her, he still wanted to make this work.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of manic laughter and people screaming. Danny rushed to the scene of the crime to see giant mutant potatoes crawling around and trying to eat people.

"I knew vegetables were bad for you!"

Danny spotted Sam and Tucker with Jazz. They were armed with Fenton weapons but weren't sure they had enough. Phantom even noticed these creatures didn't set off his ghost sense. Joining the trio, the ghostly hero fired off with a barrage of icicles, mostly in an attempt to cage them. However, the monsters didn't register the attack. Some of them had been impaled and sliced by the sharp beams of ice. None of them seemed to be complete creatures as their bodies were of solid potatoes stuffing. No organs.

"I guess potatoes are really just many eyes," Danny quipped as he and his friends battle the monsters.

Unbeknownst to them, a plant with a single eye was spying on them from a porch planter from above.

"So, this is Danny Phantom, one of the few 'Halfas" to exist in the history of monsters... and the specter who had stolen the hear of The Phantom's daughter, Phantasma," spoke a ghoulish hag as she observed the fight through a crystal ball on a web. "Interesting, while not on par as at the master ghost, he has far more potential."

Walking away from the spying orb, the hag reached for some ingredients on her many shelves and storages. Gripping a few picks here and there, the ghoulish lady, if you could think of her that way, dropped the items from her found hands into a cauldron, which made the pot boil a greenish-blue goo.

"Grim! Get over here now!"

"Yes, Revolta," said a large potato creature like the others. This one, known as the Grim Creeper, was just as large with one red eye but seemed to have more intelligence though that was mainly seen as he can talk and think, unlike the rest.

"I want you to go to return to Amity Park and plant more of your Venus Spy Traps. I want to know everything there is to this boy," Revolta went back to the orb as the mutant vegetable burrowed underground.

"Yes, Revolta. I'll go right away."

Within seconds he was gone, how long it would take for him to reach the town, was anyone's guess.

"Soon, I shall add his power to my own. And then the monster-dom shall fear the name Revolta, the Witch of the Web!

* * *

Danny crashed onto the couch when he arrived home. The monster potatoes, while somehow seemingly edible, were more of a hassle than he thought. This was mainly because: a) he felt like he was being watched the whole time, and b) he still was thinking about Phantasma. Ever since that fight on Axiom Labs, the banshee had this sad, distant look of her face, and she was barely keeping contact.

"I guess it's true what they say about crossing paths with a black cat," Danny groaned. "Especially on Friday the 13th."

"Still trying to see what's bothering Phanty?" Jazz took a seat next to her younger brother. Being one who used psychology to get through most of her life, she had learned enough about behavioral language to know when people were going through some unpleasant phases.

"She hasn't texted me or anything. And when I call, she says she's busy with school," this behavior had the ghost boy on edge for the past days. The banshee had always kept regular contact within acceptable hours. She'd had been so happy when they officially dated, and now, it was like she was someone else.

Danny would have kept thinking about her, had his older sister not placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Little brother, relax. She's just going through something."

"You think so?"

"I know so. As for what, I don't know cause I wasn't there last time Phanty came."

Danny slouched even further. Jazz was trying her best, but there was only so much she could do with the books she read. The only thing the girl knew was that her sibling needed some time to think, which was why Sam and Tucker were told to leave him alone for today. She understood that relationships can be complicated, even more so when they have distance between them.

"Danny, you have nothing to worry about," Jazz put her brother in an affectionate headlock or hug-lock in this case. "The next time you meet, she should have everything sorted out."

The young Fenton looked to his sister. Her words helped, if only for a small inch, but he was happy at the idea that his girlfriend will be alright.

How long that will take is another question.

* * *

Beneath the home of the Amity Park mayor, Vlad Master was in his private office enjoying a favorite hobby of his, spying on the Fentons and anyone of interest to him. Curled up in his lap was his faithful cat, Maddie, who purred with each stroke the older man gave the cat upon her head.

"Maddie, while I must say things have been nice ruling this town as the mayor, I must admit to wondering what more there is to life."

A sharp beep and with a subtle vibration indicating his phone had received a message. Grasping the object from within his coat, Vlad's happiness went from slightly satisfied to wicked content.

"It seems to be our little associate was satisfied with the results of the robbery days ago. With this, my plan is another step closer. What a happy day."

Skulker phased through the floor and made himself known as he floated in front of the halfa. While at first wary, given that no one can see the ghostly hunter with him, nor anyone in public, the mayor gave him a stern glare. He did not transform but produced an anti-ghost weapon from another pocket. The message was: he didn't need to transform.

Skulker nodded menacingly, he hated being told that but did find some enjoyment working for the man. Especially when it involved payment and prey.

"I found the school the banshee goes to," the hunter gave the man a glare. "I still say you should've let me do more."

"Come now, Skulker, all good things come in time. You're a hunter, you must know some patience. Besides, if you're more concerned about our new...employee, then we'll just have him give a demonstration."

The hunter was not happy; he was relegated to doing reconnaissance work and NOT stalk anything. Plus, the new guy was a nut. The school was a prime target for prey, in his opinion, though some he deemed to be too young or small. He had some pride in hunting. The more robust the game, the better he thought.

"Now, what did you find?"

To Vlad's question, Skulker gave a full, malicious grin.

"Where should I start?"

* * *

**It looks like Danny gonna have some bad luck for a while. But it happens. How he and Phantasma will make it through is the fun part. But now Vlad knows about the school. This will not bode well. Also, Revolta finally enters the scene. Where will she fit in? Next chapter, we get to see what's up with Phantasma and maybe get a better idea of what Vlad has planned right now. Till next time, stay safe, and have a good day.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for help with the chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: made sense to me. I mean, technically all a ghost is made out of is ectoplasm. So, yeah...**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks! Sam will hopefully stop being jealous soon, but we won't see what Vlad's up to for a while.**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**danifan3000: I can't say for sure, but I have given thoughts to the predicament of their powers and of those in the monster world. There are some differences, but that will be elaborated on in later chapters.**

**Jebest4781: Interesting idea. Thanks!**

**61394: We'll probably see about Ms. Grimwood's hiring practices are in the next chapter. As well as maybe a certain cameo.**

**Chester A Bum: We shall see if the Grimwood girls remember you. Maybe even more.**

**nightmaster000: Thanks! For Danny's reputation, he's not popular in all circles, especially where villains are involved. I believe most teen monsters like though. As for more face, we shall see.**


	15. What's a Ghoul to Do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

While the days after the fight with Black Cat were sad for Danny Fenton, there were more distant for Phantasma. The ghoul had barely said a word to her friends when she returned over the weekend, a troubling sign for the energetic banshee. It was now Wednesday, and Phanty hadn't cackle or put her soul into much of her daily life. Whenever her phone alerted the girl of texts or calls, she looked at the device with longing before turning it off.

"Dawww...something isn't right," Elsa said as she noticed her ghostly friend just floating and staring at the sky outside. The dreariness of the clouds just made her sigh. "She hasn't done anything, but...that."

The rest of the gang joined the girl at the window she was staring from. Dani had only known the ghouls for a few months but felt a close connection. Whenever she could, she went invisible to check up on the banshee, though the power was not needed as Phanty's thoughts were far above the clouds.

"I showed her this article in Morgue Magazine a while ago. She grabbed it and then was in front of the mirror for a couple hours," Sibella held up the same magazine with the pages turned to the hot topic article. "I grabbed it when she was done and bat article is _How to See if Your Manster Picks You_."

"Arrooo! So all this is about Danny?" Winnie pulled the public are's papers from the vampire's hand. "You think he's dumping her?"

"HE WOULDN'T!" Dani did not shout, but her sudden volume was enough to give her friend a jump. "Sorry, but I'm sure my cousin would never do that. They even have pet names for each other. Pet names!" Dani flailed her arms out in exaggeration. "Who does that?"

"Danny and Phanty do," Tanis answered innocently. This earned a laugh from Sibella and Elsa, the trio of younger monster had a lot to learn about growing up and relationships.

"What?" Tanis asked, all doe-eyed.

Sibella calmed down and patted her on the head.

"Oh, nothing, Tanis," Sibella said. "I don't think he'd dump her either. I've heard how they talk to each other."

Sibella then silently muttered to herself. "Honestly, I'm kind of jealous," But someone heard her.

"What was that?" Dani questioned.

"What was what?" Sibella deflected.

"Okay...so, why is Phanty still so bummed?" the young halfa also had a lot to learn. Especially with what little she knew.

From Ms. Grimwood's private study, the headmistress spied on the girls via a spell with her crystal ball before she dismissed the enchantment.

"She is young and new to the affairs of the heart, Dani," Ms. Grimwood answered no one. The headmistress was also concerned with the banshee's behavior. Being a mature woman, the gypsy had thrown her heart out before. She knew the questions and, more importantly, knew where to find the answers. And so, she polished her crystal ball, and had Hans, the disembodied, flying hand, drew sigils onto the table.

* * *

The ghostly girl, despite it being against her lively nature, wanted to be alone in her room. However, her friends wouldn't have it. They kept insisting she'd come out to talk, and as much as Phanty loves them, they can be pretty stubborn. So she found herself outed of her room by her friends.

"Follow us," Winnie commanded.

Phantasma followed her friends into the dormitory school. They went past creaking hallways with deteriorated wallpaper and rooms that had growls, moans, and screams projecting from the inside till they reached the attic.

The room was mostly empty with chains and other various objects that littered the surroundings.

"What are we doing here? We don't even have P.E. today," the banshee asked. The ghouls surrounded her as Dani floated above in ghost form. From the looks of things, she was surrounded on most sides, though if she phased through the floor, the young halfa would most likely follow her. "What's going on?"

"Phantasma...Phanty...please," Sibella pleaded sincerely.

"Please, what?" Phanty asked, playing dumb.

"We know that you aren't so happy right now," Tanis stated. Young, old, naive, or experienced, all friends could see their loved one's pain.

"Arrooo, that's right. Tell us what's wrong?" Winnie said.

Phanty looked away.

"There's nothing wrong. I've just been enjoying some peace and quiet in my afterlife."

Phanty and quiet were like olive oil and vinegar, they don't mix. Her friends knew something was up, and they needed to find out what.

"There's nothing wrong," the banshee repeated absentmindedly.

"No, there is something wrong, and you're clearly upset about that something," Sibella said.

"Daww...we're your friends, Phanty. You can tell us anything," Elsa said.

Phanty hears this and sighed. Her friends were worried about her, anyone could tell. The banshee knew her friends weren't going to leave until she spilled her heart out.

"Its...a little silly..."Phanty started.

"It had something to do with Danny, doesn't it?" Dani got straight to the point.

Phanty sighed.

"Does it have something to do with Danny?" Sibella asked.

The ghost in the spotlight nodded.

"Kinda. On our second date, Danny told me he chose me out of twenty-eight girls who wanted another date."

The ghouls were surprised at the number. Especially Dani, for she had expected girls to like her cousin but didn't think the amount would be that high.

"At first, I was happy, but when I saw that Black Cat thief, I noticed how...fit she was and wondered what the other dates looked like," in shame, the banshee lowered her head.

"Dawww...you know looks aren't everything, right?"

"Of course, I know!" Her head was lowered, but still, she cried out. "But seeing that girl, what if...what if months later he doesn't like me any more than he does and wants one of the other girls? I don't know how to take that..."

Tears fell as the ghostly girl wiped her eyes with her hands. Wanting to do something for her friend, Dani adjusted herself to an even air level. She tried to speak, but the young halfa had no idea what to say. Fortunately, someone did.

"Phanty, let's get somefang straight. You are a beautiful ghoul, so full of spirit. You are pretty, fun, funny, and an all-out scream. Danny picked you BECAUSE of how wonderful you are. You have nothing to worry about," Sibella reassured her ghostly friend with her hand on the banshee's shoulder.

Phantasma looked at her friends as they spoke.

"Daww...thats right. You are the best. The ghost with the most," Elsa said.

"Arrooo! You got that right, Elsa! That catgirl's got nothing on you, and neither do those other girls," Winnie howled.

"They're right. My cousin is lucky to have you," even Dani spoke.

"You're the best Phanty," Tanis looked up with big eyes.

This cheered Phanty up as a small smile graced her face, but she still felt insecure.

"I-I know that I should listen, but I can't help but wonder who Danny saw," Phanty admitted with some insecurity.

The ghouls were at a loss. It wasn't that they didn't want to help, it was a matter of how. A new perspective was needed.

"What about searching the forums on the monsternet?" Little Tanis asked.

"Arwooo! She's right! If one ghost got into the service-"

"Then another should have got in as well. Fangtastic idea!" Sibella interrupted Winnie, who was not happy with the interjection.

Phantasm flew with anxious joy at the idea, maybe someone would know about his previous dates. The sooner they found something, the faster the banshee would be able to get past her funk.

"Alright, let's do it!" Phanty exclaimed, before pausing. "But how do we do that?"

"Leave the web searching to us," Tanis said as she jumped onto Elsa.

"Daww...yeah. Nobody here knows more about machines than us."

The students raced to the study hall, better known as the library, to log onto the only computer for student use. It wasn't that the school had inadequate funding, Ms. Grimwood just didn't have an extensive amount of students in any of her years at the finishing school.

The old tower model had some dust on it, which was promptly wiped away by Dani, to the slight confusion of her friends. But when the monster girls pressed the power button, no lights or sound came. The machine did not spring to life with the whirring of the fan or beeping of any sort.

"What's wrong?" Tanis asked as she pressed the power button again.

"Dawww...it must need a recharge. Hold on a sec," Elsa grabbed the computer tower. She held it out the window, where lightning came and struck the device, giving it life.

"Arwooo! There we go, now let's fire this puppy up!"

"Fangtastic!"

The banshee cackled loudly as she hugged Dani, who flinched from the loud volume. Whatever problems came their way, the girls could usually find a solution, whether they knew it or not. But not all issues were insight. As down below, in the swamp nearby, a menacing figure had landed shortly after the lightning hit him as well.

* * *

"What kind of place has freak lightning storms!?" Skulker cried as his circuits went temporarily haywire. Falling down, the mechanized hunter landed with a thud, leaving a hole in the muddy ground.

"Ahhh!" He said as some static went off before he regained control of his suit.

"This better be worth it," The hunter of the unique grumbled as he positioned himself in a relatively safe location. Phantasma had been so down from the weekend, she didn't notice the hunter stalking her home. And after getting lost in the swamp, head now located the school.

"Now, let's see...what we have here?" Skulker said as he pulled out his binoculars and saw something that caught his interest.

He has been a hunter for a LONG time, and he has run into more than just ghosts in the previous seasons. Which gave him joy at the prospect of new and unique prey to hunt.

He saw a vampire, a werewolf, a mummy, what looked to be an animated corpse and TWO ghost girls. Skulker grinned menacingly as he inspected both.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said with deep, dark interest.

* * *

Tanis and Elsa kept fiddling with the computer. It was an old model so some patience was needed as it didn't run as fast as modern ones.

"Dawww... Okay, we're online!"

Tanis jumped up onto Elsa's lap and the two went straight to work surfing the web. While there was a concern for the young mummy girl to be seeing the internet, especially on forums since censors aren't enforced or really provided. The older students decided to read the text before the younger girls could. After what felt like moments, they found the _**You+Me=Love!**_ website. Clicking on the link, the ghouls were presented with a pink webpage littered with hearts of many shades of purple, pink, red, green, blue, and orange.

_Welcome to **Y****ouMe=Love!**, the world's most interactive teen dating site._

A banner said on top of the page. Next to it were hearts of the different colors lined up with links to services such as signing up, logging in, employee login, and others.

"Wight there!" Tanis pointed to the heart at the end that said: _Forum_.

With a click, the ghouls now hunched over the screen. They were so close, their collective breath fogged up the window. Grabbing a micro-fiber cloth, Dani wiped the screen clean.

"Maybe we should back away from the screen," Phantasma said with an embarrassed blush.

"Dawww...yeah, it not good for your eyes to be so close anyway," Elsa pointed out as she used the search engine in the forum to look up monsters. To the dismay of everyone, no posts came up about any ghosts that had entered the service.

"Hmm...I wonder if this is okay," Dani said as she turned to Phanty. "I mean who would post about their dates?"

"Well...there's no rule against it. Kinda...maybe," Phanty shrugged. "No idea."

Elsa kept searching for more forums, even overlooking one about some creep who had been luring girls with a fake profile called _TooFineTuck_. Phantasma rolled her eyes at that one and snickered quietly to her self.

After another hour of searching, the ghouls' search came up empty and opted to investigate further on the site. They came across another forum, after checking to make sure it was appropriate for the little ones to see, they found nothing. Not many monsters had entered the service.

It shouldn't be a surprise since it was only available in the human world, but that made things depressing for the banshee.

Eventually, they came across a forum where a teen had used the dating service had posted the past dates of a _D-Fenton_.

"That's Danny!" Phantasma gasped. Wasting no time, the banshee commandeered the mouse and clicked on the title.

"Wow, it says here Danny got the record for most second dates," Dani read out loud. It didn't hurt the banshee, but she was too distracted reading the posts. This guy had made detailed reports of the dates. He even had a photo attached to each description.

"It says Danny's first date was with a girl named...Kim Possible," Phanty stated.

"For real!?" Dani asked in surprise. She phased through the other ghouls to get a look-see. "Wow, Danny must have really enjoyed this dating service."

"Who's Kim Possible?" Tanis wanted to know who this girl was that got her friend's attention.

"A normie teen hero who also does cheerleading," Sibella answered. Her friends glanced her way. They did not expect her to know that.

"I...follow her online," the young vampire replied with a blush. "She has a lot of adventures. She's pretty cool."

"A really pretty one too," Phanty said depressingly.

She took note of the girl's athletic looks and charming smile. While monsters and humans could have different opinions, they could both understand beauty and what could be the norm.

"Arooo! You're every bit as pretty as her," Winnie attempted to reassure her friend. But when it didn't work, she decided to scroll down further. "Who else did he see?"

"Dawww...Some girls from Metropolis. Kara, something," Elsa read off-screen.

"Look at her! she'd probably be Danny's first pick!" Phantasma shrieked. "I'd probably be his sixth pick!"

"Don't say that," Dani hugged her floating specter friend. "He's with you now, so you're the main pick."

"He also went out with a girl named Sabrina," Elsa said.

The girls paused when they heard that name.

"Sabrina, huh? Isn't that name common in the magical community?" Sibella said.

"It is?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, it's really common with magic wielders, but I guess normies use it too," Sibella said.

"Maybe she is a sorceress or a witch," Winnie suggested.

The girls looked at the banshee, who was sadder now. Another ghost was one thing, but now the ghoul wondered how many of Danny's dates were supernatural.

"Hey, he already went out with Phanty. Who knows?" Winnie shrugged.

But that did nothing to calm the banshee's worry. So the girls looked up another date, but after scrolling down more, it became apparent that not all partners were posted.

"Dawww...hey! what gives?" Elsa smacked the screen in frustration. Luckily the monitor was built for such occasions.

"We didn't even get to see the other ghost Danny dated," Tanis complained. She didn't like that all this work was for nothing.

Phantasma pouted as none of the posts had anything on a ghost girl, not even her own date. Just when the banshee thought she got what she was looking for, life threw her a curveball. It was a good thing she had ghouls that cared for her.

"Dawww...you have nothing to worry about, Phanty," Elsa said as she opened a new tab and punched in _Danny Phantom_.

"Arooo! Yeah, that guy chose you over all those girls."

The banshee would have objected, but she noticed that Frankenteen had pulled up a site dedicated to her heroic boyfriend. For the moment, any pain or insecurity that caused it was pushed back from seeing all the pictures of the ghost boy in his heroic achievements.

"That's my haunting hunk," Phantasma cooed as she saw the fansite.

"Ohhh...I know he looks good, but he is fangtastic!" Sibella said before she realized the words that came out. Turning to her banshee friend, she blushed. "Sorry, th-that just-just..."

To her surprise, Phasnty wasn't angry or jealous but had a playful cat grin.

"It's alright. I guess I can't blame you or anyone, but remember, he's mine," Phanty said with a giggle.

The ghouls all laughed, even Sibella joined in, as they continued searching online. Though the banshee and vampire had some complaints about closing the tab with Danny's photos.

"I just wish we knew something about the other ghost girl," Dani was searching the forum posts again.

"My cousin Draculaura told me of the newsletter published at her school. It's called the Gory Gazette. Maybe they heard of the service," Sibella proclaimed as she navigated around to type away at the machine. Within seconds the link for the websites came up. It didn't take long for the girls to start scrolling down. They had plenty of time to search for anything relating to relationships or the dating service.

Looking around, the ghouls saw that the editor had her own personal blog, _The Ghostly Gossip_. It sounded more promising since an editor wouldn't miss a chance for something like a dating service...would she? But Phantasma was determined to find answers and clicked the blog link. Within seconds, she went to scrolling down for anything, but the editor kept her name a secret.

However, when they finally found an article, staring the editor herself, the banshee produced a scream so loud, the everyone was positive it was not a happy wail. No, it was of shock and surprise. And they realized why when they saw a picture of Danny Phantom.

"The editor went on a date with my haunting hunk!?"

This was a surprise to everyone. The odds of Danny dating a full ghost were rare, but chances of seeing two were more so. Now, this wasn't enough to make Phantasma's heartbeat, but it was not what anyone had expected.

"Huh, you know, maybe I should've called Danny. It probably would've been easier to ask who he dated than find out like this," the younger halfa said in hindsight. "though I don't think he'd really say anything."

"Dawww...maybe, we should confirm this. You never know if this is a publicity stunt," Elsa said as Tanis jumped off her to comfort her banshee friend.

"No, Danny would never be the kind of guy to do this," Phantasma said with a smile. "He would never run from a ghost, good or bad. It's one of the many things I like about him."

Those words earned the banshee stares and chuckles, which made the girl's ectoplasmic face turn a deep shade of blue with a blush. Hugging her face, Phanty couldn't help but smile.

"What's all the hub-bub?" Ms. Grimwood came into the room concerned about the wail. While the headmistress was happy nothing was wrong, it went a bit ticked when she noted the computer monitor had a dent with the soot made from the lightning. "Remember girls, this device is not a toy, but a tool of research. Make sure you treat it with respect."

"Yes, Ms. Grimwood." All the ghouls answered.

"Good, now since everything is fine, I'd like to remind you all that it will be time for bed in less than an hour. I want you all to get ready now. That especially goes for you young ones," the headmistress pointed to Dani, Tanis, and Winnie. "No one needs to sleep more than you three."

"Yes, Ms. Grimwood," the young trio groaned a bit. While no child likes the prospect of staying up late, being in boarding school negated any excitement it could bring.

The girls turned off the computer and journeyed down to prepare for tomorrow. But what would they do?

* * *

Skulker's suit had now recovered from the lightning. Now fueled with some idea of displaced revenge, the hunter flew menacingly at the school building. He turned invisible, so no one knew he was there.

"Alright now," Ms. Grimwood said as she opened the window, time to turn on the security system."

With a clap of her hands, all manners of supernatural defenses came up. Ever since the incident with Revolta, the gypsy knew she had to make some upgrades. And one of them was a special breed of blood blossoms that would sprout and tunnel through the dirt.

Before the hunter could reverse his speed, he went straight into the plants' barrier. The ghost hunter screamed in pain as loud as he could, blood blossoms were never a joke. At the sound of voices, the mechanized ghost fled before anyone could see him.

* * *

As morning came, so did the usual routine; classes and the like. But the banshee was still distracted. Now that Phanty knew of Danny's date with the editor. She could ask her heroic boyfriend who she was or at least a name, but a wave of anxiety kicked her courage out. It wasn't that Phantasma was scared, far from it. It was just that she had ignored Danny for a few days. What would she say to break the ice?

"Come on, Phantasma, you should know how to go about this," Phanty mumbled to0 herself as she tried to brainstorm.

"Okay, I'll text him for another date, but what do I do? It's been days since I last replied," the banshee cried.

"Maybe a phone call, but that seems too impersonal," Phanty considered. "Maybe I can call and ask to meet up someplace, like another date."

"Arooo! That sounds like a great idea!" Winnie howled in approval.

"Dawww yeah!" Elsa agreed.

"Bat's what you need!" Sibella screamed as she snapped her fingers. Her friends looked at her like she had transformed into a human. "A new look!"

While the idea was not terrible, everyone questioned whether a new look would make any difference. Even Phantasma was unsure as her head went upside down then right side up in a 360-degree turn.

"Think about it. If the next time you show up looking like a scream and then—"

"Then Phantom will have no choice but keep his eyes on you! Aroooo!"

"Dawww...where do we start?" In her hands, Elsa had the latest issue of Morgue Magazine.

"Will this work?" Dani wondered to herself. She asked the same to her friends Tanis and Winnie, but they were just as clueless.

With a plan made, the ghouls searched the schoolhouse high and low for the items they desire. Luckily they had everything in the dorm rooms.

* * *

Skulker had laid low and camouflaged himself with materials from the swamp. He didn't have to due to having invisibility, but it was these details that made him feel like he was hunting worthy prey. With the attention of none on him, the hunter could perform his task with minimal ease. And while this place had defenses for ghosts, it was too enticing to leave after learning the halfa girl was there.

After all, Plasmius would no doubt add a bonus at such news of his escaped clone.

"Excellent," the swampy hunter muttered slowly in a low, sinister tone at the thought. "Now, if I could just understand this ritual they are performing, then my mission should be complete."

Getting up to move, the ghostly nimrod failed to notice that while was stalking, Matches, Ms. Grimwood's pet dragon, had decided to take a nap right where he was. With a squishy thud, the dragon had been rudely awoken and was now energized to give anyone trouble.

With a loud "Grrrr!" The little reptile made his angry presence known.

Skulker looked to his feet to notice the small creature swiping ineffectively at his feet. With a snort, the ghost just went back to moving towards the school, but the dragon would have none of his ignorance and spewed fire at his combat boots.

"Yeow!" The hunter yelped. "Why you little!"

Now it was Matches turn to go in the other direction as he raced towards the pumpkin patch.

While Ghost Zone's greatest hunter was at an advantage with the weapons he kept in his suit, such tools would no doubt prove to be loud and/or flashy. Besides, when was the last time he got to chase prey with his bare, mechanical hands?

"I got you now," Skulker leaped forward just as he entered a field full of pumpkins. Though just short of catching the tiny dragon, the critter thought this to be the perfect opportunity to taunt the spirit, with a breath full of flames to the face.

The hunter was not fully fire-proof, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting angrier. But as he took more steps forward, his strength left him. Confusion filled his thoughts as he struggles to stand up. It wasn't long before his systems malfunctioned and had him down on the ground.

"What's...uh...happening?"

Matches whistled and gestured to patches of blood blossoms that had been planted around the pumpkins.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why are these here!?"

With a snicker and a snort, the small fire-breathing reptile began digging up the dirt onto the captive ghost.

"You infernal creature!" Skulker threatened as the dragon buried him. "As soon as I scalp the ghost boy and his mate, you're next."

Matches, while understanding what the ghost said, blew raspberries at the hunter as he continued to bury him.

"Next time this place comes up, we're sending someone else. Like that other new guy, he actually likes swamps."

* * *

The girls had just finished applying the last touch. Twirling the spirited specter around in their chair, they stopped her right in front of a mirror with Dani covering her eyes.

"I can't wait to see," Phantasma Was so excited the halfa had trouble keeping up. Bouncing in any direction meant the little girl had to focus on predicting what to do.

"Just one more finishing touch," Sibella said as she applied a small amount of make-up. "Perfect! You're ready."

Removing her hands, Dani and the others watched as Phanty studied her reflection, posing at different angles that showed off her good sides. Although the banshee considers all her sides to be excellent.

"Eat your heart out, past dates, cause Danny Fenton is mine," Phantasm said with a wink and thumbs up before she twirled, stopped again in the mirror, and made a heart with her hands. "And this gore-geous banshee is the queen of his screams."

With hollers and whistles adding to her confidence, the ghost girl pulled out her Coffin and dialed the desired number.

"Go get him, Phanty!"

"Dawww...you got this!"

"Arooo! Take no prisoner!"

Dani and Tanis giggled in excitement. Their young minds weren't ready to comprehend dating, they found the situation enjoyable.

Phanty was ready, she picked out Danny's number, pressed called, and then the adrenaline died down when she realized she had no idea what to say. Her face fell within seconds, but no one could help her, because the other end picked up. She was dead in the water.

* * *

It was nearing night, and all through the week, Danny Fenton had been worrying about his girlfriend whenever he got the chance. While Tucker emphasized with him, the same couldn't be said for Sam, who had reached her tipping point by now, as two talked at Fenton Works."

"Sam, I'm just worried about Phanty. She keeps ignoring me," Danny said as he glanced at his phone for the umpteenth time this week. "What if—"

"The banshee's fine. She's probably living her life or afterlife or whatever. Since when is not keeping in touch a concern? I don't keep in touch with my parents, and it's fine," Sam snarked, the ghost boy's consistently focusing on the ghouls in his life was frustrating to her. And partially dangerous to those around her. It wasn't that the goth would harm anyone, but more like her face was scarier than the ghosts. Even the Box Ghost didn't want anything to do with her.

"But you don't like your parents," Tucker quipped our of frustration and fact. He was getting tired of this jealousy Danny was not picking up.

With a dark glare that scared off one of their foes, the techno-geek rolled his eyes at his friend's 'threat.' He was getting tired of this jealous nature of hers. However, all train of thoughts came to a crash as a phone went off. With the sound of a sinister, dark organ with an overarching step was here, and the ghost boy scurried to pick up his phone.

"Phanty?" Danny asked with nervousness. The other end stayed silent as the ghouls quietly cheered the banshee to say something."

_H-hey Danny, how've you been?_

Danny could hear the nervousness in her tone. To be fair, he wasn't exactly sure if everything was alright, and that made him a bit jittery too.

"I've been fine, except for all the ghosts that bother me. Though things have been a little too quiet I mean, Skulker hadn't even-"

_I was thinking about going on another date!_ Phanty had blurted that out so loud, Sam and Tucker could hear from where they are.

"Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

Tucker was happy for his friend as he used his PDA to talk to his girlfriend, Velma. While she had doubts about his retro device, the two remained strong together. And now they were talking about meeting in person. Apparently, she and her friends were being called over to the next town over. But he frowned as he glanced at Sam, who had her back to the ghost boy, glancing over from time to time.

"That's great. I'll see you then," Danny said as he hung up with a small but hopeful smile on his face.

But that also became a frown when he saw Sam's back. "Seriously? You're still on this? I thought you could at least be happy for me."

"How do you know you're happy? Because some cute little ghost girl flirts with you?" Sam faced forward to the boy. "News flash, she's probably using you like Kitty did."

"Okay. I've had enough!" Danny motioned to the door. "If you can't be nice about Phanty, then why don't you leave?"

With a loud "hmmph," the goth girl stormed out the door once more. Danny was getting tired of her jealousy. Even if he didn't know how she felt. All he could do now was try to fix things when she calmed down. Deep down, the boy knew the girl to be his friend.

* * *

As of this day, Skulker had enough of the school and decided to end his mission, viewing it to be complete. He grinned at how he would tell his employer, Plasmius.

* * *

**Ooooh! I guess Vlad gonna know about the school now. And what will he do with that knowledge? As for Phantasma, relationships are tough, especially when you're a teenager. You think things will work out naturally then the first obstacle comes and you rethink everything. But we know they'll overcome everything thrown at them.**

**Also sorry, Chester looks like we won't be seeing you yet.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help with the chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**nightmaster000: And more is to come.**

**Major Simi: thanks.**

**61394: Actually Skuler did the spying, and now we see why he hated it. But it looks like more acquaintances are being added to Vlad's list.**

**Zorobak: I can't say what will happen to Vlad after this.**

**Jebest4781: And soon, we get to see Scooby and the gang solve another mystery.**

**Luiz4200: That line was taken straight from the Fairly Oddparents. I thought it would be funny since Butch Hartman made both. As for Lancer, well teachers don't have the best position and the education system is more complex than we thought. Also, times always change, maybe LancerDreams Come True 996": will get a chance to shine again at cheering.**

**Dreams Come True 996: The thing about Vlad is he's more of a chess master, so we never know what he's planning. As for him and the ghouls' fathers, no clue. I don't think he would care what they think. As for more crossover elements, such as Mystery Inc., yeah. There'll be more. Phanty's already seen some of Danny's dates.**

**Chester A Bum: Thanks. Sorry you don't appear yet, but you will at some point.**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: More crossover elements will be seen, including the previous dates, in future chapters. As for when...I can't say.**


	16. The Night before All Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Halloween was tomorrow and to every specter, spirit, banshee, and poltergeist that was an invitation to rule up the town. To them, nothing was better than a wild and screaming city on All Hallow's Eve.

So, as the protector of Amity Park, Danny Phantom took it upon himself to make sure everyone was safe. And while there wasn't ever a large cluster of the spooks, it was better to be safe than sorry. Especially with the mayor the town has.

Danny flew around the city in search of ghosts looking for a scary time. And with his parents out of town, he had all the time he needed.

_You sure it's a smart idea to stay out longer?_ Jazz asked over the phone. _It'__s still a school night, and you do have an assignment from Lancer due tomorrow._

"I know," groaned the ghost boy at the other end. "But this is the week that ghosts will really spook up the place. I can't just ignore a cry for help. Besides, I got a date tonight with Phanty also, and she agreed to help out a bit."

_Please tell me you're not going to mix ghost fighting and ghost dating. _Jazz said at the end of the line.

"What!? No! Sam and Tucker are helping, and you'll be done soon, right? Plus, there's Valerie. Though she'll be shoot first ask questions never," Danny said.

_Still...it has been pretty quiet compared to last time._

Danny is not convinced.

"I honestly didn't think only four ghosts showed up," Danny said with a bewildered tone. "Last time, there were at least twenty incidents. Though five of them were the Box Ghost, And three were Klemper."

No sooner as the words left his mouth, so did the blue wisp of the ghost sense follow. Charging his fists, the hero had turned with glowing green eyes ready to aim and shoot but stopped when he noticed a familiar friend instead. One that had not been seen since summer.

"Spectra?" Danny eyes the ghost, who sported a causal style that yet showed some effort on the details with a black dress that ended above her knees with purple ribs from the neck to the belt with chain links sewn into the hem. On her wrists were shackles that were connected by a length of chain that went around her back. Her boots were high heeled with strides of purple and pink with a ball and chain for the heel.

Even if he is dating Phantasma, the halfa couldn't help be stare and study the ghost girl. Her spooky aesthetic was part of her charm.

Still, why is she here?

"What are you doing here?"

Seeing Danny for the first time, in what felt like forever, the ghost girl, Spectra, gave him a warm smile, sultry eyes, and a blush on her cheeks. The specter was so happy to have come here.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Spectra!"

Today was Spectra's seventeenth birthday, and her friends threw her the best party a ghoul could ask for. Everything was almost perfect...almost, that is.

"Hey Spectra, how it fanging!? Skulltastic party, right?" Clawdeen, her werewolf friend, asked as she jammed to the music.

"It's Phantastic!"

To her chain, Spectra could not hide how the halfa hero had stolen her heart. She thought about him a lot, evident from how she doodled his name and drew his figure in a daydream every now and then. It wasn't long before the teacher noticed and ended up sharing this with the entire class.

Shortly after, it became the talked of the entire student body. Though no one really blamed her, it turns out there a small fan club at Monster High for the ghost kid, which grew after it was heard that he saved Spectra and her friends from a couple of monster hunters.

In fact, she could see them dressed in black and white with his DP logo on the various articles as they danced to the music.

It made her miss him more, as part of her was too shy to wear the logo.

"Not really that fashionable, but I can't blame people for liking the half-normy," Cleo said in her usually haughty way, but the ghoul knew she meant it in a friendly manner.

Especially since Danny did save her life along with the others.

Spectra sighed.

"He really is something else," Spectra fawned.

Despite the quiet voice, the ghost spoke with, her friends heard this and shared a knowing look.

" But...he didn't pick me, remember?" Spectra moped.

"A poor decision on his part, obviously," Cleo said sternly.

"Moum," Ghoulia moaned.

"Ghoulia's right," Frankie said with a hand on Spectra's shoulder. Or would have, if it didn't go through. "You really like Danny. We all know it, and now it's time to see if you can make this happen. You'll know unless you try."

"Spectra, Halloween is coming up and just because Danny went on another date with someone else, doesn't mean he found his soul mate or whatever," Clawdeen said.

"For all we know, it probably didn't work out," Lagoona added.

"You really think so?" Spectra perked up at the thought.

"Go to him," Frankie encouraged. And the rest of the ghoulfriends did the same.

"I really think you found the perfect manster for you," Clawdeen said.

Spectra heard this, smiled, and nodded.

"Alright, I will," Spectra said with confidence as she flew away, determined to go get her manster. The cheer of her friends and student body echoed through the building.

It wouldn't be long till she saw him again. After all, she knew where to find him.

* * *

"I'm patrolling while waiting...for my...girlfriend...who I chose...from the service." Each word brought a sense more profound sense of shame as they were uttered. And Danny saw the prepped up specter's face fall inch by inch. He felt like there was a stone sloshing around in his stomach.

"Well...I'm sure she must be the normy of your hopes and screams to have been chosen by you."

The two knew Spectra was hurt, and that was an understatement, but she wasn't going to show it. No, the gossip-loving girl would accept her loss with dignity.

"Actually, about that 'normy' part," Danny said with air quotes, to Spectra's surprise. But he didn't get to finish as Phantasma emerged from behind to surprise him with a hug.

"Danny! It's been forever since we last saw—"

The banshee stopped talking and relinquished her embrace as she noticed the Spectra wearing a scowl.

Sadly, Danny hadn't noticed because he was carefully studying his girlfriend's new look.

Phantasma has traded in the blue dress for a blue dress with black sleeves, a black diamond in the middle, and triangles of the same color at the tattered hem. She accessorized with a small spiked collar and studded bracelets. She wore black and blue striped socks with shiny black shoes that had a white skull buckle on each.

"New look?" Danny asked, but when he received no answer, he looked at Phanty. Now noticing the staring contest, the ghost boy decided to introduce his ghoulfriend.

"Phanty, let me introduce you, to...a friend of mine, this is-

"Spectra Vondergeist," Phanty said with her arms crossed.

"Phantasma," The ordinarily shy Spectra spoke in a less than kind tone.

Danny blinked as he looked at the two ghouls.

"You...both know each other?" Danny asked, surprised.

"You could say that," the banshee said as she hugged her boyfriend's arm close.

The two ghouls narrowed their eyes at each other in a showdown of states.

Spectra saw this and frowned harder but tried to maintain her decorum.

"We see each other mostly at the same Chainsgiving feast," Spectra explained as she did the same.

"Uh...Chainsgiving?" Danny asked.

"A monster holiday," The two ghouls said with neutral tones.

"Though we mainly compete in the Scare Games part. Where I always beat this shy screamer," Phanty said with a smug smile and a pointed finger.

"You think you're a better ghoul because you can scream louder? Hmmph...You never beat me in Hide and Sneak," Spectra brought her face closer to the banshee's.

In retaliation, the younger ghost girl brought her face forward as well. "Please, everyone knows only the best can win at Siren's Shriek!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Bring it on crawlflower!"

"You wanna see what a real ghoul can do?"

"You always were jealous I was better in the Scare Games," Phantasma said smugly, her trip on Danny's arm tightened.

"There's more than one way to scare," Spectra retorted as she constructed the ghost boy's arm even more.

Danny actually felt some pain now.

"Uh...girls..."Danny said but saw their glares getting worse.

Danny gulped.

He sensed a rising tension between the two ghost girls...two ghost girls that he had, technically, been interested in.

"So, Phantasma, what are YOU doing here, anyway?" Spectra asked, but she actually wanted to know went he young banshee would leave.

"If you must know, I came to spend time with my haunting hunk here," Phanty said as she held Danny tighter, unknowingly cutting his circulation.

Spectra looked like she didn't believe her as her line of sight zigzagged between the halfa and rivaL.

"Wait, YOU'RE his ghoulfriend?" Spectra said in disbelief and maybe jealousy.

Phanty sent a smug smile.

"Uh-huh, we met at a dating service during the summer and have been together since he chose me, Phanty spoke with a triumphant look on her face.

Spectra was agape. She knew that Danny had picked someone else at that service, but she had been HOPING that it wouldn't have lasted. And now, she learns that not only is he still dating his chosen girl, but it is another ghostly girl.

And it's Phantasma!

Phantasma, a loud, hyperactive banshee who is even YOUNGER than her and who's laughter could literally wake the dead. And they were never happy wakers.

Why her?

She would have understood if he had dated a normie or those other girls or one of those heroines he fought along with during the summer, like the normie teen hero Kim Possible or that Kryptonian superheroine Super Girl.

There, she could understand the appeal, but PHANTASMA?!

This has to be some sort of joke!

"Some, Danny...how exactly do you know this vamposer?" Phanty asked.

Danny gulped, knowing that things are tense, but he can't lie, or it might make things even worse.

"Well, Phanty. Spectra and I met...at the dating service," Danny answered with a neutral voice.

"Wait, what?..."Phanty asked, surprised.

"You mean SHE was also paired up with you at **YouMe=Love!**?" Spectra asked with annoyance. "I thought it was a normy dating service."

"Then how did YOU get on?" Phantasma asked through gritted teeth.

"My friend Ghoulia help me. How did YOU sign on."

"I asked the lady at the desk."

"I guess that could work. After all, your ectoplasm hasn't yet gone full translucent," Spectra said with a smirk.

"What was that? Well, guess what? I got this haunting hunk all to myself. So what does that say about you?"

"I bet he just couldn't get your annoying laugh out of his head."

That had hurt because it was partially correct. Phantasma recalled the second date weeks ago. Of course, it wasn't as bad the shy ghost thought it was.

_It wasn't a smile but a cackling, joyful laughter. Phanty, your laughter is infectious like a melody I can't get out of my head. And right now, I don't think I want to forget it. _

That last part echoed in the banshee's mind.

_And right now, I don't think I want to forget it._

_And right now, I don't think I want to forget it._

With a dreamy sigh, to the confusion of Spectra, Phanty wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Something like that," Phanty cooed. Letting her mind drift, the young ghoul relaxed into Danny's ghostly aura.

However, Spectra wouldn't let the moment last for long as she wrapped her arms around Danny. The two fought as they constricted the ghost boy more and more—all the while giving him a hint on how their ectoplasm felt.

_This is ironic, I think. Girls are fighting over me, and I'm not the guy who enjoys it anymore. How can this get any worse!?_

"You got to be kidding me!"

Danny winced at the new voice. It seemed the worst had yet to come for Valerie had taken the time to patrol as well. She hovered in front of the trio but also gave the ghost boy a disappointed look fueled by anger.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I expected more from you, Phantom! You two-timer!"

"Two-timer?" It hadn't occurred, till now, how the situation looked with the ghost boy's arms hugged tightly into the girls' chests. Well, he was mostly ignoring the feeling to diffuse things.

No one would or could blame Valerie for what she believed.

"I know you," Spectra said. She had been inspecting the female ghost fighter since her arrival. "You're the Red Huntress!"

"Who?" Valerie was confused, as were Danny and Phantasma.

"The Red Huntress, that's what they call you on the monsternet. You go around attacking any ghoul you see. Including my Danny."

While the newly dubbed Red Huntress was dumbfounded. Phanty was more concerned about what the other ghost girl said.

"Since when is he your Danny!? This haunting hunk chose me!"

Spectra, however, rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. I can't see why," Spectra said as she looked to the air...in the opposite direction.

"What did you say?!..."Phanty shrieked, her eyes even glowing in anger.

Spectra, however, did not cower.

She may be a shy ghoul in nature, but right now, that wasn't the case.

"Oh, please. All I see is a loud little ghoul who makes a nuisance of herself!" Spectra said.

"Says the ghost who blogs about herself. Including her date with a certain ghost boy. I should've known it was you."

"Well, excuse me for doing something with my time. I can't say the same for a spirit like you."

"At least I am full of spirit, unlike a shy crawlflower like you!" Phanty shouted.

"I am older than you, remember," Spectra said.

"And yet, I am the one with the screamiest ghost for a boyfriend," Phanty quipped with a smug smile.

Spectra's fist clenched at that, and her eyes glowed even more.

Danny gulped, this would not end well.

"You immature little spook!" Spectra said.

"Spectral coward!" Phanty shot back.

"Phantasmal pillock!"

"People only follow you put of pity!"

"At least I have fans on my blog!"

"Single spook!"

Danny couldn't stand this.

His girlfriend and a former date, two female ghosts, looked like they were going to brawl or something.

"Oh man, I gotta break them up."

However, Valerie beat him to it.

The girls stopped long enough to notice and quickly started gushing once they saw what Danny did.

"Aw, Danny. You saved me again," Spectra said with a whispering voice.

"He was saving me, his ACTUAL GHOULFRIEND!" Phanty yelled. "You're lucky he's such an amazing BOYFRIEND!"

And Spectra got mad again.

"Listen, you-

"That's enough!" Valerie proclaimed with her weapons aimed at the three. "Red Huntress, huh? I like it. And I think I'll now put a stop to you three before you cause any trouble."

"Seriously, can I have one date without any of this!?" Phantasma screamed.

"Yeah, this is bad," Danny commented before he noticed something along the horizon. "Never mind."

It wasn't long before the new challenger showed up with a swing of his sword that sent a slash flying towards them.

"Look out!"

Acting on instinct, Danny Phantom held the ghouls tightly to him as he and Valerie moved out of the way of the green ecto-slash.

Turning their attention, all four teens saw the foreboding sight of the Fright Knight lancing forward with his sword, Soul Shredder, aimed at them while riding his steed, a bat-horse named Nightmare.

"The Fright Knight!" everyone exclaimed.

"What's he doing here," Phanty was seriously scared, as was Spectra. "He's really bad news. Not even father would pick a fight with him."

"Don't know, don't care, and while The Phantom would fight him, _Danny_ Phantom will," the ghostly hero proclaimed as he phased out of the ghouls' grip. Going in front, he glanced over his shoulder. "Stay behind me."

"~ahhhh" the girls cooed, except for the Red Huntress who was ready to fight, yet a little stupefied.

_Sheesh, Phantom must really have some game. _Val couldn't help but think, before shaking her head.

Phantom is her enemy, and she doesn't care one lick about his love life.

However, she did notice that the female ghosts seem into him, given the looks on their faces. She couldn't blame them; she knew how the ghost boy could seem appealing.

_Danny is so brave._ Spectra thought with infatuation. She was sure to have a heart because it was beating so fast.

"That's my Haunting Hunk," Phanty sighed, before snapping out of it. Now is not the time to fawn over her boyfriend, that can wait until after they deal with the Fright Knight.

"Phantom," The Fright Knight bellowed.

"Fright Knight, to what do we owe this visit the day BEFORE Halloween?" Danny asked with ecto-beams fired. Valerie followed with seven cubes firing similar beams, her palm charged within her knuckles.

"Fool! Today is the eve of my night. And what do I see? Mortals interfering with the preparations of the festivities that are to take place soon. I will not allow such."

"So basically, you're just mad cause we're stopping all the ghosts," Danny translated.

The Fright Knight answered with a purple crystal engulfed in his signature flames thrown at high speed. The heroes barely had time to dodge as it skyrocketed into a nearby car.

"Precisely," the self-proclaimed spirit of Halloween answered as he was within range to use his sword.

Charging past Danny and Valerie with a flurry of sword slashes and slices, the two teen fighters countered with a combination of ecto-beams, icicles, ecto-grenades, and fists. All hit their mark, but none made a dent in their foe, who circled around for round two.

"Back off," the Red Huntress spat. "I don't need your help this time."

"You sure about that?" Phantom pointed to the ghost of terror as his bat-horse "galloped" closer by the second. "Cause now looks like the point in this fight where we agree to fight, and kick each other's butts later."

"Yeah!"

"I agree!"

To the confusion and surprise of the warriors, not to mention concern from the ghost boy, the ghost girls had decided to join. Phantasma did not have full control of her powers yet, including firing ectoplasmic rays, so she opted to distract the ominous knight.

She was lean and very lumber, zigzagging around any attack that came her way, sometimes literally.

Spectra took a different approach. Using the flash on her phone to stun the bat-horse, who rose with enough force to kick off his rider.

"What? No!" The Fright Knight exclaimed as he lost grip of the saddle.

This gave Danny and Valerie the perfect opportunity to attack in unison.

Danny took charge and flew in at full speed, tackling his foe before sending him back with a blast of ectoplasmic energy.

Valerie then followed with any long-range weaponry she could conjure. With beams, rockets, and grenades, she knocked back the Fright Knight with explosive force.

"Enough!" the Fright shrugged the damage off. "Nightmare, to me!"

But the bat-horse never came for the banshee, and ghost knew better than to let the creature be. Spectra kept using the flash to goad Nightmare into chasing her. Phantasma, on the other hand, thought it would be a good idea to land on its back and ride the creature.

"This was a scarable idea!" the banshee cried.

Spectra rolled her eyes in disbelief, mainly in jealousy of her ghostly romantic rival, as it seemed there were some screams of joy.

"This is why Danny deserves a more mature ghoul in his life," Spectra mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Danny and Valerie kept pummeling the Fright Knight with whatever they had. But despite their best efforts, the knight of terror endured through it all. And because of the people around, the ghostly wail was once more off the menu.

"We're not even scratching him, or making him itchy," Danny quipped with another beam. He got in front and decided to encase his foe in solid ice. After doing so, the ice block fell to the ground with a loud shatter, gathering the attention of nearby town folks. Though after seeing the ghostly knight rise from the debris, they quickly scattered and sought shelter.

"I am honestly not surprised," Valerie said dryly. But she was starting to tire out. So was Danny. They needed to end this now.

"We need a pumpkin."

"A pumpkin?" Val asked with a raised brow.

"It's the only way to trap him. We need a pumpkin and to recite an incantation. It's the only way, " Danny said, surveying the area.

Before Val could question further, the Fright Knight came charging at them with his sword.

"You foolish knaves shall pay for daring to go against the spirit of Halloween!" The Fright Knight dramatically shouted as he split the duo apart with an upward slash. Not letting the heroes get the upper hand, the ghostly knight rushed to Danny.

However, a stray blast from below knocked the knight off course and into his bat-horse.

"Nice shot," Danny complimented.

"Wasn't me," Valerie replied. Looking down, the teens see Sam and Tucker with ghost weapons. The shot had come from the goth girl as she blew out the smoke in the barrel.

"Man, do I love Halloween!" Sam said with a grin. She would've stayed happy had she not noticed the Red Huntress looking at her and the techno-geek.

"You two!-whoever you are, why do you have weapons?" Valerie found the situation to be highly suspect.

"Uh..."Sam paused, unsure of how to answer this. As was Danny, who couldn't think of a way to help without being suspected. Though the Red Huntress was suspicious of him already.

Tucker, thankfully, came up with something.

"We sorta borrowed this from the Fentons...sort of," Tucker said.

"Sort of?" Val narrowed her eye at the boy as she interrogated the two.

Before she could grill for more answers, Spectra spoke up.

"The Fentons?

"You mean that family of ghost hunters? They talked about sometimes on the spirit board," Spectra explained carefully as to not expose Danny's secret.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the sight of the new ghost girl and aimed her blaster, but Phantom flew in front and shielded the girl.

"No! She's a friend!" Danny shouted, much to Sam's sour surprise.

"What!?" Sam shouted.

She couldn't believe the number of friendly ghosts around Danny. And they both were girls. The goth choked on air as Valerie look at her suspiciously.

_I may not know Sam, but I know enough to say that's not a_

But the conversation did not last as a loud neigh brought them back to the Fright Knight, who rode to them on his steed again.

"FOOLS! My reign of terror has only begun!" The Fright Knight shouted. "For once you are done, I will resume till the sun. With blade and fear at my hand, my Halloween across the land. A kingdom for the bold, how gold!"

"Then, this is gonna be the shortest reign in history, " Danny said as he sent a blast.

"Danny? Any ideas?" Phanty asked as she dodged a blast.

"We need a pumpkin and to get the sword away from him, then one of us has to recite the incantation? It's the only way to trap him!" Danny said.

"Why didn't you just say so? I know where to get a pumpkin," Spectra said as she flew to get one.

"Right, everyone else, grab that sword!" Danny exclaimed as they charged ahead.

Well, Danny and Valerie did as they flew. Sam and Tucker could only give cover fire from the ground. The goth was especially trigger happy as she released all her bottled-up rage and jealousy.

Spectra came back swiftly with a pumpkin she found on a window sill in a nearby neighborhood.

"Good thing it's Halloween," Valerie noted with seven blasters firing at the Fright Knight.

With the orange fruit, the end seemed to be in sight. All they needed was the sword now. Danny rushed forward as he put everything he had into an ice beam. Once again, the Halloween knight was in ice that he broke free from. But this time, Danny reached for the sword as it was jutted out from the cold prison. He had just grabbed it when the knight swung his sword-wielding arm.

Danny held on for his dear hafterlife as he endured this rodeo event.

"Did you think I would be rid of my blade that easily? Ha-ha-ha!" the Fright Knight bellowed.

However, due to being distracted by his own gloating, he didn't see Phanty behind him.

"Guess who?" she playfully teased as the banshee covered the knight's eyes. Despite the grin, Phanty was scared for her afterlife. Even dinner at the Fenton's wasn't this nerve-wracking. Luckily, danny had immediately taken advantage of the confusion with a kick to the gut.

The Fright KLnight kneeled over for a moment, but in doing so had let go fo his sword.

While the evil knight was distracted, Phanty managed to snatch the sword from the air and hand it to Danny, who flew straight to Spectra.

"My sword! Return me my sword!" The Fright Knight demanded as he followed the halfa.

"FAT CHANCE!" the ghost boy screamed as Spectra threw the pumpkin to him.

"Now!" Danny shouted as he thrust the Fright Knights' sword into the pumpkin, all the while, Spectra read the incantation off her iCoffin.

_To cease the storm_

_to end the fear_

_the sword must sheath_

_in pumpkin near._

Just then, the Fright Knight began to be sucked away into the pumpkin meant to imprison him.

"No! Noooooo! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE, MARK MY WORDS!" the Fright Knight howled as he disappeared into the large fruit. With a flash, he was sealed, and the fight was no more.

"That was -"

"Phantastic! ~aaaaaah, " the two ghost girls fawned with sultry, heart-shaped eyes as the two ghouls surrounded the ghost boy.

Danny flinched and blushed at their fawning.

"You were so brave, Danny..."Spectra said, only to be pushed by Phanty.

"Very brave..."Phanty said as she wrapped her arms around him, much to Spectra's irritation.

In response, the shy ghost wrapped her arms as well; only she placed her head mere inches away from Danny's.

"Uh...I," He stammered now.

Valerie, now used to their affections for the ghost boy, rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"I think he was better off facing the Fright Knight, " Val chuckled, before noticing the two ghost girls start fighting over him again.

"Back off, Spectra! This haunting hunk is mine! Why don't you find a nice quiet wall to blog about!"

"Oh please. Who's heart do you think he's haunting? I'll give you a hint; she has a better sense of class than you."

"This coming from someone who writes a blog. Who does that any more? We have Critter!"

"And what can you play besides the organ?"

"Uh...are you seeing this?" Sam asked. She couldn't believe what she was watching, two ghost girls fighting over Danny.

"Yeah. What's his secret?" Tucker asked, feeling a little jealous. He was now starting to understand Danny's advice about honesty.

Valerie just ignored them as she watched in amusement. Her scanners picked up no other ghosts, and this was too entertaining to pass up as the girls were now just flinging insults at each other.

"Crawlflower!"

"Little ghoul!"

"Smellfungus!"

"Well, your screams sound like nails on a chalkboard!"

"ENOUGH!" Danny shouted, tired of their fighting, even if it is over him.

"But Danny," Phanty whined.

"I said enough. I already had to deal with one ghost trying to fight. I am not going to sit by while another fight happens. You two are going home," Danny said as he grabbed the two by the shoulders, but a cough from Valerie as she lightly tossed an ecto-grenade in her hand made him let go.

"And what makes you think I'm letting you take them?"

"Hey, if you want to help, by all means," Danny said as he pointed to Sam. "I think this one is more likely to pick a fight right now."

Valerie glared for a moment before noticing how the goth girl was staring at the banshee and ghost. Her weapon was gripped like it could fire any moment. And as much as the huntress fought ghosts, she wasn't aware of the goth's side kicking with Danny and assumed it was for the best she leaves.

"Fine, but after today, it's back to normal," Valerie said as she lowered her board.

"What about tomorrow?" Spectra asked. "Won't there be more attacks?"

"Oh...right," Valerie realized and then thought out loud. "Then, I guess we go back to being enemies the day after."

Whatever," Danny rolled his eyes before Valerie jetted away.

"Good luck, Phantom! You're gonna need it!" The gang could hear as the Red Huntress am was almost out of sight.

Once she was gone, Sam decided to ask the all-important question.

"Danny, what is going on, and who is this?" Sam demanded as she rudely gestured to Spectra.

"Right, I guess an introduction is in order. Guys, this is an old friend of mine, Spectra Vondergeist, and unlike the other Spectra, she is a nice ghoul-I mean, girl," Danny explained as Spectra smiled proudly at that with a blush, while Phanty rolled her eyes.

Sam looked on in disbelief.

"Uh...I'm sorry. How come we have never met this so-called good Spectra before?" Sam asked.

Spectra narrowed her eyes at that.

"So-called?" Spectra said in an insulted tone. She had only known Sam for a few minutes, and she wasn't a fan of her already.

"And who are you?" the shy ghost got in front of the goth girl. If Danny hadn't flown in between the two, who knows what would happen.

"Spectra, this is my friend Sam," Danny introduced.

Sam did nothing but gripped her weapon harder. If one listened carefully, they could hear the special anti-ecto alloy creak and bend.

"Sam, this is Spectra. I met her while you were still in Europe. Funny thing, we actually got paired up during that dating service, just like how I met Phanty," Danny said with a small chuckle.

Phanty and Spectra both crossed their arms as they looked at each other, while Sam looked like she was having trouble processing this. She already had a girl to Deal with. Now there was another girl who wanted Danny, and both of these ghouls knew his ghost half.

"Sam?" Danny asked, concern. He waved his hand in front of her. "You there?"

That is when she snapped out of her shock and spoke again.

"Okay, Phanty, I figured was a one in a million fluke but this girl?! You dated TWO ghost girls from the same, stupid dating service?!" Sam shouted in an incredulous tone.

Danny scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it is a coincidence, " Danny said, shrugging again.

This was too much for the girl right now. But there was no chance to process what was going on as Phanty flew into her face.

"A fluke!?" the banshee said with a sour face as Danny held her. "You take that back!"

"Well, Danny here deserves a more...mature ghoul in his life," Spectra giggled as held touched the halfa's cheek.

"Mature my foot!" Phanty yelled.

"I'm older," Spectra said.

"I'm closer to his age!" Phanty argued.

"And what makes you think I'm letting either of you near my...friend?" Sam struggled to make sure not to blurt out her feelings.

"You think I'd be intimidated by some normy?" Spectra scoffed. Tucker and Danny jumped at the word 'normy.' Well, the techno-geek was mentally laughing at the irony. Sam was now beyond mad at being called normal, or any form that insinuates that perspective.

"What did you call me!?" Sam said with shock and anger. Tucker and Danny backed away a few steps as the ghost boy put up a shield.

"A normy, that what we call normal humans in the monster world," Spectra explained.

"Oh," Sam strangled her speech. "You think you can call me normal and get away with it!?"

"So, you're not a normal normy?" Spectra asked.

"Look at me!"

The ghost studies the goth girl before asking, "are you psychic?"

"No! I'm a strong, independent, ultra-recyclo vegetarian woman who protests for the rights of others in individuality and intelligence. I have changed the school menu and showed how stupid beauty pageants are."

"In other words, a normy."

"Sam, no need to freak. Technically speaking, it is true," Danny said.

Sam glared hard at that remark.

"Oh, it's on now," Sam reaches for a blaster only for the banshee to keep It from her.

"Phanty, I'm only going to say this once. Give me the blaster," Sam did not yell but spoke with an eerie calm and twitching eye.

Phantasma did not give the girl the weapon but went intangible with it. Seething in frustration, the goth pointed to Spectra. " This isn't over."

With that, Sam stormed away on a huff. Jazz could be seen heading to where Danny and the others were as she passed the Raven-haired girl.

"Hey, Sam. What'd I miss?"

But the redhead received no answer. Confused, she continued on her path only to see Danny and Tucker with two ghost girls.

"Wow. Was Tucker also dating a ghost?"

Phantasma laughed at the misunderstanding while Spectra glared at the older sister. At least she did until she rang Tucker's name in her head.

"Wait a minute. Tucker?" the ghost girl pondered herself before saying. "Are you _TooFineTuck_? That guy who was using a fake profile name?"

"Oh, come on! Will I ever get past that!?" Tucker asked no one.

"So that's a no," Jazz said. "Then, who are you?"

"I am Spectra Vondergeist. And I came here to see Danny."

"Wait...Spectra Vondergeist?" Jazz pondered before snapping her fingers as it came to her.

"So, you're that ghost girl that kissed Danny on the lips? He was lucky mom and dad weren't around to see the lipstick...no wait, that was Kitty."

"What!?" Phanty shouted.

Danny groaned as he didn't want another fight to start. He was lucky people had left screaming from the Fright Knight, or the media would have a field day with this.

"Enough!" Danny shouted and turned to Spectra. "Spectra, it's great to see you again. I mean it from my heart."

The shy spook ghost blushed with a bashful smile.

"But, I chose my girl, Phanty."

Now Phantasma was sporting a smug smile.

"And I'm going to stick with her. I'm not dumping her for anything or anyone. Not even The Phantom."

At his declaration, Spectra felt her heart jumpstart, but at the same time, there was a sting.

"I see...well, it's fine. I'll take my leave then," Spectra said before she floated to Danny's face. "But I'll be back. You'll never know when you need my help."

The shy ghost girl gathered her courage and kissed Danny on the cheek. Before Phantasma could say anything, she disappeared into the night.

"This isn't over! You here!" Phanty yelled. Ane withing the whispers of the night she heard a quiet-

"I know."

The banshee would have chased her, but the firm yet gentle grip of Danny's hand holding hers put an end to the idea. With his thumb, the ghost boy rubbed the top of her hand, and everything put him disappeared in her mind.

"I think Jazz and Tucker can handle things here. so, how about we go on that date before you have to leave?" Danny asked with a smile.

With that, the couple flew back into the air as Jazz and Tucker left to survey the area.

* * *

High in the sky, Danny led Phanty to the mall. It was near Halloween, so not many people were there. Everyone was doing their last-minute costume and decoration shopping. The couple phased into the building as they blended into the crowd. Some of the teens had on Danny Phantom costumes, so no one looked twice at them as they explored.

"This is amazing," Phanty said to herself. Given Danny Phantom's local celebrity status and her being a full ghost, it was difficult to enjoy these places. At least without someone screaming and calling the authorities.

The made stops all over the mall. From the clothing stores like Albatross Finch to more corporate places like the McMusic and Wizard Kelly Theater, luckily ghosts had a much later curfew on the week of Halloween and finally stopped at Antonio's Pizza. The two got a discount for Danny having a "convincing" Danny Phantom costume.

It was there, Phantasma had the time to stare at Danny. Specifically, the cheek where Spectra kissed him.

"So...what was that about kissing Spectra?" Phanty said in a sharp tone.

Danny flinched, as in, he nearly jumped out of his skin at that question. He was glad he had finished his slice.

He saw the look on Phanty's face and gulped.

"Well..."Danny paused. "I kinda saved her and her friends from the Guys in White. After they abducted them."

Phantasma blinked with a wide-eyed face.

"They were going to experiment on them. Lots and lots of painful experiments."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Phanty was terrified. She had heard of the organization but didn't think things would go that bad.

"I...actually feel bad for Spectra," the banshee blurted out.

"I don't think anyone wouldn't feel bad for her. Those morons in white aren't the nicest people to ghosts. Or anything supernatural."

Phany giggled in embarrassment as Danny joined in. After a moment of relief, the locked eyes as the ghost boy grabbed the banshee's hand. They were glad to have time together. Leaning towards each other, they shared a chaste kiss. The night was young, and so was their date. And with all the time in the world, there was no rush.

* * *

**And scene. Halloween is never easy, especially with the Fright Knight causing trouble. Looks like this will be another Halloween stuck in a pumpkin. Anyway, it seems Spectra and Phanty have a little rivalry. You can tell this'll mean more appearances of the shy specter. Anyway, have a great day, and stay safe.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help.**

**Special Thanks to NeoMark for allowing me to use his lines from _Danny and Kim_.**

**Reviews:**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**

**danifan3000: Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Luiz4200: Scooby and the gang should make an appearance at some point.**

**Zorobak: I can't really say for sure that will happen.**

**61394: Given their track record, I'm not sure how Vlad would react to Bogle and Weerd.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Your questions in order. 1: I have another Danny Phantom crossover that's almost ready while I work on my other fic, A Tangled Gathering. Everything else is in-shop. 2: Can't say for sure. They're all great. 3: That's...a work in progress. 4: There will be other crossover elements. As for who, I will not say. 5: Favorite was Danny Fenton/Phantom, but I don't know if I had a least favorite.**

**Major Simi: Thanks, I thought Skulker's humiliation would be a nice cherry on top.**


	17. Relatively Calm Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Halloween passed by with little incident. Everybody went out in costumes and got candy. And even some ghosts joined in. It was a rather mundane night for Danny Phantom, though ever now and then he saw someone dressed like him, along with an incident of Paulina hugging one person who had pulled a convincing look-a-like. After hearing of the tight from last night, the popular girl decided she would be better off finding "her ghost boy."

Seeing all the fun, not to mention the few ghost attacks, Danny decided to punch in the number to talk to a particular person.

Dani had been enjoying the open house at Miss Grimwood's. She got to have fun with her friends and their parents. Though there was some confusion, and some anger, with The Phantom, who hadn't forgotten the older halfa. Though once the hot-blooded saw how frightened the small halfa was, and how everyone was giving him a stink eye, especially Phantasma, he quickly apologized and left her be. That didn't mean she wanted to be around him at all.

Dani minded her self as she swiped some swamp fudge brownies from the kitchen when she heard a familiar cackle right behind her.

"You gotta love Ms. Grimwood's recipe," Phanty said as she took a bite of one. "Mmmm...they just drown you in flavor."

Dani didn't respond with words but instead gave a content, giggling moan with the biggest smile. There was no sweet she didn't love, even ones with mosquitoes in it.

The giggling was interrupted by Ms. Grimwood, who called for the little half-ghost.

"Dani, there's a call for you on the phone," the headmistress cried out.

"Coming," Dani said as she waved at Phanty before leaving. Though the banshee followed her with a reasonable distance behind for safe measures.

Her father had no clue about her and Danny. It needed to stay that way.

"Hey cuz," Dani answers the old fashioned rotary phone. It was a miracle the device still operated well. "What's up?"

_Just checking to see how my cousin is doing._

"I'm fine. There this big party and all the parents came, except for Phanty's mom. By the way, The Phantom told me to give you a warning if you come near the school."

_Seriously? _Dani giggled at her cousin's deadpan tone. _He needs to chill or others I might just do that for him._

_"_Phanty...where are you?" The Phantom called out. Luckily the banshee left earlier, but that meant Dani had no backup.

"And speak of the ghost—"

_Gotcha. Well, just making sure everything OK. Have fun._

"You too."

_Thanks, but I see an army of pumpkins that are attacking folks. So...bye._

With a click, the phone was hung up, and Dani fled the scene in hopes of finding Ms. Grimwood. The Gypsy witch had protected her during The Phantom's confused rage. No one would mess with her students if she had any say about it.

Dani thought a lot about the Fentons. Specifically, her "cousin."

That word made her flinch. Cousin. Genetically speaking, she was a clone, so it was more-so a sister. A younger sister who couldn't see her family, well the one that knows she exists, because of fear of a particular fruit loop.

Maybe one day she could join them.

Danny hung up the phone as he noticed a group of pumpkins that grew in size and wrapped whatever they could get their vines on.

"Sorry, but unless you're a trick, you get no treat," he quipped as he gave two of the sentient fruits a flying foot in the face. As he sent the two into a wall, the rest laid their eyes on him as Danny impaled more with icicles.

The pumpkins soon started to group up and add more to their numbers As one became ten and more. To a human, it was intimidating, but for the halfa hero, it didn't seem like much.

"Is this really suppose to scare me?" Danny snarked before casually sending a blast to each and every one of these vegetable-based foes.

Unknown to the ghostly boy, someone was watching his battle with interest.

* * *

The wicked witch of the web and her minion continued to watch the ghostly boy take down the pumpkin monsters with ease.

"Hmmm...the boy is stronger than I thought," Revolta said.

"What shall we do with him, Revolta?" The Creeper asked.

Before the spider witch could answer, someone had joined the scene after Danny managed to take down the last pumpkin creature.

"Who is—oh, no! Creeper quick! Turn off the Venus spy traps!"

"Yes, Revolta."

* * *

After all the pumpkins were smashed, Danny noticed a small man who did not run away from the pandemonium. He wore a helmet with a witch cauldron marked with a ban sign on it with glasses and a suit like he was of uniform. Next to the man was a purple aardvark with pink sunglasses that had stars for the lens frame.

"And you are?" Danny asked with an uninterested tone. The man was dressed a bit too much for Halloween.

"I am Tim, the witch smeller, and this is my aardvark, Elton," the man posed with his pet. "I've come here smelling a witch."

"Wow, and I thought tonight would be...actually, you know what, this is in the norm," Danny said to himself as he gestured his hands apart. "Nothing like this will probably phase me."

Tim eyes the halfa curiously as Elton sniffed the air.

"Hmmm...you haven't seen any witches, have you?" Tim asked as he rubbed his chin. Danny instantly did not like where this was going. He remembered Sabrina, his half-witch date.

"No, I haven't," Danny stated bluntly, not getting a good feeling about this guy.

Elton grunted with a growl as Tim frowned with narrowed eyes.

"You're clearly lying. Elton can tell, and since you refuse to cooperate willingly, it seems I'll have to use other measures," Tim said as he pulled out a weapon.

Danny slowly braced himself for anything. Quick as a whip, the witch hunter fired his weapon. The ghost boy made a shield, but there was knockback as it sent him backwards, though only by a few feet.

"It matters not," Tim said as he aimed and fired again as the aardvark went around. "Once I capture you, I find this witch next."

And that got Danny fired up as he circled around as he froze the ground. An ectoblast later and Tim collided into a lamppost.

"Get back, honky cat. Get back to the woods you were hunting in," Danny quipped as he floated over to the downed witch hunter, who gave a puzzled glance. "What? It was all I could think to say."

It was then the aardvark, Elton, came from behind to tackle Danny. However, because the creature was an ordinary aardvark with no supernatural abilities, besides a sense of smell that could find a witch, it went through the ghost boy and into Tim.

"Elton!" Tim cried as he collided with his faithful companion. The two made sure each other was alright, but their smiles turned to frowns when they remembered the fight. Danny Phantom just hovered above as he watched with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you don't fight many ghosts, huh?" the ghostly hero still wore his smirk.

"I'll be changing that when I catch you!" Tim said as he reached for his weapon, but the ghost boy encased him and Elton in ice before he could do anything. "Oh, rotten peaches."

"Why does that remind me of someone," Danny question before deciding that he did not care. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Usually, he just captures his enemies in a thermos and crooks like Freakshow go to jail but Tim? Well, the ghost boy didn't want him coming back for revenge, or worse, going after Sabrina in the same manner. Nothing came to mind until he noticed a little girl ina witch costume walking past with a vampire and werewolf.

"Hey, mister," the little witch girl said. "You got any candy?"

"Get away from me, you horrid witch," Tim spoke as he struggled to get out. It appeared he mistook the costumed girl for the actual thing. "I'd rather go back on the wall than give you anything."

"Really?" Danny said with an idea in mind. Tim did not like where this was going.

After some overshadowed shopping, Tim found himself handing out candy to trick or treaters. And not just regular candy bars, he had found out Phantom made him get the king-size bars for every kind of candy there was.

"Nooooooooo!" Tim cried out. He wanted to leave this humiliating situation but found himself iced to the floor with a note in his hand.

_I think you little, nasty blaster gun can melt you out. But I hid it at the bottom of the candy pile. You want out, then give these kids candy and don't show your face here again._

_Si__ncerely_

_Danny Phantom_

"Mark my words, Danny Phantom," Tim crumpled the note in his hand. "You will pay. Pay!"

"Hey, mister, can we please have some more candy?" another bunch of kids showed up. Among them were mothers and fathers that looked like trouble. And they would start if their kids didn't get candy.

"Ohhh...Rotten Peaches."

* * *

Manson was not happy. For the past months, Danny Fenton has been bringing up Phantasma more and more. It was like he was trying to bring the two groups together, much to the goth girl's ire. She would never admit her jealous, which only further gave reason to give her friends a surly face. And October thirtieth was the last straw. Not only was Phanty romantically involved with the ghost boy, but another ghost girl, Spectra, was pining for him too.

It was nothing new as the goth had made special preparations to hang out. She even managed to get her parents to leave her alone, albeit she mainly received help from grandma that did so.

Sam should really spend more time with her grandmother, especially since she took to taking care of a grey squirrel that was hanging around the house. It creeped her out with its angry look, and only ate bagels with cream cheese. And not store-bought ones either, no. It only ate the ones from local shops. While money wasn't an issue for the Mansons, the legacy of Izzy Manson and his invention solved that, it was weird having to care for a creature found outside.

Anyway, it was nearing the weekend, and the girl had a horror movie marathon with her favorite characters: Frightmerica, Feminator, and She-Alien in mind. She had the big screen and popcorn ready, but when the day came, her friends said they had plans.

Surprised Tucker had an agenda for the weekend, but she did not like it when Danny said the banshee's name.

"Phantasma," Sam muttered in anger as she gripped the remote in her hand, nearly crushing it.

"This whole thing is Tucker's fault. He never should have made Danny take part in that stupid dating service!" Sam said in anger as she left to go sulk in her room, no longer in the mood to watch any movie. She might as well cancel the entire ordeal.

Friday came, and the gloomy, angry girl didn't even see her friends in the morning, not that she wanted to.

She could hear her parents' words in her head.

_"If you liked that Fenton boy, then you should've done something. Not his fault, another girl likes him too," Her father said._

_"Sammy Kins, while I don't always approve of your friends, your father is right. You can't just expect a boy to do everything. If they don't make the first move, then you have to, if not, another girl will, and you will just wind up being lonely," her mother added._

Sam could not believe what she was hearing, mainly because she rarely heard good advice from her parents that didn't include how she should live her life.

Angry, the girl could only seethe in her jealousy as she mumbled and repeatedly slammed her locker door.

"Stupid Phanty. Stupid Danny. Stupid Spectra. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," taking a moment to calm down, Ms. Manson noticed a note placed inside her storage unit. Opening it up, she found it only to say.

_We need to talk. Come to the School Roof after classes._

_-DP_

By the time the bell rang for the next period, Sam had reread the note many, many times. Had Danny finally had enough? Though she wouldn't know until after classes.

As the remainder of the school day moved on, the goth girl found the pace to now be slower than a snail. And just as painful if it was moving on salt. The anxious girl would occasionally send looks to the ghost boy, who was either actually trying to study or was too preoccupied to notice. It didn't help that no ghosts attacked.

The final bell rang, and with a bolt, the curious girl had missed what Lancer was to assign them for homework. That was alright, right? After all, what's one day of missed homework gonna do?

Unable to find her friend, Sam rushed upstairs and opened the door to the school roof. While it was part of the design, there had been no use for it. Not even for students to chill or hang out to avoid classes or stuff. The goth girl looked around for any signs of people, notably Danny. She looked at the note with a scowl as it wrinkled in her hand.

"Danny, I'm here," Sam said and received no answer but the wind. Angry, the girl spoke louder. "You wanna talk about the banshee? Then come out and tell me! But I warn ya, you need a lot of proof to tell me she can be trusted!"

"Will you knock it off?!" Said Deadpool, who arrived behind Sam. "Danny didn't send you the note. And stop thinking you know better for him."

Sam turned around in fear of the red-suited anti-hero. She held her backpack like a flail and swung it around. Deadpool, unfazed by the "weapon," especially when it was a fuzzy spider, grabbed it mid-air and flicked Sam on the face, in between the eyes.

"OW!" Sam rubbed her face. "What was that for?!"

"For thinking you could fight a guy with guns, katanas, and chimichangas with a backpack. Especially one as tacky, I mean, how many goths actually wear spooky backpacks?"

Sam didn't answer the question but glanced at the door. She thought of the ways she could escape without Deadpool noticing. However, Sam forgot he had nothing to look at but her. The rooftop was grey and bland for a distraction anyway.

"Seriously!?" Deadpool had his arms out to emphasize his point. "I just told you I'm armed. If I was a bad guy, you'd...well, for future reference, just find a way to pack some protective gear. Anyway, my point. We're here to talk to you."

"Why?" Sam didn't believe a word he said. "Wait, we?"

"Lazy writing," Deadpool looked to the author. "You better have something else for your other story. Cause I'm only doing this once."

**I will, this just seemed too much fun to write and-**

"No excuses!" Deadpool pointed a finger as he went back to Sam, who was confused and now more fearful at the anti-hero. "Listen, kid, you got stop being jealous about Danny and Phantasma, be-"

"Who are you to tell me to stop being protective of my friends?" Sam rebutted.

Deadpool sighed, pinched his nose, shook his hands to say "fine, fine," and clapped his hands, one of which held the Infinity Gauntlet with all six stones.

"Alright, time to bring in the big guns," Deadpool snapped his fingers, and from nowhere, a grey squirrel sat on his shoulder. Sam looked to the squirrel, who had a surly expression before she laughed at the sight.

"You!? Ha! Ha! Ha! That's just the squirrel my grandma found. What's he going to do? Throw acorns at me?" Sam held in her gut from the pain of her laughter. The squirrel looked to Deadpool, who eyed him back.

"Trust me," the squirrel said as he floated up and towards Sam's face. "You do NOT want me throwing my nuts at you."

"T-rating," Deadpool muttered. "Watch the wording, Slappy."

"Fine... I am Foamy, bringer of knowledge and teller of wisdom to those who listen!" Foamy grandly introduced himself, with lightning effects courtesy of Deadpool. "Now you need to heed my squirrely advice and STOP BEING ! *#ING JEALOUSY OF PHANTY!...That's her name, right?" Foamy asked that last part to Deadpool, who nodded his head as he had the new improved bleeper out.

"Excuse me-"

"Silence!" Foamy cut Sam off before she could speak. The girl took a step back from the sudden authoritative tone the small squirrel took with her. "Hey DP, if she speaks, erase her mouth!" Deadpool gave a thumbs up. "Alright, now listen up and listen well! You need to stop being jealous because you had your chance and did nothing. Say what you want about your life, but Danny was free to do what he wants, and he chose to take the dating service.

And there was a trigger word. Sam was about to protest, but she looked to Deadpool, who had a snap ready as the stones on the gauntlet shined, prepared for anything. She may not have known what would happen but could see the resemblance between the gauntlet and another of similar appearance. So, the goth girl backed away.

"Tucker may have had him enter, but he chose to stay. And in the end, made a choice. And that choice is Phantasma. Now, you don't have to trust her, cause you to fight ghosts and don't see a lot of friendly ones. That is clear and understandable, BUT!" Foamy yelled as Sam snapped back onto the topic. "You can't justify jealousy when it did not threaten your relationship with Danny."

"Did not threaten!?" Sam snapped. She wasn't going to let the squirrel handle the topic. "I have been with Danny since...I can't remember when! I have been there through his parent's ghost lectures to him getting his powers. And suddenly this...this banshee comes along and is suddenly his girlfriend?"

"To be fair, you really didn't do anything," Foamy pointed out.

"What!?" Sam yelled.

"I mean, did you really do anything to build up proper chemistry with the guy? You know, give him clear, not subtle, hints that you wanted more? Cause if you think about it, he was probably clueless because there were no clear signs. I mean, it looked like you two would date because you're the only girl in his life. How does that work? Where's the chemistry?"

Sam looked back at her life with Danny. To her enormous regret, the yelling, surly, grey squirrel was right. She made have blushed here and there, but never gave any signal or tried to make any time to make sure it was just the two of them. And as much as she couldn't trust Phantasma, Sam really had no choice to admit she shouldn't be so jealous. The goth girl dropped her head in consent as Foamy flew back to Deadpool's shoulder.

"Now, you see the logic that I bring. But..." Foamy paused to make sure Sam was looking at him. "if you ignore my logic and continue on this path of jealousy, I will bring a ! *#ton of punishment on you in a way that you will not forget. "Foamy's voice went deeper at the last part before returning to normal volume. "And here's a taste. Yakko! Wacko! Dot!"

From behind the two, the Warner Brothers and the Warner sister leaped into sight.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" Yakko asked with a call me gesture. Sam stepped back with her bag in front of her now.

"I don't think you're her type," Dot said.

"You think so," Wacko pulled various objects from his pocket, including a mallet, yo-yo, mallet, CDs, and mallet before he picked out a flower. "Think I got a shot?"

"Focus people!" Deadpool snapped. The Warners complied and line up along the merc with a mouth with smiles. Wacko threw away the flower, and Dot caught it and placed the decorative object into her hair.

"Are you still mad cause we took your 'lazy writing' line?" Wacko asked. "Because you got to use it just now."

"Enough stalling! Deadpool! Costumes!" Foamy commanded.

With a snap of his fingers, Deadpool, Foamy, and the Warners were now wearing thin, icy blue dresses with blonde wigs that were styled into french braids. Sam might have laughed if things weren't already going past such levels of ridiculousness.

"If you don't learn, " Foamy pointed to the goth with a threatening tone. "we will come back in these outfits and put on...a musical number with song and dance and Deadpool's reality-bendinggauntlettomakesureyousing. We will go all the way through town and make sure everyone will remember it. So don't make us break into song. LET. IT. GO!"

Sam didn't know what to say, Dot did.

"By the way," the Warner sister pointed to Sam. "You'll be wearing that dress when we sing."

Sam looked to her self to see a fluffy, pink, overly flared dress that clung to her body. In her state of panic, Sam tried to rip it off but found the dress to stretch and snap back onto her.

"If you want, we can modify the dress," Yakko whistled with a growl as Wacko joined in.

"We'll be sure to be gentle," Wacko said.

"MUAH! Goodnight, everybody."

Sam stepped back, reaching for...anything to defend herself with. Only to find nothing. She looked to Foamy, with a vulnerable face, who said, "Got it!?"

"F-fine," Sam sighed in defeat. "I won't be jealous of Phanty...but—"

"If you're right, go gloat to Danny and Tucker, because I don't care!" Foamy's statement earned a small amount of ire from everyone else. "What!? I literally don't care. It's not my job too, nor is it my problem. Now, put me back in New York. I want my bagels!"

A snap later, and everything was back to normal as Sam found herself in her typical attire. She wondered if it was all an illusion, but found a copy of a specific movie in her hand. That was proof enough.

"And one more thing!" Foamy reappeared behind the goth girl, scaring her a few feet forward With only the movie in her hands, Sam placed in front of her like a shield. A small, puny, plastic shield that made her regret her choice of actions. "Spend more time with your grandma! She's awesome! Also, don't. Make me. Come back here. Bye!"

Finally, the surly squirrel left, and the goth girl walked home as she thought about the discussion. As the front door to her house was flung open, the was a noted missing appearance of parental figures save for her grandmother, who sat by the TV. Sam placed her bag near the couch as she took a seat.

"He talked some sense into you, huh?" the elderly Manson woman asked as her granddaughter gave a shocked and slightly frightened look. Sam was glad she had ghost attacks every day, for if she didn't, the girl was sure to jump out of her skin.

"it's hard when your first love doesn't turn out so well, huh?" the granny asked with a sympathetic glance.

Sam didn't answer but hugged the woman as was cradled in her arms. Foamy was right, Grandmother Manson was awesome.

* * *

Tucker had packed his bags and eagerly awaited the bus. Usually, the boy would either hole himself up in his room or hang out with Danny and Sam, but this weekend, Velma was in a town close enough to meet up for a date. To say the least, the techno-geek was euphoric after not seeing each other in person for so long.

During their last video date, the bespectacled girl told of a mystery which she and her friends were investigating. Something about a tar monster being sighted. Tucker didn't know whether or not to believe such a tale, but given the supernatural threats he and his friends face, along with the confirmed existence of super-powered beings, any argument against was moot.

"Look out, Turkey, here I come!" Tucker exclaimed as he got on the bus. "Velma baby, I'll see you soon."

* * *

The ride was smooth and short but felt like hours for the excited geek. His seatmate even decided to move to another chair just to grab a proper nap.

When the bus finally arrived in Turkey. A city which, for some reason, was not known for any poultry. It was named after the man who founded the settlement, but Tucker wasn't here for a tour. He searched around for the tar mines, from which an apparent tar monster was haunting.

The boy had walked a good few miles till he saw on the outskirts a sign that welcomed visitors to the mines. Why this was a tourist spot, the tech-loving boy didn't want to know, and he didn't care as he spotted his match.

"Velma!" Tucker shouted as he waved.

Velma turned as she saw with bespectacled eyes her boyfriend briskly walking her and her friends.

"Tucker!" the brunette girl said as she made her way over to him. The two embraced after what felt like an eternity apart. Video chats could only keep relations going for so long.

Seeing each other face to face, however, made the wait all worth it.

"I missed you..."Tucker said sincerely.

"I missed you too..."Velma said, smiling at him.

Just then, he noticed a group of teenagers and a Great Dane, and Tucker realized that these must be her friends.

"Am I late for anything?" the techno-geek asked as he glanced at the rest of the gang.

"You mean besides going into a spooky mine filled tar and the tar monster?" the tall, lanky member of the group asked with a scared and shaky voice. The dog, a Great Dane, jumped onto him moments later.

Tucker looked at the scene with confused mirth as his girlfriend realized introductions were in order.

"Right, before we go, let me introduce you to everyone!" Velma said as she pointed with her hand. "Tucker, this is Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and our own Scooby-Doo."

"Hey, everyone," the boy waved meekly. "Hi, Scooby."

"Rello," Scooby said as he waved back with his paw. Now it was Tucker's turn to be frightened as he jumped into Velma's arms.

"Did that dog just talk!?"

Out of everything he had been through, a talking dog was not expected. However, there was no time for an answer as a ghastly roar ECHOED from the mines. Scooby had once again jumped into Shaggy's arms as the gang plus Tucker walked into the tunnels. It was old and full of tar that was on the floors or dripping from the ceiling.

"This place gives me the creeps," Daphne commented as she walked closer to Fred.

"I wonder why they made this place a tourist spot," Tucker thought out loud.

The teens kept walking until they hit a fork in the shafts.

"Alright, gang, let's split up," Fred said.

"Uhh...Fred?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we splitting up? Won't it make it easier for the monster to take us out?"

The gang looked to Tucker and then to Fred. The techno-geek had a point since small groups were simple to take down.

"True," Fred admitted. "But we need to cover more ground. We need to investigate this mystery."

"And what makes you think this is not a real monster?" Tucker asked due to his encounters with the supernatural.

"Tucker, if this was a real monster, chances are the workers here would have found it years ago," Velma said. She had a point.

And with that, the gang split into teams of two. Shaggy and Scooby went with Tucker, while Fred went with Daphne and Velma. The techno-geek wanted to be with his girlfriend, after all, he came all the way here to spend time with her, but she decided it was best Tucker got to know her friends first. They'd have plenty of time alone afterward.

The mine shaft was dark, save for lights installed up top, and each footstep echoed in every direction. There was no telling who made them, though, and that was the scary part.

"So you and Velma met at a dating service?" Shaggy asked as Scooby kept an eye out for the monster. Or anything else.

"Yeah...I sign me and my friend Danny up, but I didn't put down an honest profile," Tucker sighed in defeat. There was no point in hiding it.

"_TooFineTuck_, right?"

"How'd you know?" the tech-loving boy asked in surprise. His account wasn't linked to him, so how would they know?

"Like Daphne told us of a guy using a fake profile to pick up women. And like when Velma here told us she matched with you, we were..."

"Suspicious?" Tucker deadpanned.

"Ringo," Scooby said.

"Yeah, I shoulda listened to Danny. He got like twenty-eight girls that liked him back and still chose his perfect match."

"Wow," Shaggy whistled. "Twenty-eight girls... so, if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky girl?"

"Phantasma," Tucker said before he mentally shut himself up, but he quickly relaxed. No one at Amity Park was suspicious. What harm would giving her name away be?

The answer came in the form of Shaggy and Scooby stopping in their tracks.

"Did...did you say Phantasma?" Shaggy asked. "As in Phantasma from Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls?"

Tucker's eyes widen in shock, unable to believe what he just heard.

_W-What? He...he knows her?!_ Tucker thought in shock but said nothing. He was shocked speechless. _Wait, won't this lead to Danny's identity being found out!?_

"Like Scoob and I taught there for a year as part of a student-teacher thing. It was either that or repeat the year."

This brought up more questions, but before anyone could say a word, a loud, echoing roar came from within the caverns.

"What was that?" Tucker asked with a shaken voice.

"Oh, ha ha ha! that was me," Shaggy replied as he covered his stomach. "I haven't eaten in like two hours."

The young boy scanned the tall teen head to toe. He definitely wasn't fat and could give models a run for their money with how skinny he is.

"I'm more scared at your metabolism," Tucker commented as he looked up at Shaggy. "You might just grow y'all enough to scare the monster.

"Hahaha! You think so?" Shaggy turned to Scooby.

"Ru-huh!" The dog nodded.

"Really? What do you think, Mr. Tar monster?" the lanky teen blinked. "Mr. T-t-t-tar Monster!?"

"Oh, come on! The guy can't be right...behind...us?" Tucker doubted at first till he saw the black oozing figure right behind them. The creature roared loud enough to shake the

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled as he, Scoob, and Tucker ran away.

"ROAR!" It roared at him.

"Oh man," Tucker said he, Shaggy, and Scooby ran back as fast as they could. The two were quicker than the techno-geek as they were a foot or two ahead. Foley now understood how Shaggy could eat a lot.

"Now what?" Tucker asked.

"Usually, we just keep running, most of the time into whatever trap Fred made for that thing," Shaggy said.

"Where is the trap?" Tucker asked.

"Rhe ron't row," Scooby said.

"What?" Tucker said, not liking this predicament and the fact he couldn't understand the dog.

The craziness from it all, the monster, the mines, the outdoors, and not being around Velma, had the boy deciding that he had enough, he pulled out his Fenton blaster that he kept just in case of emergencies.

"I don't know if that is a ghost or not, but I gotta do something," Tucker said as he got ready and aimed.

"Like what is that thing?" Shaggy asked.

All questions and comments were ignored as the tar monster got closer. While the beast could be bested at any distance, Tucker wanted to make the shot count and waited till he saw the white of its one eye. Well, green of it anyway. To boy and his dog's surprise, the geek managed to hit it straight on and sent the monster flying...into a vat of wet cement at the end of the shaft.

"ROAR!" "The monster roared, but it ended up being stuck.

"Row," Scooby said in awe.

The three went over to the device and quickly pulled a lever, activated the vat. The tar monster slurred and sloshed inside before roars became cries of help.

"Help! Help!"

Velma, Fred, and Daphne heard the commotion and ran as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Velma asked.

"Your boyfriend like took on the tar monster," Shaggy laughed. "And now we're giving a bath. A cement bath."

"Huh? How?" Velma asked. When she saw the weapon in Tucker's hand, everything was coming together. "Tucker, what is that?"

"You remember, my friend, Danny. Well, his parents are ghost hunters, and they make stuff like this," Tucker answered.

"And you brought it with you?.."Daphne question.

"Amity Park is haunted almost every day...it's a precaution," Tucker answered.

The scene was set as the vat tipped over to release the now mostly cement monster. The cement had hardened quickly into an instant prison, save for the head which Fred grabbed as the gang gathered.

"Now let's see who's really under the mask.

"You really think it is a guy in a mask?" Tucker asked.

"We always get some guy in a mask," He said and, as predicted, turns out that the tar monster really is a guy in a mask.

"Stoner?!" Velma and her friends all shouted in shock.

"Who?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"He's an assistant, here at the mines. We thought he disappeared," Velma explained. "So, he could return as the tar monster."

"But why?" Daphne asked as she and Fred looked around.

After a few moments, the ascot wearing leader found a map of the mines with some words written on it. Upon inspection, the note stated of a treasure hidden in the tunnels.

"Treasure?" Fred repeated the circled word.

"Now it all makes sense. Mr. Stoner faked his disappearance so he could use the legend of the Tar Monster to scare away the locals and get the treasure," Velma said, and the bad guy snarled, showing that she is right, before a particular line was spoken.

"And I would've got away with too if it wasn't for you meddling kids."

After the usual routine, the cops had managed to come in an witness the scene. Due to the echoes of the mine, the officers got a full confession and promptly took the ex-assistant away. Afterward, everybody decided for some needed RR as Tucker and Velma separated from the group. The gang was great and friendly, but they wanted some private time together. Plus, Shaggy and Scooby made a break for the nearest place that served food, so any interrogation about them and the ghoul school was out of the question.

The two had gotten some ice cream and took a seat at the nearby park. Jogger and dog walkers could be seen coming and going as the two sat in blissful silence.

"So...Scooby can talk," Tucker said to break the ice.

"It's a mutation. Though to be honest, with everything else in the world, anything is possible," Velma said.

"You have no idea," Tucker remarked. Velma turned her head in shock as the boy said. "next time."

* * *

Saturday came, and so did Jack and Maddie Fenton from a convention all week. The sun was barely setting when they came busting through the door.

"Kids! We're home!"

Despite their evident exhaustion, the Fenton patriarch had the biggest smile on his face before he collapsed. While Danny and Jazz were concerned, that smile told them not to be. They had driven to and from New York in the Fenton Assault Vehicle, and the moment they stepped in, the kids knew their parents needed a shower.

"I take it everything at the...what kind of convention was it?" Jazz asked, not paying attention the first time.

"A supernatural convention for science," Maddie stated proudly but weak.

"Can't believe they actually had one," Danny muttered.

"Oh, you kids missed something amazing," their mother said as she dragged Jack's tired body upstairs. "We got to meet the Ghostbusters."

"The who?" Danny asked, not liking the sound of that.

"The Ghostbusters!" Jack proclaimed as he stood up. "The original ghost fighting team. I remember seeing them back in my day. It inspired me to be the man I am today! Man, you should have seen them. Those Ghostbusters were cleanin' up the town!"

The large man wobbled over to the stairs, where he held the railing. Despite the adrenaline rush, he was still tired.

"Well, tell you kids more tomorrow," Maddie said as she and Jack climbed the stairs. "Right now, we need our rest. Have a good night, kids."

"Night, mom. Night, dad," Danny said as his parents went to bed.

Once they were out of sight, Danny turned to his sister.

"I guess now is as good a time as any for patrol," Danny said.

"Stay safe. I'll handle things in case mom and dad wake up," Jazz stated as she headed upstairs.

Danny nodded as he quickly changed forms and flew out.

The town was quiet save for a few phans that's spotted the ghost boy, but other than a few camera flashes, nothing happened. Not even the Box Ghost made a peep, and he did that every chance he got.

After an event less patrol, Danny retires to his bedroom for a well-earned rest. But try as he might, he couldn't sleep.

During his routine, there was the subtle feeling that someone was watching him. It couldn't be Vlad, because he never knew when the man was watching, and even he had to sleep as well.

Getting up, the ghost boy looked around his room. His ghost sense never went off. So what was bothering him?

"It is weird...Why do I feel like something is watching me?" Danny stated that more than a question as he looked around, uneasy.

"Maybe because you are becoming more aware of your surroundings," A voice said suddenly.

"Huh?" A startled Danny turned around, only to calm down when he saw who it was.

A friend of his that he hasn't seen since Summer.

"Bar-I mean Batgirl!?" Danny quietly exclaimed and then asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you back," Batgirl said with a playful smirk. "And don't worry, we didn't see anything while you changed."

Danny's face had turned red. For a while, he was happy to see Barbara again, that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed.

"Wait. We?" Danny asked. And to his other surprise, a nun-chuck wielding mutant turtle with an orange mask and belt appeared.

"What up, D?"

"Michelangelo!?"

* * *

**Wow! What an end of the week. Danny had an encounter with a witch smeller, Sam got a rather blunt lesson in her jealousy, and Tucker got to solve a mystery. Plus, Scooby-Doo and the gang finally made an appearance.**

_**And more importantly, I made an appearanc****e**** again! Chimichanga Time!**_

**Hey Deadpool how are-why are you still wearing the dress?**

_**There's no denying I pull this off better. Anyway I just came to annoy you and take your card for chimichanga money. Bye!**_

**OK...deal with that in a minute. though that might be too late by then. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this. See ya next time. Stay safe. The next chapter will have a nice crossover adventure.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help.**

**Reviews:**

**danifan3000: Interesting idea. Maybe Phanty would find out via the blog or the Gory Gazette.**

**Luiz4200: Thanks, but the idea was from Flower Princess11 that they had history.**

**61394:We'll get into their history in later chapters. Sam seemed determined to be a non-conformist, mainly for aesthetic reasons. So the term "normy' would obviously enrage her. The psychic thing was just a myth gag. Though Vlad had no plans and Black Cat is still out of town, for now.**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**williamescobar608: Me temo que no. (I'm afraid not.)**

**Guest: Not at the moment. I have other projects I want to get to, plus the Danny and Jen side story.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**The Brod Road: Spectra will be making more appearances, but I don't think Vlad and Revolta's plans will interfere with each other like that...or maybe it will.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I saw the picture. Maybe the ghouls will learn to get along. I don't think Sam is being racist, but her jealousy was growing. Maybe now though, shell learn to be more temperamental. Bonus question answer: Ghoul School I liked, but I also liked Zombie Island, Cyber Chase, Witch's Ghost, Boo Brothers, Alien invaders, and Reluctant Were-wolf.**

**Jay The Average Fan Boy: My ideas for girls in the original fic were-Raven (Teen Titans), Kiley(Extreme Ghostbusters), Bloom (Winx Club), Lydia (Beetlejuice Tv series), one of the contestants from Total Drama series, and a teenage version of the Powerpuff girls. **

**Mazamba: I think that's Flower Princess11's fic _Ressurected Memories_. I don't think that'll happen here. Though Ember will still make appearances.**

**tomahawkESP: Thanks!**

**Chester A Bum: Oh yeah, your pumpkin, did that cat move out? Anyway, more girls will appear too. The only question is how will they react to Phantasma.**


	18. It's a Saturday Night Fight in Amity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Danny had transformed and grabbed some equipment from the lab as he followed his previous date and ninja turtle back to the top of Amity Park mall, where the others were waiting.

"So...uh...Barb-Batgirl, how have things been?" Danny asked along the way.

"Pretty good. Managed to bring Two-Face and The Riddler to justice this week," Bat Girl spoke casually. Fighting crime was a topic similar to the weather for a hero's work.

"She is so cool, ain't she?" Mikey said, in an almost fond sort of way as he leaped from building to building.

Before Danny could comment on that, they had arrived at their destination, and Danny saw someone who made him gasp. Though he was to be expected.

"Batman?!" Danny said.

"Hello, Danny Phantom. I had a feeling that we would have crossed paths eventually..."The Dark Knight said while Danny was still stunned to see the legendary hero.  
Sure, Tucker is the Batman fanboy, but this guy is on par with Superman. And Batman is SUPPOSEDLY an average human, though Danny often had his doubts. Especially if one sees the urban legend about the guy.

Before Danny could find his voice, Michelangelo spoke up.

"Yo! B-Man. Its been a while!" Mikey exclaimed as he offered a high five.

Batman ignored it while Danny blinked."You two know each other?" Danny asked. Pointing at the two.

"The Mad Hatter stole some tech from the Kraang in attempt to brainwash all of Gotham," Batman states. "This attracted the attention of the turtles—"

"Where were joined forces and kicked some butt!" Mickey finished. "It was totally awesome. And we met again when the Kraag tried to invade Gotham. and again when Joker stepped into our turf."

The Dark Knight stood silent as the turtle brothers groaned at their youngest's excitement. However, despite the enthusiasm, Phantom noticed another girl, one who he also saw at the dating service.

"Hey, April," Danny waved at the girl a bit nervously.

She just sent him a friendly smile.

"Hey, Danny. Long time, no see," April said with a smile.

"You look great," Danny replied.

"Thanks...so, how have things been since the dating service?" April asked.

Before Danny could say anything, Batgirl spoke up.

"Dating service? Wait, did you guys get paired up at **You+Me=Love!** too?" Bat Girl asked, surprised.

"Dude! You managed to land a date with April and Bat Girl!? Betcha there were a ton of other hotties," Mikey exclaimed as he wondered how he could sign up for the service.

"What's your secret?" Raph said in a teasing sort of way.

"Uh...just lucky, I guess," Danny answered sheepishly.

"Yeah...lucky," Donnie muttered as he looked back and forth between the two redheads.

Before this could escalate, Batman spoke up. His sudden voice pierced the teen's talk, similar to a bolt of lightning flashing in the night sky before it rained.

"Enough! I did not bring you all here to socialize," The Dark Knight said sternly.

"Right. Kind of figured," Danny muttered, before shrinking a bit at the look Batman sent.

_Wow. He's even scarier than most ghosts. I guess I should be grateful he's the good guy._ He thought.

The caped crusader, now having everyone's attention, began the meeting.

"So, what is it you called us here for?" Danny asked, but the caped crusader was silent.

"That's for me to explain," said another voice, "I called for assistance."

A puff smoke appeared a middle-aged man with slicked-back black hair that had streaks of grey and a thin black mustache. He wore a black suit with a red and black cape.

"I am Vincent Van Ghoul, a member of the Magical Council. I have contacted Batman, and by extension, everyone, for help in a difficult situation."

"Magical Council? Like witches and monsters?" Danny asked.

"Correct, there are sub-branches like the witches' council and dragon council, but in the end, we are all part of the same system. Which was made to protect those of magical nature from unwanted guests."

"Let me guess, Vlad."

"Exactly," Vincent said. "I take it that you are already familiar with that wicked ghost?"

"You have no idea. So, what is the old fruitloop up to now?" Danny asked. He just knew that whatever it is, it can't be good.

"Have you ever heard of the Chest of Demons?" Vincent asked.

"The Cheat of Demons?"

Vincent chanted, and a sigil appeared as everyone was now seeing an ornate, red box with a skull for a lock and bones for the edges.

"Years ago, my ancestor, Asamad Van Ghoul, studied the dark arts and was the greatest sorcerer the world had seen. But soon, his power corrupted him, and his mortal body was taken from him."

_And I thought my family was messed up_. Danny thought as Vincent continued.

"It was after his body was taken, he came back as Asmodeus. He rallied twelve of the most powerful spirits and intended to make themselves rulers of the world. However, they were sealed in the Chest of Demons before they could enact their devious plan. From generation to generation, my family has guarded the box."

"And this is the part where you say the box was stolen, and where Plasmius come in," Danny finished.

Vincent nodded. "He believes in controlling the spirits."

"Control them? Is that possible?" Donnie asked.

The magician was silent; he had a stern face.

"It would be better not to find out," Batman answered for him.

"You got that right," Raph rudely interjected.

"I guess you called me to help you guys get it back and to kick Vlad's butt," Danny said.

"Obviously, since he is your foe, you are most familiar with how to deal with him," Vincent said.

Danny groaned but took a deep breath as he prepared himself.

"Alright, I'll help in any way that I can," Danny answered, knowing that Vlad is his responsibility.

"You can start by telling us all you know," Batman said.

Danny nodded as he began to explain all he knew about his enemy. Starting with how Plasmius and Masters were the same person. Everyone was surprised, save for Michelangelo, who didn't know who Vlad Masters was and Batman, who gave no reaction.

"You don't seem surprised," Vincent commented on the dark knight's demeanor.

"Vlad Masters is a billionaire who started working as a security guard. During which were multiple robberies. No evidence was found, but this became a continued pattern where ever he went. On top of that, after making his name from seemingly having CEO's sign their companies over to him, the man ran for mayor in Amity Park. He won unanimously. What's there to be surprised about?"

As the ghostly hero finished, the heroes took the time to gather themselves from everything.

"Dude," Mikey said solemnly.

"So, the guy is basically a creepy old guy with powers who just wants your mom and you?" Raphael said the sentence with a pause. He couldn't wrap his head around how Vlad wished to spend his time. Out of mayoral duties.

"Just a reminder, he knows my secret, we are sort of in a mutual blackmail sort of thing," Danny mentioned again. "I only told you guys since you already know my secret, so..."

"Don't worry. We won't risk your identity," Bat Girl said with a wink.

"Though let us know if you need any help," Leo added.

Danny smiled.

"As much as I hate to stop such a touching moment," Vincent spoke up. "I need to look over somethings with Batman here. I suggest if you have questions or catching up, now is the time to do so."

As Batman and Vincent talked about strategy, the teenagers began chatting, though some had a big question on mind.

"So, where's Robin?" Danny asked.

His was not the big question.

"With the Titans," Batgirl answered matter-o-factly.

"Everyone knows that," Mikey interjected. Danny felt like a fool for not realizing. Especially since he went on a date one of the titans last summer.

However, his thought went elsewhere as April and Batgirl closed in on him with wide eyes and grins.

"So..." April started.

"So?" Danny repeated.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Batgirl asked, being a little too close.

"Uh...well, you see," Danny fumbled as his previous date was giving him an innocent but playful look. And while it did make the ghost boy nervous, he wasn't sure how to explain everything.

Till he realized this was the half of his life that was used to the supernatural. Danny decided to just rip the bandaid off and tell them everything. Their reactions varied.

"A ghost girl named Phantasma?" Batgirl stepped back as April was a little shocked.

Leo looked at him strangely while Mickey and Ralph shrugged. Even Batman rose a brow.

"Just what kind of dating service was this?" Donnie asked. "I mean, it sounds like we could've signed up."

"Well, to be fair. Phanty accidentally scared her way into the system," Danny said, and the others sent him looks.

"It's not what it sounds like. She's a really nice ghoul, but she had to drop out after the first date. Which was me because her dad takes being an overprotective parent to a critical level," Danny explained.

"Critical? Critical like how?" April asked, dreading the question the moment it came out.

"He tried to destroy me when we first met while I was on my date with Phanty."

"Oh, critical like that," April said, understanding. Somehow.

"And you still picked her after that?" Bat Girl asked with a raised brow.

"Why not? My last girlfriend was a ghost hunter with a grudge against me," Danny shrugged.

"I can respect that," Ralph said with a smirk. "I mean, who wouldn't want a strong woman? Especially one that can fight."

"You mean how Leo likes Karai?" Mikey said as he tucked his head in to avoid his brother's slap. "Or like how Donnie still likes—"

"That's enough, Mikey!" the staff-wielding turtle exclaimed.

"What is it with guys going after dangerous women?" Bat Girl wondered out loud as she sent a look to the dark knight.

"Hey, you and April can kick anyone's butt, and I still liked you two," Danny remarked as the two girls sported blushes. "Heck, I would've picked either one of you girls. Including Spectra."

"Who?" April asked as the ghost boy now realized what he said. "Wait, is she another previous date?"

"And why does her name sound ghostly?" Batgirl asked. "Let me guess, also a ghost girl."

"Yeah," Danny replied to the shock of everyone, once again. "She actually came here earlier when Phanty did. Turns out, they have a not so friendly history."

"Ouch," Leo said as he noticed Batman and Vincent walking towards them.

"I wonder how they are right now," Danny wondered out loud before he received a stare from the dark knight to remain quiet.

* * *

Back at Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls, Phanty was in the dorm rooms, talking to her friends over what happened today when she went to see her haunting hunk and the unpleasant encounters they had to endure over some food they got.

"Wow, and I thought things were tough for my cousin before," Dani commented as she took a slice of scream cheese screechza.

"That isn't even the worst part," Phanty muttered.

_The spirit of Halloween wasn't the worst part?_ The young ghouls all thought in confusion and fear.

"I just found out who the other ghost girl is," Phanty said bitterly as she began to recount the event to her friends.

Once she was done, various emotions stunted their speech. Eventually, it was Sibella who spoke up.

"You mean that the other ghost girl who he went out with was that Vondergeist girl?" Sibella asked in disbelief. "The same one you face in the Scare Games every Chainsgiving?"

"I know. I saw that haunting hussy trying to hook her hands on my haunting hunk!" Phanty said in a jealous tone.

Ever since the banshee got back, everyone could tell something happened. None of the ghouls had never personally has met Spectra Vondergesit, but Sibella heard that she is supposed to be a friend of her cousin Draculaura, who said the ghost girl was a huge gossip.

"I guess that explains that article we read," Sibella said offhand. "And the blog."

"Wow, two ghost girls are after Danny," Tanis observed as he ate another slice.

"I just can't believe it! Of all the ghouls, it had to be that-that lousy crawlflower!" Phanty spouted.

The young mummy girl had come over and patted Phantasma on the back. The banshee smiled at the gesture. It was good to vent these things out. Especially when you had great friends.

"Dawww...cheer up, Phanty! Remember, Danny picked you," Elsa pointed to Phanty.

"Arooo! That's right. You got nothing to worry about," Winnie howled as she jumped from her position in the bed.

The ghouls came in close in a group hug as they embraced the troubled Phanty. But unbeknownst to the banshee, far away, her rival was having a similar meeting.

* * *

Frankie Stein has invited her ghoul friends for a creepover. They had gathered around in their PJs as Spectra finished retelling her birthday night with Danny and Phantasma. Her friends were jaw-dropped from hearing the ordeal, especially with the appearance of the Fright Knight.

"So, he is still with his ghoulfriend?" Frankie said, feeling sorry for Spectra and guilty for pushing her into seeing him.

"And that is not the worst part, it turns out that his ghoulfriend is Phantasma, the daughter of The Phantom, "Spectra said, sounding angry.

It surprised the ghouls as Spectra is usually very shy but friendly. Anger was a rare emotion for her.

"Who?" Clawdeen asked.

"The daughter of some powerful ghosts around. And the biggest brat!" Spectra complained.

"I don't think she goes to our school," Frankie thought to her yearbook.

"No, she goes to a place called Grimwood. She is still the biggest brat," Spectra said in a bitter tone.

"How old is she?"Frankie asked.

"She's barely a teen!" Spectra sobbed. Her ghoulfriends were aghast at the ghost's behavior. She was taking this really bad.

"I cannot believe that Danny would turn you down for someone younger than you. I mean, this Phantasma is what? Thirteen? What could he see in a child-like her?" Cleo asked in distaste. Hero or not, the concept of dating someone younger was in foul taste for her.

"Uh, Cleo. Technically speaking, Danny is younger too. He is fourteen," Lagoona had to point out.

"Moum," Ghoulia explained.

"Yeah, the fact that Spectra is three years older now doesn't help your point," Frankie admitted with some cringe.

"Alright, point taken," Cleo admitted.

"Younger or not, he acts older than most mansters his age," Spectra sighed sadly in disappointment. "how many monsters do you know who would jump to save ghouls he barely knew?"

Whatever answer the ghouls could give fell on deaf ear. The gossip-loving ghost was now caught in a daydream. The ghouls thought it best to leave her alone for now as any disturbance could cause her to resume her sad mood.

But eventually, she'd come back to reality. What could they do?

And that's when Frankie whispered, "Hey, I got an idea!"

* * *

The heroes had journeyed near the docks where the exchange was to take place. There were many warehouses, and none of them knew which one was the specified location. Vincent stayed behind due to the laws of his culture. Which stated he couldn't allow himself to be seen or recognized as taking part in this or risk other supernatural or magical forces joining in on future battles.

Nobody wanted that.

"We'll have to split up," Leonardo observed.

"Agreed, stay in contact and alert everyone when you spot anything that stands out," Batman said as he walked to the shadows. "Remember, we have no idea whose coming besides Vlad and Shredder. These are dangerous enemies who won't hesitate to stop us or worse the moment we blow our cover. So stay alert."

The dark knight vanished into the darkness without a sound.

"Some pep talk," Danny muttered as Batgirl giggled about it being his best one yet.

"I'll follow him and make sure he's covered," Leo reassured his friends. "You guys decide amongst yourselves who to go with. Remember, full ninja mode."

With the two leaders gone, everyone looked to who they'd go with. Donnie looked to Batgirl and April with a small blush, but the two ventured their eyes towards the ghost boy.

That was enough to fuel the jealous turtle into his next decision.

"I'll go with Danny," Donatello quickly spoke. Raph, annoyed with his antics, came over and slipped his brother upside the head.

"Hey! No fair going with the superhero!" Mikey proclaimed.

"And what am I?" Bargirl asked with her hands on her hips, to which she gave them a slight swing.

"You...are so fine," the orange turtle replied with a smile, a click, and two pointed finger guns.

The heroine gave a small chuckle with a smirk as she decided to go with April, much to her admirer's surprise. He was cute as a turtle, but they were on admission. That meant some form of silent, non-flirting behavior.

As the two girls left, Raphael grabbed his younger brother by the top of his shell as they went in a separate direction.

Danny and Donnie searched the row of warehouses in an orderly manner. Donnie would use a scanner made from various household appliances to find any clues while Danny searched and scavenged everywhere. Occasionally, the ghost boy would notice a jealous stare from Donatello. It was apparent the turtles had a thing for April and Batgirl, maybe redheads were his type.

Either way, Danny sent him an awkward smile and attempted to speak on friendly terms with the turtle, who was terrible at hiding his romantic feelings.

"So...how have things been?" Danny asked the unfriendly looking ninja turtle. Silence was the answer as the purple ninja turtle had his head in the screen, but didn't study his findings.

"You really don't me, do you?"

That got a reaction as Donnie sighed before lowering his device.

"No, It's just that...I thought after I was really connecting to April, and then she signed for the dating service. It nagged at me when she chose you, and then I saw Batgirl and then..."

"The dating service?"

"The dating service," the turtle sighed. "I just find it unfair, you know."

"Tell me about it. Before, I was the guy no girl would even look at unless they needed someone to make fun of or prank."

"Ouch."

"Yeah...it was even rougher when I first got my powers. Ever had your pants fall down?"

"I don't wear pants, but I get the idea."

The tech-loving turtle felt bad for the ghostly hero. He had let his jealousy get the better of him and judged unfairly. Deciding to get away from the conversation, the ninja turtle went to his scanner, which now was alight with beeps.

"Hey, wait! I got something," Donnie declared as he moved the device till he got a proper reading. "call the others."

* * *

Oroku Saki, better known as The Shredder, was impatient. He had come here to make a deal, and the seller was late. He had arrived early and had his foot bots around him along with his lieutenants, Tiger Claw and Chris Bradford, however, he was now known as the mutant Dogpound.

"Plasmius! Show yourself!" Shredder furiously commanded.

From out of nowhere, Vlad Plasmius made his presence known as he came into view mere steps from the master ninja. Tiger Claw brought out one of his guns to fire, but a swift hand placed in front of his eyes from his master told him otherwise.

"Come now, Shredder. You of all people must know that in business, you can't rush the negotiation," Vlad spoke calmly. His voice held arrogance. "I take it you proclaimed the item?"

Shredder snapped his fingers, and a foot bot brought forth the Chest of Demons. The container cracked like thunder as it glowed red. The eyes of its skull lock seemed to come to life, but it was still just a box.

"The Chest of Demons," Vlad marveled as he grinned malevolently. The ghost man was practically salivating. "It's just as the legends claim." He said as he reached for it, only for the foot bot pulled it away.

"Remember the deal. I kept my end of the bargain," Shredder sternly reminded. His voice was calm and collected.

Vlad's grin sank as he snapped his fingers. One of his vulture hench-ghosts phased from the ground and produced a briefcase.

"Here you go," the vulture said as he flew it to the armored ninja. "as promised."

Shredder opened the case, the view and affirm acquisition of its contents appeased the man.

But he wasn't satisfied.

Vlad had been in awe of the power of the chest, he didn't notice it being knocked out of his hands by a pair of mechanical legs. The ghost man charged his fist, ready to aim but was put back by the sight of a sizeable mutant fish with robot legs.

"What the?"

"Now Plasmius, you should know better than to admire a treasure you haven't secured yet."

Vlad was furious. He had been tricked into gaining nothing. A move he would have done but was ultimately beaten to the punch. Seeing nothing but red, Plasmius flew forward with ecto-charged fists. However, he was met with a fist that connected with his face. He was sent backwards in surprise as he took a closer look at Shredder's forces, which now had a green glow to them.

"Did you think I would come here and let you hold the advantage? Before coming here, I the liberty of borrowing some tech from the local ghost hunters."

The vampiric ghost was now taken back in shock and anger. He should have seen this coming but was too full of his power. Luckily for Vlad, he's not that stupid to blindly trust anyone.

"And you should know, that ghosts can turn invisible," the older halfa said as he snapped his finger once more. From the walls and ceiling, ghosts made themselves visible. It was a plethora of spirits he had employed within his forces, from the ecto-pusses, vultures, Skulker, and other denizens of the Ghost Zone.

Before Vlad could gloat, he was met with an ectoblast to the face.

"Hope you guys don't mind if we crash the party!" Danny quipped as he phased through the ground. Batman and the others bordered the villains.

Vlad and Shredder looked in surprise at the arrival of their enemies.

"Daniel!"

"Turtles!"

"Long time no see, Shredhead!" Mikey shouted with his usual energy.

"Not long enough!" Raph said as he pulled out his sais.

"Foot soldiers, attack!" Shredder ordered as he and his minions attacked.

"Really, Vlad. It's bad enough you cause trouble in Amity Park, but now you are spreading it to New York," Danny said as he sent a blast at him.

Vlad dodged and sent him a cocky smirk.

"Believe me, Daniel. Tou have no seen real trouble yet," Vlad said with a grin.

Danny was about to rush the older halfa but soon saw a missile head their way.

"Hit the deck!" Danny shouted as he and his allies barely managed to dodge it.

"Hahaha!..."A wicked laugh was heard, and Danny frowned.

"You are here too, Skulker?" Danny said in annoyance.

Don't sound so surprised," The hunter said as he readied the weapons in his suit. "After all, I wouldn't miss a chance to have your pelt on my wall."

But before he fired, a shuriken had landed in his arm, short-circuiting the device. Skulker mopped as his nasty, deadly laser gun was useless and removed it before he flew after the turtles.

"Of course, having new prey is just as good," the ghostly hunter commented as he aimed his net launchers at them. "I haven't had turtle soup in a long time. I had forgotten the taste."

Skulker fired, but the turtles' ninjutsu training had allowed them to read his movements and dodge appropriately. Dumbfounded by their acrobatics, the hunter didn't catch April delivering a kick to the gut, knocking him down. As he got up, Raph repeated him by causing a few of the crates in the warehouse to tumble onto him.

"You know, for a hunter, you sure don't anything about turtles," Raph quipped.

The victory over the ghost was short-lived as Shredder charged in with Tiger Claw right behind him. Using the bagh nakh, claw weapons in his gauntlet, he sliced and diced anything in his path, save for the heroes who knew of his threat level.

"Seriously, Skulker, can't you handle these nuisances?" Vlad asked as he grabbed the Chest of Demons. He grinned maniacally are his prize only to drop his face when he noticed someone new charging him.

"You're in my way," the dark night said bluntly as he clocked Vlad with an anti-ecto brass knuckle. The halfa was stunned not just by the attack, but from the appearance of the dark hero.

"Batman!? What's he doing here!?"

"Didn't think I made some new friends, huh?" Danny quipped as he flung his fist at Vlad's head, but the older halfa caught it.

"And you should know better than to underestimate me!" Plasimius said as he gave a whistle.

The turtles had managed to hold back or destroy most of the foot bots, but the combinations of Vlad's and Shredder's top forces gave quite a challenge.

"Keep it up, team," Leo cried. "We got this."

"But do you got me?" asked a sultry voice.

"Leo, watch out!"

But it was too late as someone came down from above and landed an axe kick to the back of the blue turtle's shell. The assailant rushed forward to the other turtles as she punched Raph in the gut. She turned to Mikey, where her eyes glowed.

"So pretty," the younger turtle said in awe.

"Thanks. Too bad about your bad luck."

"Bad lu-"

Mikey didn't get to finish as part of the ceiling fell and landed on his head, sending him to the ground.

"Mikey!?" His brothers shouted in horror.

"Ow," Mikey let out.

"What the heck just happened?" Raph demanded to know.

The lady in question had jumped up, out of the lines of fire, as she landed on some crates. Looking at Danny's way, she gave the ghost boy a wink.

"Black Cat," Danny said in surprise. As he rushed over to help, but Vlad wouldn't have any of the younger halfa's heroics and pelted him with a makeshift barrier.

"Awww, you remember me," the cat thief was genuinely happy. She gave the ghost boy a wink and a smile as she blew a kiss.

"Dude! What is it with you and hot ladies?" Mikey asked as he got up to knock down another foot bot.

Another pair had jumped up with their hands replaced with blade saws, but Donnie came by and swatted them away. Their robotic bodies had collided with a couple of specter squids trying to give Batman trouble.

The dark knight looked over to see Michelangelo running towards some ghosts, only to trip and fly right through them as he collided with Batgirl.

"Heh, heh...sorry," the orange turtle said to Batgirl, who was not happy. Especially with foot bots and ghosts closing in on them.

"Forget it, just help," Batgirl said as she kicked one of them down.

Danny was about to help them, but Black Cat appeared before him.

Danny is careful not to look in her eyes.

"What the heck are you doing here, Cat?" Danny said.

"Your pal Plasmius made me an offer I couldn't refuse," Black Cat said as she tried to get closer to him. "Plus, I kind of missed looking at that cute Lil spooky face of yours."

"You know that I have a girlfriend," He said.

"For now," Black Cat muttered before trying to land a hit on him.

Danny dodged and soon flew to Plasmius, but the more experience halfa placed a barrier in front of him. Angry, the ghost boy went invisible and went behind him, but the man grabbed him by the throat.

"Honestly, Daniel, have you forgotten how powerful I am? I still have plenty of powers you do have access to," he gloated.

However, Danny was smart and expected this, which is why he froze the villain in solid ice before throwing him outside. There, the boy delivered a punch powerful enough to go through the ice tangibly.

"I do remember," the ghostly hero quipped. He sent a barrage of blast heading Vlad's way. There was not enough time as the man broke free from his cold prison and soon found himself sent further away.

But, to Danny's surprise, he wasn't angry but wore a grin.

"Now Daniel, do you really think I don't prepare? I have one final trick up—my sleeve. Let's see how and your friends can handle...Re-Breather!"

"Re-Breather?" Danny didn't like the sound of that.

Vlad grinned as he fired a bright blast into the sea. Danny's eyes widen at that and even more as he saw the pier rumble. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

"What's happening?"

From the waters by the pier came a ghost in an eighteenth-century diving suit and helmet. Save for his right hand missing, he looked like something out of an old seaside horror movie.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Prepare yourselves for the wrath of Re-Breather!"

Danny blinked at the sight of this ghost.

"This guy is your secret weapon?" Danny chuckled, not seeing him that threatening.

"You should know by now, Daniel, never underestimate your opponent," Vlad condescended with a grin.

"Great, the new guy," Skulker groaned. "And he's still a nut."

"Sounds like it," Black Cat commented.

However, all mockery was ceased when, from his right sleeve, Re-Breather produced a large anchor the size of half a ship and threw it toward the warehouse. Batman, Batgirl, and the turtles grappled out while Shredder and most of his forces escaped.

The shattering and crumbling of the warehouse brought the attention fo the nearby officers on patrol. However, when they saw the scene, they decided to wait for back up...and the swat team.

"AHAHAHA! It's time to weigh anchor and shove off as I take you all down into the trenches. Where," Re-Breather now aimed his sleeve at the heroes. "You'll sleep with the fishes.

From his arm came a swarm of skeleton fish that scattered and locked on to a persistent hero. Each of them had ways to avoid them, but these fish swam through the air faster than a speeding bullet. At least, that's what it seemed to them.

Danny flew over and punched the diving suited, laughing ghost right in the face, which was protected by the glass and metal of the diving helmet. It hurt Phantom, but also Re-Breather, who did not look happy about the sneak attack.

"Ah, Danny Phantom! I've heard so much about you.

"And I have heard NOTHING about you," Danny quipped.

Re-Breather heard this and shrugged.

"I see you have a big mouth, just as Plasmius said," Re-Breather said as he charged another shot. "But I have something bigger."

From his arm, a massive beam of ecto-energy fired. Danny looked behind him, to notice his friends fighting as erected a shield. However, the blast from the diver was proving to be too much. Whoever this guy was, nut or not, he was serious business.

Fortunately, Batman went on top of the warehouse and threw an explosive Batarang, which was integrated with ecto-circuitry. This gave it the kick it needed to throw the ghost's aim off, but it did nothing to harm the spirit who shrugged off the damage.

"Have you ever faced a spirit like this before?" Batman asked the young Phantom who flew closer to his level.

"No, I but I can end this now," Danny said as he brought out the Fenton Thermos. Activating the device, a beam had come forth an enraptured the diving suit spirit. However, Re-Breather didn't yell or scream but laughed.

"HAHAHA! you think this guppy net catch the whale that is I!?" the ghost said as he broke free. "I am the ghost who scores the Ghost Zone to fight the fiercest creatures, till they all are under my command! I! Am! Re_Breather! The man who will best the most powerful ghost ever! MWAHAHA!"

"OK, if I was scared, I'd find this pathetic," the ghost boy commented. He looked to the dark knight, who held no reaction. "Please tell me you have something up your sleeve."

Batman gave the ghost boy a smirk. The detective understood the ghost's power and knew they may be outmatched. However, that didn't mean he didn't think ahead, or couldn't think on the spot.

"Re-Breather, right?" Batman spoke as he threw more Batarangs. "If you're so powerful, then you must have defeat what killed you, correct?"

The ghost stopped his gloating as he looked to the dark knight. While his helmet covered his face, it was clear the specter was intrigued.

"What is he doing?!" Vlad asked no one as he went after the caped crusader. Though he found himself preoccupied with an explosive Batarang going off in his face. He looked around to see Batgirl with a smug grin on her face.

"Oh...he's being Batman," the redheaded caped crusader quipped as she dodged the ghost beam sent her way. She ducked and weaved through the fallen building between the bots, Shredder, Tiger Claw, Dogpound, who had been kept busy with all the ghosts, and the attack from her friends. Eventually, she had lead one of Vlad's attacks to hit Shredder, who gave the man a cold glare.

"Oh, fudge nutters!" the older halfa groaned.

All the while, Batman had Re-Breather distracted as the ghost came down to meet him eye to eye.

"What are you saying?" the ghostly man asked.

"If you really were as powerful as you say you are, then the first thing you'd do is take revenge on whatever took your life. A sea diver, am I right? You went down, but never came up."

Re-Breather growled then groaned, before finally yelling, "YES! It has been years since that whale took me down. I haven't lost track of him. I've been waiting for CENTURIES to harpoon that beast and prove myself. No one makes a fool of the Re-Breather! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Then this should help," Batman said as he pulled out a small object, able to fit in his utility belt, but as large as his palm. It appeared to be a simple stone.

"What is this?" the dead man asked as he reached for it.

Upon touching it, the object glowed, and Re-Breather found himself being pulled in. He shouted in rage as he struggled to get free, but found himself unable to resist this capturing.

"Oh, he IS good," Danny said, impressed.

Within moments, the ghost was contained in the stone as it glowed with various runes on it.

"What is that?" Danny asked, unsure, and a little frightened.

"Before we left, Vincent made this to contain Vlad, but I couldn't take any chances with Re-Breather," Batman explained as he placed the stone in his belt. "Don't worry, it can only hold one ghost at a time."

Relieved, the ghost boy saw Vlad was distracted from his henchman being defeated. Looking around, almost all the bots were destroyed, and ghost vanquished. And the turtles were dealing with their remaining foes. Making a break for it, the ghostly hero sucker-punched his halfa arch-nemesis. He dropped the chest, and Danny saw his chance and made a grab for it.

"I got it!" Danny exclaimed as he held onto the Chest of Demons. It cracked again like lightning, and the ghost boy almost dropped it in shock. Sighing in relief, the boy smiled to his friends but saw a pair of golden glowing eyes gazing into his.

"You know, your eyes are like emeralds," Black Cat cooed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The others saw it. Batgirl and April were particularly annoyed and maybe even jealous.

Vlad saw this and got annoyed.

"Black Cat. I did not hire you to flirt with the boy!" Vlad shouted in annoyance.

"And I told you I get things done my way," the cat burglar snapped back. "If you have a problem with it, then don't try hiring me."

Danny gulped. He looked into her eyes, which means that he's got bad luck.

"Oh man, just be careful and-..."

All of a sudden, a flock of owls flew through a nearby window, attacking Danny with their razor-sharp claws. An action so swift, the ghost boy was caught off guard and did not go intangible.

"What the-

"She has bad luck powers," Batman deduced as he threw a bolo towards the thief, but she saw this coming and jumped out of the way.

The luck got worst when Danny dropped the chest. And even worse when it bounced into the lines of fire.

"Oh man, can my luck get any worse?" Danny shouted.

"Hmmmm...depends on you."

The ghost boy was shocked to see Black Cat sitting near him. He was even more so when she placed a kiss on his lips. Though the moment was short as Raph came in with Sais in front and the catgirl left.

"Seriously, what's your secret?" the angry turtle asked in amazement.

"I'll let you know if I ever find out.," Danny answered.

Once again, Vlad found his way to the chest but found Shredder in his path.

"Fine then," Vlad charged his fists. "Bring it."

Despite having ghostly powers, Vlad had a hard time keeping up with the master ninja. Two decades of training with his powers meant nothing to the man who had trained his whole life. Shredder could hit the halfa and always be in his blindspots. The vampiric ghost tried a spherical barrier, but the ninja found himself inside it, be it completely engulfed him.

"Enough!" Vlad shouted as he discharged his ghostly energy into an attack in all directions. That managed to hit Oroku. "Time to show you what I can really do."

The man summoned black rings that parted and produced clones of the villainous ghost. They each went in a separate direction could not fight on more even terms with the ninja.

But this also served to even things out for the heroes, who now ganged up on the remaining villains. With most of them knocked out, thee turtles, Batman, Batgirl, and Danny had surrounded the two, who know noticed the odds against both of them.

It was a standstill as they waited for one to make a move. Seconds could feel like hours as everyone conscious stared. It was uncertain who spoke first, but everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Get the box!"

Danny, his friends, allies, and foes all tried to make a grab for it, however, before any of them could, someone unexpected swooped in and grabbed it.

And Danny and Vlad both groaned when they saw who it was.

"Oh, no! Not him again!" The halfas shouted in desperate annoyance. They figured there was a chance he'd come, but they both hoped he wouldn't. But he did.

"Hahh! BEWARE!" exclaimed the Box Ghost as he retrieved the chest. "For now that I, the Box-Is this the chest of Demons!?" The annoying specter now realized the situation he was in as he saw his surroundings of ghosts, ninjas, robots, mutants, caped crusaders, turtles, and the ghost boy. All eyes were on him. And for once, he did not want the spotlight.

"I'm outta here!" the Box Ghost yelled as he flew away with the chest.

"Get him!" both Shredder and Vlad demanded as their remaining minions went after the pesky ghost. The one

Danny rolled his eyes at that.

"Come on, we gotta get that chest before Vlad does!" Danny said.

"What about that blue ghost?" April asked. "He called himself the Box Ghost."

"Believe me, the box couldn't be in the less dangerous hands right now..."Danny said.

April and the others decided to take his word for it. They went after the blue ghost. Who now wished he wasn't so persistent in causing terror and mayhem.

While Box Ghost never really showed fear to anyone, mainly out of a sense of ignorance, he knew when things were too much. hE would let go of the box, but his pride in being the master of all things boxy and square prevented him from doing so. After all, it was the only thing he had left.

Eventually, Vlad caught up with the ghost as he was grabbed by the throat.

"I've had enough of this! Give me the chest or ELSE!" Plasimius commanded.

With fear, Box Ghost complied as he relinquished his possession of the chest. A tear ran down his face as part of his heart shattered for having given away such a precious box.

Danny had swooped in and once again sucker-punched Vlad, who was not seething at the ears. But the man still held on to the box.

"This is getting ridiculous. And I can't keep fighting all night.," Danny commented to himself. "I need a plan."

And that's when he saw the Box Ghost.

"Hey, Box Ghost, help me out and grab that box!"

"Never! There is nothing you can do to make The Box Ghost help the likes of you and your odd circus of bat-costumed and turtle friends! I am the Box Ghost!"

"I won't stuff you into the thermos every time I see you from now on," Danny said bluntly. The unspooky specter dropped his dramatic act and gave him a straight face.

"OK."

"Finally, I have the chest," Vlad gloated as he held the object in one hand while keeping the Shredder at bay with a ghost shield. But then ghostly energy enveloped the chest as it floated away. "What!? No!"

Vlad looked to see the Box Ghost actually being more than a nuisance for once. That was never a good feeling.

"OK, no more Mr. Nice Plasmius,": Vlad said as he both his eyes and hands glowed. But Danny had pointed to behind him where he saw no one but the Shredder back in the broken-down warehouse, waking his lieutenants up. His eyes held silent anger at the loss of his forces. A sentiment, Vlad found himself sympathizing with.

"This isn't over, Daniel!" Vlad shouted as he pointed to the young halfa. "You know this is just another move in a game of chess. A game, might I remind you, you don't know how to play."

With their forces in pieces or defeated, Vlad and Shredder disappeared via ghost powers or smoke bombs. But before he left, Plasmiuis had sneaked around to grab the stone Re-Breather was trapped in. The man wouldn't let such a powerful ghost be kept prisoner. Now he just wishes he had a tracker on hand, but that would have to wait for next time...perhaps.

Black Cat had whistled to the group as well. Wishing Danny good luck and blew him a kiss as she then vanished into the night.

With the villains thwarted, but sadly, not arrested, the heroes returned to the rooftops as the authorities gathered to decipher what had happened. Danny signaled for the Box Ghost to follow, and begrudgingly, he did at a safe distance away. Batman creeped him out.

"Who was that cat girl?" Mikey asked. "Another date?"

April and Batgirl gave the ghost boy inquisitive glares.

"No! No! No!" Danny waved his arms. "She's just some thief that showed up here for time to time. Though she does seem to flirt with me."

But the girls kept giving him funny stares. It was as if the assumed he was playing them, but they knew the boy better than that.

"Hmph. What a tease," Bat Girl said.

"That is putting it mildly," April agreed.

Danny groaned.

"Black Cat is just...well," Danny tried to find the right words, but none were revealed.

"A thief with a rather extensive yellow sheet," Batman commented before he gave the ghost boy a smirk. "They're always the ones who look for more than a fight."

The teens stared in shock at the dark hero's face. He didn't reprimand the ghost boy but teased him. That was a rare occurrence considering everything.

"Wow," Danny said.

He didn't continue his train of thought as he wanted to change the subject before things went somewhere else. So, he turned to the Box Ghost gesturing for the Chest of Demons. Resisting like a child who had just gotten a new toy at first, the annoying specter eventually handed the container over to his foe.

"Thanks, now please leave," Danny said bluntly.

"Hahaha! As if, I, The Box Ghost, shall-

"Leave now. Before I make you," Danny now threatened.

"But you said-"

"You forgot the deal. I said that I wouldn't stuff you in the thermos EVERY TIME I see you. I didn't say that I would stop altogether, especially if you TRY and cause trouble," Danny's cheeky tone and smirk gave his ghostly annoyance the right impression. Or at least the ghost boy thought so due to his frown.

"That was sneaky!" He complained in his usual melodramatic tone.

"Like I care. Now get lost," Danny ordered as he pointed with his thumb.

The Box Ghost left, grumbling under his breath about unpacking boxes of fury and similar box metaphors.

Danny ignored him as he handed the chest back to its rightful owner, Vincent Von Ghoul. Who had patiently wait for their return.

"The chest is now back where it belongs," Vincent smiled as he surveyed the item. "Thank you all for your help."

"Happy to help," Danny said.

"Yeah, we are just glad that thing isn't in Shredder's hands anymore," Leo said.

"Or Vlads," Danny added. He did not want to imagine what could happen if Vlad somehow managed to gain control of the thirteen most evil ghosts ever.

"You were awesome out there, Danny!" Mikey exclaimed as he reached out for a hive five, which Danny returned.

"Yeah, that Plasmius creep didn't know what hit him," Raph laughed.

"You were OK...I guess," Donnie muttered.

Danny sent a small smile at that.

"Thanks, guys, it had been a blast working with you all again," Danny said.

"Likewise," Bat Girl and April both said.

Danny smiled awkwardly at that before continuing.

"Anyway, I think I should be heading back home soon," Danny said.

"Already? I wanted to see if you wanted to do a sparring match," Mikey whined.

"Same here," Raph said.

"Maybe next time, guys, when I'm in your city," Danny said.

"Alright. See ya later, Danny Phantom," Leo said as he and the ghost boy shook hands. The hero did the same with his brothers as they said goodbye. Now, it was the GIRLS' turn, the boy gave an audible gulp, but the girls spoke first.

"Bye, Danny," April said as she kissed him the cheek.

The ghost boy rubbed the spot with a blush as he felt another pair of lips on him. This one was closer to the lips.

"Take care of yourself," Batgirl said as Danny's face was redder than a tomato.

"Uh..."He said, and both giggled.

"Relax, we know you have a girlfriend, and we respect that..."April said, meaning it.

"Yes, that was just a thank ss. No big deal..."Bat Girl said.

"Uh...okay..."Danny said, still blushing as the two girls giggled again.

The turtles saw this and were a little jealous.

Especially Donnie.

"Hmph. Some guys get all the luck..."The purple-clad turtle muttered.

"Don't be jealous, Donnie," April said as she and Batgirl kissed him on each cheek simultaneously. The mutant was never happier to alive than right now. He was euphoric. Even his brothers didn't tease as Mikey gave him two finger guns of approval in his direction.

Even Batman smirked.

"Now, I do believe that our mission is over, and SOME on you here have a curfew to follow..."Batman said with meaning.

Danny heard this, and his eyes widen.

"Oh, man, you're right. I gotta get back home...See ya guys, great seeing you again..."Danny said.

"Bye Batman, its been like, a total honor and everything..."Danny said as he took to the skies, wanting to get home for missing curfew. Though his parents were probably still too tired to notice anything.

Danny was back in bed before anyone could notice and ready for sleep. As he dozed off, a pair of venus spy traps rose from outside and peered into his room.

* * *

From the safety of her base, the Wicked Witch of the web had been watching. And through carefully planted, and lucky, spy plants, had seen most of the battle.

"So, the chest of demons exists," Revolta grinned as she rubbed her hands. Due to the security of the object, the witch eventually believed the chest to be like a myth. Or at least unattainable...till now. Her minion, the Grim Creeper, however, didn't share her enthusiasm as he hid in a corner shaking.

"But Revolta, those thirteen ghosts are the nastiest to ever exist. How would you control them? And what about that Vlad Plasmius?"

Revolta frowned, for her lackey had a point. But, like a spider's web, there are many strings to this witch's schemes.

"I have something in mind."

* * *

While the witch schemed, Danny jolted awake when he realized something.

"I forgot to ask Batman for an autograph!"

* * *

**Another crazy chapter, but they are always fun. Looks like we get to see one of Vlad's new minions: Re-Breather. In case some of you are wondering, he was created, designed, and voiced by Butch Hartman for a video called: So This is Danny Phantom. Because Mr. Hartman had a say in his creation, I am adding him to Danny's rogues in this fic. So we will be seeing more of him.**

_**Hey! BCW!**_

**Hi Deadpool. What's up?**

_**What's up? How about leaving me out of this awesome fight. There were robots. I could have butchered anything with swords and guns, and it would have been fine. Why did you leave me out of it?**_

**I forgot?**

_**Well, don't forget next time!**_

**If I get you a cameo, an awesome cameo, will you stop?**

_**Maybe...Bye.**_

**Well, that's over. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Next Time we fast forward for a little celebration and more Danny and Phantasma goodness.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**61394: The Phantom will get his for scaring Dani like that. though he did calm down and try to apologize when he saw his mistake. This chapter was Vlad and Shredder making a deal. Although I wonder how Shredder pulled it off. As for the Ghostbusters, they may make an appearance. Can't have Jack and Maddie's idols not do so.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Tim was a warlock that couldn't do magic, so he was bullied, and that led him down to becoming a witch hunter. Dani was a little put off when she first saw the food, but after eating monster food for, what is now, months, she loves the stuff. Ida is awesome and will be helping Sam through her emotions now. As for tucker...I can't say. Answers: 1-Maybe. 2-I honestly don't know. I don't really bash the character in my opinion, or I just don't realize it. 3-I looked them up before., but thank you for letting me know. 4-It was explained in chapter 11 that due to circumstances they had to go somewhere else or hide. 5-No clue, but I think we'll find out in another chapter.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**danifan3000: It is surprising, but then again they may have been busy with another ghost. Or something else. As for jack and Maddie, we will have to find out. Sam's parents are socialites. They're mainly concern with their standing in society. Plus, they're loaded so waiting on someone wouldn't really be part of their lifestyle.**

**Luiz4200: Tim seemed to be a shout out to Elton John, since he had an aardvark named Elton who wore a peculiar set of sunglasses. I figured it was appropriate to use the name of one of his songs. As for the student thing, sure. There's no reason not to. As for calling Foamy Slappy, some fan thought he was the old squirrel from Animaniacs. TAs for the witch girl, Tim was just so mad at losing, he didn't want anything to do with the supernatural at the moment. **

**Chester A Bum: I like Mr. Hyde, but I don't know if he'll show up. **

**williamescobar608: Realmente no tengo idea, pero al menos no se dejará llevar por sus cells. (No clue really, but at least she won't be driven by her jealousy.)**

**Mazamba: 2012, that's the version Flower Princess11 used.**

**Jay The Average Fan Boy: Thank you. I will add Silverware to my reading list.**

**tomahawkESP: Stands? Hmmm...**


	19. Phanty in Amity and Season's Eekings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

After foiling Vlad and the Chest of Demons returned, Danny has been woken up. It was not by the sound of his alarm nor the explosion of an invention. Instead, the culprit was from his phone going off. He hit the snooze button many times but realized there was no alarm Set on the device. Looking over, the ghost boy noticed his friend was calling. At seven am on a Sunday.

What sensible teen does that?

"Danny!" Tucker shouted as he was promptly told to be quiet by his parents. They decided to sleep in. So the boy whispered. "Sorry...Danny, why didn't you tell you met Batman AND Batgirl! On top of that, you fought ninjas, robots, and ghosts!?" Tucker said.

"Maybe its because after I got home, I fell asleep," Danny sarcastically commented.

"But what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, long story. Let me wake up and get ready. Meet you later."

"Danny, wait! I have to—"

It was too late as the boy hung up the phone and got ready for the day, which didn't take long for a Sunday. As the boy got dressed, he noticed a call from Sam, who had the same question. He told her the same thing about meeting up and talking.

It was decided the Fenton household was the ideal place since the parental figures were gone, and the opts center was less likely to have ears.

When his friends arrived, Danny spent a good thirty minutes explaining everything: from meeting Batman, Batgirl (though he didn't tell them she was a previous date) Vincent Van Ghoul, and the turtles to fighting Vlad, Re-Breather, and Shredder with their forces. He left April out because they didn't need any more mind-blowing info, plus that was her secret to tell just as the Batgirl had the same with her identity.

"So let me get this straight, you fought with Batman, Batgirl, and teenage mutant ninja turtles?" Tucker asked bluntly. Sam had remained quiet from surprise before she snapped.

"What the heck is going on with our lives!?"

"I would say it's pretty awesome," Tucker retorted.

"You're just saying that because chances are you get to meet Batman."

The smile on the techno-geek's face did nothing to deter or deflect the goth's opinion. Then again, he didn't seem to care, and neither did Danny.

"Sam, relax. It doesn't change anything."

"Besides now having more villain noticing you? May I remind you that we have our very own super-villain who's the mayor?"

"That's the point, Sam. I am already dealing with a fruitloop and vicious ghosts. How much are a psycho samurai and his cronies gonna add?" Danny shrugged.

It almost disturbed Sam, with how casual he was about this. Have they really reached this point of desensitization?

"So Tuck, what was it you wanted to say?" the ghost boy asked.

Now it was Tucker's turn to tell as he recounted his adventure with Velma and her friends. The two marveled at how the techno-geek himself saved the day when he brought a Fenton blaster with him.

Things changed when it was revealed that Shaggy and his talking dog, Scooby, had taught at Miss Grimwood's and that Tucker told the student-teacher Danny and Phantasma were dating. All that was next was two and two being put together and someone else finding out about Danny's secret identity.

All the ghost boy could say was...

"We're gonna have to play this close to the vest."

* * *

Danny found himself back to his typical routine. There were ghosts fights, run-ins with Valerie as the Red Huntress, which she took to calling herself now, and some of Dash's antics.

But the new week also summoned something new, the start of the Haunting, where more ghosts came to plush their skills. At first, Danny believed this meant more malevolent spirits, but quickly saw ghosts that were more fan than foe.

However, that didn't mean troublemakers didn't come. Turns out, some spirits found the idea of either beating Danny or the other ghost hunters here an achievement. Some even attacked in groups.

Even though there was more work, Phantasma could now visit Amity Park more often, and that made it worth it to the ghostly hero. Though she stated her father was a little suspicious about her choice of town. So, the two could not be seen together all the time. This was especially troubling, as the banshee checked out which other schools added and couldn't see if Monster High was on the list. Though she did manage to find out that high schools Start later. Still, this meant when Spectra came, and she would, the ghostly girl could see Danny without trouble.

For her first day in the town as a haunter, Phantasma knew there was no better way than to have Danny show her around town.

Phanty was ecstatic as she wrapped Her arms around the ghost boy. It was the first week of the haunting list, and the ghoul was in disguise and in the hands of her boyfriend.

She couldn't be happier.

They started off with the local teen hangout, The Nasty Burger. The name made the ghoul salivate in hunger but pouted when she heard the name was the cause of a prank. Tucker and Sam had heard of the banshee's impending visit and waited there as Danny walked her.

"This is the beast day ever," Phanty cooed.

"I think you mean best day ever," Danny 'corrected.'

"That's what I said."

Danny chuckled a bit. The monster puns were kind of cute, only when she did them.

The couple arrived at the Nasty Burger when it wasn't so crowded, an unusual occurrence. They must have come at a not so busy hour. It hasn't been the most crowded since there are regular ghost sightings sometimes.

After all, making teens scream in horror was a fun time for specters.

Danny and Phanty ordered and got their food as the ghost boy saw his friends waving at him. Well, Tucker was. Sam just eyes the banshee suspiciously before she shrugged. Phantasma sort of did the same as she sat down but made sure to be closer to her boyfriend. Other than that, the goth girl gave no adverse reaction as she continued seating her mega-non-meaty salad. Tucker and Danny grew wide-eyed at their friend's somewhat calm demeanor.

"Uhhh...Sam? You ok?" Danny asked.

The gloomy girl looked up to see her friends giving her funny looks.

"I'm fine, just a little...happy," Sam replied.

"You happy? Since when?" Tucker asked with a jester-like tone.

"Been spending more time with my grandma. She's a better role model than my folks," the goth girl said with a smile.

"Psst...Danny? Is this a good thing?" Phantasma whispered.

All the banshee got in return was a laugh and a nod from the ghost boy.

"Ok, what did she say?" Sam asked with a suspicious tone.

"Don't about. Phanty just wanted to know about your granny," Danny still chuckled as he finally sat down, but there was no chance to dig in as the restaurant's doors slammed open.

"Fenton!" came a loud, obnoxious voice that filled the halls. Danny groaned as only one person in the whole school was like that, especially to him. The now failing quarterback, Dash Baxter.

"Oh great," the boy moaned. "What does he want now?"

It seems the ghost boy could never have a typical, quiet day. But his definition of normal was changing nowadays. Especially when you have an angry jock stalking towards you with pugnacious intent.

Danny untangled himself from Phanty as she looked to the incoming blonde funny.

"What you want, Dash?" Danny asked. He and his friends were in no mood for such antics.

"What do I want? Hmmm...how about I kick you and your loser friends out so I can enjoy my glory days in peace!?" the quarterback said as he got in Danny's face.

"Come on, Dash," came the voice of Kwan, another jock in Casper High. "Let's just eat. We've had enough trouble as it is. The teachers are barely helping us anymore."

"Shut up!" Dash commanded.

Danny blinked as he understood what was going on. For the past weeks, the staff at Casper High had been strict with the A-listers recently. Now they were standard students who could get in trouble and detention.

But that didn't stop the quarterback from bullying a student when he had the chance. He was that kind of person.

"Now then," Dash glanced to the table as he noticed Phantasma standing up to walk beside Danny. She squirted at the jock. "Hey there, babe. Why don't you ditch the loser and hang with a real man."

Dash flexed his muscles with a cocky grin, Kwan rolled his eyes, as did the other patrons. But the banshee said nothing in her disguise.

"Hey, wait! You're that boy who was chased by those cats," Phantasma spoke out.

The minute she said that the whole place burst out laughing. It was unbelievable what they heard. The star quarterback was chased by cats.

"Oh yeah, I saw you being chased by cats over the summer," the Asian jock said as Dash frog punched him in the arm. The other football player rubbed his arm as he asked, "What was that for? Didn't that make you scared of cats now? I mean you always were a dog person but-"

And Baxter gave the boy another swift punch in the arm. Kwan was getting sick of that already and took a few steps back.

"Ow! Quit it!" The boy snapped but was ignored as the quarterback grabbed his favorite punching bag.

"Time for payback," Dash said.

"Payback? How is any of that my fault?!" Danny demanded.

"It isn't, but I gotta take my frustration out on something, and you'll do," Dash retorted.

"That's not fair, Dash!" Sam cried out to her friend's defense.

"Shut it, goth loser!" The bully snapped as he raised his fist.

Unknown to Dash, Phanty was silently conjuring a spell, using whispers and hand gestures.

"Spirits of the night, come into the light so that Dash can not fight but run in plight," Phanty whispered in the quietest voice.

Dash did not hear, but Danny noticed her hand gestures and had an idea of what would happen.

Suddenly, the cooks in the back slipped on the floor as they accidentally threw the patties into the air. Some flew out into the customers while the rest hit various condiments, including a new hot sauce, and spare plastic utensils that ended up flying outside.

Most of which landed on the quarterback. This left him looking like a smaller version of the Lunch Lady ghost's meat armor, except with the plastic ware making him look ridiculous with spikes. Dash screamed in surprise as everyone laughed and pointed at his humiliation.

This made the jock growl in anger. An when he was mad, well, guess who he goes to.

He grabbed and hoisted Danny by the collar with his fist reeled back.

"This is gonna hurt you more than me!" Dash stated.

"I figured," Danny groaned, silently wishing the event made the bully go away.

However, before Dash could do anything, third degrees burns, or at least what felt like, came in. That new hot sauce was not kidding about the spices and heat. Soon Dash dropped the boy and was scratching the meat off as the sauce gave a considerable irritation. But even with the sauce soaked meat off, he was still burning and ran outside to find something to cool him off.

"What just happened?" Danny asked his friend, who shrugged.

"I'm so gonna haunt that boy," Phanty said spitefully.

Danny and the company looked to the banshee and smirked as Dash was forced from the premises.

Well, everyone but Sam, that is.

"That was you!?" The goth asked with a frown as the ghoul nodded. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why are you so against using powers to stop someone when they are doing something bad?" Tucker asked.

"Because it's wrong."

"But that guy hitting Danny was worse. All I did was get food all over him. The bully was gonna hurt my Danny. How is that different?" Phanty asked.

The banshee's voice was full of innocence in comparison to the goth's self-righteous tone. Sam held out her pride for all as she could, but there was nothing to retort.

"So, who was that guy?" Phanty asked outside the eating establishment. "He doesn't seem to like you."

"That was Dash, the quarterback of the football team and one of the A-listers," Danny answered. "I'm pretty much his favorite punching bag."

"Well, now that the popular kids are being treated equally, they'll probably be even more annoying," Sam quipped with a sadistic smirk. It was no secret that she didn't like the A-listers. So it was obvious she took great satisfaction at them being knocked down a peg.

"Yeah, but I mean, the entire football team spent more time bullying us than actually practicing sports. You'd think that might account for something," Tucker added on as he fiddled with his PDA, "but all they had were straight losses all last year, and this year isn't any better."

"Hmph. Looks like this Dash isn't as good as he says he is," Phanty snarked.

"You can say that again," Danny replied. He and his friends agreed. Heck, the whole school could.

"On the plus side, his losing streak made the teachers stop favoring him," Tucker said.

"They never should have done that in the first place," Phanty said.

It sounded totally unfair. Ms. Grimmwood never treats jer students differently for any reason.

The gang arrived at the mall, where the disguised banshee took in all the sight once more. While she was able to visit back in October, the ghouls wanted to see it while it was daylight and people coming in regularly and out of costume.

It gave the impression she was welcomed here. At least in disguise, as she saw teens going to and from stores and stalls in a frenzy searching for whatever they wanted.

"Wow, talk about fearious shopping," Phanty cackled softly.

"I know. Capitalism at its worst," Sam muttered.

"I don't think she meant it that way," Danny remarked since Phanty was looking around in wonder.

She soon spotted a shop that caught her interest.

"Ooh, look at this place," Phanty said as she pointed to the shop.

"That's a McTrendy. It's just part of some business conglomerate called McFist industries. They make everything but can't get a buck here," Ticked explained to no one as Danny and Sam followed Phanty into the store.

Inside mechanical apes that were dressed as employees welcomed them before sparks flew from his neck from disrepair.

Sam rubbed herself while walking through the shop.

"Can we please get out of here!?" Sam asked with a fervor. "It the epicenter of a soulless corporation. There are literally no people Working here. It's like a dead zone...ohhh...wow. I made this place sound dark."

"Yeah, guess that's why Phanty's ok here," Danny quipped as his girlfriend saw a nice shirt. The same kind most teens were wearing today.

As she grabbed it, another girl came by as she tapped her foot.

"Excuse me," the girl asked with a sense of authority.

Phanty looked over the girl who seemed to be a year late older with almost flawless, tan skin, and long black hair that came with a beautiful physique.

"Who are you?" The Latina girl asked. "And why do you think you can have the last Flare-T in the mall that's my size?"

"Paulina?" Danny sounded surprised, as did Tucker and Sam. This was not the first store she'd go to if there was a trend. And given that everyone was wearing them lately, it was the hot topic right now.

"Let me guess you decided to add another geeky goth friend. How pathetic," Paulina commented nonchalantly as she saw the boy and his friends.

Phanty heard this and frowned. However, she, at the very least, had to TRY to be friendly. That is what Ms. Grimwood said, something about getting more flies with honey or whatnot, though Phanty did wonder what flies had to do with this. Still, she tried to take the high ground.

"Hi, I'm—"

"I don't care who you are," the popular girl interrupted. "Now hand over the flare-T and move along. I've got some more shopping to do." The girl added some joy at that last sentence.

As Paulina made a reach for the shirt, Sam, to the surprise of everyone, stepped in her way. The goth and A-lister locked eyes as they butted heads.

"I'm surprised you're here. Didn't think a goth would take a step into a McTrendy," the popular girl snorted.

"A soulless corporation that is simply failing to turn a buck in a small town mall? Sounds depressing and dark," Sam retorted. She didn't trust Phanty, but she did not like Paulina more.

Luckily the stare-off wasn't long, as the banshee didn't want to be part of the fight and wrung up the shirt at the cashier.

"Hey, my Flare-T! Give that back!" Paulina snapped. The girl tried to walk over, but an "employee" blocked her path.

"Ma'am," said the robo-ape. "Please keep your voice down as you enjoy our fabulous selection of McFist products."

While Paulina dealt with the obnoxious and possibly malfunctioning, salesman, Danny, and his friends walked out to see more of the mall before any more trouble started. Specifically a ghost attack.

"I don't like that ghoul," Phanty said as she glanced back.

"And now I think I'm starting to like you," Sam said with a smirk. The boys were quite surprised at that remark. Maybe she was actually happy today. Even if she did misinterpret the monster slang.

As they walked out, Phanty spotted another shop that caught her interest.

"Ohh, I wanna go there next..."She said as she pointed to another store before practically dragging them there. Danny was more than happy to oblige, even if this was for the next few hours.

* * *

At Monster High, Spectra was talking with her ghoul friends about how she should and could meet Danny. While the shy ghost girl abhorred Phantasma, she wouldn't say no for the halfa. Even if it didn't lead to romance, she was in it deep for the boy.

"Are you sure...he'd want to come?" Spectra asked with her voice getting softer with each word.

"Of corpse he would! He's a hero. A real live superhero," Frankie Stein said with her arms in the air. "He could come here and-and do a lecture. Or a public speech."

"Moum," Ghoulia moaned.

"Ghoulia's got a point, Frankie. He doesn't come to our school," Draculaura answered as she looked up "Danny Phantom" on her iCoffin. "According to the Danny Phantom Fansite, he goes to a normie school. So we can't send them an eek-vite through our school. And there's no website we can use to make an appointment or contact him."

"Uhhh..." the ghost girl remarked phasing through the floor.

"Don't be down, Spectra," Clawdeen cheered on as she tried to pick the ghoul up. Only to remember that she couldn't upon her claws going through the ghost. "There's no way Danny will always be with Phantasma. They say young love doesn't last."

"Excuse me!?" Cleo butted in.

"Well...maybe with Cleo and Deuce, but that doesn't mean you don't have a chance."

"You really think so?" Spectra asked, rising up from the ground.

"We know it," Frankie reassured her friend. Though that stung a little since most of the ghouls were in relationships, but they ignored it for their friend.

Unknown to Spectra and her friends, someone had been listening to their conversation.

Someone who now had a cat-like smirk on her face.

"Hmmm...so Spectra has her eye on that ghostly manster from Amity Park, huh? Interesting," she purred.

"Alright, who's spooking us?" Clawdeen asked as her ears heard the person.

"Hey, there ghouls," the monster in question greeted herself. She was an orange were-cat with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What do you want, Torelai?" Clawdeen asked with an edge on her tone.

"Down, girl," Torelai condescended.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. something about Grimwood was it?" Torelai said.

"What's it to you?" Cleo asked defensively as she walked in front of her friends. She had her face close to Torelai's with a glare that gave the impression of a stop sign.

"Just curious. Can't a cat be just a little? Especially when you say the name of a famous monster?" She and her posse gave a feigned look of innocence as the ghouls stared. They never were really trusted worthy, but the small vampire was too excited about the idea of a Christmas party to care about that.

"Well, my cousin Sibella goes to Grimwood, and she is friends with Phantasma," Draculaura said to the chagrin of the ghouls.

"Mmhmm."

"And she's seeing Danny."

"Yes."

"But Spectra really likes him."

"Then why don't you all invite those ghouls from Grimwood?"

"But Spectra and Phantasma don't like each other," Draculaura answered as she pointed to the ghost girl, who gave a huff with a turn of her head and crossed arms.

"And Phantasma's father is notorious for not letting single boy near his daughter," Spectra explained.

The catgirl was a little surprised, mainly because the banshee wasn't the obstacle.

"Then she'll just talk to her father. Let him know Monster High doesn't have just boys enrolled," Torelai suggested.

"I repeat, notorious," the ghost girl answered staring the were-cat in the face.

"Wait, you mean The Phantom won't let any mansters go near his daughter for anything!?" Draculaura asked. Neither she nor the ghouls couldn't believe their ears. There were overprotective fathers, but this went to a ridiculous new level.

"Every time a guy would go near his ex-wife or daughter, the entire Ghost Zone could hear his screams," Spectra explained to the shocked ghouls.

"Why not have him haunterone?" Frankie asked. "I mean, he could then watch her."

"Moum," Ghoulia moaned.

"Bat's even better!"

"Good idea, Ghoulia!" Lagoona complimented.

"Simply marvelous," Cleo added.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Spectra sighed.

She did not want to see Phantasma again. Still, it might give her another chance with Danny, or at least see him.

But no one saw the smirk forming on Torelai's face.

_This was even easier than I thought._ The were-cat thought as the ghouls all talked about the festivities.

"Then we have a party plan! Oh, this is gonna be off the walls!" Draculaura squealed as she got her iCoffin out. "Time to send some eek-vites!"

"There is also shopping for decorations, food, and most of all, new outfits!" Cleo said. "Spectra you have to go all out for this!"

"Moum," Ghoulia moaned.

"Purrfect, then I'll be seeing you ghouls later," Torelai purred as she and her posse walked out.

The ghouls watched as she closed the door until they spoke another word.

"She's up to something," Clawdeen remarked. "I can feel it in my bones."

"You have a point. Torelai is usually not that friendly," Frankie admitted.

"Uh, ghouls? Does anyone have Danny's number?" Draculaura asked.

"Moum," Ghoulia moaned to the ghouls' delight.

All the while, Torelai was walking down the hallway, snickering with her feline posse.

"Go ahead with your plans, ghouls," the were-cat whispered with a purr. "It'll be a fright of a time. And when Phantom comes, I'll be sure to get my claw on him."

She couldn't wait for her Christmas present.

* * *

It was Friday evening, and Danny was on his laptop in the living room, minding his own business when he got the eek-vite. At first, it seemed like spam mail with the title "You're Eek-vited!" then he remembered the monster slang he picked up from Phanty. From there was the most peculiar thing as he read that Monster High was having a big Christmas party before the break.

"That's...odd," Danny remarked.

"What is?" Jack said from behind his newest invention. He was so bored with how slows have been, a change of pace, or subject, was needed. Even those that had nothing to do with ghosts.

"I got this invite for a Christmas party from one of my dates back in the summer," Danny said.

"Which one?" Jack asked as he looked away from the wiring.

"Spectra Vondrrgeist," Danny answered.

At the name, the Fenton patriarch put down the tools as he looked deep in thought. First, he had his finger to his chin, then he glanced at his son, and before long was chuckling. The ghost boy was not exactly sure what was in his father's mind right now. Then again, no one really did. Not even Maddie was sure.

"Uh...dad?"

"Sorry, son," Jack said as he wiped a tear. "It's just that I think she was the one that made you late for curfew...by kissing you."

"Wha-...Dad!" Danny said, mortified that he even remembers.

"So, she invited you to her party?" Jack rerailed the subject with some suggestive eyebrows.

"Pretty much yeah," Danny replies as his dad pulled him into a bear hug.

"Haha! That's the Fenton DNA running through you! No girl can resist a Fenton man, even when he's taken," Jack ranted, unable to realize until he was done that he was squeezing his son too hard.

"Dad! Can't breathe!" Danny gasped out. He never thought he could end like this. Seriously, the odd of his parents firing at Danny Phantom were one thing. Asphyxiation was utterly unexpected.

"Oh, sorry, son," Jack, let go, and Danny took in as much air as he could.

_I'm alive...sort of._ the ghost boy thought

"So, are you going?" Jack asked with a strange look.

"I dunno if I should. It turns out that Spectra and Phanty have some not so friendly history together," Danny vaguely answered.

"Really? If that's the case, then give her call and find out a compromise," Jack said.

"But I never gave her anything to contact me. I don't even have hers," Danny said.

Jack raised a brow.

"Then how did she get your number?"

"Well, that's the thing, Dad. I didn't give her my number or email address. I wonder how she got it," Danny looked as his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He saw Spectra's number on the list and wondered if they exchanged numbers over the summer.

He couldn't deny he'd say no since there was a connection, and not just with the supernatural.

"Clueless," Jack muttered as he went back to his invention. "Or is he?"

But he didn't have time to ponder as his invention spat out goo once more, only this time it did so like a geyser and shot upwards before splattering everywhere.

"It works!"

* * *

"I just got an eek-vite from my cousin, Draculaura. She says Monster High is gonna have a wild Christmas party and wants us to come!"

Sibella pushed her phone into her friend's face as it showed the message. It had everything from a date to time, but...

"Your cousin said I should invite Danny," Phanty said with a neutral face.

"There's a Danny Phantom phan club at Monster High. They would really like it if he came," Sibella explained as she scrolled down to a group photo.

Phanty looked and indeed see another of monstrous students who wear shirts, hats, or something with her boyfriend's logo on it.

_Huh? I guess I shouldn't be that surprised._ Phanty thought.

After all, Danny did have quite a rep in the monster world for defeating the ghost king, and his heroic actions to the normie made non-evil monsters respect him. Still, Monster High is where Spectra goes. And after the day before Halloween, the less said, the better.

Phantasma pondered on her choices while Sibella read her expression.

"Phanty, if this is about that Vonsergeist girl, you don't have to go," Sibella said in comfort.

Phanty sighed. While the choice of not going was plausible, Danny would most likely go. He had seen the monster world and was intrigued. Probably in part due to her and the ghost boy dating. And he went by himself, then Spectra would try her best to take charge of the situation.

That wasn't to say Danny would cheat on her, but with doubts in her mind, Phanty wondered how long he'd stay with her if more ghouls went after him.

Just the thought of the ghost boy leaving her, made the banshee pick up her phone. After a few moments, there was an answer, and Phanty got all cutesy.

"Hello there, my haunting hunk," Phantasma greeted.

Sibella giggled at how her friend's attitude could change from just the presence, or voice, of her boyfriend.

"Yes, I miss ya too. Anyway, I just got an eek-vite from Monster High for some party, and they wanna see if you'd come and-"

Phanty froze up and stopped paying attention. Sibella raised a brow at her friend's noticeable dead stature.

"Really? You did?" Phanty said, and her tone got darker with each second, but she still kept a happy facade. "Oh, how about that? I see. Well, I guess that's that. Alright, see you soon, my cute Lil spook."

Phanty hung up with Sibella seeing the ghoul gripped her phone like an anaconda. Needless to say, it was very concerning.

_What is going on here?._ The vampire girl thought in concern as Phanty floated quietly for a few more seconds. Her false smile was gone, and she looked miffed.

"What's wrong?" Sibella finally asked.

"He said he got an eek-vite already," Phanty deadpanned before screaming. "Why does he already have an eek-vite! I bet that crawlflower Spectra had something to do with it! That's means...I have to step things up for the party! Sibella!" The vampire went batty at her name. "Get the girls! Time for another make-over!"

Sibella had taken two flaps out the door to notice the rest of the ghouls standing outside.

"Dawww...Danny?" Elsa asked.

The batty Sibella nodded as the girls looked to their friend and got out the latest in teen monster fashion. They knew the party was a couple of months away, but Phantasma wouldn't rest until she found her look.

"This is gonna be fun!" Dani said. "By the way, are we invited?"

* * *

**Looks like the next chapter will be monstrously fierce. It'll certainly be a frightmare...ok enough with the puns. Any it seems Danny might actually have a fun holiday season. Though who to say things will be that easy? Either way, it'll be a party Danny soon won't forget.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help.**

**Reviews:**

**Luiz4200: With the Chest of Demons, I think Ghosts can touch it, it's just opening it is tricky.**

**61394: thanks. Don't worry about Deadpool, he'll show up when he wants.**

**Heidao: Can't say for sure really.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**danifan3000: Interesting idea. Though I really wonder how much control he had over the box.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Can't say about Vlad and Revolta teaming up, but there will be more crossover events. Answers: 1-2012 incarnation. 2-Interesting. 3-Season three. The first two were good, but then the execs fired all the writers, including the head writer who had different plans. 4-There would be lots of screaming and hopefully many scooby snacks. 5-I honestly have no clue. 6-That number is still undecided. 7-I draw my covers, but I only have a fanfic account to express my creativity for now. 8-Well, none of them would be Slytherin. Fred would be Gryffindor, Velma and Shaggy would be Hufflepuffs. and Daphne would be Ravenclaw. But I haven't read the books in ages, so it's just a guess. 9-There would be a cat fight for sure. Especially if they were both stealing the same thing. 10-I never play yandere simulator...so no clue.**

**Chester A Bum: With magic, anything can be possible within rules. **

**Jay The Average Fan Boy: The Monster Buster Club? No idea as of now. As for the other characters, there is a possibility. **

**nightmaster000: Sam has accepted the relationship. she just has to learn to like it or deal with it. We probably will see a Grimwood reunion with Shaggy and Scooby. It is a Danny Phantom AND Scooby-Doo crossover. Probably not, especially since Tim had to give kids candy with angry parents nearby. Thanks! **


	20. Seasons Creepings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

Time had passed, and things were going at a reasonable pace. Except the new ghosts were starting to drive people nuts. It wasn't that all of them were scary, it was the opposite with a few.

Their skills needed so much fine-tuning, some people actually called for the Box Ghost. And he took great offense to being called as a replacement.

Even Valerie felt bad for them, though that still didn't protect any of them from her wrath when they caused trouble.

The Red Huntress was also finding the new ghosts to be too much at times. It turns out some came just to meet her. Apparently, she has a fan base in the monster world due to her skills. Not to mention how her suit shows off her figure.

All that ghost fighting did wonders for her.

She even went to the Fentons for a ghost shied for some Peace from her fans.

Though they thought she had been joking when she mentioned ghost fans.

* * *

Danny arrived at Monster High a few minutes early. He took in the gothic architecture and spooky monster decor. Sam would have loved it, but she reluctantly had to refuse joining as she wanted to spend some time with her grandma. Plus, she didn't want to deal with Phantasma and Spectra in the same room. Tucker would have come but felt out of place in a monster party. Maybe the two could visit next time.

"Huh, I like this," the ghost boy thought out loud.

"Danny?" a voice caught him by surprise.

Danny was pleased to see his girlfriend had arrived early as well. And was impressed by her outfit as he took the time to study.

She wore a black leotard with a dark blue T-shirt and jean shorts that reached her knees. The shirt was a couple sizes larger leaving her shoulders exposed to a reasonable degree with a tattered look at the hem, sleeve length, collar, and neck of it. On her legs were some blue leg warmers with white boots, and she had white fingerless gloves on. Her hair was a bit wilder than usual with a hair clip that had his DP logo on it, and she had a line of eyeliner on.

But before Danny could say or do anything, a particular fatherly phantom had phased from the ground, his eyes beaming with ectoenergy.

"You!?" The Phantom shouted with rage and fury.

"You!?" Danny repeated in an equally angry tone.

The two stared down one another as Phantasma couldn't do anything but watch.

"What are you doing here, boy!?" The Phantom cried out.

Usually, Danny would answer and let him be, but after hearing the full story from Phantasma about this ghost scaring Dani to near death, the ghost boy would not give him any high ground.

"I was invited here," the ghost boy answered before he interrupted the older Phantom from retorting or threatening. "And guess what!? I heard what you did to my cousin. So if you think I'm gonna back down this time, think again!"

While The Phantom was angry with Danny at his tone, he did admit that the ghost boy had a point. But, he didn't back down as the older ghost got right in the boy's face.

Phantasma cringed at this.

She had feared this sort of thing since she and Danny went steady. Thankfully, before this could get ugly, someone came to break the two spooks up.

"Mr. Phantom!" came a voice from behind. A headless woman who was holding the head that talked. "I believed we agreed that if you were to haunterone the Christmas party, you wouldn't frighten any of our students or guests."

"Of course," The Phantom said with a surrendering tone as he 'patted' the ghost boy on the back. "I was letting this copycat know that he would behave."

"Copycat?" the woman looked to Danny while somehow moving her disconnected neck. "Ahhh...you must be Danny Phantom. I am headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Pleased to meet you," the lady introduced herself as the body held out a hand. Danny promptly shook it but didn't know whether to be creeped out or concerned. "The student body has been talking about your coming for a while. Especially your phanclub."

"I have a fan club here?" Danny asked with puzzlement and a Little wonder.

And lo and behold as Danny walked into the gymnasium, where the dance was held, he saw quite a few boys and girls wearing articles of clothing with his logo on it. The only thing Danny could say was, "Wow...just wow."

It was one thing with his human fan club, but monsters?

As he walked around, the ghost boy noted a familiar siren-like voice. He could have gone into shock when he saw Ember and her crew onstage. The diva didn't seem to notice him, and the crowd seemed mostly unaffected.

Danny, however, narrowed his eyes.

_Oh-no! What's SHE doing here?! _Danny thought. W_ho thought it was a good idea to hire her!?_

He has not forgotten what had happened the last time they crossed paths.

"Maybe if I am quick, she won't notice me and I-"

"Danny Phantom!?"

"D'oh!"

The ghost boy turned around to see the source, only to see nothing. Studying the empty space in front and finding nothing, he resumed his business only to hear the voice again. Only this time, he could see the source.

"Sorry about," the teen said as he extended a hand. "Names Invisibilly. I heard you heard nice used a name like mine, and I've been a Phan ever since."

"Oh that," Danny said as he shook hands. "Sorry to say, but it wasn't my idea. The town thought it was a good name."

"I'm not saying it was."

"So...uh," Danny paused.

"Why couldn't you see me before?" The manster asked.

Danny nodded.

"My dad is the invisible man," Invisibilly explained as he went invisible again.

"Oh, I get it now..."Danny said.

Suddenly, more students, particularly female ones, noticed them.

"Look, it's Invisibilly and Danny Phantom!" Cooed a phangirl. "Double drop dead screams!"

The ghouls surrounded them, all giggling, and being excited.

"Ooh, Danny Phantom," One of them said.

"Can we get a photo of you two...with us?" Another asked.

"Hey, Phantom, let me know if ya need 'music lessons,'" Operetta said flirtatiously.

Danny stepped back. Ever since he met Phanty, he seemed to be popular with a lot of non-human girls.

And right now, that is a bad thing.

"Something tells me you're very popular with the ghouls," the ghost boy commented.

"This happen to you a lot?" Invisibilly asked.

"No clue. I'm just noticing it now."

That's when Meowlody saw the ghost boy and ran to her leader.

"Hey, let me introduce you to my girl," Invisibilly said as he presented a greenish girl with totally white eyes and black hair.

"Hi, I'm—"

"Danny Phantom, but your human name is Danny Fenton," Scarah said.

"Huh?" Danny questioned how this girl new that. He had told Spectra to delete anything on her blog about his human half.

"Danny Phantom, meet my girl Scarah Screams. She's a telepath," Invisibilly introduced.

_So she's a banshee...just like Phanty. I wonder where she._

_You two are dating?_ Danny heard a voice inside his head

"What was that!?" The ghost boy looked around.

"Sorry," Scarah said. "I tend to communicate telepathically. Otherwise, people thinking they're near death. It's a banshee thing."

"It's... OK," Danny replied nervously. "Though I don't think I'll have any trouble with being near death."

The telepathic banshee smiled, as did Billy. It had been a while since people were OK with her talking.

_Just don't let The Phantom know I'm dating his daughter. The guys not exactly sane._ Danny added in thought.

Scarah nodded with a giggle as her boyfriend wondered what was going on. But he figured it was the telepathy and was proven right when Scream sent him a message.

But before they could continue, the music turned slow as couples were now dancing very closely.

"Hey, a slow song. Scarah?" Billy asked with his arm out. Something his girlfriend was more than happy to oblige. But before they left, he said, "it was nice talking to you, Phantom. We should do so again."

Danny waved as he walked around the dance floor, but avoided The Phantom.

He couldn't see everything due to all the monsters around, and that's when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry didn't see you there," Danny apologized to the girl, a purple vampire.

"It's alright—hey! You're Danny!" the girl said as she eyed him head to toe with a blush. "Wow! You look—I mean...excuse me."

She left without saying another word as Danny shrugged. So many girls had been admiring him, it was nothing new.

_Huh? Last year, I would have loved this kind of attention, but Phanty is the only girl I want attention from._ The ghost boy thought.

More monsters came to him, chatting him up or revealing to be fans of his.

"Yo, Phantom! Kudos on stopping that meat monster! Guess she wasn't the right cut!"

"It was CLAWSOME"

"Uh, thanks," Danny replied, still getting used to the slang.

"And thanks for not hurting those monsters at the mall. That Howler guy had them under something, I think." Another said as a Minotaur walked up to the ghost boy.

He had big build, and Danny could tell this guy did sports. Expecting the worst, or at least some name calling, he had his guard up but hoped for no fight.

"Thanks...half-normie," the monster said before he walked away.

The hero was confused until a cyclops girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry about Manny. He's working on somethings," she said.

"Like...normies?"

"Don't take it personally. He's really grateful you didn't hurt his friend back at the mall."

"No problem, as long as monsters don't TRY and hurt people, I have nothing against them," Danny said, "by the way, I'm Danny Phantom."

"Iris," The cyclops girl introduced herself.

"Hey, Iris, come on. I wanna dance," Manny called for her.

"Coming. It was nice meeting you," Iris said before going to her boyfriend.

Danny blinked as he saw the two dance.

"A minotaur and a cyclops dating, huh?" the ghost boy remarked, before realizing that it's not so weird in this setting.

Soon more students approached him.

"Hey, you're Danny Phantom, it's nice to see you in person," a tall werewolf said. Joining him were a teen with snakes for hair and sunglasses and a fish monster with a glass helmet full of water.

The trio surrounded Danny as one placed his hand on the ghost boy's shoulder.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Danny asked with suspicion.

"Not really, unless you mind us thanking you for saving our ghoulfriends," the monster with sunglasses answered.

"Ghoulfriends? Wait a minute, you mean Spectra's friends, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, and the others."

They nodded.

"Yep, the names Clawd," The werewolf introduced himself. "These are my pals, Deuce," Clawd pointed to the snake-haired guy.

"Sup."

"And Gill," Clawd pointed to the fish guy.

"Hi," Gill said.

"Hey," Danny waved to the monstrous trio. "By the way, Clawd, that sounds a lot like-"

"Clawdeen?" the werewolf replied, to which the ghost boy nodded. "You got that right. Clawdeen is my sister, and Draculaura is my ghoul. They told us about how you saved them, so I guess we owe ya one."

"You guys don't owe me anything. I was happy to help," Danny replied.

"Cool," Deuce said.

"Thanks, those Guys in White were jerks. It was only when the ghouls told us that we knew they were going after all monsters now," Gill explained.

"You're kidding?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

As Danny was mingling, he had no way of knowing that a certain werecat had her eye on him.

"Hmm...so that is the famous Danny Phantom, huh?" Torelai said as she eyed him from a distance.

He was younger and shorter than she expected but was still pretty cute for a guy with no feline traits that is.

"Meow," Meowlody said to her leader.

"You can say that again."

For the moment, the orange werecat seemed content with watching. Mainly with how everyone reacted.

"What is it about other people's things that makes me want them?" Torelai commented with a purr as she saw some other ghouls drooling over the ghost kid. "Well, that's certainly one of them."

The werecat watched as barely any of the girls went up to him. They were all star stunned to go up, though a select few asked if they could dance. Well tried anyway.

The feline ghoul chuckled as the others didn't get far or couldn't.

"Meow?" Meowlody asked.

"Why do I even want him, huh? Isn't it obvious?" Torelai answered.

Her were cat friends shook their heads, and Torelai groaned.

"He's the kid who fights back all the ghosts who invade his turf. He's not some nobody. There are a lot of fans, including the club here, and look at him, he's got a lot of look from the ghouls, and he's taken," Torelai explained as she stretched. "and that...will make it all the more fun when he's mine."

The lead cat took a moment as she eyed him like the rest of the ghouls.

"Besides, that snowy white hair, those glowing green eyes, the slight muscle build...he IS kind of cute, for a half normie."

Stalking her prey, the lead cat girl would wait for the right time. The moment when he is all alone, away from the crowd. Only then would she strike.

For now, it seemed to much fun to watch the girls go batty.

Danny was surprised to see how welcomed he was. He figured from the Fang Cafe and some of the ghosts from the haunting list that he had some fame, but the ghost boy didn't expect a full-on phan club at Monster High. They were all wearing something with his logo or likeness on them.

And all of them wanted to spend time with their hero. Phanboys wanted photos, autographs, and handshakes, while the phangirls wanted the same, but some were a little more flirty about it. But there were appropriate in how they acted, most of the time.

"Man," Danny panted as he phased away from the group. "I never thought being popular could get this exhausting. I mean, ghost fighting can be hard, but this has some real—"

"Punch?" Came a voice that was once again all too familiar.

Danny looked up to see a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a simple blue shirt with long sleeves that was open with a Pink underneath and blue jeans. The ghost boy recognized this girl instantly, as she was one of his perfect dates.

"Sabrina!? I haven't seen you since the summer!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny!" Sabrina returned with the same happiness as she pulls him into a (somewhat) platonic hug.

Despite their past chemistry, Danny tried not to be awkward about it. Though hugging a girl, you went on a date with once, wasn't exactly the opposite.

"So, how have you been?" Danny asked.

"Oh, the usual. Studying witchcraft and trying to survive high school," Sabrina said. "And you?"

"Oh, the usual. Trying to stop ghosts from causing trouble, while trying not to flunk my classes," Danny remarked.

Sabrina giggled at that.

"By the way, have you heard of a Tim?" Danny asked.

"The witch smeller?"

The ghost boy nodded. "I saw him during Halloween and taught him a lesson about ghosts."

The half-witch was astounded to hear that. This was the first time the witch hunter was seen going after something, not a witch.

"Weird, are there any witches in your area?" Sabrina asked as she took a sip.

"Nope. The only witch I met was you, Ms. Spellman," Danny blushed as he said that little nickname.

Sabrina blushed as well, it was something they called each other on their date anyway. It made certain feelings resurface.

However, she knew that the boy did not pick her, and for a reason.

He picked someone else.

"So...are you here with anyone?" Sabrina asked, suppressing her emotions.

"Actually, yes. Phantasma's here too," Danny said as he searched the dance floor.

"Phantasma? That sounds like a ghost name," Sabrina said.

"Well, she is."

Sabrina was momentarily surprised, before letting it go.

"I see...well, I hope you both have a fun time," Sabrina said, wanting to be happy for him. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way.

As the teenage witch walked away, she and Danny had no idea that someone had been listening to their conversation.

"Pathetic," Torelai scoffed as she shook her head.

It's evident that witch had a thing for the halfa, but was letting something as insignificant as the fact that he has a girlfriend stand in her way.

Again, pathetic.

"Meow," The werecat twins both said, and Torelai smirk.

"Let me show you how it's done," Torelai said as she went to go work her charm.

The werecat was determined to come back, with one famous ghost boy on her arm.

Danny decided that he needed a break from all this popularity and went to the punch bowl, only to cringe when he saw that things were swimming in it.

"I don't even wanna know what this is," Danny groaned. He tried the rest of the food, but had similar assumptions.

The boy was about to leave and see if he could find Phanty, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry about that," Danny said as he got a better look and saw an orange werecat.

"Oh, oops! What a clumsy little kitty," Torelai said as she fell to the ground. From out her pocket, her iCoffin had down the same.

The ghoul gave the ghost boy a look. Innocent but still a bit hurt.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I didn't see you," Danny apologized.

The girl held out a hand, though the ghost boy wondered if it was paw-like.

"Mind helping a lady out?" Torelai asked in a seductive voice.

Danny raised a brow at that.

He wanted to leave, but at the same time, he did not want to be rude. Especially since this is supposed to be a party.

Danny said nothing as he helped the cat girl up and picked up her phone.

"What a gentlemanster," she giggled, taking the device.

Danny raised a brow at that, feeling uneasy. He was about to leave, but she stepped into his path.

"Hey, where are you going?" The catgirl asked coyly.

"Look, whoever you are, I-

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Torelai, Torelai Stripe," The catgirl introduced herself, flashing him a fanged smile.

"Danny Phantom," Danny said, still uneasy.

"Oh, I know you. The ghostly manster who is making the scream here lately," Torelai said before she placed her hand/paw on his shoulder. "Pardon me."

Within seconds, the catgirl had spun around with her face next to Danny's as she took a selfie.

The ghost boy blinked before making a casual face. Some ghouls had done the same when he got here, but this one gave off a different vibe.

"Hmmm...kinda cute. I like it," the catgirl purred.

The ghost boy, seeing as the ghoul was content, turned to walk away. As he took a step, a hand once again grabbed his shoulder.

"What's the rush?" Torelai asked as she went in front of the ghost boy.

He didn't answer and just stared at the werecat. His experience in life told him there was more to her than just a fan.

"Care to dance?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"I have a girlfriend...or I guess you'd call it ghoulfriend here," Danny said, correcting himself.

"I don't see her, and one dance won't hurt."

That made Danny frown in realization.

"No thanks," Danny replied flatly.

He was about to leave, but the catgirl blocked his path.

_OK, this is annoying._ Danny thought.

"Please move," Danny ordered while Torelai sent him another catty grin, however, and pushed him to the wall.

Now, he is mad.

"Hey! Paws off!" Danny shouted.

"What's the matter?" Torelai giggled as she pinned Danny to the wall. "Not a cat person? I promise I won't bite."

"Nope," Danny said as he phased through the cat girl. The action sent a chill through her entire being."I'm not dealing with you or your fish breath."

"What!?" Torelai snarled. She turned with claws out, but a glowing green glare from the ghost boy stopped her otherwise unintentionally outburst.

"You heard me. I'm not gonna be a part of whatever game you're playing. I've been through that already."

Danny's ghostly green gaze gouged through Torelai's tough as nails glare. The catgirl stepped back in awe as did her crew.

"I'm gonna say this once. I'm not afraid of anyone here. Not even The Phantom. So don't think you can use me as your little ball of yarn to play with."

The ghost boy turned, bid her farewell, and left her as the other catgirls helped the now blushing Torelai up.

"Meow?" Meowlody asked.

Torelai said nothing, though she is still looking in the direction where Danny left.

She just stood there, still blushing, before a cat-like smirk formed on her face.

"Oh, he is SO mine!" Torelai said in determination as she went after him.

His rejection has not deterred her at all. In fact, it gave her a thrill and like a tiger stalking its prey, she would strike when the ghost boy Keats expected it.

The werecat twins saw this, look to each other, and sighed.

"This won't end well," They said in sync.

Danny returned to the dance floor, where the beat had changed. Looking at the stage, he noticed that Ember's band was gone, and someone else was playing.

It looked like another catgirl, but she is all black with pink.

"Alright, ghouls and monsters! Give it up for Catty Noir," Deadpool announced. "Raise some noise!"

Soon, a familiar blue-ish white arm had blocked the ghost boy's path.

Danny looked up to see Ember right in front of him with sultry eyes that had a predatory twinkle.

"Hey there, dipstick," the diva ghost spoke with a voice like silk. "Didn't think I saw you? Couldn't help but notice your not with your little ghoul."

"She is here, and so is her dad," Danny said flatly, stunning his flirting enemy.

"Wait, that Phantom guy is here!?" Ember didn't believe this as she scanned the room. Sure enough, the ghost in question was seen arguing with his daughter, who was trying to talk to Sibella and her cousin, whose boyfriend was around.

"Seriously!? What's that guy doing here?"

"Chaperoning," Danny bluntly answered. "Or haunteroning as the principal called it."

Ember looked him in the eye with a funny look before stepping away.

"Something tells me you're afraid of him."

"Not really," the rock diva answered back. "But you went on a date with his daughter."

"So?"

"So! The minute he sees me flirting with you, he'll attack."

"You're kidding me!?" Danny couldn't believe the audacity of the ghost's overprotective nature.

"Wish I was, baby pop," Ember sighed. "The Phantom has a rep in the ghost zone and not for being reasonable."

Danny recalled his blind date with Phanty and nodded.

"You can say that again," he mumbled.

"I'm not gonna be getting in any crossfire," Ember said as she tucked her hands in her pockets. She is willing to fight Phanty for him, but her dad is a different story.

One that could involve both father and daughter sandwiching her.

The diva ghost wanted none of that, so she left for the concessions.

Danny sighed as he dodged a bullet. Deciding not to press his luck, the ghost boy walked, or in this case, phased silently out of the gym. He needed some fresh air.

The halls were eerily quiet as the ghost boy took a breather.

"You know, for a school with like every kind of monster enrolled, this place is kinda nice," Danny commented to himself.

"Glad to hear the place meets your standards," came a purr.

Danny sighed as he realized who was with him.

"Torelai, right? What do you want?"

"Well now, besides being flattered you remember my name?" the werecat asked with a small blush. "I wanted to 'talk' some more."

"Funny, except we never 'talked' in the first place," the ghost boy groaned as he felt a claw under his chin. It didn't hurt, but the tickle was annoying for the ghostly hero. "And I will draw the line at this." He said, getting up.

"Hey!" the ticked Were-cat complained, but it was too late.

Danny phase back into the gym and walked alongside the bleachers. Not many people were there. Save for some unexpected but welcomed company.

"Enjoying yourself?" Spectra asked with a smile.

"Spectra! Hey! Sorry I didn't say 'hi' but—"

"Every manster and ghouls wanted a photo op with a certain halfa?" the ghostly girl finished with a question and a giggle.

"Yeah. I tell ya, I figured I was liked, but not by everyone in school," Danny commented as he caught his breath. "At this rate, I gotta ask, is there anyone who doesn't like me?"

"Well, it's mainly the current generations of monsters that like you. Most of the older ones aren't fond of you. They say you're a disgrace for siding with the normies. Some teenage monster cliques don't like you too," Spectra said with a straight face.

"Wow, and here I thought I was just a Phantastic hero," Danny quipped.

"I'd say you're more of a super fearo," Spectra laughed at her poor attempt at humor, but that didn't stop the ghost boy from joining in.

As she calmed down, the shy ghost girl took the time to study the ghost boy, from his laugh to how happy he seemed. She was unsure how much was because of her, but it made her happy.

Phantasma or not, she was happy to talk to Danny. Even more so by herself. But what goes up, must come down.

"Me-wow...that was sad," came a voice from up top.

Danny and Spectra looked to see Torelai on the top of the folded bleachers lying down as she studied them before jumping off.

The ghost boy had to admit, this girl was persistent.

"I'm gonna be honest. I expected more from you, Spectra."

"What do you want, Torelai?" the shy ghost asked.

"Can't really put my claw on it, but I just wanted to talk to Danny," Torelai said with a purr.

Spectra, despite being on decent terms with the ghoul, was not gonna let her ruin her time with Danny. She had just gotten some time alone with him, and the party had barely begun.

"Well, I'm talking to him now. So wait your turn," the ghost girl answered as politely as she could.

"Awww, but I've been trying to talk to him all night," Torelai 'whined' as she hugged the ghost boy's arm. "you know how hard it is to get some alone time with this manster?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Spectra answered. In a fit of jealousy, the ghoul did the same.

The two girls locked off in a stare off as neither was willing to back down, making their 'prize' very nervous. Or at least confused even more as he forgot to phase out.

"What's going on here!?" Phantasma asked as she saw Spectra and Torelai intertwined with her boyfriend's arms.

"This isn't what it looks like," Danny answered quickly before going intangible and walking to his girlfriend.

"Isn't it?" Torelai asked for kicks as she gave the ghost boy a quick lick on the cheek. "Seemed like it to me."

Spectra was stunned, as were her friends who came to see the commotion before things got out of hand. Danny rubbed his cheek, unable to process what just happened. He never thought for sure that a girl would lick him.

Phantasma was just angry, but she couldn't do anything as her father was around.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Torelai chuckled as she felt the ghost boy through his suit. She blushed while feeling some muscle.

"Back off, you hussy cat!" Phanty finally said with charged fists.

"Alright! I want to know what's going on!" The Phantom demanded.

"Father, I-I can explain," Phanty stuttered.

"Really with all these...boys here!? Near you!? You promised!?"

"You to stay near you! There was nothing about being near boys!"

"They all want the same thing!"

"Hey!" Danny shouted in offense, as did some others in agreement. Though The Phantom ignored them in favor of the ghost boy.

"Quiet you! You're the biggest target I got my eyes on!" The older ghost said as he leaned into the ghost boy. To the surprise and admiration of the crowd, Danny didn't back down but stood up. "Don't think I hadn't notice you talking to girls!"

"I'm a target!? This coming from the guy who scared my cousin all because he jumped to conclusions! All she had was a name similar to mine! And you pull a poltergeist act loud enough to have her covering behind Ms. Grimwood! Who does that!?"

Their faces were mere inches as their eyes stared without blinking. Neither one would give any penance For anything they've done.

"Watch your tone, boy!" The Phantom sternly said with a low tone.

"I'm not. Afraid. Of you," Danny now butted heads with the agitated ghost.

The mansters and ghouls were amazed at his bravery. Phantasma, Spectra, Sabrina, Ember, and Torelai all stared with blushes.

This could go on forever, but no one, especially the school board, wanted any incidents so close to Christmas.

"OK, I've had enough of this," came a familiar voice as a collar was matched onto The Phantom. The device surged with energy as the menacing ghost fell in pain.

"AAAAAHH! What is this?"

Danny looked to the man who placed the collar and was surprised to see Skulker of all people in the room.

"A collar version of the Plasmius Maximus. I forget the name at the moment, but right now, you can do nothing." The ghostly hunter said sternly.

"This isn't over, boy!" The Phantom said before he turned to Skulker. "And you! I'll get back at you!"

The hunter knew of his power but brushed off the threat. He grabbed the depowered Phantom and walked away, but before he said, "don't think anything of this, whelp. I'm only doing this so I can hunt you down later."

"Thanks...I think," Danny said with a frown at the end.

As soon as the two adult ghosts were gone, Danny heard clapping, and before he realized it, the entire crowd was cheering him.

Meanwhile, Skulker had walked by Principal Bloodgood, with the complaining Phantom struggling over his shoulder.

"I see you decided to break our little agreement, Mr. Phantom. Consider yourself banned from the premises for scaring the monsters here at Monster High," the headless lady said sternly before glancing to the hunter as The Phantom complained. "Glad to see you were telling the truth when you wanted to haunterone. Well done, Mr. Skulker."

"Don't get used to this. Your school is a cornucopia of new prey," the ghostly hunter growled as he sported a predatory grin. "It may even be fun to hunt them one day."

The principal nodded in understatement. While she did allow the ghost to work here for the dance, she knew he could very well mean every word. Fortunately, she wasn't the principal for nothing. The monster world was full of craziness like that, so she knew what to do.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY CLAWSOME!" A student, who introduced himself as Heath, shouted.

"Fangstatic!" Sibella cheered with stars in her eyes.

"You are the ghoulest, Danny!" Gill said.

The Phantom was one of the most feared ghosts around, and he is at his scariest when Phantasma is concerned, so it was awesome to see Danny not even flinch.

"Now that's the lead man in a duet," Operetta said.

"Fangtastic!" Sibella phangirled.

"You really are the cat's meow," Torelai purred.

"Danny~" Spectra sighed romantically.

"Father," Phantasma muttered, torn she was.

She loves her father dearly, but he always goes too far. Not to mention, he is totally embarrassing.

She is just glad that no one got hurt, especially her haunting hunk.

Phanty floated over to him.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Phanty asked.

"I'm fine, no damage," He answered.

Phanty still looked embarrased.

"I'm sorry about Father."

"Don't be. It wasnt your fault. Besides, I've been through worse...I think."

That may have made the banshee feel better, but not by much.

"Come on," Danny continued. "I think we have a party to enjoy."

"You going to be Ok?" Phanty asked.

"Phans, A monster catfight, and your father threatened me...I'll admit, that was a workload, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to knock me out," the ghost boy commented as he walked to the dance floor. "Besides, it's a party, so let have fun."

Danny held his hand out for Phantasma, who cackled a squeal and dragged him with Spectra and the others following close by.

"Alright everyone! Let's kick things up a notch!" Deadpool said in stage as he took a over for the DJ. "Let's get FREAKY!"

The music blasted throughout the gym as monsters of all kinds grooves to their own beat. Danny found himself interchanging with the ones he was finding to be friends.

He wasn't exactly the smoothest but was a fast learner.

It wasn't long before everyone mixed it up, even Spectra, shy as she is, had a chance to dance with the ghost boy, without any jealousy from the banshee.

Torelai had danced over to make another move but saw someone else beat her to the punch.

"Hey! What gives—Ember!?" Danny was shocked to see the rock diva ghost grab him by the collar, her face reeked of trouble.

"Hey, hands off my manster!" Phantasma and Spectra said together.

"Now that daddy deadest is gone, I can finally have some fun," she quipped as she pulled Danny in for a deep kiss.

The monster audience gasped as Phantasma and Spectra were held back. Even Torelai was not happy with her lack of tact.

Phanty would have blasted her with rage had Danny not broken from the diva's grip.

"No," Danny bluntly said.

Ember didn't wipe that smirk off her face as she gave him bedroom eyes.

"Come on, dipstick, why don't we blow this pop stand?" Ember invites with her face almost next to the halfa's.

A response swiftly came as the ghost boy pushed her away.

"No, thanks!" Danny said sternly. The rocker ghost still had a coy look.

"Whatever, but if you change your mind, look me up," Ember said with a call me gesture.

She was about to leave, only for an ectoblast to nearly hit her. An ectoblast from a very angry looking Phanty.

"That's it!?" Phanty shouted as the rocker walked away. "You think you can just kiss my boyfriend and nothing happens!?"

"If you want to fight this close to Christmas, bring it! But you know how the other ghosts will look at you.

"It's better than what you are a lousy ghoul trying to take another ghouls manster!" Phanty yelled.

"If you want to fight after the holidays, you know where I'll be," the diva challenged as she walked away.

A couple of monsters tried to block her path, but she phased through them without a word or stopping. Phanty would have followed her but decided it wasn't worth it for now.

Exhausted, Danny stance went wobbly from everything as Phantasma and Spectra held him up. Walking over to the concessions, the ghost boy leaned on the table. He never thought a party could get so exhausting.

The two ghost girls tried to comfort him, but because they were silently fighting each other with stares, a certain half-witch had walked over to him.

"You OK?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Danny sighed as he rubbed his head.

He did not know which was worse, The Phantom nearly killing him or the girl fight.

He is leaning on the second one.

Sabrina noticed his plight and was sympathetic.

"Seems like you still gonna have girl troubles," the half-witch commented as she pulled out her phone. "How about this, I'll give you my number. If you have too much unwanted ghostly attention of the admiring kind, then give me a text for some witchy assistance...and maybe with help from more supernatural stuff."

"Thanks, Sabrina," Danny said.

"No problem, Mr. Phantom," Sabrina said.

The two blushed as they stared for a moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't call each other that," Danny remarked as he broke eye contact.

"You're right. Besides, I think there's a ghoul who wants a private dance," the half-witch said, pointing to Phantasma.

The banshee was miffed at the moment, as were a few other girls, but dropped her jealously when the ghost boy held out his hand as the music went into a slow song.

"May I have this dance?"

Phantasma couldn't say no, especially to the smiling face of Danny. She felt her ectoplasm pulse as their hands touched and found herself with a mad blush. She followed him to the dance floor where everyone graciously gave the two some room. After what happened with the Phantom, Danny and Phanty deserved it.

The banshee ignored everything, even the looks she got Spectra and others. For right now, she was content where she was as everyone stopped to see the two dance. Especially with some of the jealous looks, she got, mainly from Spectra.

While it did make things awkward and had the two dance for a few minutes, it was terrific.

For a moment, it was just them dancing.

Save for the eyes watching with one in particular intrigued.

"Hmmm...not bad," Torelai commented.

Eventually, the two parted and walked to the snack bar, accompanied by some friends, mainly Sabrina, Spectra, and her gang, as the monsters went back to enjoying the dance floor.

* * *

While Danny was scaring the night away, Valerie found herself being called into the mayor's office.

By one very rotten half-ghost, who is still unaware that she knows exactly what he really is.

_What is he up to now?_ Valerie thought as she mentally prepared herself for one of the best acting jobs of her life. And she didn't even want to be an actress.

Once she was in Vlad's office, the secret ghost turned to her with his usual smile. But ever since learning of his true nature, the huntress saw only an empty facade. Val groaned mentally as this job was becoming the biggest acting job of her life.

And she didn't even want to be one.

"You called Mayor Masters?" The girl asked professionally.

"Ah, Ms. Grey. So glad you could make it, I want you to meet your new teammates," Masters said as he pushed a button.

"Teammates!?" Valerie did not like the sound of that.

The door clicked open as two boys, and a girl entered wearing red and black color coordinated jumpsuits that covered their face, save for mouth and hair. Though one had a blue baseball cap on backwards. There was a taller and more muscular boy, most likely an athlete, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with orange hair and purple eyes, and the boy with a cap had green eyes. Each of them had utility belts, shoulder pads, backpacks, and a blaster.

"You called Mayor Masters?" The girl asked.

"Red Huntress, meet Vid, Thrash, and Download. Or as I like to call them Master's Blasters."

* * *

**Looks like things are heating up with new phans and an overprotective foe. I wonder how long those two can keep up the charade. Anyway, next time, we get to see the Master's Blasters and find out how they fare in this fic.**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Special Thanks to Starlord master who wrote nineteen consecutive reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**Jebest4781" Thanks!**

**61394: LOL! Thanks!**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**The Brod Road: While many girls like Danny, and previous dates still do at this point, I would like to point out that this not a harem fic, nor will it ever be. As for your idea, While it sounds interesting, Danny wouldn't have time to train two ghosts while balancing being a hero and a regular teenager. It's amusing, however. **

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks! Answers: 1-Can't say for sure. 2-I would make up a monster species. I'm thinking something like a shadow monster. 3-I'm not sure yet. 4-Honestly that's hard to say. There was potential for many characters to show up. 5-Swat Katz!**

**williamescobar608: Sí.**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: Thanks!**

**Artorias(Guest): Vlad will very much remain a threat until his comeuppance. Unfortunately, the dating site has added new players, so now he must play chess like Xanatos, who will NOT be appearing in this fic.**


	21. Master's Blasters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

"Beware!" The Box Ghost said as he haunted the Nasty Burger. The teens inside screamed with terror as they didn't realize his threat level. He yelled in his usual overdramatic voice. "At last! Now, every cardboard cubical container shall be mine!"

Meanwhile, The Red Huntress arrived on her hoverboard as the Blasters followed via jet packs. The moment they saw their target, all faces fell, save the huntress.

"Alright," Valerie said with aimed ecto-charged palms. "Let's start with him."

The Red Huntress charged in as she pummeled and blasted the overconfident ghost. As the pesky specter left, she noted her solo, and that these so-called Master's Blasters didn't budge an inch.

"Hey," Red Huntress called their attention. "None of you guys even bothered to help!"

"Well, excuse me, princess," the girl, Vid, sarcastically quipped. "But Mayor Masters didn't form this group to hunt down small-timers like that!"

"Hey! I have feelings, too, you know!" Box Ghost proclaimed from afar. The silence he got quickly made his said feelings drown into sadness as he left.

"Masters hires you guys to hunt ghosts!" Valerie retorted. "He hired you to help protect this town."

"And raise public opinion," Download, the boy with a cap, added. "And we can't do that unless we hit the big ones."

"And where are they?" the huntress asked with a smirk as she gestured to the empty skies. The peace and quiet reinforced her point as she guided the group around to search for more paranormal activities.

All the while, the Blasters glared to there "leader," Vid, in particular, glanced to her teammates.

"Soon..."

* * *

Danny had made it home, relatively late into the night. It was practically morning when he managed to sneak in via ghost powers. Thankfully his folks were more concerned about him than ghosts at the time.

The irony.

The ghost boy woke up and head downstairs for some breakfast and managed to grab himself some grub before the eventual confrontation.

"Young man, do you have any idea how late your father and I waited for you?" Maddie asked sternly as Jack sniffed the air.

"And why do you smell like a zoo?" the father asked with a befuddled face.

The ghost boy took of a whiff of him as he recalled the rest of the party. He realized he didn't shower everything off him.

Danny gave a nervous smile to his parents, unable to correctly explained that the school he went to was full of monsters and ghosts.

"Sorry about that. Spectra and her friends can be real party mo- machines," He said quickly, regretting the near-fumble there. He wasn't wrong though, the rest of the party had gotten pretty crazy after The Phantom was escorted out. He even saw Skulker bust a move when he returned.

"Ah~I see," Jack replied with a grin. However, his wife didn't change her stern tone.

"And how does this excuse you from being punished for staying way late past curfew?"

"Well...you see," Danny started, wondering how to go about this.

Just then, his phone rang, and the custom ringtone gave way to who it was.

"Its Phanty!" Danny said as he picked it up. "Gotta go!"

"We're not finished here, young man!" Maddie yelled. The mother tried to stop her son, but the boy had dashed past her before anything. She wanted to continue, but Jack stopped her with a large hand.

"Let it be, honey. I think he's gonna have more pressing matters soon," the massive man said, gripping his wife's shoulders with his head next to hers. At the gesture, the lady calmed down.

"I know, but that's why we have to talk to him now. Sooner or later he's going to college and if he and Phanty get married then...well..."

Jack wiped a tear from Maddie's eye, and a smile graced her face. The toughest obstacle in a parent's life was learning to let go. These two were not different.

"Though he's still in trouble for coming back way past curfew," the mother added.

"Agreed. But I can't help wonder how great that party was."

"It was at a school. How wild could it get?"

* * *

A hot head, a powerful ghost, and one of the most feared/respected monsters in the world. But above all that, he is a father. That is the ghost known as The Phantom.

His little Phantasma is the crabapple of his eye and the light of his afterlife.

She is his only child and his most precious treasure. If something were to happen to her, well somebody stop him. His rage never knew the word restraint.  
However, he sensed that something was amiss with her.

His daughter was either spending too much time with her mother or her friends.

The friends he understood, but since the dance showed those friends now knew boys, there was no comfort in that fact.

And the less he thought of Lady Christine, the better. To say the divorce was terrible was to call ghosts scary.

If that wasn't enough, she chose to do her hauntings in Amity Park and is taking too many hours there, despite the many ghost hunters.

Sure, his little ghoul needs the training, but still, something did not feel right.

He could feel the lingering suspicion of something-is-up in his ectoplasm. The only problem was, he had no idea what Phantasma could be doing now. Though to be fair, he had been stalking Skulker.

Ghost Zone's greatest hunter hadn't left his lair in the hours. The Phantom would attack him, but only a fool would strike a ghost in his domain, home-field advantage.

"Whatever it is, there better not be a boy involved," the overprotective father griped as he floated through the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Patrol with the Blasters was akin to pulling teeth. They barely followed orders and would only attack when there was big game, like the giant cyclops iguana ghost they were pursuing.

"RRRRR!" The ghost hissed at them while the Master Blasters fired freely, but the reptilian spirit crawled up the sides of buildings and on roads.

If there was one thing Valerie learned one her first day of ghost hunting, it was that firing like a pro is harder than it looks.

"Do you guys even know how to aim?" Red Huntress commented as she gestured to the damaged roads, windows, walls, and the occasional car. She was just glad the people had panicked and evacuated.

"Have you ever tried firing these things?" Thrash retorted. Though I'm doing so, he accidentally fired...at Valerie.

"Hey, Watch it!" Valerie yelled to Thrash.

"What'd I do!?" the flying jock said without a word. "I hit the ghost."

"You hit more of the building than the ghost. Look before you shoot! This isn't a game!"

"Yeah, games would be more fun," Download quipped with a smirk as he aimed at imaginary ghosts.

"Yeah, well, games can wait till after I'm gone," Valerie commanded. "Now, on my lead."

"I can't wait," Vid glared quietly as she and the others "followed" orders.

The orange-haired girl decided to aim out of spite. She fired and hit the lizard between the eyes, giving it intense pain that it charged towards her.

"Download," Valerie yelled as the boy in question aimed his wrist and fired a net-like beam that captured the ghost.

"Downloaded," the boy said with a smug smile.

"Please don't make that a thing," the huntress deadpanned.

"What do you want? I caught it."

"Yeah, and another ghost is attacking the ice rink. And this time, you guys are going to fight whether or it seems like a challenge!"

Red Huntress turned around and jettisoned off to there location.

Before they left, Thrash and Download made a few gestures until Vid stopped them.

"Not now, you idiots," She said, thinking back to their suit up this morning.

The trio had just dressed up for this new...gig, and they were admiring the outfits. Not really to their tastes, but they were nice suits.

Download and Thrash were particularly happy with the equipment they got. The jock of the group threw a few punches into the air before he accidentally hit the wall.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Download said as he studied his wrist. "Just look at this tech. I hope it can do more than fight ghosts."

"Whatever it can do, find out later.," Vid said as her phone went off. "Mayor Masters wants us now."

"Let me guess. Our 'leader' has arrived?" Download asked with a smug brow.

"Don't why we need some else reeling us what to do," Thrash said as he walked through the door.

Walking through the halls and stairs, the trio made it to their destination as they heard talking on the other side of the door.

Thrash tried to open it, but it was locked. He got angry, but a buzzing sound made him stop as he tried again—this time with desired results.

They went in and noticed their "leader" was wearing different equipment. It was definitely more advanced, and she had a hoverboard. Already they didn't like the difference, and therefore, her.

"You called Mayor Masters?" Vid asked.

"Red Huntress, meet Vid, Thrash, and Download. Or as I like to call them Master's Blasters," Vlad introduced the trio.

At his words, the Ref Huntress looked to them before facing the mayor to say.

"You made a team of ghost hunters, and the best you can call them is Master's Blaster?" The girl spoke bluntly with a deadpanned.

"We didn't like the name either, but he pays us," Thrash commented before Vid elbowed him to keep quiet.

"Look, Mayor Masters, I do appreciate what the idea of more ghost hunters but what makes you think—"

"Just give them a test, my dear," Vlad said in a smooth voice. "They'll learn the ropes in no time. Especially with you teaching them."

Valerie glanced at the teens and then at the mayor. She didn't trust him, but worried things could get out of control. Especially since she had her hands full dealing with her ghostly fans. And she really didn't want to think about That.

"Alright, Mr. Masters," she conceded as she flew out the window."

"And I hope you four can get along," Vlad added with a wicked smirk.

"Hey, you're paying us to blast ghosts, not waste our time on some silly high school girl-"

"They'll be an added bonus in it for you guys."

"You can count on us, sir!" The Master's Blasters all said in sync. Though they still didn't like the name.

The trio soon left his office. Once they were gone, Vlad rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He had discovered these three fools: Vivian Hayley Smithed, Donald Commerce, and Thad Rash. Teens that been in and out of Juvenile halls. The perfect little lack-eys. All Vlad has to do is throw money their way, and no questions asked.

"Now, let's see if my little plants beat fruit."

* * *

It was past sunset, and Phanty was busy haunting.

Though she was "haunting" only one individual, who did not mind her ghostly presence. In fact, he was like a magnet to her, in body and mind. Young love was such a joy, and the banshee found none more significant than when she was with the ghost boy.

She was just packing up lunch in her mother's domain, which had the interior design of a Victorian-style castle. One good thing about the Ghost Zone, you could manipulate the ectoplasm into creating your perfect house. No interior decorated or architect required.

"Phantasma, dearie, you think you packed enough?" Lady Christine asked her daughter.

Phanty had planned a simple romantic picnic with Danny, away from public eyes, and the basket was packed beyond the brim. Even adding a pea would have likely made the container explode.

"You sure you have enough food?" Lady Christine remarked with a laugh as her daughter tried body slamming the basket shut.

"I got it!" Phanty said in triumph as the container was correctly closed. "Danny's gonna love this."

"So, how is my future son in law doing?" Lady Christine teased.

Phanty blushed deeply.

"MOTHER!" Phanty yelled in embarrassment.

Lady Christine giggled.

"Just promise me you won't call him that to his face," Phanty said, still embarrassed. Her face was blushed with a dark blue hue.

"I will make no such promise," Lady Christine said teasingly.

"Mother!"

"You know, you should bring him over here. I'd love to have him over for dinner sometime," The mother said, changing the subject.

Phanty heard this and thought about it. She has already had dinner with Danny's family, so maybe it is time.

At the very least, her mother wouldn't attack Danny just for being near her.

"I guess I can ask him," Phanty said.

"Splendid! How is next Friday? I can whip up a feast," Lady Christine said.

Phanty brightened up in joy but then recalled something.

"Just so you know, Danny is still half-human, and he prefers to eat fresh stuff," Phanty explained.

Lady Christine raised a brow.

"I do believe that while you have refined your pallet, there are many monster dishes that are just the same as human food. Fresh or rotten, these things are still edible."

Phantasma looked to her basket, while the food was divided between the two categories, it wouldn't hurt to have something they could share.

"I see. Well, I guess I could try and make something," Phanty said with a nervous smile.

"I'll help you," Lady Christine added with a warm smile.

"Thank you, mother," She said, appreciating the thought.

Phanty continued packing the picnic basket, still eager to see her favorite ghost boy soon.

* * *

The twilight sky was a mix of red and blue as Phanty and Danny enjoyed their picnic together. They had chosen a reasonable distance from prying eyes that would allow them to be open and not have to restraint themselves.

Such as Phanty's dad, the local hunters, or some ghostly fan who wanted to bug them.

There would be a field day if anyone in Maity Park ever knew about their local superhero dating. Not to mention the paparazzi would follow the ghost boy more closely.

The picnic was half fresh, half rotten, to the specific needs of the two ghosts, but they are not focusing on the food per se.

All it took was a cliche move, such as their hands touching, and the two had their attention on...other things.

Phantasma gave a soft cooing cackle as her ghost boy gave a more subtle laugh as they breathed in between kisses.

To be fair, they didn't get many chances to be alone like this due to their circumstances. Danny being a son of ghost hunters and the local hero, privacy within a ghost could be...dicey at times.

And Phantasma has to avoid any suspicion from her father while maintaining her haunting. Though she always found the jocks and bullies to be acceptable targets.

If anyone was around, they'd hear various "MUAH!" sounds, as the teens continued their session.

After an intense few minutes, Danny rolled off to the side. They two love birds panted a bit as they flowed in the aftermath.

"I...needed that," Phanty panted with a giggle. She rolled to her side and gave the boy an Eskimo kiss.

"We should...get back to the food...before it goes bad," Danny commented with equal amounts of panting.

"Bad is relative in this case," Phanty said as she pulled out some rotten crab apple salad.

"Right," Danny said as he took a fresh-looking sandwich.

The two took a couple of bites, but their eyes were still on each other.  
These thoughts came through their hormone-driven minds.

_I never thought things could get like this so quickly. _Danny thought.

_Ohhh__~Danny! _Phanty thought lustfully.

Both ghosts weren't even halfway done before they just stopped and pulled each other in yet another amorous embrace."  
"Oh, my haunting hunk..."Phanty whispered in between kisses.

"My spooky beauty," Danny growled.

Well, they tried to get to the food, but...hormones.

Phantasma cackled loudly as Danny's kisses tickled her translucent skin. They believed no one would come, so there was no point in activating the amulet. And Danny was in ghost form.

"I take it you like it when I do...this?" the ghost boy asked as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Oh, Danny," Phanty giggled as her body shook from his touch.

Something the ghost boy could quickly tell.

"You're a little antsy today, my spooky beauty," He whispered into her ear.

"Can you blame me?" Phanty said as she stroked his head with her hand. "It's been so long since we time like this."

"Yeah, well, one day, I'll tell my folks everything, at least when I'm sure everything will be alright. Then there won't be so much hiding."

Danny resumed his loving assault on his girlfriend. Phanty kept cackling and blushing a new hue of blue as her beloved kept kissing her neck and was now doing something that made Phanty gasp and then cackled even more.

Something he found from his "research."

Ear nibbling.

The banshee held her mouth shut in fear of cackling too loud. This was paradise, and she didn't want unwanted guests to take a peek.

Phanty giggled as her boyfriend gently bit her left ear before placing a small kiss at the top.

There Phantasma took the initiative and assaulted his mouth with her tongue.

_Oh, Danny~_ Phanty cooed internally.

Though he was caught off guard, the boy wouldn't be on the receiving end for long as he now fought with more fervor. It was the girl's turn to be worked up.

Phanty let out a small moan, and Danny's eyes widen as the kissing went deeper.

Jump starting their hormones, the ghost boy wrapped around the banshee's back and head as she was pulled in closer. Their bodies pressed, and they felt muscles and ectoplasm.

It was then they had the idea it was time to stop.

A loud MUAH!~ popped in the air.

When he pulled away, he gazed lovingly in each of her eyes, and Danny had a smirk on his face.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered teasingly into her ear, and Phanty cackled."

"Does my queen of ghouls want some more?" Danny cooed with a chuckle.

"Of course," Phanty purred.

However, before this could continue, Danny heard something heading their way and panicked.

"LOOK OUT!" Danny shouted. He grabbed Phanty and pulled her away.

Just in time before a blast hit either of them.

"What the heck!" Danny exclaimed as he made sure Phantasma was alright.

"Huh?..."A slightly shaken Phanty said as she clung to her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well," came the voice of Vid. "Looks like we have ourselves a couple of dead birds."

"I think you mean love birds," Phanty angrily replied.

"Nope," Thrash remarked with his ecto-bazooka.

The ghosts ducked and dodged the incoming barrage as Danny left to make sure Phanty is safe, by baiting the unwanted hunters.

"What's the matter? Your aim is so bad you can't hit a still target?" The ghost boy quipped.

That got the big guy furious. Knocking his fists together, Thrash came in arms swinging in every direction with ecto-knuckles.

Danny put up a shield as he dodged a few blasts.

"Man, wait till Mr. Masters hears we took down Danny Phantom and his little ghoul friend," Download snarked. "Without little Ms. Huntress."

"Masters!? Wait, Ms. Huntress? You mean Red Huntress?"

"Download, quiet!" Vid commanded with dual pistols out. "Don't tell him anything. He's gonna be dead soon."

"But he's a ghost," Thrash quipped with a dazed blink.

"Just shoot them!" Vid commanded with a deadpan.

While the ghostly hero avoided everything and fought bravely, Phantasma watched from her invisible hiding spot.

She felt terrible as she watched her boyfriend fight while she could do anything. Sure, the banshee trained herself, but she couldn't produce a blast as powerful as Danny's. Her mother said it's part of growing up, but that didn't do anything to make her feel better.

"If only there was something I can do," Phanty said, recalling the night with the Fright Knight. How she zigged and zagged in the air. That was all good, but back then, she had back up, including a particular rival.

"Wait, that's it!" She exclaimed as she flew into the city as fast as she could.

The ghost boy used a few tricks in his book to outmaneuver and pin down his rookie new foes. Their lack of coordination and not so great aim reminded him of Valerie's first day. Except the boy had a lower field of expectation from these guys. They actually crashed into each other before laying down even more firepower. That's when things got dicey.

"Thrash, go up front! Download, wait for an opening," Vid commanded as she flew ahead.

With the female blaster taking the lead, there were more organized tactics, and that made things tough for the ghost boy, who remembered even the Red Huntress was still a threat her first day.

Danny threw a punch at Thrash, but the large boy grabbed his fist. The blaster gave a wicked grin as he used his other hand to punch his ghostly target, he got a few licks in before his fist was grabbed and they were in a lockdown, only for Vid to shoot from behind.

"Gotcha now, Phantom," Vid quipped. She was sure victory was in her grasps until she heard a familiar voice.

"What the heck is going on!?" Valerie yelled as she surveyed the chaos.

"Doing your job," Download commented as he kept trying to capture Danny while Thrash and Vid provided support fire. "And I think it's about time you do the same."

The big blaster had managed to land a solid hit on the ghost boy as Vid pushed him back with well-aimed rounds. He was now insights of Download, ready for containment. However, the firm grip of the Red Huntress broke his tech. The boy turned to complain but was met with an icy cold glare that shut him up.

"Alright," Valerie said. "I'll do my job."

She punched the boy in the face before throwing him at his teammates. This gave Danny time.

"You'll helping me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't think too deeply about this," Red Huntress said. "I'm doing this because if anyone's going to beat you, it's me. Besides, you really should thank your girlfriend. She's the one who got me here.

Danny looked behind him to see a grin on Phanty as she waved to the two.

"Got to admit, you sure can pick them," the temporary Allie quipped as the ghost boy waved back. "Now, let's do this."

The two flew full speed as the ghostly hero t Download and Thrash while the huntress decked Vid.

"So, you're a traitor," Vid yelled with an aimed fury of shots.

"No! I just don't go attacking every ghost until I know they are bad. If you three idiots want to go after Danny Phantom, then catch him red-handed!"

"Hey!" Danny quipped as he just kicked Thrash, but no one minded him.

Red Huntress flew circles past the rounds and returned fire with her own arsenal of laser cubes and palm repulsers, all infused with ecto-energy. She was angry at the Master's Blasters, but she wasn't going to hurt them too much.

Just enough to get her point across.

"Honestly, I let you guys go on your own, and you immediately go to this guy!? I've been fighting him for months, he's out of your league!" Val yelled.

"Oh please," Vid scoffed. "We almost had him."

The orange-haired girl aimed her sights on Val but noticed the huntress hovering calmy as she pointed to the side with her thumb. Vid glanced for a moment to see Download and Thrash flying into her.

"Would you idiots get your acts together!?" Vid complained.

The trio separated as Danny and the Red Huntress gave a yawn before giving some "come get some' gestures they probably saw from old movies.

"Oh, that tears it. I'm not getting paid enough for this," Download said.

"Me either," Thrash said, but Vid is still furious.

She glared daggers at Valerie, who glared back.

"This isn't over, just wait until the boss hears about this!" Vid shouted before she and her team retreated.

Once they were gone, Danny got up and sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over," He said while Phanty was happy.

"We did it!" Phanty said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Valerie gave a slight smile at the scene before she turned to her partners, who had made like Houdini and disappeared.

The two ghosts shared a kiss in celebration. It was deep and passionate as Danny held Phantasma closer. In return, the banshee wrapped her armed around as she elected a moan.

It felt like the Elsewhereness.

However, that is when Murphy's law kicked in, and in the worst possible way.

"PHANTASMA?!" An angry sounded voice shouted.

Phanty pulled away in shock, and both she and Danny turned around to see who interrupted them while Val got her gear ready. It appeared a new challenger had entered.

It was a dark purple, translucent ghost in a trench coat and hat...and he could notice a creepy smile on his face...one similar to Phanty's.

But he is not smiling right now. No! His mouth was of a scowling snarl with foam at the ends. Similar to a rabid dog.

"Father," Phanty said with a grimace as Danny's eyes widened.

"I should have known!" The Phantom howled as he made the ground shake before sending an ectoblast at the ghost boy.

* * *

**Master's Blasters! What can I say besides that I have doubts about the name? Not really that great, but now they are here. How will Danny deal with this trio of trouble makers? Find out next chapter after we deal with more important issues. Like how Danny and Phantasma will be dealing with The Phantom. All I can say is, this is gonna get ugly.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**Starlord Master: Thanks!**

**danifan 3000: Continuity? I'm going with the original campus and Ms. Bloodgood is the principal. If anything the campus could have been donated by Dracula, or his family.**

**Fox Boss: Interesting...**

**Jebest4781: Yep. The plot thickens.**

**tomahawkESP: I'm afraid I have to put my foot down for now. I will not be including the mask because they turned humans into vampires and I feel it would complicate matters and lore used in this massive crossover. I love Jojo's Bizzare Adventure as much as the next guy, but it's too much.**

**The Brod Road: No problem. With Skulker, the monster world would have defenses, or at least systems, for things like antagonistic ghosts. I wouldn't worry about it, at least for now. As for the team idea, wait a few chapters. thanks!**

**Luiz4200: With Canon!Vlad, no clue. Blame the fact all writers were fired come the end of season two. Valerie only had one episode and it the penultimate one.**

**Artorias(Guest): Interesting...I will research him.**

**61394: Thanks! Sadly, things with Danny and The Phantom's rivalry had hit a milestone.**

**Dreams Come True 996: It won't be the last time Danny visits Monster high. Answers: 1-Griffindor. 2-I haven't seen all of them. I'm mostly using the web series. 3-I honestly just heard of it when you put it in the review. so most likely...no.**

**williamescobar608: Sí. Ahora, estas cabezas huecas tienen que lidiar con más que Danny. (Yep. Now, these hollow heads have to deal with more than Danny.)**


	22. The Phantom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

_NO! WHY IS HE HERE?!_ Danny and Phanty thought in dread.

Phanty's father floated towards them. His body twitched with contained anger that oozed out with a ghostly aura. Each second he moved was accompanied by a menacing motion that looked like a mix of a marionette with convulsing strings and someone exploding from the inside due to a parasitic horror movie monster. Phanty was nervous.

"F-Father, what are you doing here?" Phanty asked, having let go of Danny due to shock."

"What am I doing? WHAT am **I **doing!? What are YOU doing here!?" He yelled with contorting volume. "Phantasma! I am furious! Not only did you go to that monster party with BOYS! But! You have been sneaking off with this conniving, putrid, thuggish punk of a boy!

"Hey!" Danny had enough as he stood in front of Phantasma.

"Back off, boy! I'll deal with you later!" The Phantom shouted.

Despite the malicious intent and soul-piercing gaze, Danny did not flinch, he just glared back.

"I am going to repeat what I said at the party. I am not afraid of you," Danny said seriously.

This earned a growl from the ghostly father as he yelled, "Then I'll have to show why I'm the most frightening ghost in the Zone!"

The Phantom then gave a series of attacks ranging from ectoplasmic blasts to projecting large hands of Ghostly energy. As Danny kept trying not to be destroyed, Phanty tried to her father from firing any more shots.

"Father, leave him alone!" Phanty demanded as she tried to stop her foul temper father.

"Then, you must promise to never go near another boy again!" The Phantom shouted.

"WHAT!?" Phanty yelled

"Dude, that is so unfair," Danny commented. "You make overprotective dad seem irresponsible."

"You back off!" the father shouted.

"Enough!" the banshee cried out. "Leave us alone now!"

Phantasma, already not liking where this is going, started to chant a spell. But as she began, the girl realized that the magic requires a catalyst of some kind. Being in the air didn't provide anything within range.

"Don't you dare think you can spell block me, young lady! I am your father, and I say this for the best. No boys!" her father shouted as he chased after Danny.

"Oh, Father!" Phanty loudly complained as she went after them to make sure that he doesn't waste her boyfriend.

"Oh boy," Valerie groaned with a hint of fright as she followed on her board. "Guess it's gonna be one of those nights."

Danny, despite his years fighting a variety of ghosts, found himself in a difficult situation. It wasn't just that this phantom was angry at him, but seemed to have channeled that emotion well into his attacks. The young ghost boy found himself overwhelmed from the sheer amount of power The Phantom had behind his blasts and attacks.

Fortunately, he seemed too full of fury to use his other ghostly abilities, such as intangibility and invisibility. That made things slightly more comfortable, though thankfully, Red Huntress stuck around and helped. That made things even.

"Take this, spook!" Valerie yelled as she fired.

The Phantom dodged, Danny sent more blasts at him.

Valerie took evasive maneuvers as she returned fire with her cubes. Unlike her usual fighting style of concentrating fire, the floating devices were further away as they attacked in any direction.

The Phantom dived between attacks, but because his focus was on Danny, there were times when the cubes hit. And the accuracy was increasing as the ghost boy realized just how preoccupied the father ghost is.

"Sheez! You call that aim? I thought you called yourself The Phantom, not the misfire!"

That got the ghostly dad worked up as he was pelted with more cubes before Valerie came in close for a punch to the face. It hurt but didn't faze him. While their teamwork kept The Phantom at bay, the ghost boy dreaded at how long this could last, especially since he forgot his thermos.

_Of all times to forget it._ He thought in dismay as he kept up the defense.

As they fought, the Phantom got angrier, and he began speaking in pauses. As if he was panting, due to rage and not exhaustion."You both...will soon see...why...I am...one of the most...powerful ghosts you will ever face!"

Danny was taken back a little as the ghostly aura seemed to be getting stronger.

"Oh man, how are we gonna end this?" the ghost boy pondered before an idea came to mind and turned to Valerie. "I have an idea, but I need you to blast him with everything you have when I attack. Got it?"

The huntress nodded as the ghost boy went in up close. The ghost didn't seem intimidated by his bravado.

"Bring it on!" yelled The Phantom with a smug grin. "I can handle anything you dish out!"

Grabbing the ghost by the collar, Danny Phantom inhaled deeply before letting loose his ghostly wail at point-blank range. The sheer volume and magnitude of the attack shook his foe with tremendous force, giving a knockback that pushed The Phantom far enough for Valerie to unleash all her artillery.

Grenades, rockets, lasers, cubes. All of these came at the ghostly dad at full force. Dazed by the attack, everything connected with The Phantom giving a massive explosion.

"I think we may have gone overboard," Red Huntress commented as she looked on in slight disapproval.

"Ya think?" the ghost boy replied with sarcastic dread.

It knocked the ghost down, but not out. Though he did show signs of pain. However, before things could get more violent, someone interrupted them.

"Unbelievable!" Came another voice. Danny and Valerie, plus The Phantom, turned to see Phantasma with her mother, Lady Christine. The woman's ordinarily calm demeanor was replaced with disappointment and contempt. "When Phanty told me what happened over the phone, I came as quickly as possible. Just what do you think you're doing to young Danny!?"

The Phantom didn't focus on the fact that his ex-wife was here, nor at the point that she was angry. He only paid attention to how she called the ghost boy by name.

"You knew about this!?" The father ghost yelled.

"Of course, I did! I don't constrict our daughter from enjoying herself!"

"Besides, I met Danny, and I think he is a perfectly fine young gentleman, unlike how you used to be," Lady Christine said with contempt.

"What did you just say?!" The Phantom yelled. "I should have known you had something to do with this. No wonder Phantasma has been misbehaving when her foolish mother can't even remember to be a parent much less act like a proper banshee!"

"Excuse me!?" Lady Christine's voice was full of venom as her eyes glowed. "What did you just say!?"

"You heard me!"

Danny and Val dropped their jaws as they then saw a blue aura around Lady Christine and an infuriated look on her face."

"I believe, as the young ghouls would say today, it. Is. On!" Lady Christine proclaimed in a frightening, chilling voice that could scare even Danny. And could probably do the same with his parents.

"I am SO glad that I managed to get her to like me," Danny whispered at the sight of the mother's rage.

The Phantom then sent a fierce glare ay his ex-wife, who returned the gesture. The father made the first move charging in. But the mother sidestepped out of the way and backhanded the side of his face.

Rubbing his cheek, The Phantom then sent blasts of ecto-energy as Christine put up a shield. As they fought, the ghostly ragged man noted how weak he seemed to be.

"Those rotten brats must've taken more out of than I thought. I must find a way around this, or Christine will have my hide."

With erratic movement, The Phantom began to utilize his ghostly powers more appropriately as he turned invisible. A desperate measure he hadn't done in years, and something his ex was well aware of.

Putting up a shield, she swung the project around, what she believed to be, her ex-husband's chosen path. After a few seconds, a loud thud was heard as the ragged ghost reappeared.

"I should have married that viscount of the De Chagny Castle," Lady Christine muttered as she fought.

"I heard that!" The Phantom shouted as he kept attacking with what he could muster.

"I don't care," the mother groaned. She did not like the longevity of the situation and decided to end this fast. Being more experienced than her daughter, the lady took a deep breath as she slowly began to sing softly. It started out low before rising higher.

"What the—oh no!" The Phantom cries as he covered his ears, but it was too late.

The soft serenade was too beautiful to ignore as happy moments flashed in the father's mind. He even remembered when she did this the first time when they met.

The trio who were the audience were even enchanted by the song as they swayed side to side.

Distracted, The Phantom soon felt intense pain as the siren sound turned into a full banshee wail.

"Ah!" The Phantom yelled upon being hit, but recovered and returned fire to Lady Christine, who gracefully dodged his attacks. The Victorian era style woman then sent a big blast to her ex, hitting him straight back. Hurt, the man began pushing back with all his might.

As much as Danny enjoyed watching The Phantom being taken to school by his ex-wife, he saw the pained look on Phanty's face and realizes that while to them, this is an intense ghost battle, to her, this is watching her parents have a terrible fight.

And no child liked seeing that.

With bravery, or rather foolishness, the ghost boy charged in, but not before Valerie grabbed him and handed him a thermos.

"You had this the whole time?" he glanced at the woman in red.

"You went out for a date, I went out on patrol," Valerie said with a smirk.

Closing in from behind, Danny activated the device just as Lady Christine moved out of the way. While The Phantom had been a tough opponent, he was too weak to escape the containment beam.

"Aaaaaahhh!" The Phantom screamed as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Finally," Danny said as he capped the container. "And another thing, just because I go by Danny Phantom, doesn't mean I'm a copycat! If anything, you're the one being unoriginal! I mean a ghost calls himself THE Phantom!? That's cliche and egotistical!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU COWARDLY, BACK-STABBING TWIT!" The Phantom yelled from inside the thermos, as his words became more colorful and threatening.

Danny handed the thermos to Lady Christine, who scoffed.

"Unbelievable!" She said in irritation. "I think we would need a new word to describe this volcanic behavior! It's sheer stupidity!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"My apologies for my Ex's behavior. The term hot-headed isn't near enough to describe him; it appears," Phanty's mother said as she rolled her eyes.

_That's putting it mildly._ Danny thought. He would have said it had he not seen the look on Phanty's face.

"Anyway, I must be off, and don't worry Phanty, I will have a long talk with your father." The motherly ghost said.

"Thank you, mother," Phanty said, looking down.

"Anyway, Danny, I was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner with us this weekend?" Lady Christine asked.

"As long as your ex isn't there, I'd be happy to come," Danny said.

"Fair enough," Lady Christine chuckled as she summons a portal.

"Ta ta, children."

The trio waved goodbye as the mother exited with the Phantom-filled Thermos. Phanty lunged to Danny, her head nuzzling his chest as the huntress chuckled. She looked at the two and smiled.

"I knew it was a good idea to call, mother."

"Thanks, though, sorry about everything with your dad."

"I love my father, but it is going to take more than him to keep me from seeing you," Phanty with a bit of sadness.

Danny smiled upon hearing this and picked her hed u[p to look at her. Her eyes glowed as they gaze into each other. The two specters were about to share a kiss, but the sound of a loud, shrill voice screaming broke the moment.

"AAHHH!"

Danny and Phanty flinched, and in Phanty's case, was annoyed, but the trio had their hands and weapons out for an attack.

_This is the second time we got interrupted!_ The ghoul thought.

They looked around and saw that it was Paulina. The minute she heard screams, the girl had jumped onto her moped and rushed over to the scene. She knew the ghost boy would be there. And it was there he'd be the first to see her new look, besides the passers-by gawking.

Instead of her usual pink top and jeans, the girl had traded in for another pink top, that was one size smaller from the already small shirt, and had on a black mini-skirt that showed off her legs, that had pink boots. She also took the time to do her hair, which was curled a bit.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my ghost boy!?" came the voice of the president of Danny's fan club.

Danny looked to see Paulina in her new snug outfit with a face of anger and slight despair. Though he was with Phanty, the ensemble did make his hormones twitch, but had no effect on his heart.

"Your ghost boy!?" Phantasma said as she got in the girl's face.

Looking closer, the banshee remembered the Latina girl from the mall, and the realized Danny once said she was part of his fan club.

"This guy is my haunting hunk. We're dating!"

Paulina stepped back, confused and dazed, as she processed those words. She choked on air as she glanced at the ghostly hero, who now realized how winded he was.

"Ghost Boy? Danny? She's lying, right?" Paulina whimpered as she pointed to her beautiful figure, specifically what her curves accentuated. "There's no way you could go for such a little ghost girl over someone like me."

"Someone like you?!" the banshee screamed.

It wasn't about personality, the ghoul was already going through the motions of growing up. She didn't need to be compared to someone with just her looks. There was more to her than that. But being told she's was not up to specific standards of beauty still hurt a lot.

Before things could get worse, Danny stepped in to put a stop to Things. As he got between the human girl clasped her hands as she put on a big grin of expectations.

"Uh...Paulina right? Sorry, but you see—"

"No! Stop! I see here," Paulina said with disappointment. "I thought you were different."

"Different?" Danny questioned.

"I actually thought you were nice that you cared! But you apparently don't seem to put yourself at the right level!" Paulina yelled. "If you did, then you wouldn't have picked a loser like this one. She could go for a loser like that Fenton geek, but not for you!"

Phanty narrowed her eyes at that. Now the human girl is insulting her manster.

"I'm the only ghost here that protected this town!"

"Then why are you with this crummy ghost girl?!"

"Crummy?!" Phantasma had enough.

"Phanty is my ghoulfriend," Danny replied.

"What about me? What about everything we have been through?!" Paulina shrieked with tears.

"Ugh, exactly what have we been through?" Danny asked.

"What about that time we talked in the hospital?"

"I was also investigating the ghosts. Not to mention the ghost powers everyone got."

"But you saved me!"

"Oh, please. My haunting hunk here has saved everyone in this town at least once, that doesn't mean he wants to date each person he saves," Phanty shot back. She was getting tired of this phan girl.

"I'm prettier!" Paulina shouted snidely.

"I actually kissed him!"

The popular girl was shocked silent. Her eyes, while narrowed at the banshee, held more tears. Her mouth scowled like it was sewn shut, trying to snarl.

All the while, Phantasma had a Cheshire's grin on her face. And, to add salt and lemon to the wound, she flew over and gave the ghost boy a chaste kiss on the lips.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, as Paulina ran away in a mess of tears and anger. Her screams echoed in the night sky:

"You know, I'm glad I stuck around to see that," Valerie said from her hoverboard standing up. "But I better follow her. She's a brat, but I'm not gonna let her get hurt. And next time you're one your own, Phantom. I still don't trust you."

"I figured," Danny said as the huntress jetted away.

"Well, I still have an hour before curfew," Danny said.

He then saw that Cheshire's grin again and wrapped her arms around him.

"Which means we got an hour left to spook up the night," Phanty said with a sultry look on her face.

Danny grinned when he heard that and gave her his hand. "Then let's haunt the town."

Phanty squealed and gripped the ghost boy with a boa constrictor's strength as she guided him around town this time.

She sure is quite the ghoul. Danny thought in a smitten way.

The two laughed as they enjoy what remained of the available night.

* * *

Days flew by as Christmas arrived, and with all the chaos and ghost fighting, Danny looked forward to a bit of normalcy. Heck, he even forgot it was the holiday season from all the excitement.

Sadly he forgot that on Christmas Day, his parents fight over the existence of Santa's Claus. Apparently, last year's ghost attack did nothing to deter the husband and wife's opinions of the existence of a holiday figure. Ironic given that they believed in and studied the supernatural.

And with Phantasma spending time with her mother, as part of being cautious, Danny was finding himself to having another horrid holiday.

Well, he would say that had Jazz not done everything to make the best of it. And the call he got from Dani helped. Turns out, she was spending Christmas with Ms. Grimwood, who spoiled the girl to a new level of rotten. Just for the holidays, that is.

"It's been awesome," Dani said on the other end. Honestly, the ghost boy couldn't stop smiling from all the good news he was getting. "We sang carols, ate treats, and the girls even got me the coolest before they left. I got My iCoffin, plushies if Toothless and Yumyan Hammerpaw, and a bunch of books too! This has been awesome! And Ms. Grimwood made brownies!" Dani shouted with glee.

_At least one Fenton had a nice Christmas for a change._ Danny thought with a smile as his folks argued in the next room over.

* * *

Lady Christine had many choice words for her ex-husband, none of them pretty. It came down to a boil when she decided to lock the ghostly father up in his own home. Where he will stay there till he can at least control himself.

As The Phantom groveled in his locked-down domain, a knocking came at his door. He wondered if it was his wife or the ghost boy come to annoy him as the tapping continued. He got up as he walked to the dor. It was riddled with chains and locks. He would have gotten rid of them, but he had a feeling there was more to them.

"Sir," said he. "or Madam, I find that because of your constant rapping, rapping at my domain's door, that I command you leave before I blast it open wide."

The knocking stopped. Content, the ghost went back to his room to listen to some old music. Or at least he would have if the door hadn't been blown open and knocked back the specter.

He turned to see a vampire with a ghostly glow in a black and white outfit, save for his cape, which was white with red inside. His hand was still coursing with ecto-energy as he floated through the door, or more specifically, its remains.

"Who dares disturb the domain of The Phantom!?"

"Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius," the vampiric ghost introduced himself in a somewhat friendly manner.

"Out of my way!" The Phantom commanded as he flew to the door. "I have to teach that punk a lesson."

He was working mere inches of Vlad before a sword appeared within the side of the halfa's head. But not just any sword, it was The Soul Shredder. The ghostly dad knew it right away and back away in fear, but he would show none of it.

"I see you are familiar with my associate," Vlad said, taking a step to the side to allow the furious ghostly father to take in the sight of the Fright Knight. "Then I'll make this quick. You will stay out of Amity Park! Got it!?"

"You dare command—"

The Phantom didn't finish as Vlad blasted him back. The weathered specter was knocked back to a wall, his anger had blinded his reactions as he took the full brunt. Falling to the ground, Vlad walked over nonchalantly as he placed his foot on the ghost's neck. The pressure wasn't hard but gave enough force to let his acquaintance know his position.

"Now you listen here, Mr. Phantom," the older halfa said as he leaned down with a soft, stern voice. "Because of your little stunt during the holiday season, the town was in a panic. Guess who they were starting to blame?"

The Phantom said nothing as he listened.

"That's right, me. And I finally got thing under control for a happy Christmas, but since young Daniel is dating your daughter—"

"Raaaaah!" the father ghost screamed as he got up, but the foot to the throat pinned him down as the Soul Shredder pointed to his head.

"Ah ah ah," Plasmius gestured with a waving pointer finger. "No! You don't get to do anything. Amity Park maybe a backwater town, but it belongs to me. And I can't have you ruining my plans. Fright Knight! Re-Breather!"

The Phantom's demeanor went from angry to terrified upon the presence of not only the ghostly Knight but also the spirit scuba diver. While not as powerful as the specter of Halloween, Re-Breather was mighty in his own right. And the fact that Vlad has him pinned via his neck, the father knew exactly the situation he was in. It would have been pointless even if he phased through the hold.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. You were going to stay away from my town because you forced me to play my hand since it is obvious you are nothing more than a wild card. I don't care about your daughter, but if you insist on making disturbances...well, let's just say I won't just take my rage out on young Daniel. Hmmm? Got it?"

The Phantom struggled internally now. A man had Just threatened everything he held dear, and there wasn't much he could do. With a tear running down, the ghost closed his eyes and grunted.

"Good. And for what it's worth, I actually might have helped you at some point. Probably."

Vlad cackled wickedly as he left with Fright Knight and are-Breather in tow. The Phantom got up as he glanced at the door. His freedom in his sight. But now, it was pointless. As his daughter knew, even he wouldn't dare challenge the Fright Knight, maybe if he was blind with anger. He instead went back to listen to his music as the door was being fixed.

"Something tells me that punk is in a lot more trouble than I can dish out."

* * *

New Years came, and to bring in the fresh start, Vlad had introduced the Master's Blasters. He still didn't change the name. The ghost boy's parents welcomed the idea of more ghost hunters, but when Jazz asked about Danny Phantom, the two hunters went silent. And after a moment, admitted that one ghost fighting others was alright, but that they didn't trust him still. And they didn't say his name with any venom.

A big step for them.

With more people fighting ghosts, Phantasma had Danny come over for the promised meal with her mother. While initially planned to be days before, after The Phantom attacked, it was postponed to today.

While her boyfriend wasn't sure since Vlad hired the new hunters, the banshee assured him they're probably some kind of publicity stunt. She had a point, and they didn't bother him in ghost form after the last fight. So what harm was there in taking some time off?

Danny was surprised at how much was prepared. Not even his parent could make this much for Thanksgiving. There was macaroni, sweet potato fries, green beans, spinach, chicken cordon bleu, candied yams, a fruit salad of a mix of bananas, kiwi, watermelon, grapes, and apples, roast beef tenderloin slices bordered by some avocado, and a turkey the size of two bowling balls.

"I don't think this is necessary," Danny said in amazement as he looked to the table, which was decorated with so much food. It made Thanksgiving seem like a meager meal with the portions prepared.

"Nonsense!" Lady Christine said with her hand behind the ghost boy's shoulder as she served him a hot plate that had the macaroni, spinach, roast beef tenderloin, and fruit salad. "After your encounter with my ex, I say it is appropriate."

Danny's mouth was practically watering now before he dug in. The flavors overcome the boy as he moaned in pleasure. It was clear this mother was a goddess in the kitchen.

Phanty saw how he was enjoying the food.

I_ should ask mom to teach me how to cook fresh stuff._ Phanty thought as she then admired her boyfriend, who ate with much enjoyment.

Danny made it back on time for curfew as he explained to his parents what a feast he had. His father, Jack, drooled at the description of the lavish meal. After the detailed were unveiled, the large man walked up to his son to say—

"Danny, we're inviting Phantasma and her mother over for Thanksgiving next year."

Despite the danger of that situation, the ghost boy couldn't help joining his mother and sister in rolling their eyes.

* * *

The weeks went by, and things seemed to have a sense of normalcy, including the novel addition of Dash getting detention nowadays. It seemed that if he wanted to at least stay out of staying after school, he would have to put in some real effort into his games. That meant more time practicing, which tired him and the other jocks too much for bullying. Too bad, it didn't deter his anger at the situation.

Some students even purposely annoyed him, just to see the quarterback struggled with keeping himself In check. And every time the popular kids got in trouble, Danny chuckled as he thought back to past pains they gave him and how he once thought he wanted to be like them.

"Alright, let's cut the small talk. I have homework due today, so give me your answers," Dash commanded as he grabbed a nearby student, a nerdy boy with glasses named Mikey.

"You didn't say please," the boy smugly retorted.

The jock raised an arm in retaliation only for a nearby teacher, Lancer, to grab hold of the appendage. The athlete's face fell as he was given detention, while Mikey was put down gently, by the teacher's orders, and walked to class.

_I am so glad that I'm not the guy who wants to be popular anymore._ Danny thought as he walked to class with his friends.

Another day went by, and the ghost boy was exhausted going through the motions, though this time, he had to deal with Technus, Youngblood, and Walker. The ghostly warden was unusually persistent, as he had a rule about ghosts and humans dating.

"I wonder what he thinks of Monster High," the ghost boy asked himself as he recalled the battle. "Or does he even know about it?"

There was a drastic thought in the ghost boy's mind as he saw corrupt ghost cops trying to "bring law and order" to the school.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask, just to be safe," the boy said as he nodded off to sleep.

At this point, it seemed odd that no ghost would not know of the monsters. Most humans were unaware of the secret monster society, something that shocked Sam when she heard. Though it was mainly because, as she said, "a hidden world filled the unique creatures of the night," and she never knew. It sounded a bit like home to her. Any time she couldn't see it, made the goth cringe in dread.

Outside, a dark and nightly ghost lingered on top of a building a few blocks away. The sweet symphony of snores and snoozes adorned his ears as the presence of the halfa falling asleep could be felt from his position.

"Sweet dreams, ghost child."

Danny woke up in a strange land, one that looked like it was painted by Dali. Even his clothes seemed to match the area.

"Where am I?" the ghost boy asked as he scouted the area. "And why does it look like I jumped into a painting? And why does it look like *I'm dressed for the occasion?"

Then, he heard strange laughter that caught his attention.

"Huh?..."He turned around but saw no one.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Who's there?!"

"Danny?" Came not one but two voices.

The ghost boy turned to see not only his ghoulish girlfriend but another ghost girl in his life.

"Phanty? Spectra!?"

* * *

**And now we have reached a few milestones in Danny and Phanty's relationship. And they probably...well, not cleared the biggest hurdle, but have now been able to manage it. Namely the Phantom. And it looks like he made another enemy, but what are Vlad's plans? The answer lies in more chapters. Speaking off, I'm gonna try to speed up time a bit. mainly because I don't think everyone likes how it took around twenty chapters to go through what would be six months, but I'm not really counting. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and anyone hiding in other universes can come out of hiding now.**

**Special Thanks to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**61394: Luckily, the entire fight was on the outskirts of the town. Still, it scared enough people to make Vlad move.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**Starlord Master: You are right. Vid did have a point, but that still didn't mean he should have ignored the ghost terrorizing people. The Phantom is a very powerful ghost, but he has gone soft, according to Revolta. Still, that didn't mean he was weak or mid-tier. He's got plenty of bite.**

**danifan3000: I hope this chapter answered your question in the most enjoyable manner.**

**The Brod Road: Sadly for Danny, most nights can be fight night.**

**Mazamba: Yeah, hopefully, he'll get one soon.**

**tomahawkESP: I thought Danny already had Phantom Blood. Pardon the joke. Still...interesting idea.**

**Luiz4200: Lol! nice line! **

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**Chester A Bum: Are the Master's Blasters evil? Probably...most likely. And don't worry. The fight's over and I think Lady Christine still has plenty of leftovers.**

**williamescobar608: No tan seguro de eso. (Not so sure about that.)**

**Crossoverlover242: I would have to ask Flower Princess11 for the director's contact info. I think he would most likely have the film for the cast to see. I'm not so sure when or if I do another spin-off. There are ideas in my head for one, don't get me wrong. I would have to think about it. Also, I must first ask Flower Princess11 for permission. It's still a side story to her fic.**

**jay The Average Fanboy: That is an interesting question. I'll see about some side chapters about Dani and her friends when I can. For Monster High, I've really only seen the webisodes. if the new one recon stuff, I'm sticking with only one version but will use details from the other. Keep things simple. I will look into Ghoul Squad Adventures when I can. **


	23. Two and a Half Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

"What's going on here?" Danny asked as he noticed the ghost girls in the same unusual attires. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," the banshee started. "It began after I went to bed. I woke up here in this strange place and..."

* * *

"Huh?" Phanty said as she got up and observed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Phanty asked and then looked down to notice her appearance. Her dress was more akin to a jack-o-lantern melted down to a droopy mess of clothing. It was still modest leaving her arms, head, and legs down exposed, but was not very fashionable, in human standards that is. "How did I get into this? It's kinda nice."

Just then, she heard someone groan, and she turned around, getting defensive.

Her eyes narrowed at who she saw.

It is her arch-rival, Spectra Vondergesit, on her knees, gripping her head, and she, for some reason, is wearing a weird dress too, except hers seem more of a mix of a spider web made out of chains and stained glass.

Once Spectra opened her eyes, she glared and her and shot up.

"YOU?!" the shy ghost girl yelled.

'You!" Phanty said, and Spectra floated to her a rather nasty look on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!..."The two ghouls yelled at each other."

"Not that it's any of your business, you crawlflower, but I just woke up in this weird place, wearing this admittedly nice outfit...what are you doing here?..."Phanty said with her arms crossed.

Spectra frowned at being called a crawl-flower but still answered.

"I am not sure why I am here. Last I remember, I was in my room, doing the final touches for my blog..."Spectra said. "Went I went to bed, I woke up here. In this."

The two, while a bit hostile to one another, were confused as to why they were here.

"This is just like when father tried to get us to be friends," Phanty commented.

"Yeah...by the way, sorry to hear your father found out about you and Danny," Spectra said with sincerity.

The banshee accepted the words with a nod, despite the fact she was suspicious when she heard the boy's name. It was still apparent she had feelings for him. It was only a matter of time when she would haunt Amity Park.

But they had no one else to turn to, so they floated around as they tried to figure out where they are.

"This is place is weirder than a—"

"Lady Kaw Kaw concert?"

Phantasma looked to the specter who finished her sentence, as the other did the same. They actually had a moment where they were not fighting.

The ghouls floated in silence, staring until they snickered. It wasn't long before they started laughing louder and louder.

"Who's there?" Came a familiar voice.

One that had the girls back to their usual selves flying to the source to see a familiar boy. In a similar outfit.

Though his was more akin to a palette of colors from black to white with his symbol.

Danny?" The two girls said at once.

The ghost boy turned to see them.

"Phanty? Spectra!?"

"Danny!...," the spirits exclaimed happily as they floated towards him.

Phantasma, anticipating Spectra, sped faster and hugged him before the older ghoul could. The pout on her rival's face, proved the banshee to be correct in her judgment. Though it didn't stop the two from embracing the boy as tight as they could.

I can't get a break? Not even in my dreams!? Phanty thought in jealous anger, before turning to her boyfriend.

"My haunting hunk!" Phanty said as she squeezed him a little, trying to push off Spectra, who responded by gripping onto him.

Now fully awake and aware of what is happening, Danny managed to slip out of their grasps.

* * *

"And after that, you asked your question, and here we are," Phantasma finished as the ghost boy blinked in confusion. "So, yeah. I have no idea."

"Neither do I," Spectra admitted."

Danny heard this and tried to think.

"Okay, last I remember, I was doing homework after fighting three ghosts. After that, I went to bed and woke up here dressed weird and in a place that looks like it belongs in a museum. The question is, how and why?" the boy explained.

"There is definitely something ghoulish going about," Spectra said, a little freaked out by the environment.

Even Phantasma agreed, something the ghost boy took notice of. He would ask more about that later.

"But you'll find a way to get us out of here, won't you Danny?" the shy ghoul asked sweetly with her hands clasp together.

"Uh, definitely try," Danny replied with a raised brow.

At those words, Spectra blushed deeply as she floated closer.

"Thank you, Danny. you truly are a brave man," the specter said getting closer before her eyes stopped being sultry to say. "by the way after this I need you to-"

"You done?" Phanty interrupted with a flat tone.

Phantasma practically growled at the sight of Spectra's blatant flirting.

_Why that no good, VAMPOSER, HUSSY OF A CRAWLFLOWER!_ Phanty thought in fury.

"Excuse me?" Spectra would not have anything with this banshee right now.

"You heard me. Danny right now is dreaming of me. So, he wants me to be here. Now move along!"

The shy ghost girl was already reaching her limit with the ghouls. Yes, she was the halfa's girlfriend and had the right to be jealous, but she didn't always have to be so rude about it. If she were with him instead, rivalry aside, at least Spectra expected herself to be polite.

"He wants you? Danny here is also dreaming about me! SO what does that say?" Spectra got close and wrapped her arms around the ghost boy.

"Oh, is that so? You want proof of how much my Haunting Hunk wants me, huh?!..."Phanty yelled, and Danny's eyes widen at that.

"Wait, Phanty calm do-

Danny was silenced when Phanty grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, quickly using her tongue to silence him. Danny was stun but soon found himself losing will power and soon found himself kissing her back.

This oughta show that haunting hussy! Phanty possessively thought in anger.

While Spectra was jealous, she was more seething with rage at her rival's antic.

Now was not the time for petty jealousy or making out. But the ghoul couldn't deny how she wished places could be switched.

Phanty's jealous anger soon melted into pleasure by kissing her boyfriend.

"It's been too long," the banshee moaned as she gasped for breath.

"We saw each other two days ago," Danny retorted.

"Exactly."

Somewhere in the kiss, Phanty soon forgot about Spectra and just got into it, wrapping her arms and her foot popping as it continued.

If kissing in the human world was good, dream world kisses were on another level. It seemed less of the melding of lips than it was of minds.

Despite the pleasure, Danny has a feeling this was too much, something Phantasma didn't pick up.

With some hesitation, the ghost boy pried himself off his girlfriend. They seemed to gasp for air like a fish out of water. After a few minutes of sobriety, the banshee finally calmed down.

Spectra, more concerned than jealous at the moment, flew over to see what was the matter.

"Are you two ghoulright?" the shy girl asked as she tried to pat Phanty in the back.

"We're fine," Danny panted. "But I think we shouldn't make out here. It's too much."

The ghost girl would have prodded further, but a loud roar was heard as a creature jumped into the group before slashing away with claws and a tail.

"Hey, that hurts!" Danny cried out. "Wait a minute, that hurts?"

"Danny, watch out!" Spectra cried as she reached her hand out only for the creature to take a swipe at her. Luckily she phased through the ground to appear in front of the ghost boy.

Danny stepped back to study the new challenger. It was a dark red bipedal creature that had three heads: a lion's in the middle, a goat's on the left, and a cobra's on the right. It had the upper body of a humanoid lion possessing clawed hands, its legs had cloven hooves like a goat, and it had a long scaly tail resembling that of a snake.

"What is this!?" The ghost boy cried out?"

"It's a chimera, a rare magical creature that-"

"Hey! Get your hand off, Danny!" Phantasma cried out.

Spectra heard this and rolled her eyes. While she did jump to the boy, it was out of fear.

"Seriously? We are being attacked by a dream demon that can physically hurt us, and you're jealous?"

"Jealous?! Of you?! As if!" Phanty shouted.

"Then why are you so shush?"

"GIRLS! Argue later, we have three fraternal twins sharing a body that wants to kill us!" Danny shouted, getting their attention. "First, what the heck is that thing, and how could it hurt us if this is supposed to be just a dream?"

"As I said, it's a Chimera. A beast that is capable of traversing through everyone's dreams and harming them, "Spectra explained. "Any damage incurred here happens in the real world as well. So please be careful."

At her words, the shy ghost looked to the ghost boy with pleading eyes. If one looked closely, they could see some tears forming.

"In other words, the brother of Freddy Krueger got it!" Danny said as he charged ahead and blasted the beats away.

While powerful, the exit-energy could only do so much as the chimera soon brushed it off and marched toward. All three heads stared at the ghost boy.

But Danny wouldn't let it near him. At worst, it could harm Phanty and Spectra. So, the boy froze the three-headed beast solid before he lifted it up and threw it across with all his might.

"Danny, you did it!" Phantasma exclaimed as she hugged the boy.

However, the ghostly hero didn't feel the same.

"I don't think it's gone," he said sternly. "Let's move."

As they navigated the artistic rip off of the landscape, the trio was eerily silent. They didn't want to alert the beast but were also trying to avoid fighting.

Though that was mainly the ghost girls who argued about the ghost boy dreaming about, they spoke quietly.

Though Danny had questioning thoughts as he looked to them. The girl stopped to hear his impression on the matter.

"How can this be a dream? Yes, I would think about Phanty in a dream, but I wouldn't also have another girl in them when I'm taken. I'm not that kind of guy anymore."

"You...have a point," Spectra admitted. "you wouldn't have both of us here when you're dating the other."

Phantasma nodded her head.

"Yeah, my Danny is as loyal as they come," Phanty said. "But it doesn't explain this mess."

Danny tried to think, but soon something came to him, from the last time he had to deal with a dream adventure.

"Why do I get the feeling I should know someone who can do this?" Danny asked himself.

The girls didn't catch what he said, but when they asked for him to speak up, a large, dull grey door appeared. Opening up, a hand reaches out and grabbed the ghost boy, spectating the ghouls from him as it slammed shut and disappeared.

"Danny!" the girls cried out in sync.

* * *

Danny soon found himself in a dull grey hallway of doors. All of the entrances were of the same color and pattern, save for names etched in the door. Turning around, the ghost boy checked the doorway behind him. He opened it up but saw a different world than what he was in.

"Okay. This reeks of evil villain set up," the boy said as he glanced down the hall. "But it looks like I don't have any better option than to play along."

Flying along the path, a door opens silently as someone walks out. With a click of the door, the ghost boy turns to the sound and sees he's not alone.

"What the heck are you?" Danny asked what appears to be a red dragon. "I'd ask if you know Spyro or Shenron, but I think Mushu would know you better."

The reptile saw the ghost boy, who had glowing fists out. In retaliation, the beast flew to the ghost boy, who did nothing to block. Within seconds, fist connects, and the ghost boy is sent flying backwards.

"What the heck!? Since when does a fist hit me?" Danny asked no one as he got up to see his opponent strike a stance.

"So, you're the one causing trouble! Yo! I don't know who you are, but you're about ta get a lesson from the Am Drag!"

Danny Phantom blinked as if he had a stroke. He couldn't believe the dragon hit him and talked just now. But anything was possible in this world right now.

"Okay, Am Drag, bring it. When I'm done with you, you'll be the next Toothless," the ghostly hero quipped as he fired away.

"Bring it on! Last I checked, that dragon is popular, so that means I'm gonna win," the dragon said as he flew past the shots and landed a kick into the ghost boy's stomach.

The two charged at each other as a figure watched from the ceiling above. Danny flung a punch, but the Am Drag flew over it and somersaulted a tail swipe onto the boy's head, slamming him into the ground.

"That the best you got?" the dragon quipped as Danny got up. He cracked his knuckles as he saw the red reptile beckoned him. It was on.

Or so they thought, as soon as they were within each other's range, a loud scream was heard. Distracted, the two punched each other in the face before standing up straight.

"The Chimera!"

"Phanty! Spectra!"

The two raced to the source as they noticed each other going in the same direction.

"Wait? You didn't release the chimera!?" the red dragon asked.

"What!? No! I was in the same dream with my girlfriend and another girl, I think, and suddenly the thing attacked us!"

"Suddenly!? Wait! Girlfriend and another girl!?" now Danny was eyed suspiciously.

"Not like that. I don't get why, but they might not be my dream girl or girl. I think it's actually them."

"In the dream world, anything is possible. With the right magic, you can visit other people's dreams or meet each other for a dream date!"

The two flew towards the continuous screaming they heard and arrived at the door. Oddly enough, the entrance had no name on it but looked the same as every other door. As they opened it, the ghost boy had one thing to ask.

"This must be the door...also, dream date?"

"You should try it. Give you plenty of time to do homework and chill with your girlfriend anywhere. It's da bomb!"

"I'll try when we make it out of here. By the way, I'm Danny phantom."

"The first American Dragon, Jake Long."

The two nodded and went through, expecting the worst. Fortunately, the girls had managed to keep the creature at bay. But that didn't make the situation any less terrifying as the chimera leaped, snapped, and clawed at the ghouls.

"Get this thing away from us!" The girls shouted as they dodged and tricked it into hitting a wall of whatever else was around.

"After this, I am asking mother for some self-defense lessons!" Phantasma cried out.

"Same here!" Spectra said in agreement.

"This is is bad," Danny commented as he and Jake flew over and rammed the creature.

The chimera got up to see the angry ghost boy along with the American Dragon. Seeing itself now outnumbered, it charged forward attacking at the sides before using incredible speed to get away.

"It's fast," the ghost boy said as he went to make sure the ghouls were alright.

"Thanks," Spectra said with a blush. Usually, Phanty would be jealous, but she had been distracted by the appearance of Jake.

"Danny, my haunting hunk, who's your new friend?"

The dynamic duo stopped as they realized introductions are due right now. Danny cleared his throat as Jake dusted himself off.

"Phanty. Spectra. Meet the American Dragon, Jake Long," the ghost boy introduced his new ally, who struck a pose.

"A dragon! We're meeting a dragon!?" Spectra asked in amazement.

"You make sound like a big deal. There are dragons everywhere," Phanty commented, rolling her eyes.

"Dragons are the sacred protectors of magical creatures like us," the ghost girl explained as she got out her phone. "And we're meeting with the first American dragon! This is Altoona on my blog. May I?"

Jake, happy to meet a fan, nodded as Spectra floated around him and took a selfie.

"This is gonna scare the Monsternet," the ghost girl said in excitement as she hashtagged before posting.

"That's great," Phanty said sarcastically. "But how do we deal with the three-headed monster?"

"So then we got an out of control chimera let loose in the dream world, and when that happens, he can harm a lot of folks. Even when they're awake," Jake explained.

"I take it you know how to capture one?"

"A few years ago, I accidentally...released it," Jake sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You what!?"

"Hey, I didn't know it was trapped in my teacher's dreams. We just need a magical snare."

"Please tell me you have one."

From the dragon's claws, a small box was produced. The ghost boy, while relieved, couldn't help wonder how the tiny container would work. Then again, the small matter happens with the Fenton Thermos, and he had a few trips in there before.

"Why do you think I was in the dream world in the first place?" the red dragon asked.

"Okay...now how do we manage to get him in it?" Danny replied.

"The Am Drag here has a plan," Jake boasted as the ghost boy raised a brow, ignoring his self-appointed title as he leaned up to hear the plan.

The two soon flew over to an open spot. Somewhere with space, but also cover if needed. Jake flew into the air to search and give away their location. There was no point in having a plan if nothing happens. But before anything, Spectra floated to the ghost boy in a hurry, under the protest of the banshee.

"Spectra, what are you doing?" Danny asked with concern. This wasn't like her.

"Danny, listen. I need to-"

"After this, we can go somewhere together. Alone!" Phanty interjected the shy girl.

Spectra pouted an angry look but ignored her.

"Danny listen, there's something—"

"Back off, you haunting hussy!" Phantasma interjected once more—this time making her intentions known.

"Now listen here, little ghoul. I'm trying to-"

"Ask my boyfriend on a date!"

"Not that!"

"Yeah, you were!" Phanty seethed.

Spectra tried to get a word in, but the young banshee wasn't having any of it. And butted in when she could.

"Will you stop bat!?" the ghost girl yelled.

"Not until you admit you're only here to try something with Danny! Especially since you can't accept the fact that he chose me over you from the dating service!"

"Wait...dating service? **YouMe=Love!**?" Jake asked a wide-eyed Danny.

"You took it as well?" the ghost boy had wondered about the service, but seeing a big red dragon that had signed up, reinstated his concerns and questions. But, he doubts there would ever be answers.

"Yeah, after something happened with this girl and me. I signed up and got a few second dates. though one I wanted didn't pick me."

"Who'd you pick?"

"I...it's not important right now," Jake said a bit down.

Danny picked up on that and tried to give a friendly gesture, like a pat on the back, but he had only known the reptile for a bit. They hadn't precisely bro'd out. And he didn't have to as the roar of the chimera stopped everything.

"It's coming," Jake said sternly.

"Then we're gonna need a plan," Danny added.

"Yo! Check this out!" the dragon boy exclaimed as he whispered into the ghost boy's ear.

With a nod and smirk, the duo had a plan as they told Phantasma and Spectra to hide. They didn't want to risk anything.

With a deafening roar, the chimera had rammed the two from behind. Pushed apart, the ghost and dragon began fighting back with ecto and fire. Danny and Jake kept a reasonable distance.

"I think I can fight this guy all night," Danny said, encasing the chimera in solid ice, only for the beast to shatter its prison. "But-"

"We need to end this," Jake finished with breaths of flames heating the foe too fast. "I getcha. Get in position!"

The supernatural duo landed a proper distance away as they shot back at the creature. The ghost boy took aim and fired three icicles at the lion, goat, and snake heads on the beast.

That got it mad.

The chimera charged as Danny kept firing, but just as the three-headed beast lunges at him, he moved o it of the way. For a particular dragon who had the magical snare ready.

Within seconds, the chimera was sealed up as the dragon boy hollered in victory.

"Got it!" Jake exclaimed. "Whoo! Looks like this chimera won't be getting out again soon!"

The teens cheered in excitement as the ghost girl hugged Danny as they came out from their hiding spots.

"That was clawesome!" Spectra cried out.

"Phantastic! You two were a scream team!" Phanty cried out.

"Seriously? He was the bait, and he gets a hug?" Jake asked teasingly.

The ghouls looked to their ghost boy before they glanced at the Am Drag. With a small smile, they floated over and embraced him.

"Wa-wait! What? I was just kidding!" Jake exclaimed as the girl hugged him now.

"No need to be jealous," Phanty teased.

"You did a great job as well," Spectra said.

Their words added to the blush forming on the dragon, who was already red naturally. He was looking more like a shiny tomato at the fair.

Danny chuckled before he focused on more important matters.

"I still don't understand something," Danny pondered out loud.

"What is it?" Jake asked once the hug was over.

"Who did this? This can't be a coincidence," He questioned before his ghost sense went off.

"Because I commanded it to be!" came a commanding, deep, authoritative voice.

Danny and company looked up to see Nocturn, the ghost of dreams looking down upon them. The nightmare spirit was angry as he swooped down shattered the ground as spikes rose up, separating the group.

"I had gathered you and the pesky ghost girls for my revenge and had released my old friend the chimera. I didn't think a dragon would appear to help."

"That's the American Dragon to you!" Jake said.

"Wait a minute?" Danny shouted.

"What?!" Nocturn asked, annoyed.

"Look, revenge, I can understand, but why bring both Phanty and Spectra into this?" Danny asked, still not understanding.

"I believe someone once said, 'revenge is a dish best served cold.' And what would be colder than to exact revenge on you then to include the people you care about? Though I admit, I was aiming for the banshee, but the powers I used apparently summoned the ghost girl too."

Nocture answered with a wicked, wide grin. His fist eloped with energy as the ground rose up to scrap the ghost girls, knocking them back a ways.

"Not that I'm complaining. I guess she thinks of you a lot as well."

That was enough to get the ghost boy charging in as he attempted to deliver a kick to the dream spirit, only for the attack to go through him. However, unlike most times when fighting ghosts, this specter didn't even seem to turn intangible.

"I don't get it," Danny panted. "How can you hit him?"

"Cause I have a charm," Jake answered, delivering a tail swipe to the ghost. "Yep, these things let you move around without guys like Nocturn here interfering."

"I always hated those things," Nocturne sternly said as he levitated Spectra and Phantasma. "As for the rest of you, you're guests. which means I can do whatever I want."

"But I-"

"Invaded my dreams last time. Here, you are asleep and at the mercy of my powers."

Both Phantom and dragon flew in with fists and claws out. This time, the dream spirit disappeared behind a wall of earth.

Jake slammed into it, but Danny tried to phase through it to no avail.

"What the heck!?" the ghost boy exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Dudes going next level," the Am Drag states as he looked around.

"Exactly!" Nocturne gloated from behind as he blasted the duo. "I can do anything I want here. And if I want wall you can't go through, then so it shall be. Even if you have charms."

"You stole that last line from Desiree!" the ghost boy quipped as he and his partner took to the skies.

Leading the attack, Danny went in, diving around the specter. He fired rays of energy and ice in an attempt to do something. Ineffective as it was, the ghost boy had managed to distract long enough for Jake to connected with a few punches and a tail swipe.

The spirit rubbed the sore spot as he went back to fighting. Their teamwork was improving, but the ghost boy and dragon still had some catching up to do.

Phantasma watched in horror, contemplating on what to do.

"I-I-I just wish I could grab that dream doofus and show him a thing or two!"

As if by her command, metal chains had sprung from the ground and constricted itself around the ghost of dreams.

"What's going on!?" a struggling Nocturne shouted as the chained threw him around. "I am the ghost of dreams. I control what happens here!"

"How are you doing that?" Danny asked.

"I...I don't know, I just was tired of staying on the sidelines," Phanty said.

Jake then grinned as it came to him.

"Of course, this is the dream world! We can do whatever we want!"

"Hey, yeah. I should be able to do whatever I want in my dreams," Danny realized as a plan formed in his mind. "Now, the question is, how am I going to do this?"

As if answering his questions, Phantasma came up from the ground with a string of instruments. The ghoul herself was dressed similarly to an orchestra's conductor.

"How about I help with some battle screams!" Phanty exclaimed.

"Oh please," Nocturne scoffed. "You really think some music will hurt me? And I think you mean, battle music."

"Nope," the banshee replied with a wide grin as she called with the instruments. Each one began screaming in a different chord, that somehow resembled music. It was pretty catchy as the ghost of dreams covered his ear in disagreement.

He would have retaliated, had it not been for the horde of angry ghosts rushing in massive numbers. He was practically buried in them while Danny and Jake watched in confusion and cathartic joy.

"Music can soothe a savage beast, but I think you need to chill with some games," Spectra said, fiddling with her iCoffin. "How about some Angry Ghouls?"

Nocturn burst out from the pile of videogames characters, their bodies turning into bits and bytes as they disappeared.

"Not your game? Then how about some Candy Skullcrush? Or Ink Demon Rush? Better yet, have some Pumpkin Ninja!"

The ghoul pressed the buttons on her phone, and one by one, sugar skulls came flying down with pumpkins that had ninjas jump out upon impact.

The dream spirit was growing tired of this but was interrupted when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a giant demon made of ink with a horned hairdo and bow tie. It was grinning ear to ear and blew its hand to massive proportions as it reeled back.

"Oh crud," Nocturn groaned as the fist connected with his face.

Right hook, left jab, punch to the stomach. Everything after was giving the ghost a run for his money as the attacks leave inky marks, well the ones on his face were shown. Everything else blending with his spacey color.

Until Nocturne blasted the ink demon to stains on the ground.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled in a voice so loud, it sent the teens back.

"I AM THE MASTER OF DREAMS, AND I WILL NOT TAKE THIS ABUSE IN MY REALM!" Nocturn shouted as his hands glowed, and their surroundings darken.

The ghost of dreams then grew about twenty feet tall and was emitting a lot of power.

Danny and the others looked aghast now.

"Oh, man," Jake whined. The girls looked nervous.

"There's got to be something that can even the playing field. But what?" Danny thought as his head began to blow up. "And why does my head hurt?"

"Danny!" Phantasma and Spectra cried.

The ghost boy's head grew and grew until suddenly, something came out of his ear. Well, more like jumped out with guns and katanas.

"Hello, readers!" yelled an excited Deadpool. "Who's ready for me to finally butcher some bad guys and not worry about blood and guts?"

**I'm sorry, what!?**

"Yeah, I'm jacking this chapter. You know people like this."

All the while, Danny, Jake, and the ghouls looked flabbergasted.

"Uh, who is this guy?" the Am Drag asked, wondering if this is part of the dream or not.

Phantasma and Spectra glanced to another as they witnessed the red-suited man jump out of Danny's ear. That was a new level of freaky, even by monster standards. The ghost girls decided that after all this, they may want to stay awake for a while.

"The name is Deadpool, but you guys can call me DP or the awesome merc with a mouth!" DP introduced himself with a grand gesture of unicorns, rainbows, and chimichangas. "And I'm here to chop this guy up and help you guys."

"Uhh...thanks," Danny replied meekly. Jake did not say a word.

"Foolish mortal!" Nocturn cried out as he appeared from behind the merc and swiped at him.

Or he would've had the anti-hero not teleported with the device on his belt.

"What!?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one with that trick. Though with you, hard to say. I mean, it's dream bending here. Wait! What would that make you—"

The merc didn't finish as one of the dream ghost's fists connected. Flying off into a nearby wall, the nightmarish spirit panted at the antics.

"Perhaps that'll teach you to talk during a fight," Nocturne grinned.

His slasher smile dropped when a sword had pierced his stomach and sliced him in half from the abdomen up.

"Yeah...no. Nothing shuts me up. And you don't want to try," Deadpool retorted as he took out a shotgun and blasted an arm off. "Fans don't like that."

"What?" The split face of Nocturne was in disarray as he regenerated himself."What form of madness is this?"

"All kinds," the merc with a mouth suavely said as he pointed finger guns at the ghost.

The dream spirit, fueled by his anger, flew over in a mass of spectral space, ready to envelop his mouthy foe.

"Nice try, sucka!" Deadpool cried out as he fired off the fingers. Only confetti came out, to the merc's confusion. "Wait, that's not right. what happened?"

The ghost was at a reasonable distance and spread out.

"Silly me, these guys are for parties. Here are the right ones."

Within seconds, Deadpool fired off his middle fingers, which produced an explosion that knocked back Nocturn and did some severe damage.

"Sheesh, with all that screaming, you think he'd wake everyone up by now," the merc retorted as grabbed his katanas. "Oh well. It's cutting time!"

Jumping around, Deadpool sliced up the ghost of dreams. All while singing "La-lala-lala."

Danny, Jake, Phanty, and Spectra just stood there, unable to believe this.

"Just...just who is this guy?" Phanty asked.

"What is he?" Jake added.

"I TOLD YOU, I AM THE AWESOME MERC WITH A MOUTH!" DP shouted as he continued to attack Nocturn.

"Uh, shouldn't we do something?" Danny questioned.

"Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair in second," Deadpool answered. "Just let me cut a little off the top...of this guy's head!"

But the merc didn't get a chance as Nocturn reattached himself and summoned a door to the dream corridor. Opening the exit, the ghost of dreams grabbed the merc and shoved him in before dispelling the door.

"Hey! You can't make me exit stage right!" the merc said before disappearing.

With the guest gone, Nocturn turned menacingly to his enemies. He had enough trouble, and his eyes flowed with red energy as he stalked to the gang. However, he noticed none of them were alarmed or worried. In fact, Spectra was on her phone recording while Phantasma stared with sultry eyes at her ghost boy.

"What this supposed to be?" the dream spirit asked.

"You know," Danny quipped with one arm up. "I keep trying to think of some clever way to beat, but I then thought whatever works can do."

Pointing up to the sky, everyone was directed to the MASSIVE ball of energy. Nocturne was aghast while the rest grinned in approval.

"Neat, huh? I got it from a comic from Japan, or manga if you want to get technical. It's called a spirit ball, and it's just the right size for you."

Smirking, Danny then sent the spirit ball, and Nocturn was still wounded from Deadpool that he could not dodge in time.

"Oh, C-"

He was hit head-on, and the spirit ball took effect.

"AHHHH!" Nocturn shouted as the attack consume him.

As the dust settled, Danny and Jake looked around to see an enormous crater where their foe was supposed to be standing. Well, he was, but barely. His eyes glowed as he seethed steam.

"This is over!" Nocturn said. "I'll be back, and next time you won't have back up."

Soon, he was gone, most likely, his dream form could not maintain and had to go back to the physical world.

"That was awesome!" Jake exclaimed, flapping his wings and raising his fists.

"Thanks. I think I finally got a handle on the dream stuff," Danny said as he flew over to make sure Phantasma and Spectra weren't harmed too much. "You two al...right?"

The ghost boy noticed his final attack had packed a more massive punch than expected. The ghouls were fine, but the force had a knockback that made them feel as though they circumnavigated the world in eighty seconds.

"What a rush!" Phanty cackled as Spectra spun around with a wicked grin.

"Uh..." Danny blushed before he turned around. "I think I may have gone overboard with the dream stuff."

"It's ghoulright," the shy ghost girl slurred before finally becoming coherent again. "I mean, everything is fine."

"Yeah," Phanty nodded once she came too.

All that matters is that Noctur is gone and that they are safe now.

"Glad all this is over. Thanks, DP," Jake said with a fist out.

"No problem. Glad to help," Danny replied as he and the dragon bumped fists like a secret handshake.

"Next you're in New York, look me up. We can just chill if nothing is threatening the world."

"I just might do that, feel free to do the same if you are ever in Amity Park," Danny said to his new ally.

The two bumped fists as Jake disappeared through a door.

"Danny," Spectra said softly as she floated up to him, only for Phantasma to block her path.

"Forget it, crawlflower. Go find your own ghost boy!" The banshee said in a huff.

Usually, the shy ghost girl would retort with her own insult.

But this wasn't one of those times.

"Will you stop interrupting me!" The ghoul shouted, shocking Danny and Phanty. "This has nothing to do with my feelings for Danny! I need to talk to him about something important! Now moreover!"

Phanty, in a rare display of compliance with her rival, did so as the ghost girl huffed past her.

"Danny, listen. I need to talk to you," Spectra said before glancing over to the banshee. "In the real world. I'll text you the details when, but please meet me ASAP. There's something you need to see."

"Can't you tell me here?" the ghost boy asked as his girlfriend gave the ghoul a jealous glare.

"You'll need to see this, and I can't say in a realm that could have ears anywhere," the ghost girl Said with pleading eyes.

Thinking about it, she was right. Danny didn't know anything about the dream realm. And if it was that important, it would be better in person that just to hear about it.

"Okay, as soon as I return to the human world and get your message, I'll do what I can..."Danny said.

"Thanks," Spectra said as she began to leave. But before she left, the ghost girl saw the glaring banshee, who had been floating there with her arms crossed, gesturing her to shoo. The ghost girl had enough of her attitude and quickly rushed over to Danny, where she planted a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Danny," she said with a sultry tone before disappearing for the fuming banshee. Phanty never got a word in.

"WHY THAT LOUSY HAUNTING HUSSY! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Phanty yelled.

The ghost boy decided to calm her down before things could escalate.

"Phanty, Spectra is just a friend to me..."Danny said.

"A 'friend,' who clearly has the hots for you," Phanty said, sounding very jealous.

"I never asked her to do that; besides, you are my perfect match, and you know it."

Phanty cracked a little smile at that but still pouted.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to stand still and let another ghoul kiss my manster."

Danny heard this and found a solution.

"How about I make it up to you with a dream date?" Danny asked. "Jake told me they're the bomb."

"Well...I've always wanted to see Paris," Phanty said with a mischievous smirk.

"Then follow me, mon ami," the boy said as he guided his cackling girlfriend through a made-up door to France.

"As Sibella would say, Fangtastic!"

Those were the last words as Danny closed the door as the couple enjoyed the Eiffel Tower and French Cuisine.

* * *

**Another chapter with Danny and Phantasma. Only this time, Spectra joined again with help from the American Dragon. I have a feeling this won't be the last time he appears.**

_**And I got to butcher a ghost! Sweet! Next time, let's up the ante!**_

**Maybe. But for now, everyone enjoy your day.**

**Special Thanks! to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**Starlord Masters: Pretty much, but not always.**

**61394: Definitely. Vlad does not like sudden problems.**

**danifan3000: interesting theory, but without someone proving anything to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, they'll probably keep arguing. Or at least until they realize how futile it is. not to mention harmful.**

**Luiz4200: True, but I don't think a man like Jack could resist such a feast.**

**Jebest4781: Yep!**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**williamescobar608: Si.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: New clothing? I'll see. As for the show, it helps with costs, so it is common for characters to wear the same outfits. Thanks!**

**Mazamba: Good question. We shall see in later chapters.**

**Artorias(Guest): I didn't hear about the power of Vlad. Thanks for the heads up.**

**The Brod Road: We shall see.**

**nightmaster000: Thanks!**


	24. A Ghouls' Valentine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.  
**

* * *

In the depths of the Ghost Zone, young Phantasma was training with her mother. After the Chimera incident, not to mention her run-in with Master's Blasters, who may want revenge, they felt that it would be best to prepare.

She was training her primary powers. Which meant invisibility, intangibility, and, most important of all, ecto-energy manipulation. This meant firing beams and projecting shields. There would also be a punching bag to hit later, but it was deemed necessary to leave that for last.

"Very good, Phantasma," Lady Christine said proudly as her daughter began firing ecto-beams in more rapid succession than before.

Phanty smiled, wiping the sweat off her forehead. It was time to take a break.

Lady Christine guided her daughter to the living room as she went to get some tea and snacks. Leaving Phanty's mind to ponder while slouching on an armchair, with though on her boyfriend.

That is nothing new, but the banshee thought about what Spectra wanted. The ghost girl would most likely want to talk to the ghost boy alone, which made Phanty angry.

In her mind, Phantasma imagined how Spectra would swoon all over Danny and most likely trick him into dating her.

If the banshee had any blood right now, it was probably evaporating from the boil.

"He probably with that haunting hussy right now!" Phantasma yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Phantasma!" Lady Christine exclaimed as she came back with a tray of treats.

Phanty sulked in her chair, as her mother only called her by name like that when she was in trouble.

"Young lady, we do not talk about other people like that!"

"But mother! She's trying to steal my haunting hunk!"

"Doesn't matter," Christine chastised. "I did not raise you to act in such a manner!"

Phanty, on the other hand, is still pouting like a child. She didn't care about getting in trouble, though that was a big maybe if her mother was involved. All she wanted to do was go to Monster High and tell the shy ghost girl off for steeping boundaries.

"But I can feel it, mother! That haunting—"

"Language!" the mother banshee scolded her daughter, who slouched in her chair.

Lady Christine sighed as she pinched the brim of her nose in exasperation.

She loves her Phanty very much, but she can be very stubborn and immovable about these subjects.

At times like these, she acts like her father, as in the hot-blooded, raging ghost he can be.

"Darling, I sensed Danny's intentions, and you know him so well, so I am sure that he will not act unfaithful," Christine said to her daughter.

"I know, mother. I trust Danny but Spectra is such a—"

She stopped when she saw the glare her mother sent her.

"I...what I mean is, she likes Danny too, and she is probably going to try and make a move on him," Phanty said in a paranoid sort of way.

"As they say, all's fair in love and war, but do you think Danny would leave you like that?"

"W-Well, no," Phanty said, though her mother sensed the uncertainty in her tone.

"Phantasma, you have to learn to have faith, or you are just going to have even more problems down the road," Lady Christine said, recalling her own marriage and how it ended due to jealousy and trust issues.

"Well, I trust Danny, but that hussy—"

"Phantasma, enough!" the mother yelled.

"M-Mother," Phanty squeaked out.

She can't help it. Her mother can be really scary when she yelled.

"Look at how you are acting!Jealousy, hot-blooded, and breaking things. Do you want to be like your father!?" Lady Christine snapped. Her voice rose enough to shake the room.

The young banshee sat up straight in a heartbeat. The ghoul could feel her ectoplasm shrink and course slowly as she contemplated the question. For though she loved her father, The Phantom was not the best with relationships, evident by the fight they had a while back.

The thought of being like that with Danny made Phantasma sees her inner father. A lone bitter ghost who would only yell up the Ghost Zone for every slight against him.

She liked him a lot and wanted to make the relationship work. It was already hard enough now that her father knew. She hadn't seen him since the fight.

But there were lines he drew that were too short. The banshee wanted to live her afterlife. Not stay indoor all day.

Swallowing her rage, Phanty deciding she would focus more on training, but the banshees knew this conversation wasn't over. It was just saved for another day.

* * *

Days passed, and soon it was Valentine's Day, where everyone was awaiting treats and sweets from that person they liked. Or in the case of most single boys in Casper High, Paulina.

Danny, however, was preoccupied with his girlfriend. Phantasma.

He was very excited since this is the first time he will be spending Valentine's Day with a girlfriend.

He also got her a special little something for the big day.

_I really hope she likes it._ Danny thought as he retrieved items from his locker.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Phanty's face when she gets her present this afternoon.

"Aaaaaah!"

But thoughts would have to wait as Danny saw his friend Sam run screaming down the halls and into a random locker.

Everyone glanced at the ghost boy as he sheepishly walked to his friend's container.

"Uh, Sam? I know you don't like Valentine's Day, but what gives?"

But thoughts would have to wait as Danny saw his friend Sam run screaming down the halls and into a random locker.

Everyone glanced at the ghost boy as he sheepishly walked to his friend's container.

"Uh, Sam? I know you don't like Valentine's Day, but what gives?"

"I just saw the most horrifying thing ever! It's like every single monster got together, ripped off a piece of them, and sewed it into one ugly, disgusting mess!" Sam said in a shaky voice, refusing to come out.

"What? " Danny asked, wondering could have spooked her like this.

The ghost boy walked down the hallways and gasped at what he saw.

Paulina in a spooky ensemble.

The popular girl had dressed in all black with shades of purple and green. Her top had a spider web collar that accentuated her shoulders and chest while her jet black jeans had skulls decorating the trim.

Along with the popular girl's new clothes, she had dark blue eyeliner with a wild hairdo similar to Einstein and some green highlights.

Danny was surprised, while the A-listers were stunned by Paulina's new look.

"Uhhh, Paulina," Dash said, walking up to her. "I know you're like Danny Phantom's biggest fan, but why are you dressed like that?"

"To show the ghost boy that I am better than his cruddy ghost girlfriend," Paulina said before raising her voice. "Now, where is that Suzy Nobody!? I know this is her look, and I need pointers."

"But we've heard nothing about him dating anyone," Star replied as she checked the lasted bits on every social media platform on her phone. She even put the device in front of the popular Latin girl's face, prompting the now goth girl to swat the phone away.

"I saw him the other day with a lousy ghost girl with stupid hair! If this is what he wants, then I'm gonna give it to him," Paulina said as she stood up straight with an odd sense of pride. Soon she hunched a bit as the girl walked down the hallway, talking in sing-song. "Now Suzy Nobody, where are you?"

Danny rolled his eyes at that, as did the other students. They honestly couldn't believe they were seeing the popular girl in goth gear. The ghost boy felt sorry for Sam and figured to leave things best alone.

Sure, Phanty is beautiful and spooky, but he likes her for way more than her looks. He was making a real connection with her, and he didn't want to give that up.

Even if her father knows about them dating and wants to kill him probably, at every chance, he will get. Probably.

* * *

After school, Danny went through the portal and arrived at Lady Christine's realm to see Phanty.

"Hey, Phanty," Danny greeted as he held the wilted flowers in his hand.

"Danny!" Phanty said happily before giving him a quick kiss.

Danny smiled after they pulled away.

"How was practice?" Danny asked, handing the bouquet to the banshee.

"Tough but fair, just like mother," Phanty giggled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I got you something," Danny said as he pulled out the gift, causing the delightful gasp from the ghoul.

"Happy Valentine's day, Phanty," Danny said.

In no time, Phantasma grabbed hold of the box tore the gift open, destroying the object in the process. Meanwhile, the Box Ghost felt a disturbance from the death of a cardboard box.

Soon, Phanty opened her gift and saw it was a simple bracelet that had skulls on it vaguely resembled her necklace.

"Oh, Danny. It's so wonderfully horrific," Phanty said in happiness.

"So, you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" She said as she pulled him in and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Leaving her boyfriend in a hppay state of mind, Phanty went to put the bracelet on, but found the locked to be very tiny. Why did they make the locks so tiny?

"I'm glad you like it. Want help putting it on?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

Phanty nodded and her boyfriend put it on her. The banshee took the time to admire it as it shined against the glow of the Ghost Zone.

_Wait till that hussy sees this._ The ghoul thought with a smile.

"So then, you ready to hit the Zone again?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Let's make it a wail of a time!" Phanty cackles as the two flew to their destination.

Flying through the doors and realms of the Ghost Zone, Danny felt a bit out of place, mainly because he mostly came because of his enemies.

It was eerily quiet as Phantasma guided the ghost boy through as she hummed a merry tune.

"So, you said you know the perfect place for our date?" Danny asked, breaking the silence.

"MmmHmm. You need to see how we ghost can celebrate Valentine's Day," the banshee cackled. "It'll be a riot."

Danny raised the brow at that.

"Exactly what do you have in mind, Phanty?" Danny asked.

"You'll see," The ghoul giggled.

Danny was soon led through a portal and into another region of uncharted Ghost Zone. This one seemed like a mall, except with all the stores intact, floating around.

"Where are we?" Danny asked as he saw many ghosts here, but thankfully, none seem to want to fight him.

"Welcome to the Lawless Seph, my haunting hunk!" Phanty said as she gestured to the prominent place. "Don't le the name fool you, there are some rules and guidelines."

"Me and my ghoul friends come here sometime and hang out at the Hot'd Bootique," Phanty said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "So, what do you think? Ya wanna?"

Danny thought about it and shrugged.

"As long as no one tries to pick a fight, I see no reason not to," Danny said, and Phanty squealed.

"Come on," Phantasma said, grabbing the ghost boy by the hand and leading him to a store that was called The Mason Orb. "You're gonna have a scream!"

Phanty was right; the date was a blast. The two had a time scoping the shops and dancing in the clubs. It was just like their second date. However, Danny had his concerns about Phanty's father. While The Phantom would be trouble, it would even more so since the ghost boy might not have back up, or more importantly, his thermos.

The halfa needed to start making emergency kits for that kind of situation.

* * *

More days had passed, and school was coming to a routine again, but today was not a typical day for Danny Fenton. Instead of hanging out with his friends or Phantasma, the ghost boy found himself at Monster High, where Spectra said she needed to talk to him.

It was curious since she told him in a dream. Heck, the morning he got up, the boy's first action was to call her to verify things. It turns out the events of last night were real, dream demon and all.

Something the boy would keep note of.

Anyway, after he got up and made a quick excuse for his parents, the ghost boy quickly changed forms and flew to his destination. New Salem.

* * *

After hours of none stop flying, Danny Phantom once again graced the halls of Monster High. Unlike last time, the ghost boy flew inside invisible to everyone.

During the call, Spectra urged Danny to come in unnoticed. So that meant no phans this time. Crazy or otherwise, mostly if they were like Torelai.

That ghoul seemed more dangerous in more than one way.

Danny made his way to the room where the Gory Gazette was published. It was where Spectra spent most of her time and the designated place for the meeting.

Inside, the boy saw not only the ghost girl but also her friends from before: Frankie, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Cleo, and Lagoona. Though only two were busy as Draculaura was typing away on a computer as was Ghoulia. The rest were on their phones, save for Frankie, overlooking Spectra on her personal laptop.

The ghost girl was typing with fervor as she was editing the last page of the school paper.

Danny decided it was best to leave things be, and so he remained invisible.

"I'm almost done. Danny should be here any moment," Spectra said as she typed away.

Stretching her legs, Clawdeen walked over to her friend and took a look at the paper.

"Uh, Spectra? You might want to change your picture," the werewolf commented.

"Why?" Spectra asked innocently.

"Cause you're still using the picture from the date you had with him," Clawdeen replied, pointing to the screen of Danny and Spectra.

"Uhhhh," Ghoulia groaned.

Spectra blushed as she closed the laptop.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, there is something more important," the ghost girl said.

"And that's why I'm here," Danny said, revealing himself.

The ghouls jump in surprise as they noticed the ghost boy above them, waving with a smile.

"Danny!" Spectra proclaimed as she flew up and hugged him.

At first, Spectra was embarrassed but kept hugging the boy. There was no way the banshee came. She had initiated on Danny coming alone. So for now, she could enjoy the moment.

And she secretly jumped with joy when Danny returned his friend's hug. Though the ghost girl knew it to be platonic.

And that hurt, but she didn't care.

"Uh...Spectra?" Danny said, breaking the girl out of her happy place...somewhat.

"Yes, Danny?" Spectra sighed. Her friends looked at each other as they heard.

"I think this is enough for a hug," the boy chuckled.

"Oh...right," Spectra blushed.

Her friends saw it and felt sorry for her. She still had it bad for the ghost boy, but he was taken with someone she didn't like.

One could even guess it to be something out of a tragic romance novel. Except the lovers are already dead, so to speak.

"So, what seems to be the problem?..."He asked.

The ghouls huddled together, Spectra included, as they glanced back and forth to Danny.

The ghost boy wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling this may not end well.

"Uh...guys—ghouls?" The boy asked as the bell rang.

"It's time," Frankie said ominously.

"What is?" Danny asked.

Spectra floated towards the ghost boy, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to a cabinet.

"For weeks, the Headless Headmistress had a man coming here for seminars on the human world. He talked to us about monsters and humans, but then told us of another man who would help us. After the last seminar, I searched the web and found nothing about our guest speaker," The ghostly ghoul explained as she opened a drawer and brought out some clothes. "Here. Put these on. anyway, I don't know what will happen as this is the public speaker he told us about."

"Ghoulia tried to search up the guy but found nothing," Cleo said, pointing to the zombie.

"Moum," Ghoulia groaned.

"Uh...I don't speak zombie, remember," Danny said sheepishly while making a mental note it would probably be an excellent elective class...online...maybe.

"She says that nothing came up. She even hacked the magic council for records, but found nothing," Cleo explained.

"Either way, it is best to play it safe," Frankie said.

Danny nodded as he looked around the room. He noticed how the room was equipped for everything except a changing halfa in need of a disguise.

"I...you have a place from me to get changed, right?" Danny asked with a blush.

"Told you, you forgot something," Clawdeen said as she grabbed the ghost girl and turned her around as the other ghouls did the same.

"Sorry, but we don't have much time," Frankie said. "You'll have to change here."

They kept Spectra in front in case she would sneak a peek.

With his powers of invisibility, Danny got changed as fast as possible.

The ghost boy looked in the mirror as he saw his ensemble. He had a blue overcoat with was two sizes more too big and a pair of brown shorts that barely went past the rim of the coat. Danny kept his short uneath. To hid is human form more, the ghost boy had blue make-up covering his face and limbs and wore an orange wig.

"Where did you get this disguise? It's perfect!" Danny asked in amazement at how well he could blend in now.

"I do have an eye for these things," Clawdeen said with pride in picking the outfit.

"So...I guess I'm a franken-normie?" Danny quipped, but dropped to say, "That's not offensive, is it?

The ghouls weren't sure how to respond. They looked to Frankie, who brought out some more make-up adding to the places Danny missed.

"I don't think so, but the type of monster you would be called is Simulacrum. So you call called yourself my sixth cousin three times removed," Frankie said as she finished touching up the ghost boy.

"Uh...Frankie? I think we can just call him your cousin, and nobody would ask questions," Clawdeen added as her friends nodded.

"There. Ghouls, I present to you, my cousin, Dannystein," Frankie introduced the disguised ghost boy.

The crowd was murmuring at the name. It would be workshopped along the way but would do for now.

"At the very least, no one will recognize me now," Danny commented, not sold on the name.

"Hopefully, especially since it took us so long to sneak-shop on normie territory to get them," Clawdeen muttered

"What?" Danny cried out, hearing the werewolf.

"Well, you see...that incident at the mall also had other monsters. We came in support, but didn't know what would happen and—"

"You're that girl I saw at the mall!" Danny exclaimed, cutting off Spectra.

"Yes," Spectra blushed with a small smile as she spoke softly.

"We were all there," Frankie stated as she walked to the boy. "We all had disguises and went to Amity Park that day."

"Why?" Danny asked.

Spectra would have answered, but the bell rang, and they didn't have time to explain everything. Everyone had to be in the auditorium, and Headmistress Goobblood wouldn't have anyone skipping the event.

Walking into the halls, Danny got a sense of the vast monsters occupying the school. He found it refreshing and wasn't anxious or anything but felt right at home.

As the halfa and the ghouls journeyed to the auditorium, a nearby Torelai had caught wind of the halfa's scent.

The catgirl kept following her nose with each sniff as the ghost boy's scent became more recognizable. Granted, he was in disguise,  
but no one thought about how some monsters had acute senses.

_Hmm...smells like normie but also ghostly. Wait..._ Torelai thought before a grin formed on her hairy face.

She gestured for her catgirls, to fan out and walked along the sides. Any prey she had in mind would not escape her even if she had to do it during the event.

"Soon," Torelai purred to herself.

The halfa had turned around to catch a glimpse of a catgirl sniffing the air and cutting the space between the two. This was not a good sign.

_Oh man, not Torelai._ Danny thought in a panic.

He cannot afford to let that mangy cat girl ruin everything.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked. The ghouls noticed the ghost boy's panicked face.

But the ghost boy couldn't answer as everyone was stuffing themselves through the door. It seemed the public speaker had important news.

The auditorium was packed with monsters and ghouls as everyone went to find seats. Danny realized how he had to be in disguise as the risk of being exposed sounded terrible. And no in the swarmed by phans way.

The ghost boy wiggled through the sea of monsters and ghouls as he made his way back to Spectra and her friends. The ghost girl was happy to see the halfa safe as she held his hand for safekeeping, but things didn't stay satisfied for long.

As if some other force was casting the die against him, Danny saw the familiar form of Torelai walking over to him and the ghouls. She sniffed the air with each step before looking at him. A smile was on her face.

"Well meow, looks like the group has a new manster among them," the catgirl said with a purr.

"What do you want, torelai? "Clawdeen asked as she got between Danny and the were-cat.

"Who's the new guy?" Torelai asked with intrigue. "He smells familiar."

The catgirl took a few steps closer, eyeing Danny like prey.

The ghost boy crept back a few steps. There was a feeling he wouldn't be exposed but at the right price. And that could be scarier.

Luckily the ghouls had his back.

"Claws off, kitty," Clawdeen growled, literally, as she stepped in front of the catgirl.

This got the catgirl to back away with a hiss, claws were out and ready. Before this could escalate further, the spotlights focused on the stage as the curtain rose. A gentleman with white skin and red eyes walked on the scene and demanded silence from everyone. He had an attire similar to a ringmaster with a long dark gray jacket with a bowler hat. But the most distinguishing trait was that he was human.

"I can't be," Danny said softly in shock.

"This is what I was trying to tell you," Spectra said, squeezing the ghost boy's hand, something Torelai took notice.

"Ladies and Gentlemansters! Boys and ghouls! I wish to thank you, the student boy of Monster High, for coming. My name is Fredrick Issack Showenhower. And I'm here today to talk you lovely monster about positive change in the world," the ringleader said with dramatic gestures and jazz hands.

No was seem impressed; not even a cricket made a sound.

Danny was stunned as he saw one of his enemies on stage and giving a public speech to young monsters. He soon felt the cold grasp of Spectra as her hand intertwined with his. The ghost boy glanced to see the face of uncertainty on the ghost girl.

"This is why," Spectra whispered as she increased her grip.

Danny looked back to the stage with caution. Whatever this man was plotting now couldn't mean well.

* * *

**It's been a while but we finally have another chapter done. And it looks like Freakshow is back.**

**_And all it took was me punching through your door and "helping you." Man, can you swear when you're surprised._**

**Yeah...well...the chapter is done and Deadpool is repaying by fixing it and grabbing me a chimichanga.**

**_Fiiiine...but I'm using someone else's card. Bye! Also, when's my next appearance!?_**

**Soon. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Special Thanks! to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**danifan3000: I may have forgotten about that. I'll fix that. More characters will appear from Monster High.  
**

**61394: Well, know we know what she wanted to tell him.**

**Starlord Master: Tha-_Yes I do cut in. Thanks!_**

**Luiz4200: The title did come from that show. Seemed to fit the chapter.**

**Jebest4781: Perhaps.**

**Major simi: Thanks!**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: The void? That would have to come much later in the years.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks! 1- They'll appear, but right now they are working on their show. It comes out in November. 2- You'll see. 3- Yep. 4- Well, this chapter answered that. 5- ...Can't say. 6- The first kind. Great animation. 7- I'll get back to you on that. 8- I don't despise any. As for favorites...well the list is at least a third of the dates. 9- Raven (Teen Titans), Kiley(Extreme Ghostbusters), Bloom (Winx Club), Lydia (Beetlejuice Tv series), one of the contestants from Total Drama series, and a teenage version of the Powerpuff girls. 10- both, but not too much of either. Though I love snow.**


	25. Freaky Lectures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

* * *

The entire gym was stunned at the sight of Freakshow for many reasons

The first being that he is all human and the first to give a lecture at the facility.

The evil ringmaster smirked before addressing his monster audience.

"Now I know what you all are thinking," Freakshow said as he walked along the stage. "What the juice is a normie doing on stage, giving us a speech?"

The ringmaster stopped mid-stage as he added.

"Though I believe your lingo would be more: oh my ghoul."

The murmurs of the monsters and ghouls were in agreement. Others wondered what the man means by the term juice. Twas an odd thing to say.

"Well, I assure you kiddies that I'm here to talk exactly about that. Lydia!"

From the ground, Lydia phases through the ground in her red cloak as she revealed her form. Her tattooed covered body with a corset and matching underwear got some howls and whistles from some of the boys—the ones who weren't being silenced by the other mansters and ghouls.

Freakshow smirked again before he spoke up with a friendly tone.

"Like her outfit? I can't blame you. It's quite enticing." The albino man wiggled his eyebrows as some chuckled. Lydia smirked at the compliment as they eyed each other for a moment. For a moment, Freakshow seemed happy before he wore a frown. "However, despite this, I am an outcast for liking this woman, ghost, and all."

They got the monsters' attention.

"In fact, that's why I'm here. To talk about how, even though my family and I had spent our lives working with ghosts, we had been rejected, just because we're not normal," Freakshow said, putting on a sad look on his face. Which Lydia mimicked.

Some monsters were now intrigued, but the majority was still not convinced.

"Don't believe me? Then why don't we ask our guest about his experience," Freakshow said as he signaled a monster to enter stage right.

It looked like a monster as the man was an enormous dog creature—no, he was more like a skeletal werewolf with black and white fur. His fangs were large, jutting out of his mouth. He had orange, yellow eyes that gave the ghost boy the creeps.

"This gentleman was a normie known in the world as Chris Bradford. A world-renowned martial artist. After an accident, he was mutated into the being you see before you. Now the normies see him as a freak and can not return to the world he called home."

The former human turned werewolf gazed at the audience, looking sorrowful. He looked as though he may be on the verge of tears.

"It's so hard to find myself kicked from the place I called home," the mutated man whined with dramatic arms.

Freakshow found his performance to be lacking, but it did something to grab the students' attention. Save for the ghost boy, who couldn't help but feel as though the man was...familiar.

While the monsters and ghouls weren't convinced, in fact, none of them showed anything besides disinterest, some bits here and there of the crowd did watch with interest.

"However," Mr. Bradford continued, dropping his acting and wearing a more soulful face. "I have found the people I work with are accepting of my skills. And I have not completely lost a home, but to integrate the worlds...there must be action."

Freakshow grinned as he took center stage. "An excellent point, my good mutant." The ringmaster looked to the crowd. "For so long, human society has always kept a certain level of 'normal,' to say the least. I say that is ridiculous beyond words."

He noticed some students were paying a little more attention.

The former ringmaster smirked as he continued with his "presentation." With the bells and whistles of his personality and dramatic explanation.

Meanwhile, a certain group of ghouls plus one ghost boy watched with curiosity, of a different variety.

"I don't know much about normies, but..." Cleo said.

"Moum," Ghoulia moaned in agreement.

"If that means the guy is up to something, then you are definitely right," Danny commented, not noticing someone glancing at the boy from behind.

"Is he always like...this?" Clawdeen asked, pointing to all of Freakshow.

"Overly dramatic with added flair? Big yes. You should've seen his revenge scheme when he altered reality," Danny snarked.

The ghouls looked stunned now, especially the ghost girl, who wore an ecstatic face.

"That was him?" Spectra asked in astonishment. "I've been trying to find out how that happened for months." The ghost girl brought out her iCoffin as her face was placed mere centimeters from Danny. "Can I get an exclusive interview with you about this?"

"Uh, maybe later. First, we gotta figure out what Freakshow is up to. It's why you invited me here, remember," Danny reminded.

Spectra settled down and had a sheepish smile now. "Sorry."

They went back to watching Freakshows long-winded presentation about how human society judges people based on appearance. There was also the history, or at least a paraphrased version, of how man essentially banished monsters from living in their world.

Some students were riled up, others were interested in learning about inter grating the worlds, and the rest weren't particularly moved one way or another. It was not of apathetic minds but rather that they have enjoyed their lives so far, some even into an afterlife.

To them, humans didn't have anything to do with their lives.

"Well, that's all the time we have for the lecture. I hope you kiddies enjoyed it as much as I did," Freakshow said with a tip of his hat as he twirled it back on. "As for the rest of the day, feel free to scurry about your business. I'll be here with Lydia if any of you ghouls and mansters have any questions."

Freakshow walked off the stage.

He then noticed Bradford was sniffing the air and looking angry.

"What are you doing?" Freakshow demanded.

"I smell something familiar," Chris Bradford commented menacingly as he began to walk to the crowd. "Be right back."

At the end of the lecture, everyone was mentally exhausted. Some emotionally. It wasn't that they wouldn't want to visit the normie world but rather would want to go without such activism.

The man had talked about how they need to storm the streets and reveal themselves. Many students were opposed to such a blatant method, with some questioning what it would accomplish.

But Freakshow stated that if they don't make a proper move, things could get ugly. Something that concerned Danny greatly.

The ghouls got up from their chairs. Sitting down for so long made everyone a little sore.

"Well...he was better than that half-vampire speaker we had weeks ago," Frankie blinked and stretched her arms as she checked how the group was doing. However, a certain werewolf noticed something.

"Uhh...Frankie? Where your cousin?" Clawdeen asked, noticing they were short one boy.

The ghouls looked around and saw the ghost boy was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. The bathroom?" Cleo said.

"Moum..." Ghoulia moaned.

"Yeah, he wouldn't know where that is," Frankie said in agreement as she looked around. "Then where is he?"

"Uhhh..." The zombie girl pointed to Chris Bradford, who was walking through the crowd. Some people ignored him, as others were ignored as they asked questions.

"What's he doing?" Lagoons asked, not liking the way the mutant stalked through the crowd.

It was then the ghouls noticed Rahzar sniffing through the crowd.

As always, Ghoulia was the first to figure things out.

"Moum..." The zombie moaned, causing the ghouls to panic.

"What!?" Spectra said as she looked around, "Where is Danny?"

* * *

Danny walked through the crowd with unnoticed ease. Years of being the favorite target of bullies paid off as he navigated past monsters effortlessly, giving him any time as he noticed a certain mutant werewolf following him.

If the ghost boy didn't know any better, he'd guess the mutant was sniffing something out. More specifically, the boy himself. And while he was in disguise, there was no covert operation or introduction, so nobody knew of "Danny-Stein." He knew of his cover was blown, Freakshow would be on to him.

He didn't need that.

Moving through the crowd, the ghost boy needs to find something to mask his smell. But he had no idea what could do the trick.

Sniffing the air, a powerful scent clogged his nose, creating a sense of nausea stirring up in the boy's stomach. He knew it was perfect but couldn't handle it and walked away, not noticing the source catching a glimpse of the boy.

"Like, What's his deal?"

Danny kept looking for something to mask his scent and fast. But he had been moving at a quick and disorganized pace, which placed himself into a corner with no exit. Sure he can pause through it, but he was disguised as a Frankenstein monster, not a ghost. Or could he say he's half ghost? It was the truth.

"Come on! There has got to be something!" Danny muttered.

"Need something?" came the purring voice of Torelai as she and her posse walked over.

The ghost boy grimaced as he slowly turned to see Torelai staring at him. Her face was like a predator as she flashed a single gang with a smirk.

"Hi-hello," Danny said with a gruntled voice as the werecat closed in. "I'm Frankie's cousin, Danny...Stein."

"Is that so?" the ghoul said, uninterested. "Then I take it you need a tour guide since your 'cousin' is busy at the moment?"

Torelai leaned in closer. She was taller than Danny, which gave the boy a chill down his spine as she looked above him. Only for the feeling to intensify as the werecat said...

"Hey, Danny."

They were ghoul wasn't fooled. She also recognized his scent. It was official now. Things were not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, the ghouls were searching for their friend without making a scene. If the ghost boy was discovered by anyone here, he'd be revealed in a heartbeat.

_I CANNOT believe that I am doing this._ He thought before turning to the cat girl.

Danny couldn't believe what he was doing, but he has no choice unless he wants to get caught.

"Listen, Torelai, I really need a favor," Danny said.

Torelai has her arms crossed and a very smug look on her face.

"Well, well, what do you know! The ghost boy is in trouble," Torelai said in a sultry way.

"Torelai. This is important!" Danny said in a harsh whisper.

Torelai still wore a smirk as she grabbed the boy by the arm and lead him away from the crowd. For a moment, the boy thought she was helping him.

"What's in it for me?" Torelai said.

Danny groaned. He wasn't surprised. Any phangirl would act like. Well, crazy or determined ones.

"What do you want? And just know that I am STILL going steady with Phanty, and I can and will fight back if you cross a line. So be careful," Danny said in a warning tone.

Torelai smirked. She seemed to enjoy the limited power the ghost boy was projecting. After all, cats love to play with their prey.

"Well, there is ONE thing that comes to mind," the werecat said, tapping her chin. "A favor."

The ghost boy blinked; he was expecting something more concrete or at least predictable like a token of affection. Staring into the werecat's eyes, the boy saw a calculating look that made him wonder if he was right to hide from the mutant wolf. However, that was quickly pushed aside as the wolf in question was walking over to the boy.

"Well?" Torelai purred. "I mean, if you have other options go for it, but a favor for a favor seems fair to me."

If he wasn't in disguise, the boy would have refused or phased away.

But he is between a rock and a hard place now.

"Don't worry, I don't bite...much," Torelai teased as the ghost boy held onto the catgirl. She was close enough to cover the boy's face with her breath, but that was the furthest she went.

_And that's what _scares me. He thought as he tried to ignore his gut retching and focus on staying safe just as the wolf skeleton came by.

_There! I know this scent!_

Bradford picked up the scent, closing in on the two, but Torelai's posse blocked his path.

"Can I help you?" The top catgirl asked as she snuggled the ghost boy tightly.

Danny didn't know what was worse, the fact that this mutant werewolf is hunting him down for some reason or being pulled into the catgirl's fur.

I want to say this is why I am a DOG person, but I'm not sure about that. Danny thought in slight fear.

"Who is that boy?" Chris Bradford asked, walking up to the ghost boy and ghouls.

"My boyfriend," Torelai lied, before turning to Danny.

"And we were in the middle of 'something.' Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Torelai said, "sweetly."

Danny would have sent her a dirty look, but the wolf guy was looking at them.

"Totally, m'lady," Danny-Stein said with a fake accent. It was so corny, even the catgirl had trouble keeping a smile.

The mutant werewolf merely looked at the two, and due to Torelai and her posses scent being stronger, he barely noticed Danny's anymore. He would have investigated if he had the time. His schedule was too strict for that right now.

But before he left, he said, "we'll meet again."

Danny pushed himself off Torelai, who made sure Bradford left. She knew his type well and was sure he'd be back.

"Wow, most guys would dream of being with a girl like this, and now I'm sure I want a 'hug' like this again," the ghost boy deadpanned.

"Glad you enjoyed, but it's only a small taste," Torelai said with a predator's grin.

Just then, the ghouls spotted him and came rushing to his aid.

"Danny—Stein!" Frankie quickly corrected herself as she walked over. "You shouldn't stray from us. You should let your 'cousin' help you out."

"Sorry, but I had to hide from the big bad wolf," Danny said forcefully to the ghoul.

It was then that the ghouls noticed Torelai and her posse were there.

"I take it you were leaving Frankie's cousin alone?" Clawdeen said with claws on her hips. But to the werewolf's shock, the cat ghoul simply chuckled.

"You ghouls have fun," Torelai said before turning to "Danny-Stein." "We'll talk more later," the top cat said cattily before walking away with her posse following. Before disappearing, the top cat turned and winked.

The ghouls looked confused.

"What was that about?" Lagoona asked.

"I SO don't want to talk about it," Danny grumbled and groaned. By the time he gets back to Amity Park, he'll want to forget about the favor first thing.

He wanted to forget about the entire last few minutes of his life.

"Danny, are you alright? Did she do anything?" Spectra asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Danny said before saying under his breath. "Or will handle."

The ghouls accepted the answer, save for Clawdeen, who heard the last part. She'd be keeping an extra eye on the werecat after this. But for now, they walked away from the albino man and his crew.

One thing for certain is that Freakshow is definitely up to something.

* * *

Days passed with school, dates, and ghosts, sometimes mixed together. One time, Phantasma visited Danny's school out of curiosity during her haunting days. With the Master Blasters following.

It quickly escalated as Danny Phantom fought back against the improving ghost fighters. They had been training ever since their first encounter.

However, Phanty's training had paid off as she held her own against the fighters.

Even the Red Huntress joined in to break things up.

"Take this, freaks!" Vid shouted as she tried to blast the two.

Danny and Phanty managed to dodge.

The fight caused a lot of collateral damage due to the Master's Blasters spray and pray tactics. It was so bad that Valerie had no choice but to suit up and try to mediate things. It cut into her class time. She was not happy about that.

"Alright, that's enough," Valerie yelled.

Her so-called team looked annoyed and growled.

"Hey, we are trying to fight ghosts here!" Vid yelled at her.

"In a school full of people?"

"Not our fault, the ghost hid here now, is it?" Download argued.

"Yeah, ever think about that?" Thrash added in agreement.

Valerie rolled her eyes, long since losing her patience with these losers.

Meanwhile, Danny and Phanty noticed that they were distracted.

"Let's go," He said, and Phanty nodded.

They took each other's hands and soon left before the ghost hunters noticed.

"What a bunch of jerks," Phanty said, noting their behavior.

"You can say that again," Danny agreed.

They quickly phased out of the room to talk. Once, the Blasters and Val stopped arguing long enough to notice, leaving the fighters even angrier. The Red Huntress was even more so at the Blasters once the bell rang, and students started crowding the halls.

The blasters blamed her and left. Val shook her head.

Obviously, the gang never took their job seriously. Well, they were right about ghosts being in the school. Still, they could have shown some professional courtesy in such a delicate location, like calling the school ahead of time.

And that wasn't including the time when Undergrowth came back.

"Foolish flesh dwellers! I have returned to bring you the pain you have given my children!" the spectral ghost of floral vengeance cried out as he sprang from the newly built strip mall. He tore through the area like a hot knife through butter as the structures and buildings were reduced to rubble in seconds.

The citizens ran as fast as they could away from the botanical abomination and the hordes of carnivorous plants he summoned. Venus Fly Traps, Pitcher plants, Cobra Lilies, and other sprouted from the ground. Some with intent to hunt, while others would capture anyone close enough. The plant ghost did not care whatever would happen to the town folks, so long as he had helpers and nourishment.

Seconds later, Danny Phantom, The Red Huntress, and the Master's Blasters came soaring in with guns a-blazing.

"Back off, Phantom! We got this!" Vid yelled as she opened fire on the plant ghost.

"Yeah, this is our thing!" Thrash said as he sent a blast at the ghost boy.

Danny dodged with rolling eyes. he wasn't frightened by the still amateur hunters. In fact, he would rub it in Vlad's face if he had the time and the escape route.

"You two knock it off!" Valerie ordered. "Undergrowth has more priority over Phantom right now!"

"Since when!?" Thrash yelled as he kept blasting at whatever moved away or toward him.

"Since he's fighting the ghost who's wrecking everything!"

"So what? A ghost is a ghost," Download said.

"And it's our job to take them down," Thrash said.

"Now, stay out of our way!" Vid commanded, pushing aside the huntress as the trio flew back to the fight.

Valerie was fuming out the ears, but Undergrowth's rampage got her attention again. Especially when he was throwing cars in all directions. The Blasters jettisoned over to the overgrown plant ghost, but their weapons weren't as effective. They chopped, blasted, and sliced their way through, but the spirit regenerated itself quickly.

Meanwhile, Danny and Valerie made sure the flying vehicles didn't hit anyone or the ground intact. By either catching or blasting them.

"I got it," Danny said as he grabbed one vehicle before it crashed into a nearby apartment complex.

Valerie made sure the family was okay. She sent a frown at Danny, but before she could say anything, the Master's Blasters kept firing like crazy, not caring for property damage or accidentally shooting at civilians. It was a good thing most people evacuated the scene, or there could have been more damage.

Danny saw this and shook his head. He flew by the huntress, who didn't give him a scowl or any negative attitude.

"I know you don't care what I have to say, but why do you deal with these guys?" Danny asked as he blasts a car. "You a lot better than all three of them combined?"

Valerie chuckled for a moment before she groaned. "Believe me, I'm well aware." She sent him a sly smile. "but Mayor Masters wants me to show these how to fight ghosts."

The huntress and ghost boy went back to the fight seeing their topic fight with the same pattern. While it could be admirable that they had lasted this long. Undergrowth was not a ghost one could cut or power through without him healing quickly. It was obvious the fight was in his favor from how exhausted the Master Blasters were.

"What's with this guy?" Thrash panted. "I can't get near him, and every time I hit him, he keeps getting back up!"

"And our equipment isn't cutting through," Download said as he sliced a vine with gauntlet buzzsaws. The appendage quickly grew back.

The trio back away as the town's regular ghost fighters took charge and stormed Undergrowth.

Valerie and Danny flew in sync. Months of fighting each other had allowed them to have some understanding of teamwork. The huntress didn't engage the plant ghost as she circled around his reach. Meanwhile, the ghost boy used his ice powers to freeze and harm the vegetation, doing more so than the Blasters on a deeper level, as the vines couldn't grow back as easily from freezing burns.

Slowly and steadily, the two made their way to the main ghost himself, who was none the happy.

"You think you can handle the power of nature!?" the monstrous vegetation roared.

"The power of nature? I dunno," Valerie quipped as she sent a concentrated beam into the plant's head, exposing his brain.

"But you, we can definitely handle!" Danny cried out as he gave the foe a nasty case of brain freeze. Undergrowth shivered, roaring about how he will be back as the ghost hoy sucked him into the thermos.

The ghost boy and the huntress smiled at each other in accomplishment. The girl fighter didn't even try to hide the event. She was glad to have Phantom on her side, considering the "help" she was supposed to have. Before parting, she reached her hand out, but the boy wasn't sure to take it. Instead, he said that if there was a next time, maybe they'd shake hands. Either way, it was the hallmark of respect between the two.

The Master's Blasters stared at the scene. This was something they were supposed to be equipped and formed for. It was going to be their time to shine, but they barely survived their first encounter with Undergrowth. While Danny and Valerie managed what they could not.

They didn't know what was next, but one thing was clear, Vlad was not going to like what they had been doing. And if the trio didn't pick up the pace soon, consequences would come sooner.

* * *

A few days later and Danny was still puzzled about Freakshow's plan. The boy had a day to himself and used it pondering in his room, pacing back and forth like it would stir up some thoughts.

With no leads, the boy could only make assumptions. He knew there was no time for wild goose chases and thought back to the assembly. The only thing that stood out was Chris Bradford, and he couldn't guess why he was familiar.

"You'd think you'd know every bad guy you fight. Or in this case, giant dog or wolf mutant," Danny snarked before he raised his head. "Wait a minute...dog mutant?"

The ghost boy realized there couldn't be many of those he fought. Kitty went to a school for mutants, but Cris Bradford didn't seem like the type of guy to go there. Thinking back, the last time he saw one was with Batman and the turtles. Maybe they know something.

Dialing April's number, the boy paced in anxiousness to find a lead on things.

April O'Neil was at home finishing her homework when she got the call from the ghost boy. At first, she thought it was the turtles and got out her tessen. But she dropped her cautious mindset when she saw the caller id. Though she still held onto the bladed fan.

"Danny?"

"Hey, April."

"Well, this is a surprise. What can I help you with?" the girl asked, putting away her books. "I take it you're good with your math?"

"Not really..."Danny said with a chuckle at that.

"So, what's up?..."She asked.

"Are you familiar with mutants?" Danny asked.

"Depends on who you're asking," April said with a smirk as she laid down on the floor.

"Well, there was this mutant at a place, a school for monsters, and one of my enemies showed up, and he brought this guy, Chris Bradford-"

"Wait! The martial artist Chris Bradford!? The one who was mutated into Dogpound!?" April snapped into a ninety-degree at the name.

"That guy is Dogpound?!"

"It's Rahzar now. Dogpound got double mutated and turned into that werewolf thing, Rahzar," April said, recalling the events, including being suspended over the bat the wolf fell into.

"Wait a minute...you mean Dogpound, that guy from the warehouse is the werewolf? And he's called Rahzar now?" Danny asked in disbelief. He had a closer call than he thought.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Something tells me this is the beginning," He muttered.

The last time he fought that guy, he in Amity Park with a ninja named Shredder making a deal with Vlad with the Chest of Demons. It was foiled, but the ghost, Re-Breather, made things difficult. If it wasn't for Batman and Vince Van Ghoul, well, the boy didn't even want to know.

April seemed concerned.

"Danny, what happened?" April asked.

"Long story short, he sniffed me out in disguise and almost blew my cover. I don't want to give details, but something tells me this is going to be a big problem."

"So, what now?"

"Ok, it's official, I'm going to New York," the ghost boy said sternly as he thought up excuses to go.

"Cool, me and the guys will meet you there. But do you have any leads?"

"I might know a guy."

"So yes?..."

The two teens kept talking and making plans. Once done, Danny felt a little more secure.

"Okay, April. I'll see you there," Danny said before hanging up.

The ghost boy jumped on his bed back first as he mulled over his incomplete plan. It wasn't that he didn't have the details. It was how he would contact the American Dragon. They didn't exactly exchange numbers last time.

"Great, I got a plan. Now how do I find Jake?" Danny groaned. He wished he had a contact in the magical world. Phantasma came to mind, but he doubted his girlfriend had the know-how he needed.

The boy would need someone who is more intimate with magical beings.

"It's not like I can call someone like Sabrina and ask for help—what a minute!"

As Danny dialed another past date, he wondered how useful this situation is with the girls in his life. There had to be more to the dating service, but the boy realized if there was something malicious, he'd have figured out things by now, especially with the range of his dates.

Soon the phone rang as he waited for a response.

"Well, hello, Mr. Fenton," Sabrina quipped as she read her spellbook. Her human homework was down, but there was still the witchcraft she had to study for.

"Hello, Ms. Spellman," Danny replied with a dramatic bow. Though he wondered why he did that, since the half-witch wouldn't see it.

"I take it you're not going to help me with my spellcraft homework?" The girl replies innocently.

"Sorry, but I barely understand Shakespeare," the ghost boy quipped, earning him a laugh. "Anyway, I'm calling because—"

* * *

The weekend had arrived, and Danny was off to New York for some investigation. He had Sabrina joining along, who would meet him at the train station. Apparently, the entrance to a famous bazaar was there. Since the ghost boy didn't know the exact location and did not want to get lost, he took the actual train like he told his parents. They let him go by himself, thinking he was doing a report on something there.

"So, this train will lead us to that Bazaar place?" Danny asks.

"That's right," Sabrina said.

"Thanks again for doing this, Sabrina," Danny said in appreciation.

Sabrina smiled and hid a blush before pushing her feelings down.

"No problem," She said as she tried to remind herself of reality.

This is not a date.

Or so the half-witch tells herself as she waits at the station for the ghost boy. Months have passed since their last sighting, and the girl felt the need to pretty herself up with some makeup. The reason was obvious as the flame in her heart still flickered. Mentally, the half-witch cursed herself, metaphorically, as she wished she hadn't made a great connection with the ghost boy. But with her other dates, there wasn't a strong connection, save for one.

But Sabrina wasn't sure how the boy would handle supernatural elements. So nothing came to be.

Getting on the train, the girl turned to see a boy waving at her with raven-black hair and blue eyes.

"Sabrina!"

The girl rushed over to give Danny a hug. Crush or not, she was happy to see the boy, as he was with her.

"You look nice," the ghost boy commented on the girl's look. This earned him a blush from the half-witch, who grabbed his hand.

"Come on, the bazaar is the last stop," Sabrina said as she sat down next to him.

"I seriously can't believe you can get there by train. I thought we'd have to take a more...

"Magical approach?" Sabrina finished for the nodding boy. "You're gonna have to open your eyes more if you go into the magical worlds."

Soon, the last stop came as the two chatted and caught up. A light flashed, and soon the next station looked more like a combination of fantasy mixed with the aesthetics of new york streets.

Walking out of the train and further past the station, the ghost boy was greeted with sights he's never seen. There were markets of all shapes and nationalities, showing the diversity of the magic gathered in the area; from Chinese shops to European stands, everything detailed the world of magic Danny had never encountered before.

The boy had no words to describe the place, but his friend had the perfect phrase.

"Welcome to the Magnus Bazaar!"

The Magnus Bazaar was filled with magic and wonder as merchants and vendors littered the streets.

But there was no time to gawk. Danny was here on a mission and needed help. Going into the nearest shop, an old building made of stone with an unknown language for the sign, the ghost boy prepared to get answers. All the while ignoring the creepy items on the shelves.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked the clerk at the counter.

The troll Turned around and greeted the boy with a stern scowl. He was a business creature and saw the boy's question as a deflection from what he could be buying, and he didn't like window shoppers.

"I'm looking for the American Dragon. Do you know where he is?"

"No, now either buy something or leave," He said in a mean way.

Danny and Sabrina were taken back but chose to leave.

"Rude..."Danny complained once they were out of earshot.

"That's trolls for you. Especially with the older ones," Sabrina said.

"Psst! Hey!"

Danny and Sabrina turned to see a Chinese Shar-Pei walking towards them on hind legs. The ghost boy would have been surprised had he not met Salem or other supernatural beings before.

"I hear you're looking for the American Dragon. What's up?"

"So...you know where he is?" Danny asked, not sure about trusting someone he just met.

"I happen to know him, The name is—"

"Fu dog, don't go running off like that," A boy with black hair with a lot of gel said he appeared, only to stop when he saw who he was talking to.

"Hey, we were just talking about you, J—"

"Jake Long?" Sabrina said in shock.

"Sabrina?" Jake also exclaimed.

The dragons and half-witch stared at each other while Danny zigzagged between them. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Looking back on the series, I wonder why the master blasters beat Undergrowth when he could regenerate and their equipment could only slice. So I rewrote somethings. Hope you all enjoy. I'll have more later. Things are getting juicy with a big crossover and some drama.**

**_With yours truly entering the fray!_**

**That...I'm not sure of. Wait for the chapter.**

**Special Thanks! to Flower Princess11 for all her help!**

**Reviews:**

**Jebest4781: Thanks!**

**61394: This is Mission Control and we are getting readings of a bigger problem, over.**

**Starlord Master: Phanty will get strong enough to fight alongside Danny for his most powerful foes, like Undergrowth, in the future.**

**Luiz4200: Indeed.**

**danifan3000: Velma will not be dismissive of monsters in this story. So no worries.**

**William Escobar608: 1) De hecho, pero las cosas cambian. 2) Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado. 3) Ese era el punto. Un poco de diversion. 4) Muy cierto, pero Spectra ya encontró su final.**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: Interesting, but I don't think Ever After High will be included.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks!**

**Leonardo(Guest): Interesting idea... As for Danny and Spectra, I have no plans right now with five other fics to write about.**


	26. The Magic of New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. I do not own the original story this is based on.**

* * *

Walking through the Magnus Bazaar markets was tense, not in the sense of constant danger, but more of the kind brought by teenage drama. And the worst thing about it was Danny being smack dab in the middle, both figuratively and literally. He was lucky to find the American Dragon and surprised to see him in human form, but it was more so that he had met Sabrina during the dating service.

Though he should not be surprised given his dates.

The source of drama was the fact that Jake chose Sabrina as his match, but Sabrina chose Danny.

To say it was awkward was the understatement of the year. The ghost boy did not know what to say. Neither did the dragon or witch.

Thinking back, it seemed obvious this could happen. During the dating service, Danny had been with witches and ghosts and robots, aliens, and even a mermaid. There was a chance another boy, supernatural or not, met some as well. He could feel stupid for not thinking ahead of this, but who would have thought this could happen?

Sabrina glanced at Danny and Jake. Two boys whom she had gone out with at different times. She liked two boys but had chosen one, a ghost boy who still was etched into her heart. All the while, Jake was a second choice, but that didn't mean the gap was large between the spots.

Jake is a nice guy, plus finding out the dragon stuff just now is cool, and Sabrina was fond of him, but she chose Danny because of a closer connection, both through supernatural and emotional. The ghost boy and switch had a race in the air as they pranked Vlad without ever dealing with the consequences.

On her date with Jake, the two enjoyed the site and connected through chat, But without something to put the two on the same level, the basis of their relationship was not as grand.

The blonde girl reflected on how things were right now. She wished things were different right now to process everything, especially since Danny needed her right now.

Due to the awkward silence, Danny and Jake broke it ad they began talking.

"So...uh, what's it like being the American Dragon?" Danny asked.

After a few seconds of recollection, Jake spoke. The boy was slightly unsure of where to start.

"Pretty cool, though it'd help if these magical emergencies didn't jack parts of my life."

The ghost boy could relate to that.

"I know what you mean," Danny groaned. "Every time there's a big test or a bunch of homework, you can bet a ghost will come by to make sure I don't have time for it."

"Dawg, it's like there's not enough time in the world for us!"

"Exactly!"

The two boys blinked, realized what happened.

"I guess we have some things in common," Danny said.

"Yeah, I guess," Jake said.

Still, he smiled. Danny smiled too.

Sabrina giggled at the boy's antics. They could sympathize with one another as their supernatural lives teased and annoyed the regular one. She smiled, recounting the same activities. The only difference between hers was that the witch brought a spell into her life most of the time.

Then another witch, Cassandra, came into her life, and things had even more magical turns.

And all the trouble that comes with it.

"Any idea where to start?" Sabrina asked.

The two boys stopped their tracks. Danny had not thought about where to look. He just figured checking out the magical side of life would yield answers. Then they found Jake, and things went somewhere else. He was supposed to meet April and—

_Crap! I forgot about April!_ Danny yelled in his mind. He'd have to call her later and explain.

Thinking back, the ghost boy realized she knew about Rahzar and was the reason he was here. It was so embarrassing how things went. He was would make things up with her later.

As the three kept walking, they overheard the following from the bazaar patrons. Some useful, some not.

"There's been more human disguises lately," An ogre said to a leprechaun. The two were talking at a concession stand nearby. The smell was almost intoxicating, for anyone not a witch, dragon, or human.

"For real?"

The ogre nodded as he downed his drink. With a loud belch, the diminutive fairy thought over the conversation.

This got their attention, especially for the ghost boy, who had a significant other in possession of such an item.

"Think it's a lead?" Danny asked.

"This must be if it's conversation-worthy," Sabrina said.

Jake nodded as Fu dog looked at the teens.

"It is," the dog said sternly. Jake looked to his guardian animal, who never had much of a face like that. "Human disguises, while marketable, aren't the hottest item. So more of them means there are buyers."

"And I take that isn't good?" Danny asked.

"That can't be good," Jake answered.

The teens looked to each other and then to the bazaar. While the day was still young, time was not a definitive factor for them. They needed to cover more ground and search for any buyers.

"Alright, we'll split up. But don't rush these guys. This is still a place of business," Fu dog said on his hind legs. "Any sudden actions will have these leaving faster than lightning, capiche?"

Splitting up, the teens searched and scoured the area for vendors that sold such items.

Too bad not many vendors here had signs designating their merchandise. They had to listen to the screams and shouts of retailer announcing their wares like old newspaper articles.

"Socks, here! Come and get a tasty sock!"

"Eye of newt and nightshade! Freshly picked from the ground and my kid's pet!"

"Nimballs! Buy a broom. No finer brooms than a Nimball!."

"Straight from the Boiling Isles, fresh potions! will trade anything for them!"

Danny found this place to be both intriguing and disturbing. He was wondering if he made the right choice coming here. Some patrons eye him and Jake funny, but the dragon said that's how people are here.

After a while, Danny, Jake, Sabrina, and Fu met back up at a fountain. Children could be seen with parents as they played with the water, tossing a coin in when they could.

"Any luck?" Jake asked.

The others shook their heads.

"No, nothing," Danny said.

"No," Sabrina said.

"Great," Danny groaned as he leaned back onto the water figure. He fell on his back but noticed something odd—a clerk. More precisely, a woman in a red cloak. For some reason, she seemed familiar to the ghost boy, which was never a good sign. He decided to go check it out. Flying swiftly ahead, the boy ignored Fu's warning about charging in.

But it was too late. When the vendor saw the ghost boy, she took a vial out and slammed it against the ground. From the cracks of the vial, smoke swirled around the stand as customers fled. It was gone within seconds.

Leaving a disappointed ghost boy with a witch and dragon catching up to him.

"Kid! What did I tell you!?" Fu yelled. "If you just march up to someone here, they think of trouble and scram! not every business here is legit!"

Danny gave an apologetic face. He knew what he did was the wrong move yet still played it. It was embarrassing.

Jake and Sabrina sighed.

"It's alright," Jake said, looking at the spot where their mystery stand was seconds ago.

"Who the heck was that?!" Fu dog asked, sniffing the air. "She wasn't a normal seller here, that's for sure."

"And did you see how she ran away when we got closer? Tell me that doesn't sound suspicious?" Sabrina asked before noticing Danny's reaction. "Danny? Is everything alright?"

The ghost boy walked to where the stand once was. He bent down and picked up bits of the ground but tossed them aside. It meant nothing, but he kept circling the spot.

Sabrina took steps to see what was the matter, but Jake walked closer, sensing more to the scene.

"Something was definitely wrong here," the dragon said, looking at the ghost boy, "you feel it too?"

"It's strange," Danny spoke slowly, still studying the location. "I can't help but think I saw that person before."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

Danny nodded as he stared at the vacant spot.

"Fu, is it possible to see who this guy was?" Jake asked.

The dog shook his head. "Not really, this place has no system to check, and with all the magical items being sold, it would take forever to using a tracking spell."

Sabrina looked frustrated.

"Can't we just ask around other vendors?" Sabrina asked. She had been called in for help and was not leaving empty-handed.

"Tough to say," Fu added. "Seeling items to walk in the human world isn't considered important. Or looked highly upon."

That confused the teens.

"What do you mean? I've seen plenty of monsters, witches, and other magical creatures wearing disguises," Sabrina commented.

Danny nodded in agreement. He knew first hand of these events from the pendant Phantasma wore and news of monsters entering the human realm. There was even the mall incident at the beginning of the school year. Though Freakshow had more say in that.

"Maybe, but making disguises a fad is not a good idea," Fu said seriously.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because anyone can sneak into the human world, and that can bring attention. The kind we don't need," Jake answered.

"And trust me, you don't want to see a unicorn on the dissection table," Fu added with tears in his eyes. "It's ain't right."

Danny realized their point and nodded. Sabrina then noticed something.

"What's this?" the half-witch said, picking up something off the ground.

It was a pendant in the area. Danny took a closer look and recognized the design as the same one his girlfriend was wearing. It was strange to see the object, but it seemed more so for the seller to disappear.

What could this mean? All the ghost boy knew was that he spooked his suspect before any questions could be asked.

After a quick sniff, Fu examined the pendant with interest.

"Hmm..." The dog said.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Hard to say. I'm gonna have to take this back to the shop. Maybe the old man has an idea."

The dog took the pendant and placed it within the floods of his body, patting it down to secure it, the guardian looked around for anything unusual, but that could be anything. And to top things off, another vendor came to take the spot the gang had vacated. In seconds a stall for selling toilets appeared.

Not wanting to find out why there is such a stand, the teens left as the ghost boy glanced at the spot one more time.

"Danny, you coming?" Sabrina asked.

The ghost boy did not respond till a few seconds later.

"I need some answers or a lead," Danny said to himself out loud. After a moment he snapped his fingers. "Or a wider net."

Jake and Sabrina walked to him in concern. The dragon had his thoughts more on their task at hand.

"You know anyone who might help right now?" the American Dragon asked.

Having an idea, Danny pulled out his phone and dialed a number. There could be one person who could help. A few minutes later, someone picked up.

"Hey, Spectra. It's Danny," The ghost boy said.

"Danny!" the ghost girl said excitedly before calming down. "How are you?"

Jake chuckled as Sabrina held a smirk. They heard the exclamation over the phone along with the shrill. Their laughter broke out as the ghost boy tried to get a word in.

"I'm fine. Really-Yes it's great to hear from you too. I'm not in trouble."

This went one for a good few minutes. The teens dragged their friend away from the crowd they were drawing. Eyes were the last thing they needed, even those just looking for a laugh.

"So...Danny," Spectra said with a slightly coy tone. "Who's with you right now?"

"Just a new friend and Sabrina."

"Who?" Spectra asked before she recalled the name from a certain party.

Danny explained the situation and that his friends were helping him. While the ghost girl was jealous of another previous date beside him, she let it go for now. She knew Danny would not call her just to say hello. Unless they were dating.

"So this clerk disappeared, and you want some help?" Spectra said in confusion. It was not that she did not wish to. In fact, the opposite was the entire truth. There was nothing she could do. SHe only knew the districts and malls she journeyed to regularly, not the Magnus Bazaar.

"I just want you to keep an eye out for a vendor in a red cloak. If things are as crazy as I think, she'll appear in other places too," Danny said. He wanted to ask Phanty but had a feeling she would not have any answers about the lady.

"Alright," Spectra conceded. She could not say no to the ghost boy. Even though this could be dangerous, but then again, she was going into investigative journalism. "You take care of yourself," the ghost girl said with all her heart before hanging up.

The ghost boy hung up, reeling from the ghost girl's words. He had no idea if it would work, but spreading the network may help. He'll have to make more calls later. Right now was the bazaar. And more importantly, Jake, Fu, and Sabrina, who wore a worried expression.

"Alright then, I'm heading out," Fu said, patting the pocket with the pendant. "I'll take this back to Gramps. Jake, here will help you guys with whatever you need."

"Thanks," Danny said, waving goodbye with Sabrina.

After Fu left, Jake turned to the others, unsure of what to do next."

"I guess this was a bust," Danny groaned.

"Well...not exactly," Jake said with optimism.

The three teens decided to hang out a little more. Sure, the mission was a bust, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends and enjoy each other's company.

Jake decided to give them a tour of his favorite spots in the bazaar. Which included some concessions and, bookstores, and even some videos. Though with the last one, most magical folks did not watch them.

And Danny didn't care to find out what the tapes were for.

The Magnus Bazaar had much to offer, and while there were places too dangerous, the trio never regretted their choices. Especially when Danny and Jake decided to prank a certain troll for insulting Sabrina.

A prank that involved overshadowing, dragon fire, and a few spells Sabrina had on hand.

The day continued with the three getting snacks, sightseeing, and general teenage fun. At a few points, the teens stopped to take a photo. Sometimes it was fun while others were funny with silly faces. It was a grand time to be had, but sadly it could not last forever.

Soon, it was close to sunset, and Danny had a train to catch.

"It was a nice day despite everything," Danny commented with a sigh. "I wish I could check out more locations."

The Magnus Bazaar was nice, but the gang did not find any answers. Maybe a lead, but that could be a wild goose chase.

"There's always a next time," Jake said. "I'll help you out, and we can scope another part of town."

"Well, there is one other place we can check out another time, but I'll need to check with some friends first."

"Cool."

The ghost boy and dragon fist-bumped with a smile. They were happy to have found more allies in their crazy lives. As was the half-witch who smiled at the two.

"This was fun," Sabrina said with a blush. "We should do this again next time."

"Definitely. How does next week sound for you guys?" Jake asked, his hand extended to the ghost boy.

"Love to, but I can't," Danny said, fist-bumping the dragon. "I've got the plans."

The ghost boy wore a sultry face, indicating the nature did his next few days. Jake nodded in approval. The boys understood the importance but knew they had double lives, which needed to be tended to. Besides, all work and no play will leave a dull Danny and Jake.

And nobody wanted that. Except for maybe enemies, but none had stopped to make sure neither the ghost boy nor dragon to be incredibly bored. It would take too much time and effort.

"Right then. Call me when you got a chance," Jake said.

Sabrina glanced at the two. She stared at Danny in particular as her heart kept beating. A part of her still likes him, but he is happy with his girlfriend, and Phanty is a nice ghoul. They deserve to be happy together.

They exited the magical market via the subway, Sabrina and Jake got off, the half-witch had arrived by other means and decided to lave by the same method. Before the door closed and Danny left, the girl walked over to the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fenton," she said softly. A tear fell down from her eye, and the boys understood what she meant. Jake, especially since he went through something similar. Waving goodbye to his new friends, Danny got on the train as his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw that it was April. this was not going to be pretty.

"Hey...April," Danny said nervously.

* * *

Sabrina gave a last longing look at Danny as the train left. Her heart, still fluttering, was pushed down as she turned to Jake.

"Hey, Jake?" Sabrina asked, not looking at the boy all the way. "Do you have any time off?"

The American dragon turned back to the half-witch. Their eyes locked as the boy contemplated the question.

* * *

The banshee was not her usual energetic self today. She has been worried about Danny and his "mission."

Phanty knew that she had to trust and have faith in him, but it was not easy when your rival, who also has the hots for said boyfriend, helped. There was always a chance that the moment-

The ghoul stopped her train of thought as she shook her head. She was not her father and did not want to be like him. He may have a happy life, but the banshee wanted none of the hot-blooded jealousy.

She sighed.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," Phanty thought out loud.

"What is?" Dani asked.

The young halfa was a regular guest for the banshee. Of course, since the ghoul was dating what was essentially her brother, that was given. Young Danielle spent most days hanging out with Winnie and Tanis. And there were times where she'd help Ms. Grimwood in the kitchen.

If only that could be a good thing.

The two ghost girls took a flight through the swamp for some exercise. Phantasma was in charge of Daniellle whenever they did such activities. Though the halfa girl never made it easy. Sometimes, Dani would sneak off when she could and play hide and shriek with the banshee. It was like two sisters getting along, except sometimes the older sibling wanted to get their work out done quickly and get to her haunting hunk.

A familiar but unwanted cry had alerted the ghouls that someone decided to disturb them.

"I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square! Beware!" The male ghost bellowed.

Phanty and Dani groaned.

"You again?" Dani said, having encountered him once before.

"What are you doing here?" Phanty asked.

"To ensure you know the meaning of Terror!" The Box Ghost shouted.

The girls rolled their eyes and smirked. Phanty decided to charge her fists with energy. She had to practice her new techniques. And there was no better dummy than this one.

A look from Dani showed that she also wanted some of the action.

The two ghost girls nodded before turning to the male ghost.

"This is gonna be fun," Dani said as she flew forward. Phanty followed shortly.

They needed no help from anyone.

Unknown to the two ghouls, someone had watched them from a distance. Binoculars zoomed in on the two as they overpowered their annoying ghostly foe. It was nothing new, though it still made the man chuckle.

It was cathartic seeing how the Box Ghost was never quiet with anything, especially his own pain.

"Those two have gotten stronger...good," he said with a wicked grin. "I can't wait for things to move along."

* * *

**Well, looked like things went awry for Danny, but he made new friends, and it seems Jake is getting a second chance. I admit, April was suppose to appear, but things in real life distracted me. It's been a bit tough, but I will make it up with another chapter in New York. What will happen next time Danny and Jake are in New York? Well, it'll definitely involve the ghost boy and April. That's all I'll say.**

**Special Thanks! for Flower princess11 for all her help!  
**

**Also, this story has had more than 200 reviews, 100 followers, and 100 favorites! Very Nice! I'm happy you all enjoy this fic.**

**Reviews:**

**Jebest4781: And more will come.**

**Luiz4200: It's not Danny's baffled by taking a train to magical places, he figured they'd be more mystical.**

**danifan3000: Pine trees...interesting.**

**Starlord Master: How powerful is The Phantom? You'll get an idea in later chapters.**

**61394: Thanks!**

**nightmaster000: Thanks!**

**Major Simi: Thanks!**

**William Escobar 608: 1) Sí. 2) Sin comentarios. 3) De hecho. 4) Oh, el drama. 5) Bueno ... el trío no habló por un momento. 30-40, diría yo.**

**Artorias(Guest): Difícil de decir. Cuando Wolf lo olfateó, todo lo que Walker le dio fue una foto. No sé si Walker hizo una foto perfumada, pero eso deja algunas cosas que cuestionar sobre el aroma de Danny. Diré que no todas las narices podrían rastrear a Danny, pero quienes lo conocieron antes tendrían una idea de su olor.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Thanks!**

**Jay The Average Fanboy: I will take more couple for the fic into consideration.**

**PrometheusDark: Good point. I'm not the best writer but will rectify things in the later chapters. Especially with utilizing characters better. **


End file.
